Children of Magic
by PumpkinSpy
Summary: Si cela échouait alors il aurait tenté un ultime acte mais si cela fonctionnait alors… tout serait à réécrire et à refaire. Merlin ne refera pas deux fois les mêmes erreurs. Et si le temps pouvait être réécrit ? Mais jouer avec la magie peut se révéler dangereux surtout pour Merlin. UA.
1. On the first page of our story

**Je vous avais bien dit à la fin de _Who are you really_ qu'on se retrouverait pour une nouvelle fic sur ce fandom, c'est chose faite maintenant puisque Children commence officiellement sa publication ! **

**Alors entre légendes et univers de la série, j'espère que cette histoire aura le mérite de vous intéresser autant que WAYR. **

**Pour ne pas changer l'habitude de l'auteur, le titre est encore en anglais ^^ et en plus de cela, vous aurez le droit à une phrase d'une chanson en début de chapitre. **

**Que dire d'autre ? **

**Fréquence de publication : 2 à 3 semaines, le dimanche (même si on est lundi aujourd'hui...) **

**Il ne me reste plus qu'à remercier, Julie et les filles pour leurs avis, coups de pieds au derrière pour me motiver et d'avoir supporter mes crises de '_non mais j'y arriverai jamais c'est pas possible !'_, l'équipe de Question of est une brillante équipe de 8 mains qui se soutient alors merci à elles et merci à Hane tout autant ! **

**Sur ce mes petits chats, bonne lecture et à vos remarques !**

**A dans 3 semaines ^^**

* * *

**Children of Magic.**

**1.**

_**On the first page of our story, the future seemed so bright. Then this thing turned out so evil. **__**I don'**__**t know why I**__**'**__**m still surprised.***_

_**oOo**_

Merlin déposa la dernière pierre sur la tombe avant de tendre la main, murmurant doucement un sort, les pierres s'illuminant brièvement avant de devenir un dôme de granit blanc. Posant sa main sur le sommet de la stèle commémorative, Merlin se mit à genoux, sentant une nouvelle boule naître dans sa gorge. Il était resté des heures à observer la barque mortuaire d'Arthur, debout et immobile avec un sentiment d'injustice profond, le soleil déclinant par cette morose et froide journée de printemps où la lignée des Pendragon venait de s'éteindre.

Les paroles du grand dragon ne cessaient de tourner dans son esprit. Kilgarrah pouvait lui tenir tous les discours d'espoir qu'il souhaitait, le constat restait le même : Arthur était mort.

Le Grand Dragon avait assuré qu'il avait parfaitement rempli sa mission, Albion étant devenu un royaume prospère pour tous, pourtant Merlin ne ressentait pas ce sentiment de satisfaction face à l'accomplissement d'un acte.

_C__'était tout l'__inverse. _

Merlin ne ressentait que son chagrin et sa colère. Arthur avait su la vérité à son sujet au tout dernier moment et jamais, _jamais_ le sorcier ne verrait la magie être exercée librement et sans crainte. Jamais Merlin ne verrait Arthur l'observer autrement que comme son plus fidèle serviteur, les rêves du magicien ne verraient _jamais_ le jour.

Merlin inspira profondément, son regard se posant une dernière fois sur le dôme de pierre avant de se tourner vers le corps de Morgana.

Il avait offert à Arthur, un enterrement digne d'un chevalier et d'un roi. Brûler son corps avait été douloureux mais ainsi, Merlin savait qu'Arthur en était retourné à la Magie, dans le ciel, dans la terre, dans l'eau, Arthur avait retrouvé sa place en son sein, il était redevenu un enfant de la magie.

_Mais Morgana_...

Le dôme de pierre était loin d'être suffisant. Bien sûr la dernière des prêtresses avait des tords, elle avait causé de nombreuses souffrances et morts, la dernière d'entre elles étant la plus douloureuse mais Morgana restait une Pendragon. Uther ne l'avait jamais reconnue de son vivant, la gardant cachée, renforçant le sentiment de solitude et d'abandon de la jeune femme.

Si Morgana avait été considérée comme la fille d'Uther alors peut-être qu'une partie de cette tragédie aurait pu être évitée. Morgana méritait mieux qu'une simple tombe dans le sol et un dôme de pierre, elle était de sang royal, elle était la sœur d'Arthur et Arthur lui donnerait raison, qu'importe les fautes passées de la jeune femme, il avait connu suffisamment longtemps son ami pour savoir que dans d'autres circonstances, Arthur aurait rétabli Morgana au rang qui était le sien.

Fort de cette conviction, Merlin sentit une nouvelle détermination naître en lui, le sorcier enchantant le bois l'entourant, celui-ci commençant à se rassembler pour devenir une charrette à main, le sorcier déposa avec délicatesse le corps de Morgana dessus, avant de la recouvrir de feuilles, Merlin murmurant pour voir le drap de feuilles devenir un simple drap recouvrant le corps d'une morte.

**oOo**

Merlin avait pris son temps pour retourner à Camelot. Il ne s'était pas pressé et en aurait été incapable, le poids de sa fatigue le rattrapant brusquement. Merlin était épuisé tant physiquement que moralement. En l'espace de quelques jours, il avait été dépossédé de sa magie, pour la regagner, pour ensuite courir sur un champ de bataille et enfin accompagner Arthur dans la mort. Merlin n'en pouvait tout simplement plus.

Gaius était là, en compagnie de Léon quand le sorcier pénétra dans la cour silencieuse du château. Gaius l'accueillit dans une étreinte d'un père heureux de retrouver son fils, Léon se contentant d'un bref signe de tête envers le sorcier avant de se détourner, annonçant qu'il allait prévenir la reine que le corps d'Arthur lui avait été ramené.

_ Ce n'est pas le corps d'Arthur, souffla Merlin, Léon lui lança un étrange regard avant de se détourner.

Gaius souleva légèrement le drap en fronçant les sourcils, Merlin se contentant de hocher les épaules.

_ C'est une Pendragon Gaius, nous sommes les seuls à connaître son véritable lien de parenté avec Arthur, répondit le sorcier avec lassitude à la question muette de son mentor. Bien que je soupçonne Arthur d'avoir compris qui était réellement Morgana. Je sais qu'il me donnerait raison.

_ J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, Merlin, répondit doucement le sorcier.

**oOo**

Guenièvre ne cessait d'incendier Merlin du regard, le sorcier se contentant de la fixer d'un regard las et morne. Quand Léon était venu lui annoncer le retour de Merlin, la reine avait senti un espoir traître s'emparer d'elle, elle avait cru au retour d'Arthur avant de très vite déchanter en apercevant le corps que Merlin avait ramené avec lui.

Le _sorcier_, la jeune femme ayant encore du mal à réconcilier les deux personnalités de son ami, lui avait expliqué que Morgana méritait sa place dans le tombeau royal, arguant qu'elle était la fille cachée d'Uther et par conséquent la sœur d'Arthur, elle n'était plus Morgana la pupille mais Morgana la princesse, qu'importe ses torts. Guenièvre était restée silencieuse, stoïque et sous le choc, Morgana reposant dans le caveau royal, est-ce que Merlin était devenu fou ?

_ Laissez-nous, ordonna Guenièvre, les occupants de la table ronde se lancèrent un regard avant d'obéir, laissant la reine seule avec le serviteur personnel du défunt roi. Tu n'es pas sérieux Merlin ?, osa demander la reine. Tu ne me demandes pas sérieusement à ce que la femme qui a tué mon mari et déclaré la guerre à notre peuple, repose _ici _?

_ C'est ce que je demande, confirma Merlin, un regard trop sérieux et vieux sur le visage.

_ Je n'autoriserai pas une telle demande, réfuta Guenièvre.

_ Pourquoi ?, interrogea le sorcier avec douceur.

_ As-tu oublié qui elle est ?, s'offusqua Guenièvre en haussant le ton.

_ Et toi ?, contra le sorcier. As-tu oublié les années passées à ses côtés, Morgana a commis de nombreux actes répréhensibles, je ne dis pas le contraire. Elle a causé de nombreuses morts, nous a causé de nombreuses souffrances mais…malgré sa haine et sa colère, je n'ai jamais oublié la femme douce, aimante et protectrice qu'elle a pu être.

_ Tu n'as pas à me parler sur ce ton, Merlin, réprimanda Guenièvre. N'oublie pas que je suis avant tout ta reine. Morgana n'est pas digne de reposer dans le caveau royal.

_ Parce qu'elle a tué Arthur ?

_ C'est une sorcière !, s'écria Guenièvre avant de se mordre les lèvres, Merlin fronçant les sourcils face à la remarque. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

_ C'est exactement ce que vous souhaitiez dire, votre _majesté_, répondit Merlin en insistant sur le titre de la jeune femme.

_ Merlin…

_ Arthur a toujours eu de l'amour et de la considération pour Morgana, malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, répliqua le sorcier en ignorant l'intervention de la reine. Vous étiez peut-être sa femme et sa reine mais j'étais son ami et son confident bien avant vous, Ma Dame, cingla Merlin. Arthur m'approuverait dans ma requête.

_ Nous ne saurons jamais ce qu'Arthur aurait approuvé ou non, répliqua Guenièvre avec colère. Parce que tu as été incapable de le sauver, toi qui es sorcier et tu voudrais que je fasse enterrer le corps d'un traître au royaume auprès d'Uther malgré ses crimes alors que je ne peux pleurer le corps de mon défunt mari parce que tu l'as brûlé ?

_ Vous devriez porter attention à vos paroles, majesté, elles ressemblent trop à celles de feu Uther Pendragon, il semblerait que l'ancien roi ne vous ai pas estimé à votre juste valeur, répondit Merlin avec un ton tellement condescendant que Guenièvre sursauta de surprise.

_ Comment oses-tu…me comparer à lui ?

Merlin ne prit pas la peine de répondre, s'inclinant légèrement vers la reine avant de quitter la salle de la table ronde.

**oOo**

Gaius avait vu le changement dans le comportement de Merlin s'opérer, le médecin mettant son éloignement et son mutisme sur la mort d'Arthur, seulement le vieil homme ne savait plus que penser de l'attitude de son jeune protégé.

Merlin était plus renfermé avec les autres, Gaius était un des rares à réussir à arracher un sourire ou un regard bienveillant de la part du sorcier, les autres avaient appris à ne plus vraiment approcher l'ancien serviteur jovial.

Cela avait commencé au lendemain de la confrontation entre Guenièvre et le sorcier. C'était une des servantes de la reine qui était venue quérir Merlin, expliquant que la reine était étonnée de ne pas le voir à son service, Merlin avec rétorqué avec froideur qu'il était le serviteur personnel d'Arthur et non de la reine.

La servante s'était figée, avait bafouillé avant de quitter l'officine du médecin, Gaius avait lancé un regard à Merlin, le sorcier se contentant de retourner à son petit-déjeuner.

Il n'avait fallu qu'une poignée de minutes avant que la reine ne fasse irruption dans la pièce, la colère se reflétant sur son visage. Merlin ne lui avait prêté aucune attention, mangeant son bol de porridge comme si c'était le mets le plus délicat du royaume.

Guenièvre l'avait observé, quémandé son attention jusqu'à ce que Merlin se lève enfin et pose le regard le plus dur et le plus froid que Gaius ne lui ait jamais vu sur la reine.

_ Etes-vous venu m'annoncer que je suis en état d'arrestation, Ma Dame ?, avait demandé le sorcier avec une politesse des plus horripilantes.

Gaius s'était figé, son regard s'alternant entre Merlin et Gwen.

La jeune femme avait blêmi, croisant les bras dans un signe évident de protection.

_ Non, avait-elle finie par répondre. Par respect envers la mémoire d'Arthur...

Merlin avait ricané avant de se rasseoir, Guenièvre s'empourprant d'embarras. Merlin lui avait bien fait comprendre la veille qu'elle ne se souciait pas tellement de ce qu'Arthur aurait souhaité ou non.

_ N'étant pas à votre service, ni en état d'arrestation ni banni, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir quitter ces appartements, Majesté, annonça le sorcier, Gaius sursautant face à cela.

_ Je suis la reine, Merlin, tonna Guenièvre. Tu ne peux me congédier..., la carafe se trouvant sur la table explosa sous l'effet de la colère de Merlin, Guenièvre poussant un léger cri.

_ Vous semblez oublier qui vous a placé aux côtés d'Arthur et sur le trône Guenièvre, _fille de forgeron,_ tonna le sorcier avec colère, le tonnerre commençant à gronder à l'extérieur.

C'était la dernière fois que Guenièvre et Merlin s'adressèrent la parole. Le sorcier s'était ensuite jeté dans l'étude de ses livres de magie. Depuis Gaius vaquait à ses occupations habituelles, essayant de comprendre ce que Merlin cherchait désespérément dans ses livres.

Le sac à dos posé devant lui le tira de ses pensées, Merlin enveloppant un reste de miche de pain dans un torchon avant de le ranger dans le sac suivi de quelques pommes.

_ Tu pars ?, demanda le vieil homme avec une peur évidente dans la voix.

_ Il faut que j'aille à la caverne de cristal, répondit Merlin en ajustant sa veste, le sac en main.

_ Que cherches-tu à faire Merlin ?

_ A réparer, consentit à répondre le sorcier. A plus tard Gaius, le salua le jeune homme avant de quitter la pièce laissant Gaius à ses interrogations.

**oOo**

L'entrée de la caverne était visible, la porte que le sorcier avait détruite dans sa hâte de retrouver Arthur avait repris sa place, comme si la magie et la nature avaient effacé le passage du jeune homme. Merlin venait de pénétrer dans la caverne quand il s'arrêta brusquement, un poing douloureux lui oppressant la poitrine.

Il ne l'avait pas senti plus tôt, durant son séjour dans la caverne, mais l'air avait encore ce parfum entêtant de la magie de Morgana, comme si l'ancienne prêtresse était encore en ces lieux. Et peut-être l'était-elle ? Merlin lui avait offert un enterrement magique après le refus catégorique de Guenièvre de l'enterrer dans le caveau familial. Se pourrait-il que l'essence et l'âme de la jeune femme ait rejoint la magie tout comme Arthur ? Morgana avait-elle été pardonnée pour ses péchés ? Merlin l'espérait même si, s'il parvenait à réaliser son œuvre, il devrait se débarrasser une nouvelle fois de la sorcière.

Secouant la tête pour se refocaliser sur son but, Merlin passa outre la présence de Morgana pour atteindre le cœur de la caverne, là où des centaines de cristaux brillaient, tels des lucioles. Il savait que son acte serait mal perçu, passant pour du vandalisme, Merlin espérait seulement que la magie comprendrait son projet et lui pardonnerait de la faire souffrir en lui arrachant un cristal mais il n'avait d'autres choix.

Merlin avait besoin d'un cristal, pourtant le sorcier savait ce qui lui en coûtait de regarder au-travers d'un éclat. Il verrait des flashs, des morceaux de vies et de destinées, avortées et/ou réalisées. Il jouait à un jeu dangereux pourtant il fallait qu'il le fasse, qu'il trouve le courage de s'emparer d'un cristal, il ne lui restait plus qu'à choisir… Et c'était là que résidait toute sa difficulté. Lequel de ces cristaux était celui correspondant à sa vie ?

Un cristal brillait plus fortement que les autres, Merlin s'approchant avec précaution avant de poser son regard sur l'éclat, se revoyant plus jeune et confrontant Arthur dans la cour du château. Le sorcier tendit la main, avec un soulagement profond, retirant le cristal de son antre, la caverne gémissant bruyamment face à la déchirure. Merlin murmura des excuses avant de s'éclipser le plus rapidement possible, le cœur battant trop vite, tenant le cristal contre lui pour l'empêcher de glisser de ses mains tremblantes.

**oOo**

Gaius cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, assimilant les paroles de Merlin, entrevoyant enfin ce que son protégé avait voulu dire en disant qu'il voulait _ré__parer_… Le médecin ne savait honnêtement quoi répondre au sorcier, envisageant à peine les conséquences d'un tel acte sur leurs vies, sur la magie et sur leurs époques.

_ Merlin…, commença le vieil homme, sans réellement savoir quoi dire.

_ Il n'y a rien que vous pourrez me dire qui me fera changer d'avis Gaius, répondit presque immédiatement Merlin. J'ai juste….peur… de ce qui pourrait se passer. Je sais que c'est dangereux et presque interdit de faire cela mais je me dois d'essayer, vous comprenez. J'ai échoué et cela ne se reproduira plus.

Gaius garda le silence, avant de poser une main bienveillante sur celles du sorcier, Merlin redevenant l'espace de quelques secondes, l'homme jeune et indécis du début.

_ Je ne connais personne de plus dévoué et entêté que toi, Merlin, annonça Gaius. Si tu sais que tu réussiras alors tu n'échoueras pas.

_ Vous le pensez vraiment ?

_ J'ai toute confiance en toi, répondit le médecin avec ferveur.

**oOo**

Merlin ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément, s'amenant volontairement à un état de calme et de relaxation, son esprit commençant doucement à entrer en transe. Le jeune homme pouvait sentir sa magie s'élever graduellement dans son corps à un niveau d'intensité qu'il n'avait encore jamais expérimenté. Merlin mettait volontairement sa vie en danger mais le sorcier était prêt à ce sacrifice. Si cela échouait alors il aurait tenté un ultime acte mais si cela fonctionnait alors… tout serait à réécrire et à refaire. Merlin ne referait pas deux fois les mêmes erreurs.

Se saisissant de la poudre de cristal, le sorcier la jeta dans son bol en laiton, ses yeux luisant tels de l'or en fusion. L'atmosphère autour de lui commença à gronder doucement, la magie se révoltant, les fenêtres de sa chambre explosant sous l'intensité de celle-ci.

Le sorcier gémit de douleur, la magie le blessant, combattant furieusement l'acte interdit du sorcier, Merlin se contentant de se mordre les lèvres, les phrases du sort commençant à raisonner dans l'air.

_« Gwrandewch ar fy caneuon a fy llais, Felly, fel y byddwyf byw mewn gobaith; Anfonwch yr hen amser. __Cyn y datgelu y p__ŵ__er yn y pen draw__ »_

Merlin chuta au sol, ses paupières se faisant lourdes, le sorcier sombrant dans l'inconscience.

**TBC...**

* * *

* Love the way you lie, Rihanna/Eminem

Alors verdict ?


	2. So you wanna play with magic

**Merci pour vos avis sur le début de cette longue fic, du moins je l'espère.**

**Voici donc le chapitre 2, j'attends vos réactions et commentaires avec impatience.**

**Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !**

* * *

**2.**

**So you wanna play with magic, boy you should know…***

Merlin ouvrit les yeux en gémissant, deux de ses doigts appuyant contre le poing oppressant d'une migraine naissante. La nuque raide et le corps endolori, le sorcier mit plusieurs minutes à comprendre que le sol dur, qu'il sentait sous son dos, n'était pas les dalles de pierres de sa chambre à Camelot mais le sol irrégulier de sa demeure familiale. Se redressant avec lenteur, Merlin constata qu'il se trouvait bien dans la petite maisonnée de sa mère à Ealdor et que celle-ci naviguait avec inquiétude dans la pièce.

_ Maman ?, l'interpella le jeune homme, Hunith se figeant brusquement avant de reprendre son activité.

Merlin connaissait suffisamment sa mère pour savoir que celle-ci était bouleversée par quelque chose. Le sorcier ignorait tout de l'époque à laquelle il avait atterri. Il ne savait même pas s'il était proche de son départ pour Camelot ni même si celui-ci avait déjà été envisagé, mais il connaissait sa mère et elle semblait bien plus inquiète et triste qu'à son souvenir.

_ Je sais que c'est la meilleure solution, Merlin, souffla Hunith. Je préfère te voir partir pour Camelot plutôt qu'à la guerre mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Camelot est à trois jours de marche et ce seulement si tu gardes un bon rythme.

Merlin fronça les sourcils à l'évocation de la guerre, l'inconnue de la situation le rendant légèrement mal à l'aise. Passant outre ses courbatures, le jeune homme se redressa, frissonnant légèrement à l'air frais d'Ealdor. Il avait beau avoir grandi dans ce village et passé des hivers rudes à se réchauffer près du feu, avec des morceaux de papiers dissimulés dans ses vêtements, Camelot l'avait rendu moins résistant aux températures plus froides du Nord. Ealdor avait toujours été plus venteux que Camelot et Merlin l'avait oublié.

_ Maman, la stoppa Merlin en posant ses deux mains sur les épaules de sa mère. Tout ira bien, tu verras, il ne m'arrivera rien, Camelot changera ma vie, sourit le sorcier, conscient d'à quel point ses paroles étaient véridiques, Camelot avait changé sa vie. Gaius veillera sur moi, assura le jeune homme.

Hunith acquiesça, essuyant brièvement les quelques larmes apparues sur ses joues. Merlin avait raison, Camelot était ce qui pouvait lui arriver de mieux. Son fils n'était pas un guerrier, elle le savait, Merlin était quelque chose, elle l'avait toujours su, ses dons de magie étaient incontestables, pourtant elle n'avait jamais vu la moindre once de méchanceté en son fils, Merlin n'avait rien à faire sur un champ de bataille pour une guerre qui durait depuis trop longtemps.

La mère de famille inspira profondément, serrant son fils contre elle, avant de s'écarter quand la porte de la maison s'ouvrit, dévoilant Will sur le seuil de la porte.

Merlin sentit son cœur s'emballer brusquement en apercevant son ami, vivant et souriant. Will était bel et bien vivant et Merlin sentit une joie toute légitime s'emparer de lui. Peut-être que dans cette vie-là, il pourrait aussi empêcher la mort de son ami d'enfance. Il n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à se pardonner la mort de William ni à faire totalement son deuil. Il s'était contenté d'oublier sa peine, ses remords et sa culpabilité pour offrir ce qu'il savait faire de mieux : sourire et servir. Mais Will était vivant et peut-être que Merlin pourrait le convaincre de venir à Camelot avec lui et faire de son ami, un apprenti forgeron avec Tom ou tout autre chose, il était persuadé qu'il réussirait à convaincre Gaius de lui trouver un poste quelque part.

_ J'ai reçu ma lettre d'assignation, annonça Will, prenant Merlin de court. Je serai en poste sur le Mur d'ici la fin de la semaine. Il semblerait qu'on se quitte pour un sacré bout de temps finalement.

Merlin ouvrit la bouche, avant de la refermer, incapable de formuler le moindre mot, Will levant les yeux au ciel face à la réaction du sorcier.

_ Tu pars pour la guerre ?, réussit finalement à demander Merlin.

_ Plus ou moins, répondit le jeune paysan en haussant les épaules. Je préfère être en poste sur le Mur d'Hadrien plutôt que de combattre dans l'armée de Cenred.

_ Mais…, le Mur se trouve dans le Nord ! Pratiquement en Ecosse ! C'est à des milliers de kilomètres de Camelot, s'écria Merlin, surpris de détenir de telles informations alors qu'il ignorait tout de l'existence du Mur d'Hadrien quelques secondes auparavant.

_ Je préfère défendre les royaumes contre l'oppression écossaise plutôt que d'affronter des conflits puérils entre rois, répliqua Will acerbe. L'armée du Mur est un mélange de soldats de tous les royaumes et paradoxalement, l'unité la plus hétéroclite des royaumes où la cohésion existe. Et puis, Merlin, tu sais mieux que personne que jamais je ne m'enrôlerai dans l'armée de Cenred.

Merlin garda le silence, se souvenant avec limpidité de la colère nourrie par son ami face à la mort de son père, quand celui-ci était allé combattre pour le roi Cenred. William avait toujours été un combattant dans l'âme. Enfant, il prenait la défense de Merlin quand les enfants du village trouvaient amusants de s'en prendre à lui. William l'avait toujours protégé même quand Merlin lui avait avoué posséder de la magie, son ami n'avait pas été effrayé, il avait permis au sorcier de progresser en l'entraînant et en lui faisant découvrir toutes les possibilités d'un tel don. William lui avait manqué durant sa première année à Camelot et quand enfin il le retrouvait, son ami mourait dans ses bras.

_ Je voulais te demander de venir à Camelot avec moi, avoua Merlin, d'un air penaud.

_ Je pense toujours que tu es complètement fou d'aller dans un royaume où la magie est interdite, répondit William. Et je doute que Camelot survivre à nous deux, pouffa le jeune homme sous le sourire de Merlin. Ce n'est pas un adieu, Merlin.

_ Non, pas cette fois, répondit le sorcier pour lui-même. Tu vas me manquer, Will. Promets-moi de tout faire pour rester en vie.

_ Promis, sourit William.

**oOo**

Arthur resta impassible face au prisonnier, habitué à la sentence de mort, le roi dardant un regard noir et volontairement dur sur l'homme accusé de sorcellerie. L'homme, le supposé sorcier était un habitant de Camelot, travaillant modestement la terre de ses mains pour offrir des poteries, c'était ce qu'Arthur en avait déduit en allant l'arrêter dans la boutique du principal potier de la ville. L'homme était l'apprenti du maître-potier.

_ Par les lois de Camelot, annonça Uther. Je vous condamne à mort pour le crime de sorcellerie, annonça le roi d'une voix froide.

L'homme ouvrit la bouche dans le but évident de protester, Arthur l'observant d'un regard absent, voyant le prisonnier garder, finalement, le silence, l'homme avait compris que peu importe ses protestations, jamais le roi n'accepterait de l'écouter.

Après tout, cet homme était accusé de trahison envers le royaume en pratiquant la magie. Arthur le savait et le présumé sorcier aussi. C'était une source d'une source qui était venue confesser le crime lors des sessions ouvertes de régence, plus tôt en cette matinée printanière.

Uther avait de suite ordonné l'arrestation de l'homme, Arthur et Morgana se contentant d'échanger un regard avant qu'Arthur ne quitte la salle du conseil pour superviser ladite arrestation. Le sort de cet homme avait été scellé bien avant qu'Arthur ne le retrouve en plein travail.

Arthur fut le dernier à quitter la salle du conseil, nullement surpris de trouver Morgana dans le couloir, la jeune femme semblait tout aussi impassible que lui sur le sort réservé au prisonnier, mais le prince savait que tout cela n'était qu'une façade, Morgana était toujours la plus affectée d'eux lors des exécutions.

_ Il l'a condamné ?, demanda Morgana non sans lassitude.

Arthur se contenta d'acquiescer, Morgana baissant brièvement le regard avant de relever le menton en secouant légèrement la tête, comme pour chasser les mauvaises pensées de son esprit.

_ Je ne veux pas assister à l'exécution, avoua tout de même la jeune femme

_ Je doute que tu aies le choix, Morgana, répondit Arthur avec compassion. On sera à ses côtés, comme toujours.

**oOo**

Merlin s'arrêta à la lisière du bois, Camelot se dévoilant dans sa splendeur étincelante de beauté, les murs du château brillaient d'un blanc presque incandescent faisant s'emballer le rythme cardiaque du sorcier.

Le sorcier avait la furieuse sensation de se retrouver cinq années plus tôt, découvrant pour la toute première fois le château de Camelot. Merlin se souvenait encore de son émerveillement quand son regard avait rencontré pour la toute première fois le château, il s'était senti pousser des ailes, ayant enfin l'impression de se trouver à l'endroit où il aurait toujours dû être, il s'était senti chez lui avant même de passer l'enceinte du château.

Bien sûr l'exécution d'un hypothétique sorcier lors de son arrivée avait légèrement refroidi son enthousiasme, Merlin n'avait après tout jamais su si l'homme était réellement sorcier, sa mère oui, elle en avait fait la parfaite démonstration, mais l'homme ? On ne naissait pas obligatoirement doté de pouvoirs magiques, quand bien même on descendait d'un ou d'une sorcière.

Secouant la tête, Merlin sortit la future exécution de son esprit pour se concentrer sur le paysage que lui offrait le château. Il avait besoin de ces derniers moments seul avec lui-même pour faire le point sur ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

La prudence était de mise, le sorcier le savait parfaitement, principalement parce que sa relation avec Arthur n'était absolument pas la même entre sa première année et la dernière année passée ensemble avant sa…mort. Merlin ne pouvait pas se dévoiler au futur roi en donnant l'impression de tout connaître de l'actuel prince de Camelot, cela alerterait les soupçons, forçant Uther à se concentrer sur lui et Merlin était bien décidé à ne pas se faire remarquer.

il y avait aussi ce climat incertain de peur et de guerre qui le contrariait. Découvrir que les Sept Royaumes étaient en guerre constante l'avait quelque peu chamboulé. Le Mur d'Hadrien en lui-même avait été une pure découverte, Will lui ayant expliqué, non sans exaspération, que le mur permettait de tenir les principaux royaumes d'Ecosse loin de leur patrie. Il en allait de même pour les autres pays du monde, Will avait évoqué le peuple saxon faisant frissonner Merlin. Son ami l'avait charrié face à son inquiétude des plus visibles, totalement ignorant que le peuple saxon était devenu, aux yeux de Merlin, le fourreau de l'épée responsable de la mort d'Arthur.

Si Merlin était honnête avec lui-même, il était forcé de constater que ce présent ne correspondait pas tout à fait à son passé et cela le dérangeait grandement. Que trouverait-il une fois à Camelot ?

**oOo**

Merlin rejoignit la foule dans la cour intérieure du château, sachant parfaitement qu'il verrait un homme être conduit à la mort. Le savoir ne rendait pas cet acte moins pénible à observer et comme la première fois, le sorcier tourna son regard vers la fenêtre de la chambre de Morgana, surpris de ne pas trouver la pupille agrippée à sa fenêtre. Où était donc Morgana ?

Un silence religieux se fit dans la foule, Uther apparaissant au balcon, suivi d'Arthur et de… Morgana, faisant sursauter le sorcier, surpris de voir le prince et la pupille encadrer le roi abhorrant la magie.

_ Que ceci vous serve de leçon à tous, commença Uther d'une voix forte et tranchante. Cet homme, Thomas James Collins a été déclaré coupable d'utiliser des enchantements et de la magie, poursuivit le roi d'une voix grave. Et conformément aux lois de Camelot, moi Uther Pendragon, j'ai décrété que de telles pratiques sont proscrites et la peine encourue est la mort. Je m'enorgueillis d'être un roi juste et équitable, mais pour le crime de sorcellerie, il n'y a qu'une seule sentence que je puisse prononcer.

Merlin frissonna, les paroles d'Uther le troublant tout autant que la première fois qu'il les avait entendus, pour autant, entendre la conviction d'avoir fait le bon choix en déclenchant la Purge dans la voix d'Uther apaisa légèrement Merlin, le sorcier soufflant presque de soulagement de voir qu'un tel facteur restait inchangé.

_ Quand je suis arrivé ici, ce royaume était embourbé dans le chaos, mais avec l'aide de mon peuple, la magie a été chassée du royaume. J'ordonne donc une grande fête pour célébrer le vingtième anniversaire de la capture du Grand Dragon, et de notre délivrance de tous les maux de la sorcellerie. Que les célébrations commencent !

Soudain un cri perturba l'assistance, un vieille femme se dévoilant au roi, Uther se contentant de rester le plus stoïque possible. C'était la mère de l'homme qui venait de mourir, la tête tranchée, les tambours ayant accompagnés l'exécution brève du coupable.

Uther sembla légèrement déstabilisé quand la femme s'éclipsa en promettant au roi de faire payer ses crimes à ses enfants. Arthur et Morgana se lancèrent un regard, Merlin fronçant les sourcils face à cette scène, le prince disparaissant du balcon en escortant la jeune femme à l'intérieur du château.

**oOo**

La porte de l'officine de Gaius était entrouverte, Merlin ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant son mentor jurer dans sa barbe. Poussant la porte, le sorcier pénétra dans ce qu'il avait toujours considéré comme sa maison, Gaius se trouvant exactement là où il devait être : debout devant sa bibliothèque dans un équilibre des plus précaires. Merlin leva les yeux d'amusement face à sa prochaine action.

_ Gaius, appela le sorcier faisant sursauter le médecin qui perdit l'équilibre pour retomber lourdement sur le lit que Merlin avait déplacé, magiquement, le sorcier veillant bien à laisser ses yeux luire d'or plus longtemps que nécessaire.

_ Toi !, tonna le vieil homme en se relevant. As-tu perdu l'esprit ou n'accordes-tu donc aucun crédit à ta vie ?!, poursuivit le médecin avec colère. Et qui es-tu d'abord ?

_ Merlin, le fils d'Hunith, répondit le sorcier avec un sourire tendant une lettre au médecin, Gaius la rangeant simplement dans sa longue cape.

_ Vous ne la lisez pas ?, s'étonna Merlin.

_ Inutile, je n'ai pas mes lunettes, répondit le médecin avec nonchalance. Parle-moi de ton exploit.

_ Lequel ?, demanda innocemment Merlin avec un sourire.

_ Sais-tu que la magie est punie par la peine de mort à Camelot, annonça avec gravité Gaius. C'est un risque énorme que tu as pris pour moi, mon garçon, j'aurais pu te dénoncer…

_ Mais vous ne le ferez pas, répondit Merlin en prenant place aux côtés du vieil homme. Je sais que vous ne le ferez jamais.

_ Tu m'as l'air bien sûr de toi, Merlin.

_ Je suis plutôt bon pour cerner les gens, sourit Merlin.

**oOo**

La fête battait son plein, les convives riant aux éclats, les conversations fusant de tous côtés. Morgana était incapable de prendre part aux festivités, ne cessant de ressasser l'exécution ayant eu lieu plus tôt dans la journée et puis il y avait eu cette femme… Un frisson secoua la jeune femme, forçant Morgana à déposer sa serviette près de son assiette et de s'éclipser de la salle.

Alors qu'Arthur allait esquiver un geste pour rejoindre la jeune femme, Uther lui posa une main sur le bras, stoppant tout mouvement, murmurant qu'il allait s'en occuper, Arthur se contentant d'acquiescer.

Morgana serra ses bras autour d'elle dans un but évident de protection, son regard se posant sur la cour extérieure du château, là où l'homme était mort. Le nœud présent dans son estomac ne cessait de se resserrer, Morgana le présentait, quelque chose de mauvais sortirait de cette mort, elle pouvait le sentir.

_ Morgana ?, appela Uther

_ Oui ?, répondit la jeune femme en se tournant vers le roi.

_ Qui y a-t-il ? Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas faire la fête avec nous ?

_ Je ne trouve pas que la décapitation de quelqu'un soit un motif de célébration.

_ Ne commence pas Morgana, je ne veux pas me disputer ce soir, souffla Uther avec lassitude.

_ Que faisait-il de mal ?, demanda la jeune femme avec douleur. Il ne faisait que pratiquer la magie et encore, nul ne peut être convaincu qu'il était réellement un sorcier sans le voir pratiquer.

_ La magie n'a eu de cesse d'être un fléau dans notre vie et dans le royaume, Morgana, répondit Uther.

_ La cruauté engendre la cruauté, contra la jeune femme.

_ Cela suffit, Morgana, tonna Uther. Je suis ton père et j'attends de toi que tu tiennes ton rang et tes obligations, sermonna le roi avec un regard dur. Tu peux ne pas approuver mes choix mais tu ne peux nier qu'ils vous ont permis à ton frère et toi d'être en sécurité !

Uther se détourna définitivement, Morgana le suivant du regard jusqu'à ce que le roi disparaisse à nouveau dans la salle de banquet. Incapable de maintenir l'illusion de son rang, la jeune femme s'éclipsa rapidement, pressée de retrouver la quiétude de sa chambre, loin de l'agitation de cette journée.

**oOo**

Merlin avait vaqué à ses occupations habituelles sans que Gaius n'ai nul besoin de lui dire quoi faire. Sa routine pratiquée durant cinq longues années était parfaitement en place, Merlin pouvait même l'exécuter les yeux fermés s'il le souhaitait.

Quand il était redescendu de sa chambre, il avait veillé à ventiler la pièce tout en passant un coup de balai, le sorcier se retenant d'éternuer à plusieurs reprises face aux nuages de poussières, avant de passer un coup superficiel d'eau, il savait que Gaius lui demanderait très prochainement de nettoyer de fond en comble la pièce, seulement cela l'avait rassuré de pouvoir se raccrocher à des gestes simples et mécaniques, permettant ainsi à Merlin de ressasser son arrivée à Camelot.

Le sorcier avait clairement entendu l'appel de Kilgarrah quand il s'était enfin autorisé à commencer sa nuit. Le Grand Dragon l'avait appelé, avec une pointe de colère dans la voix. Merlin avait passé suffisamment de temps avec Kilgarrah en temps que mentor et Seigneur des Dragons pour reconnaître les différentes intonations de voix de la créature. Kilgarrah savait que quelque chose n'allait pas et Merlin n'était certainement pas prêt à l'affronter de sitôt.

Gaius pénétra dans les appartements avant de se stopper en voyant la pièce propre et rangée, Merlin dégustant enfin son petit-déjeuner, attablé devant son bol de porridge et sa tasse de thé. Cette attitude laissa le médecin complètement pantois, c'était comme si le jeune homme savait quoi faire avant que Gaius ne lui demande quoique se soit.

_ Pourrais-tu apporter quelques remèdes pour moi en attendant que je te trouve un travail rémunéré ?, demanda finalement le médecin, Merlin se contentant d'acquiescer, marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans sa barbe. De la guimauve et de la camomille pour Dame Perceval et ceci pour Sir Olwen.

Merlin rangea les flacons dans les poches de sa veste avant de terminer rapidement sa tasse de thé, Gaius lui recommandant de ne pas se faire remarquer lui et sa magie et de bien faire ses recommandations à Sir Olwen, le pauvre homme était aveugle.

**oOo**

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel avec irritation, se retenant avec peine de sévir l'homme incompétent que son père avait nommé à son service. En voyant le serviteur trébucher, une nouvelle fois, en portant la cible en bois, le prince sentit sa patience s'effriter pour disparaître complètement. Comment était-il censé s'entraîner sur cible mouvante si son serviteur ne faisait que tomber ?

Deux nobles vinrent encadrer le prince, des sourires moqueurs sur les lèvres tandis que la cible s'immobilisait totalement, le serviteur fixant Arthur avec…fierté.

_ Elle est en contre-jour !, pesta le prince.

_ Mais le soleil n'est pas très brillant, répondit avec crainte le serviteur, soudainement soucieux de la présence des jeunes nobles.

_ Un peu comme toi alors !, persifla Arthur.

Le serviteur baissa la tête, soulevant une nouvelle fois la cible, marmonnant qu'il allait la déplacer avant de se stopper en sentant l'impact d'un choc se répercuter sur la cible. Le serviteur tourna la tête, posant un regard craintif sur le prince avant de se remettre à courir.

Merlin se décolla du mur contre lequel il était appuyé, spectateur silencieux d'une scène familière. Combien de fois Arthur l'avait-il fait courir avec cette cible accrochée au dos pour que le prince puisse s'entraîner ?

Pourtant tout en restant familière, Merlin remarqua les légers changements de son passé. Arthur semblait moins moqueur et plus froid que dans son souvenir. L'Arthur qu'il avait rencontré s'était amusé aux dépens de son serviteur, cet homme là semblait juste lassé et irrité par l'attitude de celui qui le servait et surtout, il ne semblait pas proche des deux autres nobles.

Le serviteur chuta au sol, Merlin arrivant à sa hauteur avant de s'emparer de la cible pour la reposer convenablement avant de tendre la main au jeune homme qui le regardait avec surprise.

_ Bonjour, salua Merlin quand Arthur s'arrêta à sa hauteur, non sans incendier le serviteur du regard. Allez maintenant ça suffit, poursuivit le sorcier en se retenant de sourire d'amusement.

_ Quoi ?, s'exclama Arthur, interloqué.

_ Tu t'es assez amusé, mon ami.

_ On se connait ?, demanda Arthur avec suspicion.

_ Merlin, se présenta le sorcier en tendant la main au prince, Arthur l'ignorant totalement.

_ Donc on ne se connaît pas, confirma Arthur.

_ Non, répondit Merlin, clairement amusé maintenant.

_ Et pourtant, tu m'as appelé 'mon ami'…

_ C'est une erreur de ma part.

_ C'est ce que je crois aussi.

_ Jamais, je ne pourrai avoir pour ami quelqu'un d'aussi crétin, sourit Merlin.

Arthur se figea, son regard analysant clairement Merlin, le sorcier ne laissant transparaître que son amusement et son attitude désinvolte.

Le prince plongea son regard dans celui de Merlin, le sorcier se faisant violence pour ne pas simplement prendre le prince dans ses bras et le serrer contre lui, parce qu'Arthur était bel et bien vivant ainsi face à lui, en l'étudiant avec un éclat d'amusement dans le regard. Son ami, Arthur respirait et vivait alors malgré les différences entre son passé et ce présent, Merlin avait réussi, il allait changer le futur de son ami, il allait sauver Arthur, qu'importe les conséquences.

_ Et moi d'aussi stupide, répliqua Arthur. Tu ignores qui je suis n'est-ce pas ?

Merlin fronça les sourcils, surpris de ne pas voir Arthur répliquer avec sa moquerie habituelle. Est-ce qu'Arthur était plus réfléchi dans cette vie-là ?

_ Tu n'es pas le roi, souffla Merlin légèrement déstabilisé.

_ Juste son fils, se vanta le prince avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Tu es nouveau à Camelot, ai-je tort ?

_ Je suis arrivé lors de l'exécution d'hier, provoqua volontairement Merlin, espérant tirer une réaction du prince, seulement Arthur se contenta de rester impassible.

_ Alors tâche de tenir ta langue ou je t'apprendrais à marcher sur les genoux, _Merlin,_ avertit le prince laissant le sorcier figé de surprise. Et toi, tâche d'être moins incapable, continua le prince en s'adressant à son serviteur avant de s'emparer de la cible, quittant rapidement le terrain d'entraînement sous le regard surpris de Merlin.

Que venait-il de se passer ?

**TBC...**

* * *

*** Dark Horse, Katy Perry, l'âme de cette fanfic, cette chanson m'a inspiré l'histoire invraisemblable de cette fic, c'est peu dire ^^**


	3. I used to bite my tongue

**Voici donc le nouveau chapitre, espérant qu'il vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !**

* * *

**3.**

**I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath.***

Merlin resta figé, seul au milieu du terrain d'entraînement, sa rencontre avec Arthur ne cessant de se rejouer dans son esprit. Il s'était à moitié attendu à passer le reste de sa journée et sa nuit, enfermé dans les cachots, quand il avait quitté les appartements de Gaius dans le but évident de confronter Arthur. La course effectuée pour son mentor n'avait été qu'un prétexte pour pouvoir se promener librement et Merlin n'avait pas réfléchi plus loin, prêt et presque impatient de revivre sa rencontre avec Arthur.

Seulement rien n'avait préparé le sorcier à cela…

Merlin avait clairement vu le regard d'Arthur l'étudier, analysant si sa présence pouvait se révéler être une menace ou non. Merlin connaissait ce regard, c'était celui qu'il avait vu grandir en Arthur durant son règne et bien avant lors de combats décisifs pour le royaume, le sorcier ne s'était pas attendu à le retrouver sur un Arthur aussi jeune et si peu insouciant.

Le sorcier avait besoin de réponses, seulement Merlin ne se sentait pas prêt à affronter Kilgarrah. De tous, le Grand Dragon était la créature qu'il craignait le plus. Kilgarrah était né de la magie et Merlin l'avait entendu, à de nombreuses reprises, parler du futur, des avenirs avortés et du danger des lois magiques. Merlin ne pouvait pas se rendre vers Kilgarrah parce qu'il ignorait si le dragon avait déjà percé à jour sa véritable identité.

Le sorcier avait des questions qu'il ne pouvait poser à Gaius sans éveiller les soupçons, Merlin avait besoin de se plonger dans l'histoire de cet espace-temps et il ne connaissait qu'un endroit où cela lui était possible : l'antre de Geoffrey de Monmouth.

**oOo**

Merlin reposa le livre, hébété, avant de frissonner violemment, les mots se formant progressivement dans son esprit. Qu'avait-il fait ? Est-ce lui la cause de tous ses changements ? Avait-il vraiment provoqué cela ?

Enfouissant son visage entre ses mains, Merlin poussa un long soupir, sentant soudainement le poids de son projet peser trop lourd sur ses épaules. Pouvait-il vraiment tout recommencer ? Gaius lui avait certifié qu'il n'échouerait pas mais son mentor avait parfois une trop grande confiance en ses capacités. Merlin était plus réaliste : il n'était qu'un homme.

Comment avait-il pu penser qu'il réussirait à modifier le destin, le temps lui-même sans conséquence ?

Un rire amer quitta ses lèvres, Merlin comprenant enfin pourquoi la magie l'avait blessé quand il avait commencé à incanter. Elle avait compris avant lui que tout cela était trop pour le jeune homme mais aussi pour le monde.

Maintenant, Merlin se retrouvait dans un passé qu'il ne comprenait pas totalement, dans un espace-temps où Arthur semblait moins crétin qu'il ne l'était réellement, en passe de devenir l'ébauche du grand roi qu'il avait été, dans un monde où Morgana la pupille était Morgana Pendragon, la princesse, cadette d'Arthur, née d'une liaison hors mariage d'Uther. Morgana n'était plus la fille cachée mais la fille reconnue et aimée d'Uther. Ce simple fait, décidé par Uther lui-même voilà dix-huit ans changeait la donne quant à l'implication de la jeune femme dans la vie d'Arthur et Merlin.

Merlin s'était fixé pour objectif d'empêcher la sorcière de nuire quoi qu'il en coûte mais la Morgana de son monde avait été rongée par sa solitude, son sentiment d'abandon et de colère. Elle en avait furieusement voulu à Uther de ne pas la reconnaître, mais là…Uther l'avait élevé au rang de princesse. Elle était celle qui pourrait un jour diriger Camelot si un malheur arrivait à Arthur et cela changeait tout.

La position inflexible d'Uther sur la magie en était presque rassurant pour le sorcier, ainsi Merlin n'avait pas l'impression d'être sur le point de perdre la tête. Merlin ne savait honnêtement pas comment il aurait réagi si le roi s'était montré moins…obtus concernant la magie. Comment réagirait le roi face aux pouvoirs de sa fille ? Et Arthur ?

**oOo**

Merlin s'engagea dans une rue du marché de la ville, perdu dans ses pensées, ne prêtant nullement attention à ce qui l'entourait, le sorcier se remémorant encore les paroles qu'il prononcerait au dragon quand il irait le quérir. Hermétique à tout ce qui l'entourait, Merlin n'aperçut pas Arthur, le prince se stoppant brutalement en reconnaissant l'homme qui l'avait défié la veille, avant de froncer les sourcils en constatant à quel point il était invisible pour l'homme du peuple.

Il était évident que ce Merlin semblait plongé dans des réflexions loin d'être réjouissantes au vue de sa mine inquiète mais Arthur devait reconnaître qu'il avait aimé se confronter à cet homme. Merlin lui avait parlé sans détour et tabou et cela l'avait intrigué, il n'y avait que sa sœur pour réellement lui parler sans les convenances et Misha.

Arthur secoua la tête, prêt à se détourner quand Merlin capta enfin sa présence, le jeune homme l'observant avec une sorte de défi et d'autre chose qu'Arthur ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Était-ce de la bienveillance ?

_ Alors, prêt à t'adresser à moi avec convenance ?, demanda le prince avec une arrogance des plus surfaite, il détestait quand les gens jouait trop des convenances.

Merlin secoua la tête, avant de se détourner dans le but évident d'éviter la confrontation, Arthur n'appréciant que moyennement de se faire ignorer.

_ Ne te sauve pas, Merlin, avertit Arthur, forçant le sorcier à se stopper une nouvelle fois, un sourire franc apparaissant enfin sur le visage de Merlin.

_ Je n'me sauve pas, répliqua le sorcier avec effronterie.

_ Dieu soit loué, j'ai cru que tu étais sourd en plus d'être muet et idiot !

_ Écoutez, je vous ai dis que vous étiez un crétin, j'ignorais simplement que vous étiez un crétin royal, répliqua le sorcier avec assurance et amusement.

_ Merlin, souffla Arthur en secouant la tête. Tu n'as pas le droit de me parler ainsi.

_ Et qu'allez-vous faire ? Me faire marcher sur les genoux ?, répliqua le sorcier.

_ Je pourrai effectivement, rit Arthur. D'où viens-tu, Merlin ?

Merlin se figea, interloqué.

_ Ça vous intéresse vraiment ?, s'étonna Merlin.

_ Je n'ai pas pour habitude de poser des questions auxquelles je ne souhaite pas de réponses.

_ Ealdor, murmura le sorcier. Je viens d'Ealdor. Ma mère m'a confié à Gaius.

_ Le royaume de Cenred, un ennemi de mon père, grommela le prince. Gaius est un homme de bien.

_ Je sais, sourit Merlin avec une réelle affection dans le regard.

_ Vas-tu devenir son apprenti ?

_ Eh bien, je ne sais pas vraiment, je dois travailler mais…je… je ne me suis jamais demandé si la médecine pouvait être ma vocation parce que…on a toujours décidé pour moi, souffla le sorcier pour lui-même, Arthur se contentant de l'observer en silence.

_ Il y a quelque chose chez toi, Merlin. Je n'arrive pas vraiment à dire ce que c'est.

Merlin releva brusquement la tête, surpris et touché par les paroles d'Arthur. La première fois qu'Arthur lui avait dit ses mots, Merlin avait été intrigué sans forcément les prendre en considération mais à cet instant, le sorcier avait l'impression de retrouver son ami, celui qui le soutenait sans en avoir conscience.

_ Je pourrai devenir votre serviteur, sourit Merlin, un sourire reprenant vie sur ses lèvres avant de prendre congé, ne remarquant pas l'amas de cordes au sol, se prenant lamentablement les pieds dedans, chutant au sol avec un bruit sourd.

Arthur éclata de rire.

_ Non, tu ne pourrai pas, hoqueta le prince entre deux éclats de rire. Idiot et maladroit comme tu es, je n'y survivrai pas, pouffa le prince avant de s'éloigner.

_ Tête de cuillère, souffla Merlin en se redressant.

Il venait de se ridiculiser devant Arthur, une fois de plus.

**TBC...**

* * *

*** Roar, Katy Perry**


	4. I'm not afraid to take a stand

**Et voilà, on commence doucement mais sûrement avec ce chapitre à se détacher de la série, parce que où serait l'intérêt d'écrire un travel time si je devais laissez les décisions, actes et conséquences qu'on connait tous ? Ça ne serait pas intéressant, n'est-ce pas ?**

**J'ai particulièrement aimé écrire ce chapitre, je commence doucement à me prendre d'affection pour Will, parce qu'il est temps que Merlin commence à payer pour ses actes, parce que Morgana sera toujours ma chouchoute et enfin parce que ce chapitre est truffé d'indices et de détails sur la suite des évènements, alors qui trouvera ? ^^**

**Sur ce, je vous dis à dans 2 semaines pour le chapitre 5.**

**Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !**

* * *

**4.**

**I'm not afraid to take a stand****.***

Le regard de Will se posa sur le Mur d'Hadrien, le jeune homme restant soufflé face à la beauté de cette forteresse de pierre. La magnificence de l'architecture donnait l'impression que la magie avait œuvré pour construire un tel géant de pierre. C'était comme si l'atmosphère autour du mur était irréelle, la brume rendait le paysage angoissant, presque cauchemardesque tout en faisant naître un profond sentiment de sécurité, comme si les brumes pouvaient protéger les hommes de tout.

Will frissonna, ses pensées s'éloignant vers Merlin, son ami aurait adoré le paysage qui se dressait devant lui et Merlin lui aurait très certainement assuré que de la magie œuvrait en ces lieux.

William secoua la tête, éloignant ainsi le sentiment de nostalgie mais aussi de tristesse d'avoir dû quitter son seul ami. Merlin avait toujours été sa seule famille avec sa mère. Il était le frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu et qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu avoir, parce qu'un lien de fraternité du sang aurait entraîné des conflits et de la jalousie. Non, Merlin était son frère parce qu'il l'avait _choisi._ Là où les autres voyaient de la maladresse, Will avait toujours vu de la sagesse. Merlin était faible et inoffensif pour le peuple d'Ealdor alors que William l'avait toujours considéré comme fort et fidèle. Il était inquiet pour son ami, de tous les royaumes, Merlin avait choisi de vivre à Camelot. Son ami allait vivre avec une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête sans personne à qui confier son mal-être.

Le paysan s'était révolté quand Hunith avait soumis cette idée, parce que William savait que Merlin ne pouvait vivre sans magie, mais son ami l'avait rassuré en certifiant que tout se passerait pour le mieux, avec son sourire trop grand et ses yeux joyeux et William avait abdiqué, pourtant il ne pouvait faire taire la peur latente qui dormait au fond de lui, Merlin pouvait mourir à tout moment.

Il lui avait fallu un peu moins d'une semaine pour rejoindre le Mur, cinq jours pour être exact. Entrer en Carmélide s'était révélé étrangement simple, puisque le jeune homme portait son uniforme de soldat du mur : tout de noir vêtu avec une attache de couleur bleue sur sa cape pour signifier qu'il était novice. Étrangement les gens du peuple de Carmélide s'étaient montrés amicaux avec lui, certains proposant de lui offrir le gîte et un couvert pour une nuit. William s'était senti en paix dans un royaume étranger alors qu'il avait toujours eu le sentiment d'être un étranger dans son propre royaume. C'était déstabilisant.

_ Hey le bleu !, l'interpella un garde près de la porte nord. Au lieu de rêvasser, viens donc te faire enregistrer avant que le chef ne te fasse faire le tour du mur en courant.

William sursauta avant de sourire. Il était chez lui, prêt à défendre les Sept Royaumes contre les envahisseurs et Merlin allait accomplir de grandes choses à Camelot et un jour, les deux amis se retrouveraient, autour d'une chope d'hydromel, en se racontant leurs anecdotes.

oOo

_ Chanterez-vous pour moi ce soir ?, demanda Uther avec curiosité, le roi portant le verre de vin à ses lèvres.

_ Vous devrez attendre, Sire, sourit Dame Helen.

_ Vous n'allez pas me refuser ce plaisir, s'esclaffa le roi.

_ Je me réserve pour mon grand récital de demain soir, il promet d'être…épique, promit la chanteuse.

_ Je vois.

_ Est-ce que tout le monde sera là ?

_ Qui oserait manquer le grand récital de Dame Helen de Mora ?, s'étonna Uther.

_ Je n'ai guère aperçu vos enfants, répondit la jeune femme avec une mine attristée.

_ Arthur et Morgana sont assez solitaires, se justifia Uther, son regard se voilant légèrement. Par moment, constamment à vrai dire, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour eux, ils ont toujours été soudés et isolés, un peu comme si c'était Arthur et Morgana contre le reste du monde et comprenez par là, le plus souvent, contre moi-même, confia le roi dans un soupir.

_ Pauvres enfants, souffla Helen, un éclat de joie brillant dans ses yeux.

_ Hum ?, demanda Uther en se sortant de ses pensées.

_ Pauvres enfants, répéta la jeune femme. Grandir sans mère n'est jamais facile.

_ Effectivement, souffla Uther, soudainement blessé. Cela n'a pas été facile.

_ Vous pourriez peut-être trouver quelqu'un ?, proposa Helen. Vous remariez ? Vous pourriez avoir n'importe quelle dame qui vous plaît dans le royaume.

_ Je pourrai en effet mais je n'aspire plus à l'amour depuis bien longtemps, seul celui de mes enfants compte pour moi, répondit Uther avec douceur. Nous nous connaissons depuis de nombreuses années maintenant Helen, vous connaissez l'amour que je leur porte qu'importe ce qui peut se passer.

Pour la première fois depuis le début du souper, la main d'Helen se crispa sur sa fourchette, son emprise sur le couvert se renforçant. Le roi était-il réellement sincère ?

oOo

La main de Morgana se referma sur le drap, la jeune femme ne cessant de bouger dans son sommeil, en proie à un cauchemar particulièrement violent. Le visage crispé, le front couvert de sueur, la princesse se mordit la lèvre, la douleur la réveillant brusquement, Morgana se redressant sur son lit, le cœur tambourinant contre ses côtes.

Le souffle saccadé, Morgana sentit le goût âpre de sang sur ses lèvres, la faisant grimacer avant de repousser ses draps avec lassitude. Allumant une chandelle, la princesse se pencha sur son miroir, constatant que sa lèvre était fendue. Elle n'aurait pas besoin de quérir Gaius mais la morsure était suffisamment importante pour que son maquillage ne la masque pas totalement.

Arthur allait piquer une crise en apercevant sa blessure…

Entrouvrant la fenêtre de sa chambre, Morgana s'autorisa enfin à repenser à sa vision. C'était le festin en l'honneur de la Purge, celui où l'amie de la famille, Dame Helen de Mora allait chanter pour ce jour important. C'était le festin dans lequel, elle voyait ce poignard surgir de nulle part pour aller blesser Arthur, un festin duquel son frère ressortait indemne et choqué, avec un homme sans visage se tenant à ses côtés.

oOo

La salle de banquet était pleine de monde, les échos des conversations se répercutant sur les murs de pierre du château, ne produisant rien d'autre qu'un brouhaha incessant et dérangeant. Le banquet avait débuté depuis une vingtaine de minutes quand Merlin aperçut Uther venir saluer Gaius à sa table avant d'aller rejoindre sa propre table.

Le sorcier s'approcha de son mentor, Gaius lui faisant comprendre d'un regard de ne pas se faire remarquer.

_ N'oublie pas que tu es ici pour travailler, souffla le médecin quand Merlin fut à sa hauteur.

Les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent dévoilant les héritiers au trône, le silence s'installant dans la salle. Un serviteur les annonça, Arthur marchant avec aisance dans la salle, Morgana à son bras. Le prince et la princesse traversèrent la salle, souriant aux convives qui les saluaient, Uther les attendant pour prendre place.

_ Nous avons bénéficié de vingt années de paix et de prospérité, annonça Uther. Elles ont apporté au royaume ainsi qu'à mes enfants et à moi-même de nombreux plaisirs. Mais bien peu peuvent se comparer au grand honneur de vous présenter Dame Helen de Mora.

Les applaudissements se firent entendre dans la salle, la chanteuse prenant place sur son estrade, patientant jusqu'à ce que le calme ne soit revenu dans la salle.

Merlin savait à quoi s'attendre, parfaitement au fait que le chant de la sorcière allait endormir les convives. Distraitement, le sorcier se rapprocha de la table royale, prêt à intervenir plus rapidement que lors de son premier sauvetage. Il n'était pas sûr que sa magie soit suffisamment remise pour se permettre de figer le temps durant quelques secondes.

Alors qu'Helen se mettait à chanter, Merlin put voir Morgana se tendre, une peur bien visible s'inscrivant sur son visage. La jeune femme tourna la tête vers Arthur, un cri muet mourant sur ses lèvres quand elle aperçut le prince et le roi endormis, des toiles d'araignées les recouvrants.

La jeune femme esquissa un geste, dans le but évident de se lever, ses efforts se retrouvant entravés par le sort, les yeux de Morgana commençant doucement à papillonner tandis que son regard accrochait celui de Merlin, un sourire étrange prenant place sur les lèvres de la princesse.

Helen avançait dans la salle clairement satisfaite de voir son plan se dérouler selon ses désirs.

Merlin se secoua, éloignant les effets du sort de son corps pour se concentrer sur sa priorité : sauver Arthur. Pourtant le sorcier sentit un profond effroi s'emparer de lui quand deux poignards furent lancés dans les airs. Un pour Arthur et un pour Morgana.

Le sorcier n'eut qu'une fraction de seconde pour décider quoi faire. Il était suffisamment proche d'Arthur pour lui épargner la trajectoire du poignard en l'attirant à lui, Morgana était trop loin de lui pour qu'il puisse intervenir physiquement.

Sa main droite attira Arthur contre lui, Helen hoquetant tandis que Merlin ralentissait volontairement le temps pour se tourner vers la sorcière, le lustre commençant doucement à chuter vers l'ennemie de Camelot. Le chant cessa soudainement, Merlin balançant sa main gauche vers le second poignard, l'arme allant s'échouer contre un mur de la salle, loin de Morgana.

Uther fut le premier à émerger de son sommeil pour voir Arthur chuter au sol, tiré par un homme du peuple, tandis que l'impact du poignard dans la chaise princière résonnait atrocement dans la salle.

La stupeur envahit la salle tandis qu'Uther fixait avec effroi la femme qu'il avait prise pour Dame Helen de Mora. La sorcière tenta de se relever, Merlin exerçant une pression télékinésique sur la nuque de la sorcière, la femme s'effondrant au sol, morte.

Arthur se redressa, choqué de voir Merlin à ses côtés, avant de se précipiter aux côtés de Morgana. La jeune femme était d'une pâleur inquiétante, assise sur son siège, choquée et effrayée. Arthur s'agenouilla près de Morgana, Merlin fronçant les sourcils face au désir de protection évident du prince. Il allait devoir se renseigner sur la relation entre le prince et la princesse, il avait le sentiment que nul ne pouvait approcher ou s'en prendre à la jeune femme sans connaître le courroux du prince et Merlin en savait long sur les colères profondes d'Arthur.

Arthur murmura quelques mots à la jeune femme, Morgana se bornant à rester muette, Arthur la força finalement à se redresser, la tirant de sa torpeur. Uther se tourna vers ses enfants, vérifiant que chacun d'entre eux étaient en bonne santé avant de se tourner vers Merlin.

_ Tu as sauvé la vie de mon fils, souffla Uther, Morgana sursautant avant de plonger son regard dans celui de Merlin. Je m'acquitterai de cette dette.

Merlin garda le silence, n'étant pas autorisé à parler, le sorcier se contentant lui aussi d'observer Morgana. Leurs regards s'affrontèrent tandis que la jeune femme analysait l'homme se trouvant face à elle. Soudain Morgana détourna le regard, un sourire prenant place sur ses lèvres quand Arthur posa ses mains sur les épaules de la princesse, son regard se posant lui aussi sur Merlin, faisant comprendre au sorcier de détourner son regard. Merlin obtempéra, son attention se portant une nouvelle fois sur Uther, même si le sorcier put voir Morgana hocher brièvement la tête à une question muette d'Arthur.

_ Vous n'êtes pas obligé Votre Altesse, crut bon de répondre Merlin, Gaius venant finalement se placer à ses côtés.

_ Mais si absolument, ceci mérite une récompense particulière, rétorqua Uther. Tu seras gratifié d'un poste dans la maison royale. Tu seras le serviteur personnel du prince Arthur.

Merlin acquiesça, sentant une nausée s'emparer de lui et une douleur indescriptible lui broyer le corps, remercia le roi tandis que celui-ci annonçait la fin du banquet, les convives commençant à quitter la salle.

Gaius entraîna Merlin à l'écart, inconscient de la douleur ressenti par le jeune homme, Merlin se sentant proche de l'évanouissement, son bras droit le brûlant atrocement. Le sorcier lança un bref regard vers l'endroit où le poignard destiné à Morgana avait disparu, décidant qu'il irait le récupérer dès que la cohue serait terminée et qu'il ne serait pas sur le point de s'effondrer au moindre effort.

Gaius le félicita, lui recommandant grandement de ne pas se faire remarquer, le félicitant une nouvelle fois avant de lui tendre son livre de sort, une fois à l'abri dans l'officine. Merlin s'empara du livre, remercia le médecin, avant de prendre congé dans sa chambre.

Quand il fut sûr que Gaius s'était endormi et qu'il pouvait se lever sans risquer de finir au sol, Merlin s'empressa de retourner dans la salle de banquet, veillant à rester dans l'ombre des serviteurs désignés pour remettre la salle en état, pressé d'aller récupérer le poignard seulement pour découvrir que l'arme avait disparu… Où était passé le second poignard ?

**TBC...**

* * *

*** Not afraid, Eminem.**


	5. Maybe we could be the start of something

**Mon interprétation personnelle d'un pan important de la série va peut-être vous déstabiliser ou alors attiser un peu plus votre curiosité. **

**Vous allez aussi découvrir un nouveau personnage, pas si inconnu que cela dans la légende arthurienne.**

**Sur ce à dans 2 semaines.**

**Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !**

* * *

**5.**

**Maybe we could be the start of something.***

Arthur délaissa son parchemin, son regard se posant sur Merlin, qui voguait dans la pièce, rangeant, nettoyant, remplissant la chambre d'une joie de vivre silencieuse mais agréable. Arthur s'était à moitié attendu à ce que son nouveau serviteur soit une…calamité mais Merlin s'était révélé plein de surprises.

C'était comme si l'homme du peuple avait le don de deviner les attentes d'Arthur sans que celui-ci ne formule la moindre demande. Merlin était calme, posé et d'une incroyable maladresse. Cela faisait sourire Arthur, la manière dont le jeune homme pouvait se prendre les pieds dans le tapis et renverser ce qu'il tenait dans ses bras alors qu'il était capable de traverser les couloirs en courant avec son plateau de petit-déjeuner. Merlin était surprenant.

Arthur avait été déstabilisé par le premier réveil matinal de Merlin avant de comprendre que cette particularité pour le moins orthodoxe était agréable et vivifiante. Arthur s'était découvert le don de pouvoir lancer n'importe quel objet à la tête de Merlin, les yeux ouverts comme fermés et cela l'amusait grandement.

Pourtant malgré le comportement presque irréprochable du serviteur, Arthur n'était pas encore prêt à accorder sa confiance au jeune d'Ealdor. Merlin avait des secrets, de nombreux secrets, Arthur pouvait le voir dans le regard du jeune homme, dans les phrases qu'il commençait sans terminer mais surtout dans son comportement. Professionnel comme personnel.

_ Dis-moi Merlin, interpella Arthur. As-tu déjà eu un maître ?

Merlin se figea brièvement avant de continuer à plier les draps sales destinés à la lingère.

_ Je viens d'un petit village, Sire, répondit le sorcier. Ealdor n'est qu'un assemblage de maisons rurales, avec des paysans, des lingères et des cuisinières. Les soins sont assurés par le Vieux du village, ma mère l'assiste quelques fois. La vie est simple, sans surprises et rude. Aucun noble sain d'esprit ne viendrait vivre à Ealdor.

Arthur se laissa aller dans son siège en croisant les bras, continuant d'observer le serviteur, n'adhérant pas tout à fait au discours presque trop parfait de Merlin.

_ Alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu as déjà été le serviteur d'un noble ?, interrogea le prince.

_ Peut-être suis-je naturellement doué dans cette tâche, sourit Merlin.

Arthur garda le silence, s'emparant une nouvelle fois du parchemin, feignant de ne plus s'intéresser au jeune homme seulement pour voir les épaules du serviteur se détendre quand celui-ci comprit qu'Arthur ne poserait plus de questions.

Arthur finirait par découvrir les secrets de Merlin, ce n'était qu'une question de temps et tant que Merlin ne devenait pas une menace pour Morgana, son père ou le royaume, Arthur pouvait se permettre de le garder à son service. Les bons serviteurs se faisaient rares.

oOo

Leod aimait sincèrement son peuple. Hériter du trône de Carmélide avait constitué une véritable quête pour lui. Son père avait été un roi dur et froid, Leod s'était promis de ne jamais être à l'image de son prédécesseur. Il lui avait fallu du temps, de la patience et des exploits pour parvenir à gagner le cœur de ses sujets. Leod ne croyait pas en la violence gratuite et inutile.

Le conflit qui liait les Sept Royaumes était futile pour lui. Les dirigeants perdaient leurs temps et leurs énergies dans des dialogues de sourds et des pertes humaines trop importantes. A l'heure où l'union devrait être de rigueur, c'était la suspicion et les trahisons qui gouvernaient les pays.

La création du Mur et de son armée leur avait permis de s'entraider dans une moindre mesure. Parce que la menace des autres peuples était bien réelle et de plus en plus oppressante.

Leod menait deux guerres de front et le roi commençait à fatiguer. Le sanguinaire Cenred aidé par son enchanteresse venait de s'allier aux Saxons. Si les autres royaumes refusaient d'entendre raison, le pays sombrerait dans les cris, le sang et la Mort. Il était impératif que les six autres royaumes s'allient contre Cenred et les Saxons, pourtant réunir les rois dans un même conseil de guerre était presque mission impossible et Leod manquait de temps.

Uther était son plus vieil ami et celui sur qui il pouvait compter en cas d'invasion mais Uther avait une politique de fer contre la magie : brutale et meurtrière. C'était le seul reproche qu'il pouvait faire à son ami : son intolérance envers la magie. Pourtant Leod avait besoin de rendre les liens qui unissaient la Carmélide et Camelot indestructibles et définitifs, il n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'Uther accepterait sa requête et que leur union fasse entendre raison aux autres royaumes.

oOo

Merlin se stoppa à l'entrée de la caverne, l'estomac noué, le stress s'emparant progressivement de lui. S'emparant d'une torche éteinte, le sorcier incanta avant de sentir une douleur accompagnée d'une légère nausée se faire ressentir. Il avait fallu un peu plus de quatre jours au sorcier pour récupérer pleinement après la tentative de meurtre avortée sur les héritiers du trône.

Le sorcier avait passé un temps considérable assis au sol contre son lit à réprimer sa nausée et les douleurs spasmodiques de son corps. Merlin s'était retrouvé incapable de bouger, le moindre geste lui donnant le tournis. La peur s'était ajoutée à la liste de ses nombreuses questions.

Pourquoi pratiquer la magie le blessait ? Il avait bien sauvé Gaius à son arrivée sans ressentir la moindre gêne si ce n'était une migraine, qu'il avait déjà depuis son réveil à Ealdor, et une légère fatigue. Mais après avoir sauvé la vie des Pendragon, et d'ailleurs Merlin refusait encore de s'interroger sur ses motivations sur le sauvetage de Morgana, le sorcier avait eu un mal fou à se relever pour aller chercher le poignard du crime disparu.

Il n'avait pas retenté de pratiquer réellement la magie depuis cet épisode, se bornant à penser qu'il avait juste besoin d'un repos magique pour récupérer de son voyage temporel, pourtant allumer magiquement une simple torche était douloureux alors qu'il avait toujours considéré cela comme enfantin. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec sa magie, il le savait et redoutait les réponses que lui fournirait Kilgarrah. Merlin n'avait plus le choix, il devait affronter le dragon.

L'air frais et venteux calma légèrement son envie de vomir, Merlin prenant quelques secondes pour inspirer profondément avant d'ouvrir les yeux en sentant Kilgarrah venir se poser face à lui, sur son rocher, le dragon l'observant avec intensité.

Le dragon l'observait toujours, son regard le sondant inconfortablement, rendant le sorcier incroyablement mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas habitué à un dragon aussi silencieux et…furieux, Merlin pouvait le ressentir dans le lien qui l'unissait au dragon, un lien magique qui avait visiblement résisté à son voyage.

_ Vous savez qui je suis ?, demanda finalement Merlin avec appréhension.

_ Un homme avec un grand destin et un incroyable sot, répondit Kilgarrah avec dureté. Un sorcier qui s'est cru au-dessus des lois de la magie.

_ Alors vous savez qui je suis…, répliqua Merlin penaud.

_ Ton destin Merlin était de permettre la naissance d'Albion.

_ Mon destin était de protéger Arthur pour lui permettre de gouverner Albion et non l'inverse !, tonna le sorcier avec colère. L'écho de notre première conversation résonne entre nous, ne me dites pas que j'ai tort parce que je me souviens du moindre de vos mots, Kilgarrah !

_ Alors tu as mal interprété mes paroles, jeune sorcier. Arthur était le Roi Présent et à Venir, _présent_ de par sa capacité à diriger le pays dans l'ombre de son père et _à venir_ quand le droit de régner s'est imposé à la mort d'Uther Pendragon.

Merlin ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répliquer seulement pour rester muet de stupeur. Avait-il réellement mal interprété la prophétie ? Kilgarrah avait toujours parlé par énigmes et Merlin détestait les énigmes, qu'il considérait comme un moyen détourné de taire la vérité. Mais si ce que Kilgarrah disait était vrai alors il avait vraiment réussi en mettant en échec les saxons, en tuant Morgana, en laissant Arthur mourir ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, refusant de croire aux paroles du dragon, refusant de croire que la mort d'Arthur était écrite depuis le début. Merlin allait construire Albion avec Arthur et son ami le verrait user de sa magie, elle serait autorisée, par Arthur et Merlin allait le seconder comme il l'avait toujours fait. Kilgarrah avait tort.

_ Aucun de nous ne peut choisir son destin, Merlin et aucun de nous ne peut y échapper. Je vois que mes paroles ont atteint ton cœur mais pas ta raison. Remonter le temps est proscrit, jeune sorcier et par ta faute, le passé a été réécrit nous projetant tous dans un monde nouveau. Un monde où la lignée des Pendragon est différente, un monde où la guerre réunit les royaumes, un monde où ta magie te blesse pour te punir de ton acte. Tu as brisé une loi Merlin et tu en payeras le prix.

Kilgarrah déploya ses ailes laissant Merlin seul, congédiant le sorcier, ses paroles résonnant encore dans l'esprit du jeune homme.

**TBC...**

* * *

***Start of time, Gabrielle Aplin.**


	6. No one knows, what it's like to be hated

**Je sais qu'on est pas dimanche mais comme dimanche, je serai probablement au travail, j'avance la publication exceptionnellement.**

**Quelques explications sur les liens fraternels établis, supposés et cachés. Sur comment un amour peut en cacher un autre.  
**

**L'auteur est dans la team Uther et elle assume à fond ^^**

**Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !**

* * *

**6.**

**No one knows, what it's like to be hated.***

La surface de l'eau se troubla, l'écho lointain d'une silhouette commençant à se refléter, dévoilant une jeune femme, assise dans un confortable fauteuil dans une chambre d'aspect royal. Se concentrant sur l'image, Morgause inspira profondément, enfouissant ses émotions pour ne laisser place qu'à une froide observation.

En prêtant serment auprès du roi Cenred, la prêtresse avait trouvé l'homme le plus à même de la rapprocher du royaume de Camelot et par conséquent des Pendragon. Morgause avait toujours plus ou moins surveillé la vie d'Arthur et plus particulièrement de Morgana, la jeune femme était sa petite sœur même si celle-ci l'ignorait.

Morgause avait grandi, auprès des prêtresses de l'Ancienne Religion et de sa mère. Viviane n'avait jamais été pleinement heureuse. D'aussi loin que la jeune femme pouvait s'en souvenir, sa mère avait toujours été malheureuse et renfermée sur elle-même, ne cessant de murmurer le prénom de Morgana, la nuit dans son sommeil, un prénom que Morgause avait fini par détester.

Quand elle avait été en âge de comprendre, la jeune femme avait interrogé la plus sage des prêtresses. Alors l'histoire de Viviane, son histoire à elle lui avait été contée. Morgause était la fille de Viviane et de Gorlois, un fidèle chef de guerre du roi Uther Pendragon. Son père était tombé au combat, peu de temps après sa naissance, Viviane confiant l'éducation de sa première née aux Prêtresses de l'Ancienne Religion, elle-même partant porter son deuil à Camelot, laissant le soin à l'ordre de faire de sa fille une prêtresse.

Mais Uther venait de déclencher la Purge à la suite de la mort prématurée de sa femme Ygerne, le jeune roi rendant responsable la magie du décès brutal de son épouse. Les royaumes n'avaient pas eu la chance de comprendre pourquoi c'était vers la magie que la colère d'Uther s'était portée, les persécutions et les morts commençant à hanter le royaume de Camelot.

Morgause s'était sentie horrifiée par le sort infligé à ceux pratiquant la magie, la Prêtresse lui expliquant qu'Uther avait fait un pacte avec une des leurs, la Prêtresse Nimueh, la sorcière avait été bannie du clan, pour manipulation et profit personnel, les prêtresses la rendant responsable au même titre qu'Uther de la Purge parce que Nimueh avait usé du pouvoir de Vie et de Mort : _Arthur Pendragon est né de la magie, _sans expliquer réellement le sacrifice à payer pour cette vie. Cette phrase avait été un bouleversement dans sa vie, Morgause ayant du mal à comprendre pourquoi sa mère qui était une sorcière était allée vivre à Camelot, au risque de mourir sous l'ordre du roi. _Nulle autre que Viviane ne peut répondre à cette question, Morgause_, lui avait répondu leur doyenne.

Et puis, Viviane était revenue quand Morgause était sur le point de fêter ses trois ans, en larmes, affligée et profondément amère. Viviane avait eu une relation avec Uther, Morgause ne pouvait que supposer que leurs souffrances mutuelles les avaient rapproché, donnant ainsi naissance à Morgana et Uther avait découvert l'horrible vérité. La femme qui avait rendu son deuil moins douloureux, la femme qui avait bercé Arthur, celle qui s'était occupée de lui comme de son propre fils était une sorcière… Uther n'avait pu se résoudre à exécuter Viviane, le roi préférant la bannir hors du royaume, lui promettant la mort si elle revenait à Camelot. Mais Uther avait gardé le fruit de leur amour naissant, il avait gardé l'enfant que venait de lui donner Viviane, l'ancienne future reine de Camelot se retrouvant contrainte de fuir sans sa fille.

Alors Morgause avait enfin compris pourquoi sa mère avait été si aigrie et renfermée sur elle-même, jusqu'à ce que la mort ne l'emporte : Viviane était morte de chagrin par la faute des Pendragon, d'Uther et de Morgana et Morgause avait juré qu'elle se vengerait.

La sorcière secoua la tête, chassant ses réminiscences de son esprit pour se concentrer sur Morgana qui dessinait, seule dans sa chambre. La jeune femme soupçonnait que sa cadette possédait elle aussi des pouvoirs magiques, seulement elle était incapable de ressentir la puissance ni l'étendue du prétendu don de la princesse Pendragon. Elle atteindrait Uther en détruisant sa fille chérie, elle s'en était fait le serment et Arthur Pendragon ne pourrait rien pour l'arrêter

**oOo**

_ Maintenant que je t'ai enseigné comment mettre et retirer une armure, il ne te reste plus qu'à la nettoyer et la polir avant de la ranger. Surtout ma cotte de maille, c'est l'élément le plus important pour un chevalier, cette cotte peut être à l'origine de ma survie alors tâche de ne pas la laisser s'abîmer, annonça Arthur en déposant ladite cotte de maille sur la table.

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel, amusé par le discours du prince, veillant à ce que celui-ci ne remarque pas son exaspération. Merlin aurait été capable d'écrire de nombreux parchemins sur l'entretien de l'armure d'Arthur.

_ Une fois cette corvée achevée, tu pourras avoir le reste de ta journée et soirée si tu te débrouilles pour finir ton travail rapidement, lui apprit le prince, Arthur passant son pendentif d'ambre autour du cou, Merlin fronçant les sourcils en ressentant de la magie émaner du bijou.

_ Vous me donnez ma soirée ?, s'étonna Merlin, le serviteur emboîtant le pas d'Arthur.

_ C'est exact, un soir par semaine en plus de ton après-midi de libre pour seconder Gaius, confirma le prince en grimpant les escaliers.

_ En récompense de mon excellent travail ?, sourit Merlin, Arthur levant les yeux au ciel face à l'effronterie du serviteur.

_ Il ne me semble pas t'avoir félicité sur l'excellence de ton travail, Merlin, répliqua Arthur avec amusement.

Merlin hocha les épaules, se retenant presque de tirer la langue au prince, Arthur se contentant de frapper à une porte, avant d'entrer, le jeune homme le suivant avant de se figer, ils venaient d'entrer dans la chambre de Morgana.

Le sorcier avait passé un temps conséquent à se tenir éloigné le plus possible de Morgana. De toutes les personnes présentes dans son entourage, elle était celle avec qui il évitait d'entrer en contact, la jeune femme était déstabilisante et Merlin ne savait pas composer avec sa présence. Il s'attendait presque à chaque minute à la voir tenter de faire du mal à Arthur, au royaume et même à Uther, mais Morgana ne faisait rien de cela.

Il la surveillait de loin, surpris à chaque instant de la voir plonger des heures durant dans des livres, se promener dans la ville basse, ou encore s'adonner au plaisir de monter son cheval pour des balades aux alentours de Camelot. Le sorcier veillait à rester dans l'ombre dans l'attente de quelque chose, même s'il ne savait quoi.

Merlin ressentait sa présence, qu'importe ce qu'il faisait, comme si l'âme ou la magie de Morgana était présente à chaque instant dans un coin de son esprit, ou bien était-ce dans son âme ? Merlin était perdu et indécis et voilà qu'Arthur l'amenait près de la personne qu'il évitait le plus, aveugle au trouble que le serviteur pouvait ressentir à cet instant où Morgana était assise dans son fauteuil, près de la cheminée, Arthur perché au-dessus de son épaule.

Le frère et la sœur étaient réunis dans cette réécriture de l'histoire et Merlin savait qu'ils étaient unis. Il n'arrivait pas encore à saisir la force de leur lien fraternel, encore trop habitué qu'il était à les voir évoluer en tant que prince et pupille. Pourtant, il existait une complicité évidente entre l'aîné et la cadette.

_ Une fois par semaine, Merlin, nous dînons seuls avec notre père. Pas de serviteurs et pas de protocole à suivre, juste nous, expliqua enfin Arthur.

Morgana déposa enfin son parchemin sur la table, offrant un sourire à Arthur avant de se tourner vers Merlin, son regard plongeant dans celui du serviteur. Arthur vit distinctement Merlin déglutir avant de baisser le regard avec un silence des plus déconcertants.

Alors que le prince allait prendre la parole pour taquiner son serviteur, Arthur pu voir Merlin redresser son regard, le sorcier défiant clairement sa sœur. Morgana l'étudiait attentivement, un étrange sourire sur les lèvres, le regard perçant, Arthur se sentant soudainement de trop dans la pièce.

Un silence pesant s'installa, Merlin sentant le regard de Morgana glisser sur lui, l'analysant, l'appréhendant, l'essence de la magie de la jeune femme explosant dans la pièce telle une vague oppressante, forçant Merlin à garder son calme pour ne pas se laisser trahir par son secret.

Le sorcier ressentait la puissance, la douceur mais aussi toute la noirceur présente dans l'âme de Morgana. Un contraste qui l'avait toujours troublé. La jeune femme restait son ennemie la plus intime, celle qui était capable de faire ressortir le pire en Merlin comme le meilleur quelques fois, celle qui l'avait poussé dans ses retranchements, le forçant à se surpasser mais aussi à grandir mais Morgana restait la meurtrière d'Arthur, celle qu'il empêcherait de nuire. La sauver durant le banquet de célébration n'avait été qu'une folie qui ne se reproduirait plus.

Arthur se racla la gorge, Morgana posant un regard sur le prince avant de prendre son bras, le jeune homme ordonnant à Merlin d'aller s'occuper de son armure, le laissant seul dans la chambre de la sorcière.

Inspirant profondément, Merlin tenta de se calmer quand son regard accrocha le parchemin que Morgana avait délaissé. C'était un dessin, il savait que la jeune femme dessinait fréquemment, Arthur ne cessant de l'envoyer acheter les meilleures encres, peintures, parchemins et plumes pour la princesse, pourtant cette illustration plongea Merlin dans un effroi profond, ses mains se saisissant de la page avec peur.

C'était _Excalibur_…

L'épée qu'il avait fait forger pour Arthur, bénie dans le souffle de Kilgarrah, l'épée magique représentant le pouvoir suprême du futur roi d'Albion. Pourquoi Morgana avait-elle dessiné cette épée ?

**oOo**

Leod apposa son sceau royal sur la cire, scellant ainsi son parchemin destiné à Uther. En tant que souverain, le roi savait que son choix était le plus logique mais en tant que père, Leod sentait une profonde tristesse s'emparer de lui en décidant d'envoyer son unique fille loin de lui et loin de sa patrie.

Myla était sa fierté. Qu'importe qu'il ait eu une héritière au lieu d'un héritier, quand Seli avait donné naissance à leur enfant, Leod avait été le plus comblé des hommes, Myla était destinée à monter sur le trône de Carmélide seulement elle n'était plus en sécurité dans le château ni même dans le royaume. Il devait l'envoyer au loin, la sécurité de sa fille était ce qui comptait le plus pour lui. Uther avait accédé à sa requête, garantissant ainsi l'avenir et la sécurité de l'héritière du trône.

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit, dévoilant Misha, le chevalier le saluant d'un sourire et d'un signe de tête respectueux, faisant s'étirer les lèvres du roi dans un sourire serein. Misha veillerait sur sa cousine, il avait toute confiance dans le fils de sa défunte sœur.

_ Vous m'avez fait demander, mon oncle ?, interrogea le jeune homme.

_ Ton départ pour Camelot est proche, Misha, répondit le roi.

_ C'est exact.

_ Tu ne voyageras pas seul, lui apprit Leod en tendant le parchemin au chevalier. Myla sera avec toi.

Misha tiqua, son regard se posant sur le parchemin que lui tendait son oncle, avant de s'en emparer.

_ Elle ne va pas apprécier, souffla le jeune homme.

_ Je sais, souffla Leod.

_ Arthur ?, demanda Misha.

_ Arthur, confirma le roi.

**TBC...**

* * *

*** Behinh blue eyes, Within Temptation (The Who cover)**

**Je vais aussi vous soumettre une idée en vote. Voilà pour ceux et celles qui ne l'auraient pas encore compris, l'auteur que je suis est une grande fan d'Uther Pendragon et cela fait des mois maintenant que j'ai l'envie et l'idée d'écrire une histoire sur la jeunesse de notre roi avant qu'il ne devienne celui que l'on connait tous. Julie Winchester m'a gentiment soumis l'idée la semaine dernière d'en faire une préquelle de Children of Magic, vu que c'est un UA et que les grandes lignes de mon histoire pour lui en seront un aussi, surtout que vous allez avoir de brefs aperçus de son histoire dans CoM comme vous avez pu vous en rendre compte, bref ! Est-ce que cela vous intéresserait de lire une autre fic en parallèle à celle-ci ? **


	7. I've lost my way

**J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire.**

**Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !**

* * *

**7.**

**I've lost my way around and the seasons stop***

L'Ile des Fortunés se dressait fièrement sur les mers de Meridor, le paysage semblant figé dans le temps. La Purge déclenchée par Uther Pendragon n'avait en rien altérée l'essence de la magie du lieu, bien au contraire. L'Ile était devenue le symbole d'un ancien temps avec son château en ruines et ses escaliers effondrés. C'était du moins ce qu'un œil non avisé pouvait apercevoir au travers des brumes entourant l'île. Un culte que Nimueh entretenait depuis presque vingt ans.

Ce château était sa demeure.

La Prêtresse avait assisté, impuissante, au massacre de la communauté magique. Ses sœurs l'avaient emprisonnée, jugée et punie pour son crime. _Profit personnel_ avait clamé la Grande Prêtresse Morrigan. Coupable d'avoir manipulé le jeune roi Uther Pendragon, coupable d'avoir été la pièce maîtresse déclenchant la Purge. Nimueh était devenue une paria aux yeux de ses sœurs.

Malgré tout, la jeune femme qu'elle était à l'époque avait craint pour la vie du prince héritier. Nimueh avait eu peur que le jeune monarque ne s'en prenne à la vie de son fils, à celui qu'il avait ardemment désiré. Il n'en avait rien fait, Uther avait reporté son chagrin et sa colère sur la Magie, les condamnant tous, forçant ainsi les Prêtresses du Culte d'user de leurs pouvoirs.

Nimueh frissonna en se rappelant parfaitement la peur panique qui s'était emparée de son être quand l'Ordre était apparu devant elle. Ses sœurs, sa famille qu'elle aimait et vénérait se tenait devant elle, leurs robes couleur ivoire délaissées pour des robes rouge sang, les robes cérémoniales de la justice et Nimueh avait su.

Les Prêtresses étaient puissantes, Nimueh avait supplié pour le pardon, hurlée qu'elle s'était laissé abuser par son propre pouvoir. Morrigan n'avait rien voulu savoir, la jugeant de toute sa prestance et de son pouvoir de déesse. La jeune femme avait senti avec horreur ses pouvoirs la quitter lentement, sa puissance ne devenant plus que l'ombre de son potentiel. De Prêtresse, Nimueh était devenue une simple sorcière, tout juste bonne à pratiquer des sorts suffisamment puissants pour rester une menace sans réellement inquiéter Morrigan.

Sans réellement comprendre pourquoi, Nimueh s'était retrouvée emprisonnée sur l'Ile des Fortunés, dans un cachot hostile et humide, coupable jusqu'à ce que la mort prenne possession d'elle. Abandonnée, trahie et blessée, la sorcière s'était presque laissée mourir de désespoir.

Quand ses forces l'abandonnaient et que la jeune femme se retrouvait aux portes de la Mort, elle pouvait apercevoir l'œuvre de ses sœurs, le sacrifice de Morrigan. Leur déesse brûlait son pouvoir pour les protéger, créant à la vue de tous, un sanctuaire pour la communauté magique. Uther tuait par centaines mais la plupart pouvait trouver refuge sur Avalon. Les druides, les chamans, les fées, les sorciers et les Puissants, ceux que la magie bénissait d'incroyables pouvoirs.

Nimueh avait pleuré, supplié pour rejoindre Avalon mais Morrigan restait inflexible. Nimueh payerait tandis que la plupart de leurs frères et sœurs vivraient à l'insu de tous et plus particulièrement d'Uther Pendragon, le roi ne devait jamais découvrir qu'un second monde évoluait sous ses yeux, préservé et en sécurité.

Et puis un jour, la jeune femme avait senti ses fers gorgés de magie s'ouvrir brusquement, ses pouvoirs grandissant à nouveau. Elle était restée interloquée, surprise mais surtout bouleversée, c'était la magie de Morrigan qui la retenait prisonnière, se retrouver libre de ses mouvements et de sa vie ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : Morrigan avait quitté son enveloppe charnelle, leur guide était morte. Nimueh avait pleuré durant des jours, implorant le pardon de sa famille, convaincue que Morrigan finirait un jour par revenir dans leur monde, sous une autre forme, sous une autre puissance.

La nouvellement prêtresse avait fait le vœu de se tenir éloignée de tous, de vivre seule et en paix avec ses péchés. Elle avait juré de se tenir éloignée d'Uther Pendragon et d'Arthur.

Nimueh avait entretenu le mystère d'une île hantée, brisée et détruite, repoussant les simples mortels avec des sortilèges basiques. Sa plus belle trouvaille restant son sort de dissimulation, son imposant château d'aspect détruit alors qu'elle vivait confortablement. Bien entendu, le sort ne servait à rien contre les Puissants mais ils étaient si peu nombreux qu'elle doutait pouvoir être découverte. Nimueh ne croyait plus depuis longtemps à la prophétie de l'enfant élu de la magie, celui qui se nommerait _Emrys_, c'était une fable qu'on racontait aux enfants. Nimueh n'était plus une enfant.

_ Nimueh ?, l'interpella Morgause, sortant la prêtresse de sa nostalgie.

Nimueh sentit un sourire las et triste naître sur ses lèvres. Il y avait Morgause rongée par sa colère et son désir de vengeance. La détentrice du Pouvoir de Vie et de Mort n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle avait autorisé la sorcière dans sa vie. Nimueh vivait recluse mais en paix avec elle-même alors pourquoi avait-elle décidé d'aider Morgause ? Cette sorcière causait du tort à leur communauté, elle pouvait le sentir au plus profond de son être.

_ Le traité de paix entre Camelot et Mercy doit être signé dans quelques jours. Ton poison est-il prêt ?

Nimueh hocha la tête pour signifier son accord. Le poison demandé par Morgause était des plus simples et des plus douloureux.

_ Ne prends pas cet air grave, ma sœur, ton ennemi va payer pour ses crimes, sourit Morgause.

La prêtresse serra les dents de colère, détestant le ton hautain et malsain de la jeune femme. Nimueh n'aimait pas la sorcière, elle était la femme qui l'avait sortie de son isolement, celle qui perturbait la paix de son quotidien. Nimueh avait mis tellement de temps à le construire qu'elle se détestait d'avoir accédé à la requête de la sorcière. La solitude pouvait avoir des effets dévastateurs sur l'équilibre d'une personne. Elle était seule, alors quand Morgause était venue la retrouver, elle avait eu l'impression de retrouver une part de sa famille.

Naïvement, la prêtresse avait pensé que cette sorcière était la réincarnation de Morrigan. Elle l'avait espéré tellement fort avant de comprendre qu'il n'en était rien. Morgause n'avait rien à voir avec les deux bouleversements de la magie qu'elle avait ressentie.

La première fois que Nimueh avait ressenti l'éclosion puissante de magie, la jeune femme en avait brisé les pots qu'elle venait de confectionner, frissonnante et fébrile face à tant d'explosion de pouvoir. Le plus puissant des Puissants venait de naître, cela ne pouvait qu'être cela, avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'avait plus foi en Emrys. Un sorcier était né, puissant et presque dérangeant parce que les royaumes s'étaient retranchés derrière leurs frontières et leurs guerres futiles et Nimueh avait préféré oublié.

La magie des prêtresses s'affaiblissait. Nimueh le ressentait chaque jour. Morrigan avait toujours formé une parfaite trinité avec ses sœurs, la déesse disparue, le pouvoir de Badb et Nemain était moindre.

Une année s'était écoulée avant qu'elle ne se réveille en sursaut et en hurlant en pleine nuit. Le cœur au bord des lèvres et des larmes silencieuses sur les joues, Nimueh s'était précipité vers son puits de vision, fébrile et vibrante de puissance. Avec peur, la prêtresse s'était remémorée l'après-midi passée de l'année où elle avait senti la magie se réveiller brusquement, ses mains se mettant à trembler face au déferlement de pouvoir qu'elle ressentait dans la terre.

Un second Puissant était sur le point de naître…

L'eau s'était troublée, dévoilant un enfant âgé d'un an tout au plus, pleurant et hurlant contre la poitrine de sa mère, terrifié, Nimueh comprenant que ce garçon aux grands yeux bleus était le premier Puissant, celui qui l'avait troublé, ce bébé hurlait, sa magie crépitant autour de lui, la jeune femme comprenant non sans mal qu'il avait ressenti le déferlement titanesque de magie dans la terre.

L'eau s'était troublée une seconde fois, dévoilant une de ses sœurs, en plein travail, soutenue et assistée par d'autres femmes, Nimueh s'effondrant au sol en comprenant que ce bébé était la réincarnation de Morrigan, la magie de la déesse lui était trop familière pour qu'elle ne la reconnaisse pas. La prêtresse s'était laissée tomber au sol, pleurant de chagrin et de joie.

_ Veux-tu que j'envoie une de mes fidèles pour administrer le poison ?, interrogea Morgause.

_ Non, souffla Nimueh. Je le ferais, j'irai à Camelot.

C'était dangereux et malsain mais la prêtresse avait besoin de ça. Besoin de voir Arthur Pendragon évoluer sous ses yeux, elle était celle qui avait permis la naissance du futur roi de Camelot. Elle voulait apercevoir la princesse aussi, Nimueh avait désespérément besoin de se rassurer, de pouvoir poser une seule et unique fois ses yeux sur les enfants Pendragon.

**TBC...**

* * *

***Bleeding out, Imagine Dragons.**


	8. I was brave enough to die

**Ayant réussi à prendre pas mal d'avance, pas moins de 7 chapitres, je peux donc pour le moment me permettre de repasser à 1 chapitre hebdomadaire.**

**Concernant ce chapitre et un gros sous-entendu glissé dedans, certains/nes pourraient être surpris, je pense à Colinou par exemple qui me connaît depuis un moment, et même si les nombreux sous-entendus vont s'enchaîner dans les prochains chapitres sur _ça_, c'est un mal nécessaire pour moi, pas que j'aime écrire là-dessus en plus...  
**

**En espérant que la suite et la fic vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !**

* * *

**8.**

**I was brave enough to die.***

Un bruit de chute suivit d'un léger juron attira l'attention d'Arthur, le prince se détournant de son chemin initial pour se diriger vers l'origine de celui-ci. Guenièvre était au sol, occupée à ramasser la pile de linge qui s'était répandue sur celui-ci, inattentive à ce qui l'entourait. La servante avait été de celles réquisitionnées pour aménager le château en vue de la réception du Roi de Mercy.

Jonglant entre ses tâches quotidiennes pour la princesse et la surcharge de travail ajoutée par l'intendant, la jeune femme peinait à rester la plus performante, la fatigue de ses dernières longues journées se faisant ressentir.

Laisser tomber le panier de linge propre de Morgana était tout ce dont la servante n'avait pas besoin pour cette journée. Elle qui avait eu tant de mal à s'octroyer quelques minutes pour récupérer le linge qui l'attendait depuis la veille déjà, allait se voir contrainte de ramener les robes à la lingère.

Une main entra dans son champ de vision, la faisant sursauter de surprise, la jeune femme relevant brusquement la tête avant de s'empourprer d'embarras. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que le prince la voit ainsi alors qu'ils n'avaient eu aucun contact depuis de nombreux jours.

_ Tout va bien, Guenièvre ?, s'enquit le prince en tendant une robe à la servante.

Guenièvre acquiesça, s'empara du vêtement avant de se relever, Arthur l'aidant d'une main avant de froncer les sourcils, face au teint fatigué de la servante de sa sœur. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pu côtoyer la servante et le prince n'était pas habitué à voir la jeune femme aussi éreintée et Arthur pouvait dire non sans mal qu'il était un des rares à connaître toutes les expressions de la servante pour se permettre un tel jugement. Guenièvre n'était pas le genre de femme à compter ses heures, ni même à se plaindre.

_ Je vous remercie, sire, sourit la servante, en s'emparant du panier de linge imposant sur le sol.

Arthur s'empara d'autorité du panier, Guenièvre fronçant les sourcils avant de sursauter en entendant le prince hurler avec force le nom de son serviteur. La jeune femme n'avait pas eu la chance de faire la connaissance de Merlin, trop affairée à ses tâches et trop timide pour l'aborder. Elle savait seulement qu'Arthur était satisfait des compétences de l'étranger, il avait une attitude différente avec Merlin, par rapport aux autres serviteurs d'après Morgana et ce qu'Arthur pouvait lui confier les rares fois où le prince s'autorisait à converser avec elle après une étreinte.

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres du prince quand le serviteur entra dans son champ de vision en pestant, avisant Arthur d'un mauvais regard. Ce crétin de prince s'était découvert un amusement plus que légitime à hurler son prénom et Arthur en usait et abusait, rendant le serviteur fou.

Merlin s'arrêta près d'eux, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres en apercevant le panier de linge dans les bras du prince. Durant quelques secondes, le sorcier s'octroya le plaisir d'imaginer Arthur en serviteur avant de pouffer, récoltant par la même occasion une tape à l'arrière de son crâne dudit prince sous le regard surpris de Guenièvre.

_ Merlin, tu vas aider Guenièvre aujourd'hui, annonça le prince.

Merlin fronça les sourcils, irrité par cette corvée supplémentaire. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas rester en compagnie de l'hypothétique reine de Camelot, c'était juste que l'intendant avait doublé sa liste de tâches, rendant ses journées beaucoup trop longues et ses nuits trop courtes.

Guenièvre dut se rendre compte de l'irritation du sorcier, la jeune femme bafouillant que Merlin avait bien assez de corvées avec l'arrivée du roi, le sorcier acquiesçant, Arthur se contentant de lui jeter le panier dans les bras, leur suggérant de travailler en équipe et d'user de leurs statuts de serviteurs royaux pour se décharger des tâches les moins importantes.

_ Je suis désolée Merlin, souffla Gwen. Le prince m'a entendu chuter et…

_ Ça ne fait rien Guenièvre, tempéra le sorcier. Je ne suis plus à une tâche supplémentaire.

_ Gwen, sourit la servante. En général, on m'appelle Gwen.

_ Il a raison, tu sais, à deux nous irions plus vite. Que devais-tu faire ?

_ Ramener son linge propre à Morgana et ensuite aller préparer les chambres des invités dans l'aile ouest mais comme le linge a atterri au sol, je vais devoir le ramener.

_ Je m'occupe de ton linge et tu commences l'aile l'ouest sans moi. J'ai déjà alimenté les foyers des cheminées et aéré les pièces, annonça Merlin. Je suis presque sûr qu'Arthur doit avoir une pile de linge sale, j'en profiterai pour ramener le linge de la princesse.

_ Et moi pendant ce temps, je vais aller m'occuper de faire les lits.

_ Je te rejoins dès que j'ai terminé.

Guenièvre acquiesça avec un sourire, Merlin le lui rendant, heureux de retrouver la Gwen qu'il avait connue dans son passé. Sa dispute avec la reine était un événement que Merlin regrettait profondément, murés dans leurs peines respectives, ils n'avaient pas su communiquer.

**oOo**

Merlin venait de terminer de rassembler le linge sale du prince quand celui-ci entra dans la pièce, balançant avec un sourire un tas de vêtements malodorants, le serviteur fronçant le nez face à l'odeur âcre de transpiration et de nourriture rassie.

_ Il y a longtemps qu'ils n'ont pas été lavés ?, s'enquit le sorcier en grimaçant, tenant du bout des doigts une tunique d'une couleur indéfinissable.

_ L'an dernier avant le festin de Beltane, répondit Arthur avec un haussement d'épaule, son attention se focalisant sur le parchemin encore scellé qu'il tenait en main.

_ Vous avez fait un combat avec les restes ou quoi, grommela le serviteur.

_ Comme dans tous les festins, assura le prince en rentrant dans le jeu du paysan. Il est coutume que les nobles se battent avec la nourriture pour montrer leur supériorité au peuple, enchaîna Arthur avec aplomb. Tu ne le savais pas ?

_ J'ai l'air d'un idiot ?, répliqua Merlin, acerbe, un éclat d'amusement dans les yeux.

_ Dois-je réellement répondre à cette question, sourit Arthur, Merlin se contentant de lever les yeux au ciel. N'oublie pas ceux que j'ai laissé près de mon épée aussi, ordonna le prince.

Merlin grimaça en reconnaissant l'horrible uniforme qu'Arthur lui avait fait porter lors de son premier banquet en l'honneur du roi Bayard. Il était tout bonnement hors de question qu'il remettre cette horreur, quitte à la brûler !

_ Il est hors de question que je porte ces immondices, s'exclama avec véhémence le sorcier.

_ C'est la tenue officielle des serviteurs de Camelot, pouffa Arthur. Vois le bon côté des choses, tu seras bien habillé pour une fois.

_ Non, envoyez moi au pilori si ça vous chante, je ne porterai pas ces horreurs.

_ Tu ne voudrais pas offenser le roi en gardant tes…guenilles, persifla le prince.

_ Je serai invisible aux yeux du roi, c'est pour votre amusement personnel, je le sais parfaitement, vous avez votre tête de…

_ Ma tête de ?, sourit Arthur, prêt à répliquer si Merlin avait l'audace de terminer sa phrase.

_ Sans le chapeau ?, négocia le serviteur.

_ Sans la coiffe, consentit le prince. Maintenant va et n'oublies pas de polir les boutons de ma tunique.

Merlin quitta la pièce, Arthur l'entendant grommeler qu'il pouvait bien se mettre le polissage de boutons là où il le pensait, le prince se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Taquiner Merlin était devenu son second passe-temps préféré et nul doute qu'il devenait doué de jour en jour.

**oOo**

Les mains moites, Merlin ne cessait d'inspecter la salle de banquet, observant attentivement chaque visage présent dans la pièce. La délégation du roi Bayard était arrivée tard la nuit dernière, faisant naître un sentiment d'angoisse profond au sorcier. Il savait parfaitement ce qui allait se produire durant ce traité de paix. Il savait que Nimueh était à l'intérieur du château, Merlin connaissait l'issue d'une telle journée. Le sorcier finirait par ingérer le poison destiné à Arthur s'il ne parvenait pas à désamorcer la tentative d'empoisonnement avant qu'elle ait lieu.

_ Jolie tenue, sourit Gwen en se glissant à ses côtés.

_ Hum, répondit Merlin, distrait, ne prêtant attention qu'au peuple de Mercy. Tu n'aurais pas vu une femme ? Une servante, un peu plus grande que toi, brune, les yeux sombres, peut-être même un cardigan autour de la tête, elle fait partie de la délégation.

_ Un coup de cœur ?, s'enquit Gwen avec un sourire.

_ Laisse tomber, souffla Merlin avant de traverser la salle sous le regard surpris de Gwen.

Alors qu'il allait atteindre le couloir, un bras l'attrapa au vol, Merlin se retrouvant soudainement devant Arthur.

_ Pas question que tu t'éclipses de cette longue soirée, Merlin.

_ Non, vous ne comprenez pas, il faut que…

_ Que tu veilles à ce que mon verre soit toujours plein, le coupa le prince. Maintenant reste à ta place et sois attentif.

Merlin acquiesça, un nœud d'angoisse dans l'estomac en voyant les Rois Bayard et Uther pénétrer dans la salle de banquet, les monarques dialoguant avec cordialité. Les rois prirent place, invitant les convives à s'installer.

_ Que les différents qui ont entaché notre passé soient à jamais anéantis, annonça le roi Bayard. Que ce traité permette à nos deux royaumes de demeurer fort dans l'adversité. Uther, Arthur, Morgana, puisse Camelot prospérer en paix. A la gloire de Camelot.

_ Et à celle des guerriers tombés des deux côtés. Puisse le peuple de Mercy connaître la longue amitié que se vouent les royaumes de Carmélide et de Camelot, enchérit Uther.

Les coupes se levèrent, Merlin inspirant profondément avant de faire quelques pas, se postant aux côtés d'Arthur, prêt à intercepter la coupe.

_ Ne buvez pas ça, souffla tout bas le sorcier, Arthur l'observant avec surprise.

_ Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Ne buvez pas ça, le pressa le serviteur, sa main retirant la coupe des mains du prince.

_ Ne sois pas stupide, grogna Arthur. Tâche de rester à ta place, Merlin, le roi sera moins tolérant que moi. Rends-moi cette coupe, ordonna le prince.

_ Cette coupe est empoisonnée !

_ Pardon ?, s'exclama Uther en se tournant vers le prince et son serviteur. Que viens-tu de dire ?

Merlin déglutit difficilement. Uther se postant face à lui avec le visage fermé et dur.

_ Que viens-tu de dire ?, demanda à nouveau le roi.

_ Un poison se trouve dans le verre du prince, souffla Merlin, en fermant les yeux.

_ Ceci est un affront !, s'exclama Bayard avec force en sortant son épée. Un complot contre mon peuple !

Les hommes de Bayard dégainèrent leurs épées, créant la confusion dans la salle de banquet.

_ Ordonnez à vos hommes de baisser leurs épées, vous n'êtes pas assez nombreux, raisonna Uther.

_ Je ne saurais laisser cette insulte impunie, je ne peux l'endurer, tempêta Bayard avec colère.

_ Sur quelle fondement bases-tu cette accusation ?, interrogea Uther en reportant son attention sur Merlin. Je te conseille de bien choisir tes réponses, mon garçon, tu ne voudrais pas te retrouver dans une situation pire que celle-là.

_ Je vais régler cela, Père, intervint Arthur. Merlin a dû abuser de l'hydromel visiblement.

_ Il me semble très clair, bien au contraire Arthur. Alors soit ton serviteur a des preuves, soit je me dois d'envisager qu'il a lui-même mis ce supposé poison dans ta coupe.

_ Ces coupes sont un cadeau du Roi Bayard, répondit Merlin. Il a été vu en train de l'empoissonner.

_ Je ne saurais en tolérer plus, coupa Bayard. Il m'apparait désormais que l'amitié entre Camelot et Mercy est infaisable.

Uther s'empara de la coupe, croisant brièvement le regard inquiet de Morgana, la jeune femme tenant toujours sa propre coupe, avant d'inspecter le verre avec méfiance.

_ Si vous dites la vérité, annonça Uther.

_ Je l'affirme !

_ Alors vous n'avez rien à redouter, sourit le roi en tendant la coupe au monarque.

_ En effet, confirma Bayard.

_ S'il s'avère que cet homme avait raison, vous ne pourriez répondre de votre crime, analysa Uther. Et si Merlin a raison, je veux avoir le privilège de vous tuer moi-même. Merlin boira la coupe.

_ Il mourra, Père !, s'interposa Arthur.

_ Alors nous saurons qu'il était loyal.

_ Et s'il s'avère qu'il a tort ?, demanda Bayard.

_ Je vous présenterai mes excuses et vous ferez ce que bon vous semble de lui.

_ Tout ceci est ridicule, donne-moi cette coupe, Merlin, je vais la boire.

_ Non !, s'exclama le sorcier avant d'avaler d'une traite le verre.

Les secondes s'égrainèrent, le calme régnant dans la salle, Merlin sentant son rythme cardiaque accélérer. Le poison aurait déjà dû agir sur son organisme, pourtant, il se sentait parfaitement bien, si ce n'est qu'il ne savait absolument pas comment se sortir de cette situation.

Uther secoua la tête, semblant presque navré, tandis qu'il ordonnait aux gardes de Mercy de se saisir du sorcier, Merlin relevant brusquement la tête avant de se tendre. Arthur l'observait avec colère, ses yeux ne le quittant pas, tandis que Morgana portait sa coupe à ses lèvres, s'autorisant enfin à boire.

La scène ne dura que l'espace d'une seconde, Merlin observant celle-ci au ralenti, Morgana fronçant les sourcils avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour inspirer l'air qui lui manquait cruellement. Alors que le sorcier allait hurler que quelque chose n'allait pas, Merlin vit Arthur se tendre brusquement, le prince fronçant les sourcils avant de se tourner, l'effroi se lisant sur son visage.

_ Morgana !, hurla le prince tandis que la princesse tombait inconsciente sur sa chaise, Uther se précipitant au chevet de sa fille.

Gaius les rejoignit rapidement, ordonnant au prince de ramener la jeune femme dans sa chambre, le médecin s'emparant de la coupe.

**TBC...**

**Allez avouer, vous l'aviez vu venir celle là ^^**

* * *

*** Somebody die for, Hurts.**


	9. Don't react, the damage is done

**Je suis particulièrement contente du rendu de Uther dans ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !**

* * *

**9.**

**Don't react, the damage is done.***

Les rayons du soleil éclairaient progressivement la cellule, Merlin sentant ses yeux se plisser désagréablement face à la clarté blanche du lever du jour. Le sorcier avait passé la nuit, enchaîné dans sa cellule, les gardes le rudoyant au début de son enfermement avant de finalement l'ignorer.

Une grimace de douleur apparut quand le serviteur se redressa légèrement contre le mur dans l'espoir de trouver une meilleure position. Le sorcier avait ressassé les événements du banquet toute la nuit, n'arrivant pas à comprendre pourquoi Nimueh s'en était prise à Morgana et non à Arthur, c'était le prince qui était amené à monter sur le trône non la sorcière alors pourquoi ? Nimueh avait-elle compris que Morgana était dangereuse pour l'avenir du royaume ? La prêtresse lui avait-elle rendu service sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte ?

Le tintement de clefs sortit Merlin de ses pensées, le sorcier se levant en apercevant Arthur pénétrer dans la cellule, le prince ordonnant au garde de les laisser seuls.

_ Je ne sais pas si je dois te considérer comme le serviteur le plus loyal de Camelot ou comme le plus stupide, annonça Arthur d'une voix fatiguée. Ou peut-être es-tu simplement les deux.

_ Vous ne pensez pas que je sois responsable de l'empoisonnement de Morgana, comprit Merlin.

_ En effet, confirma Arthur. Sinon pourquoi aurais-tu tenté de boire le poison à ma place.

_ Vous êtes le roi à venir, j'ai agi sur l'impulsivité du moment.

Arthur croisa les bras, son regard sondant Merlin.

_ Je sais que tu me mens, Merlin, souffla le prince. Mais aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, j'ai foi en ta personne.

_ Jamais je ne vous trahirai Arthur.

_ Gaius a découvert que le poison provient des pétales de la fleur de Morteos, poursuivit le prince, ne s'attardant pas sur la confession sincère de Merlin, peu habitué à voir une telle dévotion dans le regard d'un de ses sujets.

_ Vous me demandez de venir avec vous, sourit Merlin.

_ La forêt de Balor est dangereuse et ses cavernes le sont tout autant si ce n'est plus, sourit Arthur. Peut-être que ta stupide loyauté me gardera en vie quand je te jetterai dans les griffes d'un cocatrix.

_ Pas si je vous montre comment nous protéger de lui, fanfaronna le sorcier.

**oOo**

Les vents soufflaient avec force sur l'île, reflétant parfaitement l'état émotionnel de la prêtresse, les vagues et l'écume commençaient doucement à envahir une partie de la cour basse. Nimueh était furieuse et totalement hors d'elle.

Elle avait cru Morgause quand la sorcière lui avait certifié que le poison serait destiné à Uther mais c'était Morgana qui avait eu la malchance de boire le contenu de la coupe maudite. Morgana Pendragon celle en qui Nimueh avait tant d'espoir. La sorcière Morgause s'était jouée d'elle !

La prêtresse ressentit l'essence magique de Morgause avant que celle-ci n'apparaisse sur l'île, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

_ Toi !, tonna Nimueh, une décharge de pouvoir faisant s'embraser le ciel. Tu t'es jouée de moi !

_ Uther ou Morgana c'est du pareil au même, répondit avec suffisance la jeune femme. Les Pendragon payeront pour leurs crimes.

_ Uther est le seul à devoir payer pour ses péchés, souffla Nimueh. Pas ses enfants ! A cause de toi, Morgana Pendragon risque de mourir.

_ Elle mérite de mourir, souffla Morgause, la colère se reflétant sur son visage.

Nimueh ouvrit la bouche pour protester avant de s'interrompre, se plongeant totalement dans ses pensées. Pourquoi Morgause vouait-elle une haine viscérale à la princesse ? L'écho lointain de la naissance de la jeune Pendragon effleura l'esprit de la prêtresse, Nimueh revoyant une de ses sœurs donner naissance à celle qui serait leur salut. _C'était Viviane…_

_ Peu m'importe ce que cela me coûtera mais je ferai en sorte de te contrer Morgause.

_ Tu es une paria aux yeux de notre société Nimueh, tu ne possèdes aucuns alliés. Ne fais pas de moi ton ennemie.

_ Disparais de mon île !, ordonna la prêtresse, les éclairs zébrant le ciel.

**oOo**

Uther ne pouvait qu'être reconnaissant envers son peuple pour l'amour qu'il portait à sa fille, leur princesse. Les bougies allumées en l'honneur de Morgana étaient une marque de respect et de soutien envers la famille royale, un moyen pour le peuple de faire ses adieux et de porter le futur deuil qui viendrait frapper le royaume.

Uther refusait une telle possibilité !

Morgana était sa fierté au même titre qu'Arthur. Son fils était amené à monter sur le trône de Camelot mais sa fille avait une place tout aussi importante, elle était celle qui veillait sur Arthur dans l'ombre. Uther connaissait leur lien et leur amour fraternel, il savait qu'Arthur donnerait sa vie s'il n'avait d'autre choix pour protéger Morgana et la jeune femme en ferait de même. Il y avait une complicité et une entente entre eux qui dépassait Uther quelques fois.

Arthur savait toujours quand Morgana se sentait mal, le prince avait toujours pressenti les cauchemars fréquents de sa sœur, ils étaient capables de communiquer sans mots. Cela l'avait déstabilisé au tout début, quand il s'était retrouvé seul pour élever deux enfants en bas âge avant de se retrouver attendri et rassuré de voir une telle force entre ses enfants.

Uther n'était pas prêt à faire ses adieux à Morgana, un parent ne devait pas survivre à ses enfants… Il était prêt à donner sa vie et à confier le royaume à Arthur si cela permettait de sauver Morgana, il était prêt à faire ce sacrifice si c'était le prix à payer.

Une main ferme se posa sur son épaule sortant le roi de ses pensées si semblables à celles qu'il avait eu il y avait vingt années de cela sans comprendre à quoi il s'exposait, trop jeune, trop inexpérimenté et arrogant.

_ Vous devriez prendre quelques heures de repos, Père, souffla Arthur en serrant l'épaule du roi.

_ Je ne veux pas la laisser seule, contra Uther en retirant le linge sec du front de la princesse.

_ Guenièvre se chargera de Morgana pour quelques heures et Gaius sera à ses côtés, raisonna Arthur. De grâce, Père, quelques heures de sommeil ne changeront rien.

Uther acquiesça, repoussa le fauteuil sur lequel il était assis faisant enfin face à son fils. Arthur avait revêtu son armure, prêt à quitter le château, prêt à aller cueillir quelques fleurs qui sauveraient sa sœur.

_ Je veux que tu saches, Arthur, souffla Uther en emprisonnant les mains du prince entre les siennes. Que si tu devais ne pas revenir à temps et que…

_ Je reviendrai à temps, assura le prince.

_ Je ne te blâmerai pas pour cela.

Arthur attira le roi dans ses bras pour une étreinte brève, Uther serrant son fils contre lui avant de se détacher avec un sourire, le regard brillant d'inquiétude et de larmes.

_ Est-ce que ce Merlin sera avec toi ?

_ Il sera mon bouclier personnel contre les créatures de la grotte, sourit Arthur.

**oOo**

Merlin avait sellé les chevaux avec la force de l'habitude, sachant quoi emporter et ce qu'il pouvait laisser au château, rien de trop lourd ou encombrant, le sorcier sachant pertinemment qu'Arthur voudrait chevaucher le plus rapidement possible.

Sa magie n'avait jamais affronté de cocatrix, il s'était documenté après ce qui s'était produit dans la grotte cette fameuse fois mais Merlin n'avait jamais combattu de telles créatures personnellement. Il espérait avec force qu'un tel combat ne se présente pas, ne sachant pas s'il pourrait utiliser sa magie sans dévoiler la vérité au prince, sans blesser le prince et enfin sans se blesser lui-même. Depuis la mise en garde de Kilgharrah, Merlin n'avait tout simplement plus usé de sa magie, craignant de souffrir à s'en rendre malade.

Il protégerait Arthur quoi qu'il en coûte mais la vie de Morgana Pendragon valait-elle qu'il souffre ? La sauver valait-il vraiment tous ces risques ?

_ En route, ordonna Arthur en entrant dans l'écurie.

Arthur les valait et le prince semblait croire que Morgana égalait ce combat. Un soupir de résignation traversa les lèvres de Merlin, le sorcier se faisant la réflexion que si Arthur était capable d'aller cueillir les fleurs de Morteos au péril de sa vie pour sauver celle insignifiante d'un serviteur, il serait capable de déplacer des montagnes par sa volonté pour sauver sa sœur, quoi qu'en pense Merlin.

**TBC...**

* * *

***Losing your memory By Ryan Star **


	10. I could give you my devotion

**Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !**

* * *

**10.**

**I could give you my devotion**

**Until the end of time.***

L'entrée de la grotte était loin d'être accueillante, bien au contraire et Merlin songea une nouvelle fois à quel point cette quête pour sauver Morgana Pendragon était risquée, presque suicidaire. Le sorcier ne savait pas s'il devait s'estimer heureux de se retrouver aux côtés d'Arthur plutôt que dans un lit en train d'agoniser de la fièvre.

_ N'oublie pas, chuchota le prince. Si un cocatrix apparait, tu détournes son attention pendant que je vais cueillir les fleurs de Morteos.

Alors qu'Arthur allait pénétrer dans la grotte, Merlin posa une main sur le bras du prince, Arthur se retournant avec surprise.

_ Peut-être que je devrai y aller avant vous, souffla Merlin.

Un étrange sourire prit place sur les lèvres du prince, Arthur se dégagea de l'emprise de Merlin, avant d'asséner une légère tape à l'arrière du crâne du sorcier.

_ Ne sois pas si pessimiste, Merlin, que pourrait-il nous arriver de pire ?

_ A part mourir, vous voulez dire, répliquer le sorcier acerbe.

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel avant d'enflammer deux torches, en tendant une au sorcier avant de pénétrer dans la grotte.

L'air était vicié, une désagréable odeur de pourriture et d'autre chose se faisant ressentir. Merlin plissa du nez en grimaçant tandis qu'Arthur se couvrait le visage avec une de ses manches, pénétrant avec lenteur dans les profondeurs de la grotte.

Merlin était à l'affût du moindre mouvement, ne cessant de guetter l'arrivée d'un cocatrix, des araignées ou encore de Nimueh. Il avait la désagréable sensation d'être épié sans réussir à savoir si cela était dû à sa nervosité ou au contraire à la réelle observation d'une tierce personne ou d'un animal. Arthur ne semblait pas s'en être rendu compte, renforçant l'indécision du sorcier.

**oOo**

La lourde porte en chêne se referma sur le Roi Bayard, le souverain prenant quelques secondes pour se recomposer une attitude fière et royale avant d'approcher de la large table où Uther était assis, entouré de parchemins.

Le Roi de Camelot se leva, invitant Bayard à prendre place avant de faire un léger signe de main, un serviteur approchant immédiatement de la table avec une coupe plein de cidre doux.

_ Si vous le consentez, j'aimerai reprendre les négociations entre nos deux royaumes et vous présenter des excuses pour les fausses accusations dont vous avez été affublés, annonça Uther d'une voix claire.

Bayard observa son rival avant de finalement consentir en prenant place, Uther se réinstallant.

_ Le dirigeant que je suis a été outré par ce manque de respect, souffla Bayard. Mais cette autre facette de moi-même, le père, celle qui chéri son enfant plus que tout, peut comprendre votre empressement et votre horreur face à cette situation.

_ Je vous remercie Bayard, sourit Uther.

_ Comment se porte la princesse ?

_ Le médecin de la cour est à son chevet et tente tous les remèdes de sa connaissance pour la sauver.

_ Puisse Dieu l'accompagner dans ses recherches.

Uther baissa la tête, solennel, Bayard lui accordant quelques secondes de recueillement, portant la coupe de cidre à ses lèvres.

_ Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le Roi Leod Agan est attaqué par les Saxons et par Cenred. Il se murmure qu'une alliance a eu lieu entre les deux ennemis pour faire tomber la Carmélide et ainsi le Mur.

_ Ce sont plus que des murmures Uther, riposta Bayard. Vous le savez tout autant que moi. Leod m'a déjà écrit pour solliciter une entrevue avec tous les souverains des royaumes.

_ Si le Mur tombe…

_ J'ai déjà ordonné qu'on détache un contingent de mille hommes pour les intégrer à l'armée du Mur, apprit Bayard.

**oOo**

Nimueh veillait à rester dans l'ombre ne voulant pas se retrouver confronter au Prince Arthur et à son étrange serviteur. La prêtresse avait ressenti l'aura magique du jeune homme dès l'instant où il était arrivé à proximité de la grotte. Une essence connue sans pour autant être familière. Pourtant Nimueh pouvait l'assurer, jamais elle n'avait rencontré cet homme.

Les deux compagnons progressaient lentement, le serviteur ne cessant de lancer des regards anxieux autour de lui comme s'il s'attendait au pire tout en sachant à quoi s'attendre.

_ As-tu une sœur ou un frère, Merlin ?, demanda Arthur en chuchotant.

_ Seulement ma mère, répondit le sorcier. Bien que je considère mon ami d'enfance Will comme mon frère.

_ Il est resté à Ealdor ?

_ Non, souffla Merlin. Il est parti pour le Mur le lendemain de mon départ pour Camelot.

Arthur se stoppa, posant un regard lourd sur le serviteur. Le Mur d'Hadrien était le symbole des Sept Royaumes. L'armée était légendaire pour ses exploits mais surtout pour sa cohésion et sa fidélité. Les hommes du Mur étaient fidèles. On ne pouvait les acheter ou les détourner de leur serment. Ils combattaient pour empêcher des peuples étrangers de pénétrer les terres des royaumes, ils abandonnaient leurs vies pour préserver la Vie. Arthur les admirait pour l'altruisme dont ils faisaient preuve.

L'armée vivait pour le Mur mais aussi pour la Carmélide. Cela faisait des générations que le Mur se trouvait sur les landes carméliennes. Les hommes respectaient le Roi de Carmélide presque autant que le Mur. Nul doute que si un peuple étranger voulait envahir la Carmélide, il lui faudrait passer les défenses du Mur avant de pouvoir atteindre le cœur du Roi Leod Agan, aimé de son peuple, aimé du Mur.

_ Que Dieu veuille sur son âme et le Mur sur sa vie, chuchota Arthur.

_ Arthur, regardez, indiqua Merlin en pointant du doigt les fleurs de Morteos tapis entre deux roches.

_ Le remède de Morgana, sourit le prince en commençant à s'avancer sur la corniche, Merlin la sentant vibrer sous la précipitation de l'héritier.

_ Prenez garde, cela n'a pas l'air stable, prévint le sorcier, Arthur se contentant de l'ignorer.

_ Eclaire-moi la roche pendant que je grimpe.

Alors qu'Arthur allait atteindre le bord, la corniche céda brutalement forçant Merlin et Arthur à sauter vers l'avant. Si le prince réussit à se rattraper au bord de la roche, Merlin sentit sa prise s'échapper avant qu'il ne se retienne aux jambes du prince, Arthur glissant sur la paroi, s'écorchant les doigts par la même occasion.

_ Je vous avais prévenu que ça n'avait pas l'air stable !, gronda Merlin.

_ Essaye de grimper sur la roche au lieu de râler, pesta Arthur. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir nous porter tous les deux.

_ Et comment je fais dans le noir ?, ironisa Merlin.

_ Grimpe Merlin !, ordonna Arthur.

Nimueh secoua la tête tant pour la peur qu'elle venait de ressentir que face à la dispute dont elle était témoin. Deux enfants en train de se chamailler. Veillant à maintenir une clarté suffisante pour permettre aux jeunes hommes de progresser sans éveiller les soupçons, la prêtresse sentit les araignées de la grotte se réveiller, attirées par l'odeur de la peur et de la chair humaine.

_ Merlin !, pesta Arthur en sentant le serviteur s'accrocher à sa ceinture.

_ Je fais ce que je peux, se défendit le serviteur avant de réussir à prendre suffisamment d'élan pour s'installer aux côtés d'Arthur.

_ Tu es le plus près, cueille la fleur, ordonna Arthur.

Merlin tendit la main avant de s'interrompre. Devait-il vraiment récolter la fleur et permettre à Morgana de survivre ? Il s'était juré de tout faire pour empêcher la jeune femme de nuire à Arthur et la laisser mourir résoudrait la presque totalité des futurs problèmes à venir. C'était à lui de décider si Morgana pouvait vivre ou mourir, un choix qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire sans être en proie au doute. Pourquoi laisser mourir Morgana n'était pas aussi simple qu'il avait pu le penser ?

Il avait pu voir la douleur d'Arthur et son effroi quand la jeune femme s'était effondrée, il avait vu en spectateur muet, Arthur se tendre d'horreur quelques secondes avant que Morgana ne tombe inconsciente… Ce n'était pas la première fois que Merlin percevait des regards valant des conversations entre le frère et la sœur. Il ne connaissait rien du lien profond qui les unissait, un lien presque magique…

Sans qu'il en ait vraiment conscience, les doigts de Merlin se refermèrent sur la plante, Arthur soufflant de soulagement. Tournant son regard vers le prince, Merlin écarquilla les yeux, Arthur suivant son regard.

_ Qu'est-ce qui pourrait nous arriver de pire, hein, grommela Merlin en faisant référence aux mots du prince.

_ La ferme, Merlin !

**oOo**

Merlin déposa la fiole de potion sur la petite table de chevet en bois massif, son regard se posant sur Morgana profondément endormie. Les traits encore passablement tirés à cause de sa fièvre, le front moite, Merlin se tourna légèrement vers la bassine d'eau posée à côté de la fiole. Humidifiant le linge, le sorcier entreprit d'essuyer le front de la princesse avec une douceur qu'il se refusait à analyser actuellement.

Morgana bougea lentement, Merlin s'interrompant dans son geste avant de déposer le linge dans la bassine. Il ferait tout aussi bien de la ramener en cuisine, un peu de marche et de solitude lui serait bénéfique. Ces derniers jours avaient été longs et éprouvants pour la famille royale mais aussi pour lui.

Le sorcier n'aspirait plus qu'à prendre du repos et se tenir éloigné des incidents magiques durant quelques temps. Ealdor lui manquait tout comme Will, Merlin aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir rejoindre son ami et se permettre de se détendre à ses côtés sans avoir besoin d'être en constante alerte.

Après quelques secondes à ruminer ses pensées, le serviteur constata qu'il caressait les cheveux de la jeune femme avec tendresse. Fermant les yeux face à ce constat, Merlin souffla longuement avant de s'emparer de la bassine, quittant sans un bruit la chambre princière. Arthur lui avait certifié qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ses services pour ce soir et Merlin ne comptait pas aller vérifier si le prince pouvait réellement se passer de lui ou non. Il avait juste besoin de se tenir à l'écart des Pendragon pendant quelques heures.

**oOo**

Arthur était silencieux et pensif, le prince s'autorisant enfin à analyser la situation passée dans sa globalité. Merlin et lui avaient failli mourir dans cette grotte. Morgana avait failli mourir. Sa sœur avait frôlé la mort et le jeune homme savait qu'il faudrait un moment à sa cadette pour retrouver toutes ses capacités. Arthur savait que les prochaines nuits seraient courtes et éprouvantes, il pouvait déjà prédire que Morgana allait souffrir de cauchemars.

Le bruit d'un plateau posé avec douceur lui fit fermer les yeux. Il avait pourtant ordonné à Merlin de prendre sa soirée, il avait de toute manière l'estomac trop noué pour pouvoir avaler de la nourriture.

Guenièvre se tenait près de la table, indécise, ne sachant pas si Arthur rejetterait sa présence. La servante se tenait non loin du prince et de Merlin, quand celui-ci avait soufflé à son serviteur de prendre sa soirée. Ils étaient revenus couverts de terre et de boue, exténués et silencieux.

Quand il avait été évident que Morgana allait s'en sortir, grâce au bon soin de Gaius, Arthur avait quitté la chambre de la princesse pour disparaître. Guenièvre s'était attardée auprès de sa maîtresse avant de finalement prendre congé à son tour quand il avait été clair que la jeune femme ne reviendrait pas à elle avant le lendemain.

_ J'ai pensé que vous pourriez avoir faim, souffla la jeune femme avec hésitation.

Arthur garda le silence, Guenièvre sentant une gêne pesante s'installer dans la chambre. Baissant finalement le regard, la servante se détourna prête à quitter la chambre quand le prince se leva finalement de son siège.

_ Guenièvre, l'interpella Arthur. Reste, souffla le prince en tendant la main en direction de la jeune femme.

**TBC...**

* * *

***Somebody die for - Hurts**


	11. Everybody wants to rule the world

**Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !**

* * *

**11.**

**Everybody wants to rule the world.***

La taverne de Maître Rodrik ne désemplissait pas, réputée pour la qualité de son hydromel et pour ses pains à la saucisse, les clients ne cessaient d'arriver. Habitués, de passage ou bien dans l'armée, les rires et les conversations créaient un brouhaha incessant dans la pièce principale. Maître Rodrik enchaînait les commandes tandis que sa serveuse ne cessait de servir les hommes plus ivres les uns que les autres. C'était une de ces soirées où les pièces coulaient à flot.

Morgause observait la salle, concentrée et attentive. Une grande majorité des clients de ce soir était des fantassins de l'armée de Cenred, certains ayant la réputation d'être des brutes et/ou des assassins. C'était ce qu'il l'avait décidé à agir ce soir-là. Il y avait certains soldats qu'elle exécrait avec force. Ces hommes-là la dégoûtaient ! Ce n'était pas des paysans désignés de force pour renflouer les rangs de l'armée, c'était des hommes qui aimaient procurer de la souffrance à autrui. Ils étaient des animaux.

Un rire gras attira son attention, la sorcière tournant la tête vers un des hommes, corpulent, une horrible cicatrice lui barrant le visage le rendant hideux et dérangeant. L'homme venait d'agripper la serveuse par le bras la forçant à s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Cet homme était parfait pour ce que Morgause désirait en faire. Sa mort ne serait pleurée par personne.

La jeune femme se leva, en silence, s'approchant du groupe, posa sa main sur le bras de l'homme, les conversations s'interrompant brusquement. La serveuse en profita pour se dégager, Morgause se pencha vers l'oreille du soldat se retenant de froncer du nez en sentant l'odeur âcre de transpiration et de terre lui retourner l'estomac. Murmurant les pensées les plus salaces qui lui venaient à l'esprit, Morgause força l'homme à se lever, ces collègues s'esclaffant bruyamment.

**oOo**

Les mains de l'homme se posèrent sur ses hanches, le soldat se collant au dos de la jeune femme, Morgause pouvant sentir la preuve évidente du désir de l'homme.

Accélérant le pas, la sorcière tourna à l'angle d'une rue, se dirigeant vers une maisonnée qu'elle savait déserte.

_ T'es quoi ?, l'interpella l'homme. Une putain ?

Morgause se retint de le gifler, se contentant de jouer avec les lacets de son corsage, une fois qu'elle l'eut attirée dans la maison.

_ Je vais te faire tout ce que tu désires, souffla Morgause. Si tu fais ce que moi je désire, poursuivit la jeune femme en se plaçant derrière le soldat.

_ J'aime quand c'est violent, confia le soldat dans un rictus.

_ Alors j'exaucerai ton vœu, sourit la sorcière, l'éclat d'une lame brillant une fraction de seconde avant que le soldat ne s'effondre au sol, égorgé, la sorcière plaçant un bol en laiton sous la blessure pour recueillir le sang.

**oOo**

Plaçant les bougies dans un ordre lui permettant de réaliser son rituel, Morgause s'installa à l'intérieur du cercle, le bol sur ses genoux. Inspirant profondément, la jeune femme ferma les yeux laissant la magie divinatoire s'emparer progressivement d'elle. Ce n'était pas un sort qu'elle aimait pratiquer. L'odeur du sang lui avait toujours soulevé l'estomac mais cela était nécessaire.

Nimueh l'avait abandonné et c'était quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à tolérer. La prêtresse lui avait interdit l'accès à son île, allant jusqu'à veiller sur le Prince Arthur et son serviteur quand ceux-ci étaient allés recueillir le remède permettant de soigner Morgana Pendragon. Pour une raison qu'elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre, Nimueh pensait la princesse importante dans l'équilibre de la magie, Morgause n'était pas de cet avis.

Pourtant elle devait reconnaître que ce conflit lui avait permis de faire la lumière sur un problème futur : le prince et son entêtement. Elle n'avait jamais considéré l'héritier au trône comme un danger potentiel, il était après tout le fidèle chien d'Uther Pendragon. Pourtant le prince avait éveillé un signal d'alarme dans sa magie, la forçant ainsi à pratiquer ce rituel. Il fallait qu'elle sache si Arthur serait un simple pion ou une menace qu'elle devait tuer dans l'œuf.

Les mots de l'Ancienne Religion lui vinrent facilement, le sang commençant à onduler doucement dans son bol bénit de sa magie, des images floues apparaissant progressivement. Soudain une image se stabilisa, Morgause fermant les yeux avant de laisser son esprit pénétrer dans la vision offerte par le sang du soldat.

L'immense salle ressemblait à la salle de banquet de Camelot, les bannières armées d'un Dragon d'Or lui confirmant qu'elle était dans le vrai. Le Dragon se mêlait au Lys brun et or du blason de Carmélide intriguant la jeune femme. La salle était paisible et heureuse. Il régnait un silence confortable, les nobles et quelques privilégiés attendant dans le calme. Morgana Pendragon se trouvait dans le premier rang, posant un regard fier et bienveillant sur le trône vide de tous habitants.

Un vieil homme apparut, tenant entre ses mains un lourd livre en cuir aussi âgé que lui, alors que deux coups de bâtons résonnèrent tandis que la porte de la salle s'ouvrait pour laisser apparaître Arthur Pendragon.

L'homme se tenait droit et fier, drapé de son armure étincelante et de sa longue cape rouge frappée aux armoiries de Camelot, dardant un regard confiant sur l'assemblée. Une femme à peine plus jeune que lui vint se placer à ses côtés, faisant naître le doute et l'interrogation dans l'esprit de Morgause.

Le visage fin à la peau légèrement hâlé, une longue chevelure d'ébène ramenée en une lâche natte, cette jeune femme respirait la puissance. Légèrement plus petite que le prince, sa mince silhouette et son regard assuré déstabilisa Morgause, la sorcière restant interdite face au charisme de cette jeune femme. Aux côtés d'Arthur Pendragon, l'aura de cette femme éclipsait la prestance naturelle du prince. Ensemble, ils formaient une force qui la dérangeait.

Arthur offrit son bras à sa compagne, la jeune femme le remerciant d'un sourire. Le couple progressa dans la salle sous les murmures ravis et l'admiration évidente de l'assemblée. Celle que Morgause avait identifiée comme l'héritière du royaume de Carmélide, monta sur les marches du trône, se retrouvant ainsi surélevée, tandis que le Prince Arthur s'agenouillait sur un coussin, l'homme âgé commençant à parler en suivant un protocole établi depuis des générations.

Puis la voix de la jeune femme s'éleva dans la salle, claire, douce et déterminée. Son timbre portait l'accent typique du peuple du Nord, Arthur plongeant son regard dans celui vert de son vis-à-vis.

_ Par les pouvoirs divins qui me sont conférés, annonça la jeune femme. Moi Myla Agan, Reine de Carmélide, je vous couronne vous Arthur Pendragon, Roi de Carmélide.

Cette phrase glaça le sang de Morgause, la sorcière se retrouvant expulser de sa vision. Il y avait des alliances qu'elle ne pouvait laisser se concrétiser. Arthur Pendragon ne devrait jamais monter sur le trône de la Carmélide, Morgause ne pouvait se le permettre. Myla Agan devait mourir.

**oOo**

**TBC...**

* * *

***Everybody wants to rule the world, Lorde.**


	12. Do it for your people

**C'est avec ce chapitre que je vous annonce qu'on va repasser à une publication toute les deux semaines.**

**Myla Agan intègre donc officiellement la fic dans ce chapitre et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira car je prends vraiment du plaisir à écrire sur elle. Pour ceux qui se demanderaient à quoi ce personnage clef peut ressembler, je vous invite à regarder l'image de couverture de la fic et vous aurez votre réponse.**

**Concernant la fin de ce chapitre, eh bien...**

**Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !**

* * *

**12.**

**Do it for your people, Do it for your counrty.***

_ La clef est la respiration, souffla Leod avec douceur. Cet instant où tu sens l'air pénétrer en toi, le bras tendu, l'arc bandé. Tu ne fais plus qu'un avec ton arme. Et quand enfin tu expires, tu relâches ta flèche.

Myla inspira profondément avant de relâcher la corde, la flèche allant se planter dans le centre de la cible.

_ Excellent, félicita le roi. Tu vas finir par devenir meilleure que certains de mes archers. Essayons autre chose, sourit le roi. Tu vois cette pomme que je tiens dans ma main.

Myla acquiesça, attentive, fière et heureuse comme chaque fois que son père lui accordait du temps, en dehors des repas officiels ou de simples visites au détour de couloirs. Dans ces moments-là, elle profitait pleinement du temps passé avec le Roi. Myla n'avait jamais été douée pour les occupations qu'une femme de son rang devait tenir, c'était même tout l'inverse. Rien ne l'énervait plus que de rester assise à broder des motifs.

_ Je veux que tu la vises, sourit Leod en se plaçant non loin d'une des cibles les plus éloignées. J'ose espérer que ces nombreuses années de pratique à mes côtés auront fait de toi..., le roi s'interrompit, sentant la pomme entre ses mains glisser pour aller s'accrocher à la cible.

Leod claqua la langue satisfait, Myla se penchant en une révérence des plus protocolaires avec un sourire mutin sur les lèvres.

_ Je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre, sourit avec fierté le roi. Myla, j'aimerais que nous discutions de ton départ prochain.

La jeune femme acquiesça, délaissant son carcan et son arc, une jeune servante s'emparant de l'attirail avant de disparaître. Le roi offrit son bras, Myla s'y accrochant, les entraînant non loin d'un bois, des gardes suivant silencieusement.

_ Je ne suis pas sûre d'être prête, confia la princesse.

_ A quitter la Carmélide ou à épouser le Prince Arthur ?

_ Les deux, répondit la jeune femme avec clairvoyance. Je comprends que cela est nécessaire pour le royaume, qu'il est de mon devoir d'apporter une alliance qui renforcera notre peuple. Mais le savoir ne rend pas cela plus simple à...

_ Accepter, coupa Leod, le roi prenant entre ses mains la main gauche de la jeune femme, son pouce caressant avec douceur le lys tatoué entre le pouce et l'index. Tu es une Agan et ma fille, l'amour que nous portons à notre peuple va au-delà de nos propres vies.

_ Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent se protéger eux-mêmes**, souffla avec respect et honneur la princesse.

_ Notre devise est notre ligne de conduite et de moralité, sourit Leod. Protéger la Carmélide est un honneur et un privilège.

_ Mais si Arthur ne m'appréciait pas ? Si malgré nos devoirs mutuels, il nous était impossible de coexister ? Qu'adviendrait-il ?

_ Arthur serait un fou de ne pas t'aimer à ta juste valeur. Tout comme toi, il sera roi un jour et gouverna un royaume puissant. Je ne peux que me réjouir qu'Uther soit mon ami et non mon ennemi, grâce à cette amitié, je sais que je peux t'envoyer à Camelot en toute sécurité. Je rêve d'un monde où les Sept royaumes seraient unis pour ne former qu'un.

_ Un monde où la diplomatie passerait avant la guerre.

_ Le dialogue est ce qui manque à nos royaumes mais la cohésion entre nous est possible, le Mur représente ce que nous pourrions tous être, souffla Leod. Arthur t'aimera Myla et te respectera, sois en sûr. De ce que nous savons, il est un homme bon et courageux, il estime Camelot et j'ai le sentiment que tu pourras lui apporter une force supplémentaire.

_ Misha l'aime comme un frère.

_ En cela ton cousin est clairvoyant. Misha fait peu confiance s'il avait eu des doutes quant à cette union, il m'aurait fait part de ses pensées, il n'en a rien dit. Misha est celui qui connaît le mieux Arthur et je m'en remets à son jugement quand il affirme qu'Arthur saura te protéger et te respecter.

**oOo**

_ Laissez-nous, ordonna la reine, la servante disparaissant rapidement. Vous ressemblez de plus en plus à votre père, sourit Seli.

Myla se tourna à demi, son habit de nuit suivant le mouvement, la Reine allant prendre place sur un des nombreux canapés disposés dans la chambre.

_ Je dois vous parler mon enfant, maintenant que vous allez accomplir votre destin de femme, je ne peux remettre cette discussion à plus tard.

La princesse acquiesça, allant s'installer près de sa mère soudainement très nerveuse.

_ Quand le mariage aura été prononcé, commença Seli avec douceur. Vous devrez donner le plus rapidement possible un héritier à Arthur. Uther est peut-être un ami de la famille comme aime le rappeler votre père mais il n'en reste pas moins un roi avec des attentes concernant notre alliance. Il sait qu'en acceptant le mariage entre nos deux familles, son fils sera Roi de Carmélide un jour. Myla vous êtes une future reine et en tant que souveraine, il est de votre devoir de fournir un héritier à votre mari. Les reines plus que les rois sont facilement remplaçables, vous ne devrez jamais l'oublier. L'amour est un privilège accordé au peuple et non aux élus de Dieu.

_ Etiez-vous prête, Mère ? Quand vous avez quitté la France ?

_ Je n'avais entendu parler du Roi que par l'intermédiaire de votre oncle le Roi Clovis, confia Seli. Quitter la France a été mon plus gros sacrifice et mon plus beau cadeau d'amour pour mon frère et mon pays. De plus Camelot et la Carmélide ne sont pas si éloignées que cela. Je doute qu'Arthur vous interdise de rendre visite au roi ou à moi-même.

_ Je peux vous assurer Mère que je placerai toujours les intérêts de la Carmélide avant mes propres désirs.

_ Maintenant que nous avons parlé de votre devoir de souveraine, je me dois de vous informer de votre devoir en tant que femme et plus particulièrement de votre nuit de noces. Sachez que cette nuit ne vous appartiendra pas. Elle sera pour votre époux et le public vous entourant.

_ Vous voulez dire que…que des inconnus observeront le prince prendre ma vertu !, s'écria avec horreur la jeune femme.

_ La consumation se déroule dans la chambre du roi ou du prince héritier, dévoila la reine. Entourée de votre suivante, de membres du clergé et de nobles ayant été jugés les plus importants pour constater par eux-mêmes que votre vertu a été offerte à votre époux et que le mariage est consommé physiquement.

_ Mais, comment puis-je supporter cela sans honte ?

_ Vous vous allongerez et vous fermerez les yeux mon enfant, répondit la reine en passant une main douce dans la longue chevelure de la princesse. Arthur étant un homme et un prince, je doute qu'il aura attendu d'être marié pour découvrir le plaisir de la chair et en cela nos statuts diffèrent. En tant qu'homme et noble, il peut aller connaître d'autres femmes, vous en revanche, vous seriez damnée pour avoir offert votre corps à un autre homme que votre fiancé et époux.

Myla garda le silence, Seli comprenant que son discours venait d'ébranler la confiance de la jeune femme.

_ J'avais quatorze ans quand j'épousai votre père, confia la reine. J'étais terrifiée, il était mon aîné de presque quinze ans, il avait déjà été marié mais sa femme était morte peu de temps après leur union à cause d'une épidémie. Votre père a été très doux durant notre nuit de noces et je ne peux que vous souhaiter qu'Arthur en soit de même. Le plaisir viendra plus tard mon enfant.

**oOo**

Le garde s'effondra au sol, mort dans le silence le plus complet, les Ombres poursuivant leur avancée dans le château.

Ces hommes avaient accepté de sacrifier leurs âmes pour devenir des soldats brumeux, ceux qui permettraient à l'armée bien en chair de pénétrer dans le château. Les ordres étaient clairs : la famille Agan devait mourir cette nuit ainsi que tous ceux qui s'opposeraient au renversement du pouvoir.

Au détour d'un couloir, un garde se stoppa brusquement, s'enfonçant dans l'ombre d'un angle en apercevant un de ses camarades mourir sous ses yeux. Comprenant que le château subissait une attaque, il rebroussa chemin avant de se mettre à courir pour donner l'alerte même si cela devait être sa dernière action.

Le tocsin résonna quelques minutes plus tard, réveillant Myla en sursaut.

**oOo**

Morgana se réveilla, fébrile, la panique lui tordant l'estomac. Repoussant ses draps, la jeune femme ne prit nullement la peine de se vêtir correctement ni même de se chausser, quittant sa chambre en courant, traversant rapidement le couloir la séparant de sa destination.

La porte claqua contre le mur, réveillant Arthur en sursaut, Morgana se précipitant sur lui en le secouant.

_ Arthur, souffla Morgana avec effroi. Arthur, la Carmélide a été attaquée, le château a été pris.

Le prince se figea, analysa les paroles et l'attitude de sa cadette avant d'acquiescer, quittant à son tour la quiétude de son lit.

Appelant un garde, le prince ordonna que le roi soit réveillé et les généraux de guerre convoqués immédiatement.

**TBC...**

* * *

** * Hall of fame, The Script.**

**** Si ça c'est pas de la référence que Colinou va capter et faire sourire, je vois pas ce que c'est. Cette série est décidément bien présente dans CoM de façon involontaire ou non.**


	13. Don't worry child

**Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !**

* * *

**13.**

**Don't worry child,**

**See heaven's got a plan for you.***

Arthur prit le temps de rassembler ses esprits, ordonnant à Morgana de retourner dans sa chambre, la jeune femme allant s'installer sur le large fauteuil face à la cheminée, Arthur se contentant d'enfiler rapidement une veste par-dessus sa tunique de nuit, abandonnant la jeune femme.

Parcourant rapidement les couloirs, le prince pénétra dans la salle de conseil, les principaux généraux de l'armée entrant à leurs tours.

Le Roi arriva quelques minutes plus tard, trouvant Arthur penché sur une grande carte des royaumes étalée sur la table.

_ Peut-on être sûr de cette information ?, demanda le roi allant droit au but.

_ Le parchemin était écrit de la main de Misha, arrivé par erreur dans les quartiers de Morgana, mentit le prince avec aplomb. La missive était courte : la Carmélide est tombée, le château a été pris.

_ Montre-moi ce parchemin, ordonna Uther.

_ Je l'ai brûlé, répondit Arthur. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque d'ébruiter la nouvelle. Si le château a été assiégé cela signifie qu'un espion se trouvait parmi les rangs de Leod Agan.

_ Tu as bien fait, approuva le roi. Je veux que nos meilleurs soldats et un contingent de chevaliers soient rassemblés, ils partiront à l'aube.

_ Je m'occupe des chevaliers, Léon me secondera.

_ Sir Léon mènera les chevaliers, tandis que les soldats contourneront le château par l'Est. Je doute que les contrées les plus éloignées de la Carmélide soient déjà au courant de la chute du Roi, il faudra agir avec discrétion. Je veux qu'une corneille soit envoyée au Mur, il faut savoir si les défenses tiendront. Arthur j'ai une autre mission pour toi, laissez-nous, ordonna Uther.

Les généraux s'inclinèrent, parlant entre eux du plan élaboré en quelques minutes, mettant aux points les détails, Arthur les regardant sortir avant de poser un regard noir sur son père quand la porte fut refermée.

_ Vous ne m'empêcherez pas de partir pour la Carmélide, gronda le prince.

_ Cela n'est nullement mon attention Arthur, répondit Uther. Je veux que tu retrouves Myla et que tu la ramènes ici à Camelot.

_ Pourquoi moi ?, demanda le prince. Léon ou un de nos meilleurs pisteurs pourraient la retrouver.

_ Parce que je suis le Roi et que je te l'ordonne, souffla Uther. Tu es l'un, si ce n'est le meilleur des chevaliers de Camelot et que Myla se trouve être ta fiancée.

Le silence accueilli la déclaration du roi, Arthur serrant les poings de colère.

_ Et vous comptiez me l'annoncer le jour de mon mariage ?, siffla Arthur, acerbe.

_ Non, répondit Uther nullement impressionné par la colère de son fils. Au banquet célébrant son arrivée au château. Arthur si vraiment le château a été pris, si Leod est tombé, Myla doit être ta seule priorité.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Analyse la situation dans son ensemble, Leod et la Reine sont peut-être déjà morts. On ne fera pas d'eux des prisonniers mais des trophées et si Myla a réussi à s'échapper cela fait d'elle l'actuelle Reine de Carmélide. Cela fait d'elle une menace. Elle va être traquée comme un animal pour être certain qu'elle n'accède pas au trône. J'ai juré à Leod que sa fille serait en sécurité à Camelot et je compte honorer mon serment. Retrouve la et ramène la saine et sauve.

Arthur s'inclina avant de quitter à son tour la salle de conseil. Il n'était pas réellement en colère, il comprenait le raisonnement sensé du Roi. La Carmélide était une alliée, unir les deux héritiers du trône était une suite logique à l'amitié entre les deux royaumes. Il comprenait tout cela, tout comme il savait qu'Uther avait raison en certifiant que la princesse serait poursuivie si elle n'était pas déjà morte.

Pourtant, Arthur ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mis au pied du mur, il avait toujours su qu'il finirait marié, mais les années passant, il avait fini par penser que son père n'était pas aussi pressé qu'il l'avait toujours pensé et maintenant, il apprenait qu'il était fiancé à une jeune femme qu'il avait vu la dernière fois âgée de onze ans. Myla n'en avait alors que six et il l'avait trouvé trop affirmée pour son jeune âge, dévoilant ses opinions sous le sourire amusé du roi Leod. Bien sûr, il savait que les années avaient passé et que la jeune femme avait reçu une éducation propre aux femmes nobles, Morgana avait reçu la même et cela n'empêchait pas sa sœur de porter haut ses opinions et de fuir les travaux dits féminins comme la peste.

Et puis, il y avait Guenièvre...

Il n'aimait pas la servante de cela il en était persuadé mais il avait de la tendresse pour cette femme qui se donnait à lui sans faux semblant. Arthur avait toujours été clair avec la jeune femme, elle n'était et ne resterait qu'une simple servante, ils avaient leurs moments, prenaient assurément du plaisir, Guenièvre devant veiller à ne pas tomber enceinte, Arthur ne voulait pas d'un bâtard et le roi condamnerait assurément la servante à l'exil. Morgana ne disait rien mais le prince savait qu'elle avait depuis longtemps découvert la nature du lien unissant sa servante et son frère, elle se contentait de détourner les yeux quand Arthur laissait traîner un regard ou une main... Si vraiment Myla revenait au château avec lui, il allait devoir cesser tout contact avec Guenièvre, il ne connaissait pas la princesse mais jamais il ne pourrait se permettre de la tromper aussi ouvertement, il avait des principes, il était l'homme d'une seule femme, Guenièvre était d'ailleurs la seule qu'il n'ait jamais connu.

Pénétrant à nouveau dans sa chambre, le prince referma la porte, Morgana délaissant son dessin pour venir à sa rencontre.

_ Qu'a dit Père ?, souffla la jeune femme.

_ Il était plus préoccupé par le sort de la Carmélide plutôt que comment un tel message m'était parvenu, la rassura Arthur avant de se saisir des épaules de la jeune femme. Sais-tu où se trouve Myla, Morgana ? Est-elle vivante ?, la pressa Arthur.

_ Je ne sais pas Arthur, répondit la jeune femme avec fatigue. J'ai vu le château, l'attaque et...Le faucon.

_ Le faucon ?

_ Il est important, je crois que si tu le trouves, tu trouveras la princesse. Il est blanc tacheté de noir,

_ Nous reparlerons de cela à mon retour, Morgana.

La jeune femme acquiesça, comprenant à quoi faisait allusion son frère.

**oOo**

Myla retint sa respiration, plaquant une main contre sa bouche pour empêcher un souffle rauque de s'échapper, consciente que l'intrus recherchait une trace de sa présence. Fermant fortement les yeux, la jeune femme sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues, la vision des gardes mourant à sa porte la hantant encore.

Quand le tocsin s'était mis à sonner, la princesse s'était précipitée hors de son lit, seulement pour trouver Misha qui courait dans sa direction, lui ordonnant de ne pas sortir de sa chambre. Un garde avait poussé un cri de douleur, Myla se figeant en apercevant l'homme cracher du sang, Misha la repoussant violemment dans sa chambre avant de fermer la porte.

Les bottes de l'homme s'arrêtèrent devant son lit, Myla priant de toutes ses forces pour que l'homme ne se baisse pas pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas en dessous. Fermant les yeux de soulagement, la jeune femme poussa un cri en se sentant tirer en arrière par les jambes, ses ongles raclant furieusement le sol.

L'homme la releva par les cheveux, Myla crachant au visage de l'homme avant de gémir de douleur en sentant une gifle lui meurtrir le visage, le soldat la repoussant violemment sur le sol, la princesse sentant son poignet se tordre en amortissant sa chute. Se débattant furieusement, griffant avec hargne le visage de l'homme qui avait clairement d'autres projets que sa mort rapide, Myla sentit son souffle se bloquer quand son assaillant s'effondra sur elle.

Ébahie, la princesse souffla de soulagement en voyant Beth avec une lourde statuette dans les mains couverte de sang,

_ Est-ce que je l'ai tué ?, demanda la jeune femme.

_ Non, juste assommé, grommela Myla en repoussant le corps, Beth lui tendant une main pour l'aider à se relever, la princesse prenant dans ses bras sa suivante. Merci.

_ Nous devons fuir, murmura Beth en se détachant de la princesse.

_ Mon père...

_ Myla !, la coupa la noble. Pensez à la Carmélide et son avenir, nous devons rejoindre Camelot.

_ Il faut rejoindre le Mur, contra la princesse.

_ Non, Camelot, votre mariage est encore secret donc personne ne s'attendra à vous voir vous diriger là-bas mais vos ennemis savent que vous vous rendrez sur le Mur en toute logique, Camelot est notre seule chance.

Myla garda le silence, consciente des paroles pleines de bon sens de son amie. Un bruit attira leur attention, les jeunes femmes retenant leur respiration avant de souffler de soulagement en voyant l'ombre de bottes s'éloigner.

_ Myla, si nous restons nous allons mourir.

La princesse acquiesça, se dirigeant vers son armoire, sortant deux tenues chaudes pour la chasse et les séjours en forêt.

_ Enfile ça, Beth, ordonna la princesse. Les nuits sont fraîches et humides, souffla la jeune femme en passant son pantalon de cuir noir confortable et tanné par les années.

_ Une chance que nous fassions les mêmes mensurations, approuva Beth en abandonnant ses vêtements de nuit pour ceux plus chauds de la princesse. Les chevaux ?

_ On gagnerait du temps mais je doute qu'on puisse approcher les écuries. Nous irons à pied, affirma Myla en tendant sa seconde paire de bottes hautes à sa suivante et amie.

Enfilant le long manteau en cuir fourré, Beth alla s'emparer de la large besace de randonnée de la princesse, avant de se diriger vers un des pans de mur situé derrière un des canapés. Myla se précipita vers sa malle en bois vieilli, passant son arc et son carcan dans son dos.

_ Cela fait combien d'années que nous n'avons pas utilisé ce passage pour se rendre à l'extérieur ?, sourit Myla. Le chemin est toujours clair dans ton esprit ?

_ Je suis presque sûre que le chemin en craie est toujours visible, sourit Beth en s'emparant d'un chandelier. Et puis, vous connaissez ces passages dissimulés mieux que personne, pouffa la jeune femme. Inutile de me faire croire le contraire, combien de fois avez-vous failli me perdre dans ce labyrinthe.

Appuyant fortement contre le pan du mur celui-ci s'ouvrit dévoilant une porte totalement invisible à l'œil nu. Alors que Myla allait pénétrer à son tour dans le passage, la jeune femme se stoppa se retournant pour englober sa chambre du regard.

_ Venez Myla, souffla Beth avec douceur en s'emparant de la main de la princesse. C'est la meilleure chose à faire pour votre peuple et vous le savez.

_ Mes parents... Je...

Beth garda le silence, tirant la princesse dans le passage avant de refermer le mur, les plongeant toutes deux dans une pénombre inquiétante.

**oOo**

_ Je pars avec vous, annonça Merlin en terminant d'empaqueter le baluchon d'Arthur.

_ Certainement pas, riposta le prince.

_ Je pourrai vous être utile, contra le sorcier, bien décidé à ne pas laisser Arthur partir pour la guerre seul.

Un désagréable frisson s'empara de Merlin, ses souvenirs le ramenant vers cette seule et unique fois où il n'avait pu accompagner son ami et Arthur en était mort parce que Merlin ne lui avait jamais révélé la vérité suffisamment tôt. Était-ce maintenant ? Devait-il dévoiler la vérité ? Comment réagirait cet Arthur ? Son ami l'avait côtoyé pendant plus de cinq longues années, ils avaient traversé des épreuves, des pertes, des joies mais surtout une profonde amitié. Cet Arthur ne le connaissait pas et cela tuait Merlin de se l'avouer mais il ne le connaissait pas non plus

Arthur vit clairement les émotions de Merlin défiler sur son visage, le serviteur n'était pas des plus convainquant quand il s'agissait de rester impassible. Arthur le fixa dans l'attente des prochaines paroles de cet étrange serviteur loyal.

_ S'il vous plaît..., souffla Merlin.

Arthur ferma les yeux, posant une main ferme mais amicale sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

_ Tu es un serviteur, Merlin, pas un soldat, répondit Arthur sans aucune méchanceté. Je ne peux prendre le risque de t'exposer à un danger dont j'ignore tout moi-même.

_ Vous pourriez être surpris.

_ Je n'en doute pas, sourit Arthur avec un regard plus profond. Durant mon absence, je te confie ce que j'ai de plus précieux à Camelot, Merlin, je te charge de t'occuper de Morgana, je sais que tu seras celui le plus amène de veiller sur elle.

_ Je...

_ J'en ai déjà informé le chef du personnel, coupa le prince. Veille sur elle comme tu veillerai sur moi, c'est ma seule requête.

**TBC...**

* * *

*** Don't worry Child de Swedish House Mafia**


	14. Girl I will cover you

**14.**

**Girl I will cover you when the sky comes crashing in.***

_ Occupe-toi des poissons, ordonna la princesse en en déposant deux devant Beth. Je vais aller chercher du bois pour le feu et des racines pour accompagner notre festin.

La jeune femme acquiesça, son regard se portant brièvement sur Myla avant de souffler en observant les deux animaux. Cela faisait un peu plus de sept jours qu'elles avaient fui le château, s'enfonçant progressivement dans les terres les plus éloignées de la Carmélide, et si au début Beth avait donné une dimension romanesque à leur aventure, elle commençait doucement à se lasser. Elle se sentait sale, collante et surtout fatiguée. Elle réussissait à plus ou moins dormir la nuit mais ce n'était pas le cas de Myla, elle le savait, sa souveraine et amie ne dormait que quelques heures, jamais profondément, la main sur son arc, prête à bondir si un quelconque danger survenait.

Une branche craqua, la jeune femme n'y prenant pas garde, présumant à tort que la princesse avait oublié quelque chose et revenait dans sa direction. Seuls un regard insistant mêlé à une angoisse qu'elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre sortirent Beth de ses pensées, la jeune femme bondissant sur ses pieds en constatant qu'un groupe d'hommes l'encerclait.

_ Où se trouve la princesse ?, demanda le leader du groupe.

_ Comment le saurais-je ?, souffla Beth en se reculant. Je ne connais aucune princesse, je ne suis qu'une fille du peuple.

L'homme eut un sourire mauvais, son regard étudiant Beth avant de finalement secouer la tête dans un signe de fausse résignation.

_ Malgré ta crasse et la boue sur tes vêtements, je peux voir qu'ils sont beaucoup trop luxueux pour une _simple fille du peuple,_ persifla l'homme. Je ne le répéterai pas où se trouve la _Agan_ ?

Beth inspira profondément, son regard se posant sur le groupe de mercenaires, la jeune femme se mettant à courir le plus rapidement possible.

_ Rattrapez-la, ordonna le chef, les hommes se mettant à la poursuite de la jeune femme.

L'homme observa brièvement le campement de fortune, retournant quelques vêtements, son regard se posant sur les poissons encore frais. Soufflant bruyamment, le mercenaire sortit un minuscule sifflet de sous sa tunique avant de porter l'objet à ses lèvres. Le sifflement, s'apparentant plus à un cri d'agonie qu'à un réel sifflement, retentit dans la clairière laissant apparaître une silhouette brumeuse d'un noir opaque, une Ombre lui faisant enfin face.

De désagréables frissons s'emparèrent du corps de l'homme, l'aura emplit de mort écrasant la vie de la clairière faisant régner un silence déstabilisant. Toute de noire vêtue, l'Ombre semblait imperturbable, son épée étincelant avec force à la lumière du soleil. Le masque noir d'un visage déformé, figé dans un cri d'agonie, empêchait le mercenaire de connaître l'identité du soldat de l'armée de Cenred qui avait troqué son âme avec l'enchanteresse pour gagner une quasi immortalité et une puissance... dévastatrice.

_ Retrouve la princesse, ordonna l'homme avant de se détourner pour rejoindre son escouade.

L'Ombre resta immobile quelques secondes, humant l'air avant de finalement se déplacer, silencieusement vers le chemin qu'avait emprunté Myla quelques minutes plutôt.

**OoO**

Merlin s'arrêta dans le couloir, essuyant ses mains moites sur son pantalon avant d'inspirer profondément en frappant contre la porte en bois pour signaler sa présence. L'ordre d'entrer lui fut donné quelques secondes plus tard, le sorcier pénétrant dans la chambre princière avec le sentiment d'être un animal pris au piège dans les filets d'un prédateur, pris entre les filets de Morgana Pendragon.

Qu'Arthur le juge suffisamment digne de confiance pour veiller sur sa sœur flattait Merlin. Le prince démontrait ainsi que Merlin était un homme loyal et de parole et cela le réconfortait dans la création d'un lien encore faible mais ne demandant qu'à se concrétiser entre le prince et lui. Mais Arthur l'avait envoyé à Morgana, inconscient du danger que la jeune femme pouvait représenter pour Merlin. Le contraire était aussi vrai. Merlin pouvait devenir celui qui détruirait la sorcière si celle-ci commençait à montrer des signes de traîtrise. Morgana et lui étaient aussi complémentaires qu'opposés et c'était bien cela qui inquiétait autant le sorcier.

Morgana l'accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux sur les lèvres, faisant se crisper les entrailles du jeune homme, Merlin faisant le choix de ne pas s'attarder sur sa réaction. Gwen était aussi présente, terminant de refaire le lit, Morgana assise à sa coiffeuse, se parant de bijoux distraits. Le bracelet fait de la même ambre que le pendentif d'Arthur attira l'attention du sorcier, Merlin fronçant les sourcils en ressentant de la magie émaner aussi du bijou. La même magie que celle sur le pendentif...

_ Merlin, le salua Morgana. Comment se porte Gaius aujourd'hui ?

_ Bien Ma Dame, répondit le sorcier en baissant légèrement le regard.

_ Aujourd'hui, tu m'accompagneras en ville, Gwen a des travaux de couture à terminer et t'avoir à mon service va pouvoir lui donner plus de temps pour les commandes que certaines nobles lui passent. Nous commencerons la journée par nous rendre à l'orphelinat de la ville basse, les enfants reçoivent ma visite chaque jeudi. Ensuite nous irons flâner auprès des étables des commerçants et nous terminerons par un tour aux écuries pour que je puisse brosser Aristo.

_ Bien Ma Dame, répondit une nouvelle fois Merlin, Morgana fronçant les sourcils d'irritation.

_ Merlin, appela la noble en se levant, allant se poster face au serviteur, forçant ainsi le sorcier à redresser le regard. Je sais par mon frère que tu n'es pas un serviteur ordinaire qui calque son comportement sur le protocole à la lettre. Aussi je te demanderai de ne pas m'insulter en agissant différemment avec moi alors que tu es une toute autre personne avec Arthur. Je ne suis que sa sœur bien que je sois moins... arrogante que lui. Oui, on peut dire que mon frère est arrogant, meilleur chevalier, prince héritier, bel homme...

La tirade de la princesse arracha un sourire à Merlin, le serviteur levant les yeux au ciel d'amusement.

_ Je sais qu'Arthur t'a demandé de veiller sur moi et je sais parfaitement pourquoi il t'a choisi mais cela ne doit pas affecter la personne que tu es.

Ne sachant pas comment interpréter cette phrase, Merlin garda le silence, se contentant de croiser les bras derrière son dos en attendant que Morgana termine de se préparer, la jeune femme faisant quelques recommandations d'usage à Gwen avant de se diriger vers la porte, Merlin allant l'ouvrir et la tenir pour permettre à la princesse de sortir, Morgana le remerciant d'un sourire.

**OoO**

Beth sentait un point de côté lui comprimer douloureusement les côtes, la jeune femme inspirant difficilement l'air qui commençait cruellement à lui manquer. Les branchages lui griffaient le visage, la noble se forçant à augmenter sa cadence en lançant un regard derrière elle. Les hommes gagnaient du terrain sur elle.

Inspirant profondément, la jeune femme reporta son attention sur le chemin face à elle, avant de se stopper brutalement en apercevant l'éclat d'une armure, Beth poussa un cri en se sentant chuter en arrière, le chevalier la rattrapant pour la stabiliser sur ses jambes.

Arthur analysa rapidement la situation, faisant passer Beth derrière lui, l'épée en position défensive. La jeune femme ne put retenir son soulagement en apercevant le blason de Camelot, heureuse de se retrouver aux côtés d'un allié dans une situation aussi périlleuse.

Arthur et ses deux compagnons se retrouvèrent encerclés, le combat éclatant brutalement, le prince protégeant de son corps Beth, ordonnant à la jeune femme de se tenir éloignée de l'affrontement.

Beth se recula, obéissant à l'ordre du chevalier, inspirant le plus doucement possible pour récupérer son souffle, inconsciente de l'arrivée du chef du groupe de mercenaires, l'homme observant la situation avant de décider de se diriger vers la noble.

Alors qu'Arthur venait de planter son épée dans un des hommes, Beth se sentit tirer en arrière par les cheveux, la jeune femme poussant un cri, le prince se retournant immédiatement vers le bruit.

Beth était maintenue contre l'homme, un poignard sous la gorge, l'haleine putride du mercenaire la faisant grimacer.

_ Ne m'obligez pas à vous tuer, menaça Arthur.

_ Je mourrai dans tous les cas, Pendragon mais pas sans avoir la satisfaction d'emporter cette catin avec moi.

_ J'épargnerai votre vie si vous épargnez la sienne, négocia le prince en faisant quelques pas en direction de l'homme, Beth gémissant en sentant la lame lui entailler la peau.

_ Et qu'en est-il de la vie de ta princesse ?, sourit le mercenaire. La Agan va mourir mais pas avant celle-là !

Beth ferma les yeux, sentant sa mort arriver avant de sursauter en sentant l'homme s'effondrer derrière elle, une flèche plantée entre les deux yeux .

Arthur se retourna, pointant son épée devant lui, la silhouette d'une femme se découpant entre les ombres des arbres .

La silhouette de_ Myla Agan._

Misha lui avait suffisamment conté les exploits de sa cousine pour savoir que celle qui venait de tuer le mercenaire se trouvait être la princesse de Carmélide.

Myla les rejoignit rapidement, Beth la rassurant d'un regard et d'un sourire figé, la princesse portant enfin son attention sur le prince de Camelot.

_ Votre Grâce, salua Arthur. Mon père, le Roi de Camelot m'envoie vous porter assistance.

_ Appelez-moi Myla, sourit la princesse, en passant son arc dans son dos.

_ Arthur, se présenta à son tour le prince.

**TBC...**

* * *

*** World on Fire, Les Frictions.**


	15. Nothing is impossible

**15.**

**Nothing is impossible, nothing beyond doing or knowing.***

Le marché était animé, les commerçants appelant la population à grand renfort de cris, tels de parfaits camelots ayant le sens du profit et du bagou dans leurs sangs. De petits groupes se formaient pour discuter de la vie, des affaires, de l'été qui serait assurément chaud, peut-être même trop amenant un léger risque pour les récoltes, mais surtout des soldats partis voilà plus d'une semaine. C'était surtout les soldats qui alimentaient les conversations. Les Camelotiens n'avaient su que le strict minimum, un contingent avait été envoyé porter assistance à un allié.

L'information loin d'être rassurante rendait la population inquiète. Pour une majorité des habitants, c'était des fils, des frères et des maris qui étaient partis au front et l'absence de nouvelles était inquiétante et pesante.

Morgana avait toujours aimé l'atmosphère joyeuse et animée du marché, enfant elle courait dans les rues avec ou sous la surveillance d'Arthur, le peuple étant toujours respectueux et aimable avec la princesse. Au milieu du peuple, Morgana se sentait vivante et libre.

Merlin la suivait silencieusement, attentif à cette facette de la personnalité de la sorcière qu'il ne connaissait pas. Morgana souriait et semblait détachée de cette image effacée et dans un même temps celle imposante qu'elle offrait lors des réceptions. Le sorcier réapprenait à connaître doucement les Pendragon, se détachant progressivement de ce qu'il avait déjà connu et ressenti par le passé.

Cette femme-là était troublante. Merlin ne pouvait s'ôter de l'esprit que Morgana dissimulait quelque chose et le sorcier brûlait de savoir quoi. La princesse était entourée de mystères et de secrets. Des énigmes insolubles à cet instant pour le sorcier.

Morgana se tourna vers le serviteur, un foulard bleu nuit dans la main, se reculant légèrement vers Merlin avant de sourire, tirant sèchement sur le foulard rouge qui jurait affreusement avec la tunique violette, avant de passer l'étoffe bleue qu'elle avait en main autour du cou du serviteur.

_ Beaucoup mieux, sourit la jeune femme.

Merlin resta interloqué avant de bredouiller d'embarras ne pouvant s'empêcher de rougir parce que la jeune femme lui offrait quelque chose à lui, _Emrys_. Morgana balaya ses protestations d'un revers de main, amusée avant de se tourner vers la grille en entendant l'écho de sabots résonner.

Le cheval pénétra dans la ville au trot, un cavalier se dandinant dangereusement, le bras gauche pendant, amorphe, avant que l'homme ne chute au sol, inconscient dans un silence total, le marché étant devenu subitement silencieux. Puis des cris se firent entendre, Morgana se précipitant sur l'homme, Merlin sur ses talons, la jeune femme retournant le cavalier avant de pousser un cri puissant en découvrant Misha, le visage boueux, du sang séché sur la tempe, une plaie béante à l'abdomen qui suintait.

**(-)**

Myla s'était isolée du groupe, le besoin de rester seule se faisant plus pressant que l'envie de se réchauffer autour du feu. C'était une journée où le soleil était voilé et l'air aussi humide et mordant qu'une journée d'automne. La jeune femme avait ce besoin incontrôlable de s'éloigner du groupe, désireuse de faire son deuil à l'abri des regards. Elle avait tué un homme et cela la perturbait plus qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre à Beth.

L'homme avait beau être un mercenaire, un être dénudé de sens morale et d'humanité, un homme qui n'aurait pas hésité à tuer sa suivante et amie, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle lui avait ôté la vie, _intentionnellement._ Elle avait pris une vie et tous les entraînements que son père avait pu lui prodiguer ne l'avait pas préparé à cette sensation de vide, cette cassure qu'elle ressentait en elle, comme si elle avait perdu une partie d'elle-même.

Arthur observait Myla, silencieux et attentif, guettant le moindre signe qui trahirait la faiblesse de la jeune femme.

Le prince comprenait aisément ce que pouvait ressentir la princesse à cet instant. L'amertume se fit ressentir quand Arthur comprit à quel point ce sentiment de brisure lui était familier. Combien de vies avait-il ôté avant de finalement passer outre ? Il y avait toujours un combat à mener et des vies à prendre et d'autres à sauver.

Avec la force de l'habitude, Arthur avait fini par vivre avec les cadavres des ennemis et des alliés qu'il traînait derrière lui, comme un bloc de granit qui semblait l'ancrer sur terre pour ne pas lui faire oublier qu'il était un soldat, un chevalier et un meurtrier. Il avait appris à l'encaisser mais Myla ? La jeune femme ne méritait pas de ressentir un tel sentiment. Myla n'était pas une tueuse, elle était autre chose.

Délaissant le bâton avec lequel il entretenait le feu, Arthur se leva avant d'aller s'installer aux côtés de Myla. La jeune femme ne semblait pas avoir remarquée sa présence ou l'ignorait, caressant avec lenteur l'oiseau à ses côtés.

_ C'était votre premier, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda Arthur avec douceur, la princesse confirmant d'un hochement de tête. Sa mort était nécessaire Myla.

_ Je sais et si je devais être confrontée à un tel choix une nouvelle fois, je décocherai cette flèche une fois de plus, souffla Myla. Mais cela reste une vie humaine, quelque part cet homme avait une famille, des personnes pour qui il avait de l'importance et qui ne seront jamais qu'il est mort, que je l'ai tué...

Arthur garda le silence, laissant la jeune femme mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Lui-même était incapable de faire une telle chose. Parler, exprimer ses sentiments, c'était quelque chose qui lui était inconnu, il avait toujours préféré le silence et le repli sur lui-même. Il n'y avait que pour sa sœur qu'il acceptait en de rares occasions de baisser sa garde, de tomber le masque et à cet instant, Myla lui montrait clairement sa faiblesse, affichant sa souffrance, l'évoquant sans honte et pour cela, Arthur l'admirait.

Sans réellement comprendre pourquoi, Arthur serra la main de la jeune femme entre les siennes, Myla ancrant son regard au sien avant de finalement se remettre à observer la forêt.

_ On se souvient toujours de la première vie qu'on prend, confia Arthur. Jamais vous n'oublierez, le temps n'atténuera pas ce choc mais vous apprendrez à vivre avec.

_ Comme vous vivez avec ?, s'enquit la jeune femme avec douceur.

_ Non, parce que vous n'êtes pas comme moi, contra le prince en relâchant la main de la princesse avec brusquerie.

_ Je suis exactement comme vous, Arthur, souffla Myla, le prince plongeant son regard dans celui vert de la princesse. Comment vous nous avez retrouvé ?, demanda finalement la jeune femme en détournant la conversation.

_ Grâce au faucon.

_ Archimède ?, s'étonna Myla.

_ J'ai eu une intuition, sourit le prince, ses pensées se tournant vers Morgana.

**(-)**

Gaius s'activait auprès du malade, Merlin le secondant avec efficacité. La blessure à l'abdomen était inquiétante, l'infection préoccupante, la plaie demandait à être nettoyée et suturée avant que Gaius puisse administrer un quelconque remède. C'était un véritable miracle que le cavalier ait réussi à parvenir à Camelot, en vie.

Merlin avait littéralement dû décrocher Morgana du corps du chevalier, la princesse s'accrochant au blessé avec force, totalement déconnectée de la réalité, les yeux flous. Quand il fut certain que la jeune femme avait été raccompagnée dans ses appartements, Merlin avait rejoint le médecin, le vieil homme travaillant déjà avec rapidité.

Le sorcier s'était chargé de commencer la préparation à base de pâte d'herbes dont le médecin aurait besoin, Gaius ne lui accordant qu'un bref coup d'œil avant de reporter son attention sur le blessé. Bien que surpris, Gaius avait gardé son étonnement pour lui, ravi d'avoir une aide jeune et efficace à ses côtés, Merlin savait quoi faire et comment réaliser les onguents dont le patient aurait besoin et c'était tout ce qui importait sur l'instant.

Relevant la tête, le vieil homme déposa, dans une coupelle, l'aiguille ensanglantée avec laquelle il venait de recoudre Misha Jones.

_ Les prochains jours seront décisifs, annonça le médecin. Faites savoir au Roi que le blessé sera placé dans la chambre de mon pupille en attendant une amélioration de son état ou sa mort, souffla Gaius d'une voix fatiguée au soldat qui était resté avec eux.

Le soldat acquiesça, quittant l'officine laissant les deux hommes seuls.

_ Pensez-vous qu'il ait une chance ?, demanda Merlin avec fatigue en débarrassant les compresses de sang.

_ Avec un renforcement magique, il pourrait peut-être survivre oui, répondit Gaius, pensif.

_ Ce que le roi ne lui accordera pas.

_ Assurément, Misha aurait été blessé dans son royaume, le roi Leod aurait autorisé à ce qu'un druide ou un chaman examine le blessé.

_ Alors il est Carmélien ?

Gaius confirma d'un signe de tête, allant s'asseoir sur un tabouret pour soulager ses vieux os fatigués.

_ Et l'ami d'Arthur, confia le médecin. Ils ont presque grandi ensemble. Quand la sœur du roi est décédée, Leod a demandé à ce que l'enfant fasse son deuil loin de sa patrie, Uther y a consenti et Misha est arrivé à Camelot. Il est le seul qui ait réussi à se lier au prince et plus tard quand Arthur l'eut autorisé à la princesse.

_ Cela explique pourquoi elle était aussi bouleversée, comprit Merlin.

_ Il ne me reste plus qu'a annoncer au roi que Misha a peu de chance de survivre.

Merlin resta silencieux, le regard posé sur le blessé. Le sorcier ne connaissait pas cet homme, jamais dans son passé un certain Misha avait été évoqué ni même la Carmélide.

En voulant réparer son erreur, en voulant s'assurer qu'Arthur vive assez vieux pour qu'il soit un idiot tout fripé Merlin avait réécrit l'Histoire. Les paroles de Kilgarrah prenaient enfin sens d'une manière que le jeune homme pouvait apercevoir.

Découvrir Morgana en fille légitime ne l'avait pas tant choqué, Uther avait été bien des hommes mais l'amour qu'il avait porté à la jeune femme avait été visible, il s'était laissé mourir quand elle l'avait trahi, si ce n'avait pas été pour Arthur le roi serait mort de chagrin.

Mais cet autre royaume, ces autres personnes... Merlin devrait apprendre à composer avec. Misha était important pour Arthur et cela était suffisant pour qu'il souhaite l'aider à son tour. Pour s'assurer que le chevalier survive à ses blessures, pour qu'Arthur n'ait pas à porter le deuil trop tôt.

Posant ses mains sur le bras du jeune homme, Merlin ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément, la douleur du chevalier quittant son corps pour rejoindre celui du sorcier qui grimaça face au mal qui remontait en ses veines par de longues traînées noires. Le processus était douloureux, à la limite de l'insoutenable, sa magie absorbant et blessant violemment le sorcier.

Gaius sauta sur ses pieds se précipitant vers les deux hommes au moment où Merlin relâchait Misha, le médecin rattrapant le sorcier qui était sur le point de s'effondrer au sol.

_ Merlin..., souffla le vieil homme, face à la pâleur du jeune homme, aidant le sorcier à s'asseoir en le sentant défaillir.

Merlin le remercia, avant de se relever en tremblant avant de se laisser tomber sur les sacs de graines, s'endormant presque automatiquement.

Gaius resta interloqué, allant vérifier l'état de santé de Misha, le chevalier était passé de critique à stable. Il guérirait avec de la patience et du repos et tout cela parce que son pupille venait d'absorber une grande partie de son infection et de sa douleur.

Rassuré sur le chevalier, Gaius se rendit près de Merlin, constatant que son jeune protégé avait de la fièvre, peut être même trop. Veillant sur le sorcier, Gaius fronça les sourcils face à ce qu'il venait de voir.

Quand Merlin avait commencé à absorber une partie de la douleur de Misha, le médecin avait pu voir les fils de magie, invisibles habituellement, se mettre à briller avant de s'attaquer au sorcier. Jamais Gaius n'avait vu la magie blesser volontairement son porteur, il avait des questions qui restaient sans réponses pour le moment, mais le vieil homme était déterminé à découvrir ce que lui cachait son protégé, quitte à l'observer à son insu.

**TBC...**

* * *

*** Stephen R Lawhead.**


	16. Little ghost, you are listening

**16.**

**Little ghost, you are listening.***

La nuit était paisible, calme et reposante, tellement qu'il devait veiller à ne pas s'endormir, les conditions étant trop propices à cela. Ils avaient atteint la frontière séparant la Carmélide de Camelot, demain Arthur savait qu'il aurait le renfort de patrouilles en cas d'attaque. La Carmélide était devenue une terre presque hostile qu'il avait hâte de quitter.

Ravivant le feu pour l'empêcher de s'éteindre, le prince observa les alentours, vérifiant que tout était tranquille avant que son regard ne tombe sur Myla. Se redressant, Arthur alla remonter la couverture sur les épaules de la jeune femme avant de reprendre sa place initiale.

Myla Agan était une femme aux multiples facettes, elle était tout ce que Guenièvre n'était pas.

Elle ne cachait pas ses pensées, elle ne jouait pas à un rôle, elle était authentique, fière et puissante. Son charisme l'impressionnait. D'une nature joviale, Myla aimait parler, Arthur pouvait l'entendre discuter des heures durant avec son amie Beth Allen.

La princesse ne le regardait pas avec les yeux brillants et une dévotion visible. Elle le confrontait d'égal à égal. Par moment, Arthur la voyait sourire, d'un petit sourire en coin assez énigmatique. Myla était pleine de bonté et plus sage que lui, elle privilégiait la parole aux actes et ses talents d'archer leurs avaient permis de se nourrir sans trop d'efforts plus d'une fois. Il admirait cette femme qui venait de perdre sa patrie et qui pourtant tenait bon, il ne pouvait qu'espérer que le jour où la jeune femme craquerait, elle ne serait pas seule tout en se faisant la promesse d'être là pour l'aider à se relever.

Il n'était plus en colère contre ses fiançailles, il était juste curieux et il appréciait Myla, nul doute que l'héritière au trône s'entendrait avec sa sœur.

Pourtant la menace proférée par l'homme de Cenred ne cessait de tourner dans son esprit. Le mercenaire avait été persuadé, avant de mourir, que Myla allait périr, il avait eu cette lueur de certitude au fond des yeux qui inquiétait Arthur.

**(-)**

Merlin poussa un soupir, profondément agacé, couché sur son lit, un livre de magie ouvert sur le torse, le sorcier ne cessait de pester contre sa magie et son obstination à vouloir le rendre malade dès qu'il cherchait à l'utiliser.

Depuis quelques jours, un mauvais pressentiment le prenait aux tripes, quelque chose allait arriver, quelque chose qui risquait de changer le cours de leurs vies. Peut être même cela avait-il un rapport avec Arthur et si le druide ne pouvait pas l'aider alors il ne servait à rien, tout cela ne servait à rien, il n'avait plus qu'à transpercer Arthur avec une épée lui même tellement son inaction était néfaste !

Il savait que remonter le temps était interdit mais pourquoi la magie s'obstinait-elle à ne pas comprendre qu'il avait fait cela pour leur salut à tous. Il n'avait pas prévu de réécrire l'histoire, il avait juste voulu sauver Arthur !

_Alors tu as mal interprété mes paroles, jeune sorcier. Arthur était le Roi Présent et à Venir, présent de par sa capacité à diriger le pays dans l'ombre de son père et à venir quand le droit de régner s'est imposé à la mort d'Uther Pendragon. _

Kilgharrah disait-il vrai ? Arthur avait-il vraiment accompli sa destinée ?

Merlin refusait d'admettre que son ami, son meilleur ami après Will, devait mourir pour que l'avenir s'écrive.

Et si la magie voulait tellement le blesser pourquoi ramener William à ses côtés ? Pourquoi avoir fait en sorte qu'ils soient encore plus proches dans ce monde ? Les souvenirs de cette vie lui étaient pleinement revenus, son esprit et celui de ce Merlin avaient fusionné et William était son frère de cœur. Alors pourquoi une telle mascarade ?

Puis venait Morgana, douce et tendre Morgana, souriante au monde et pourtant tellement torturée. Il voyait au delà de la façade. Il voyait les cernes de plus en plus prononcées sous les yeux de la princesse, il voyait les regards où la jeune femme se noyait dans son propre pouvoir, terrifiée par ses visions et pourtant il restait là, les bras ballants, parce qu'il avait trop peur de faire face à une prêtresse qui ne chercherait pas à le tuer. Parce que Morgana était le fourreau de l'épée qui frapperait Arthur...

Un cri de rage traversa ses lèvres alors que le livre allait s'écraser contre sa porte. Se levant de son lit, Merlin alla ouvrir la fenêtre de sa chambre, l'air frais de la nuit lui ferait du bien.

Alors que son esprit s'apaisait face à la quiétude de Camelot, Merlin aperçut une silhouette dans la nuit. Fronçant les sourcils, soudainement soucieux, le serviteur quitta rapidement l'officine de Gaius, le vieil homme le regardant sortir avec étonnement.

**(-)**

La fraîcheur de la nuit lui arracha de légers frissons, Merlin croisant les bras pour essayer de garder un peu de chaleur. Il avait quitté l'officine sur un coup de tête, persuadé que cette présence dans la cour intérieure du château était de mauvaise augure. Arrivé non loin de la fenêtre, Merlin se figea en apercevant Morgana immobile dans la cour.

_ Morgana ?, l'interpella le serviteur.

La jeune femme ne parut pas remarquer sa présence, restant immobile au milieu de la cour. Pieds nus, une robe légère pour seul vêtement, les cheveux volant au gré du vent, la noble donnait l'impression d'être une créature à part dans l'univers du château.

Se rapprochant jusqu'à faire face à la jeune femme, Merlin aperçut le regard flou de la princesse, comme si à cet instant, elle n'était plus ancrée à cette réalité.

_ Morgana, appela une seconde fois Merlin, sentant l'inquiétude s'emparer de lui, Morgana ne semblait absolument pas réagir à sa présence, elle était déconnectée, ailleurs.

Avançant de quelques pas, Merlin posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme, Morgana relevant brusquement la tête vers lui, son regard accrocha Merlin avant que ses yeux ne se mettent à briller d'or, le sorcier sentit un étau se refermer autour de sa gorge lui coupant la respiration.

_ Mor...gana, souffla Merlin avec difficulté en portant les mains autour de sa gorge dans l'espoir de se défaire de la pression.

Morgana le fixait sans réellement le voir, Merlin comprenant enfin que la sorcière n'avait toujours pas repris pied dans la réalité, elle semblait plongée dans une vision ou tout autre chose, son esprit était aussi loin de Camelot qu'il semblait possible de l'être.

_ Morga...na, appela une nouvelle fois le sorcier en sentant sa vision se brouiller. C'est...Merlin...

La pression se relâcha légèrement, Morgana plongeant son regard dans celui du serviteur, le sorcier essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas perdre connaissance. Serrant avec plus de force les épaules de la princesse, Merlin sentit sa respiration revenir brusquement, lui arrachant des larmes de douleur face à l'afflux soudain d'air dans ses poumons.

Une respiration erratique le força à se reconcentrer sur la princesse, le serviteur soutenant Morgana quand celle-ci s'effondra au sol, se raccrochant à Merlin comme s'il était soudainement devenu son ancre dans cette nuit.

Resserrant son étreinte autour de la jeune femme, Merlin ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en entendant Morgana pleurer, ne cessant de s'excuser. Le sorcier garda le silence, préférant relever la jeune femme en la forçant à s'appuyer contre lui.

Est-ce qu'Arthur avait déjà assisté à une telle scène ? Était-ce la raison pour laquelle il avait demandé à Merlin de prendre soin de sa sœur ? Mais qu'était réellement Morgana ? Elle avait été puissante dans son passé mais la jeune femme semblait d'autant plus puissante ici ? Puissante et perdue. Qu'est-ce qui avait poussé Morgana à sortir en plein milieu de la nuit ? Qu'avait-elle vu ?

**TBC...**

* * *

*** Strange Birds, Birdy**


	17. That behind this soft exterior

**Bon déjà commençons par la publication, le prochain chapitre (pas écrit encore) devrait être posté le 1er Novembre, enfin le 2 pour respecter le dimanche, ce qui veut dire que officiellement j'aurai commencé le NanoWrite... Ce qui veut dire que CoM pourrait peut-être être en standby pour tout le mois de Novembre MAIS peut-être pas puisque mon nano portera sur le projet dont je vous avais parlé, l'UA de mon UA centré sur Uther, enfin bref tout ça pour dire que je vais essayer de maintenir les publications mais je ne promets rien mais je vais essayer promis !**

**Concernant ce chapitre, on se rapproche doucement de la fin du premier arc de cette histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira parce que j'ai eu un mal de chien à vous le pondre ! Eh oui, il ne répond absolument pas aux questions que vous vous posez suite au chapitre précédent, je sais, j'assume totalement, les réponses viendront dans le 18..ou pas. **

**Non j'ai choisi de le centrer sur Arthur et Myla et sur l'évolution de pensées d'un certain prince.**

**Si vous avez lu cette note en entier, chapeau bas sur ce :**

**Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !**

* * *

**17.**

**That behind this soft exterior  
Lies a warrior.***

Le froid mordant de l'eau glaciale lui coupa la respiration avant de faire naître un poids oppressant sur sa poitrine, la forçant à inspirer profondément en sortant la tête de l'eau. La vision trouble durant quelques secondes, Myla sentit le poids de ses vêtements peser, l'obligeant à battre avec plus de force l'eau pour rester à la surface.

_ Arthur !, appela la jeune femme d'une voix rauque. Arthur !

Regardant autour d'elle, Myla sentit sa peur augmenter d'un cran, et si Arthur n'avait pas survécu à leur saut ? Comment pourrait-elle réclamer l'hospitalité et l'aide du Roi de Camelot si son fils venait de périr ? Comment s'en sortirait-elle sans Arthur ?

Soudain Arthur remonta à la surface en toussant et crachotant, Myla nageant vers lui avec soulagement. Elle n'était plus seule.

_ Il ne nous a pas suivi, souffla le prince entre deux inspirations.

Myla acquiesça avant de lever la tête vers le bord de la falaise de laquelle ils venaient de sauter. L'Ombre les observait toujours, analysant la situation avant de finalement s'éloigner.

_ On doit gagner la rive opposée, il mettra plus de temps pour nous rejoindre, décida Arthur en se mettant à nager.

Myla acquiesça, se mettant à nager à son tour. L'Ombre leur était tombée dessus peu de temps après leur entrée sur les terres de Camelot. Un des pisteurs avait perdu la vie lors de l'attaque surprise, les déstabilisant tous avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent séparés : Arthur et Myla d'un côté, Beth et Jon de l'autre. Myla ne pouvait qu'espérer que son amie soit toujours vivante, elle n'était pas prête à faire face à une nouvelle mort.

Sortant de l'eau, Myla sentit le cuir lui coller à la peau, la faisant violemment frissonner. Le Printemps était bien présent, seulement les journées restaient fraîche et l'eau du lac ne devait pas avoir plus de quelques degrés. Arthur souffla entre ses mains pour se réchauffer légèrement avant de se tourner vers la princesse. Myla grelottait de froid, il était urgent qu'ils se mettent à l 'abri et qu'ils se réchauffent.

S'emparant de la main de la jeune femme, Arthur se mit en marche, attentif et sur ses gardes. Presque désarmés, fatigués et affamés, ils étaient des proies faciles pour les prédateurs, particulièrement pour l'Ombre qui les attaquait depuis ces deux derniers jours. Par chance, ils disposaient encore de quelques pièces d'or mais le peu d'affaires qu'ils possédaient, avaient été abandonnées dans la précipitation.

Leur séjour en pleine forêt avait eu le mérite de cacher leur statut princier. Les vêtements sales, les visages terreux malgré les rafraîchissements dans les sources d'eau, ils ressemblaient à n'importe quel sujet du royaume. Les cheveux sales, d'un blond terne, une barbe lui mangeant les joues, Arthur pouvait se fondre dans la masse, surtout sans son armure, laissée elle aussi à leur dernier campement.

**(-)**

Myla se rapprocha du feu, laissant la chaleur de celui-ci la réchauffer. Ils avaient été chanceux de découvrir ce couple de paysans âgés qui leur avait offert l'hospitalité, leur évitant ainsi de s'exposer dans une taverne. Aurore et Wilfred les avait accueilli avec douceur, Arthur les présentant comme un jeune couple, fiancés en secret, qui s'était enfuit. C'était à peu de choses près la vérité.

Aurore leur avait ouvert la porte d'une petite cabane collée à la maisonnée, disposant d'une pièce abritant une chambre et une cheminée. Myla l'avait chaleureusement remerciée, Arthur tendant quelques pièces d'or en direction de la vieille femme qui s'était contentée de refuser, leur annonçant qu'elle leur ramenait de la soupe et des vêtements secs.

_ Vous devriez retirer vos vêtements, annonça Arthur avant de brusquement rougir. Je veux dire, en attendant qu'Aurore revienne, vous serez plus à l'aise sans, enfin je veux dire...

Le rire de Myla coupa le prince dans ses explications maladroites. La princesse semblait amusée par l'embarras du jeune homme, attendrie par sa maladresse. Arthur n'avait pas cherché à être inconvenant ou irrespectueux mais prévenant et cela la jeune femme l'avait compris.

_ Vous avez raison, approuva Myla. Nous allons finir par tomber malade si nous gardons ces vêtements trempés, vous devriez en faire de même.

Arthur acquiesça, mal à l'aise avant de tendre une couverture à la princesse, Myla s'en empara en souriant avant d'aller se dévêtir derrière le paravent. Le prince resta les bras ballants, hypnotisé par le jeu d'ombre qu'offrait le feu à travers le fin paravent en toile.

**(-)**

Quand le tocsin s'était mis à sonner, William venait de prendre le second tour de garde de nuit. Incrédule et sur ses gardes, le soldat avait cherché la présence d'ennemis avant de se figer près d'un des remparts.

De la fumée et quelques flammes s'étaient élevées au loin, cela aurait pu rester un simple feu isolé si son compagnon n'avait pas donné l'alerte. Will avait toujours aimé cette vue rassurante, apercevoir depuis le mur la plus haute tour du château de Carmélide était un honneur et un privilège. Il était entré dans les rangs du Mur pour une noble cause et le Roi Agan était un monarque qui leur rendait souvent visite.

Voir le château brûler au loin ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : une attaque avait eu lieu et ils n'avaient pu l'empêcher.

_ Le bleu, souffla son supérieur. Tu dois aller apporter cette missive au Roi de Camelot. Nos corneilles ont toutes été interceptées, certains de tes frères ont accepté de se rendre dans les autres royaumes pour alerter les monarques. Camelot est ta mission. Quoi qu'il arrive, quoi que cela puisse te coûter, cette missive ne doit jamais tomber entre les mains de l'enchanteresse ou de ses hommes. Jure-le !

_ Je le jure, répondit Will d'une voix rauque.

_ Puisse le mur veiller sur toi, mon frère.

**(-)**

Le tissu était rêche et le grattait pourtant Arthur appréciait le bonheur simple de se retrouver dans des vêtements propres et secs. Le bonnet** sur sa tête terminait de le réchauffer tandis que le prince ranimait le feu dans le foyer.

Myla avait fini par s'endormir enroulée dans une couverture sur le lit, Arthur avait insisté pour que la jeune femme profite d'avoir un matelas de paille pour la nuit, elle avait passé plus de temps que lui en forêt. Arthur ne se l'expliquait pas mais il avait envie de protéger la princesse, il avait besoin de la voir sourire, il voulait lui faire plaisir, prendre soin d'elle.

En allant chercher du bois pour le feu, Arthur s'était entretenu avec le vieil homme, apprenant avec soulagement qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques jours de marche du château. Très bientôt, le prince pourrait quérir le soutien et la sécurité de ses hommes.

Il était impatient de retourner au château, de revoir son père et sa sœur. Morgana lui manquait, les repas en famille lui manquaient. Son père n'était pas parfait mais il était un homme sur lequel on pouvait se reposer, un homme de conseil, il n'y avait que la magie pour lui faire perdre sa clairvoyance, malheureusement et si sa sœur n'avait pas eu elle-même son don, Arthur aurait très certainement rejoint le mode de pensée du Roi, à cause de la magie, Arthur avait grandi sans mère mais la magie lui avait donné sa sœur cadette en compensation.

Le Roi saurait mieux gérer que lui l'implosion de la Carmélide, il pourrait conseiller Myla et l'aider dans son rôle de souveraine. Arthur vivait dans l'attente du moment où la jeune femme admettrait que ses parents étaient morts, l'estomac noué, il guettait les premiers signes de renoncement. Lui-même aurait déjà abandonné dans une telle situation ou sans réellement renoncer, aurait eu un moment d'abattement total. Ce n'était pas le cas de Myla, elle était forte, il le savait mais le revers de la médaille serait aussi grand que la volonté de la jeune femme, Myla allait s' effondrer.

**(-)**

_ La blessure est encore fragile mais l'infection a totalement disparu, sourit Gaius.

Misha acquiesça en redescendant sa tunique avant de se lever en grimaçant légèrement en sentant les fils de sa blessure le tirer.

_ Votre convalescence sera longue Misha mais si vous continuez à respecter mes instructions tout devrait se dérouler au mieux.

Alors que le chevalier allait protester en annonçant qu'il était un soldat et qu'il avait besoin d'action, de se sentir utile, les cloches se mirent à sonner les faisant tous deux sursauter.

Quittant rapidement le cabinet du médecin, Misha se rendit dans la cour, Gaius sur ses talons, Léon arrivant en même temps qu'eux.

Un couple de voyageur pénétra dans la cour intérieure, faisant naître l'excitation dans les rangs avant que la femme ne retire son capuchon.

_ Beth !, s'écria le chevalier en se précipitant sur la jeune femme.

_ Misha !, s'exclama la suivante de Myla en rejoignant le chevalier.

_ Où se trouve Myla ?, demanda avec précipitation Misha, agrippant les épaules de la noble pour donner plus de poids à sa question.

_ On a été séparés, souffla Beth en tremblant. Myla se trouve avec le prince Arthur mais... j'ignore s'ils sont toujours en vie.

Misha se redressa avant de poser un regard dur sur l'homme accompagnant Beth. Il avait déjà perdu un père, un oncle et un royaume, il ne pouvait perdre la seule famille qui lui restait. Il allait retrouver Myla et Arthur, quand bien même il était encore faible et convalescent, il vivrait assez longtemps pour voir sa cousine monter sur le trône.

**TBC...**

* * *

*** Warrior, Beth Crowley**

**** Ou quand l'auteur se tape un trip Kaamelott, Arthur et son bonnet ^^**


	18. I could learn to walk the line

**18.**

**I could learn to walk the line.***

L'enfant courait entre les stands du marché, la peur au ventre, ne cessant de se retourner pour observer la progression de ses poursuivants. Dérapant légèrement en bousculant une vieille dame, le petit garçon ne prit pas la peine de s'excuser ni même de se retourner pour constater que la personne allait bien. Il était impératif pour lui qu'il réussisse à maintenir l'avance précaire qu'il avait à cet instant.

Pourtant alors qu'il espérait réussir à s'en sortir indemne, l'enfant percuta violemment quelqu'un ou quelque chose, la force du choc le faisant rebondir avant qu'il ne retombe en arrière dans la boue. Cela ne dura qu'une poignée de secondes, pourtant le garçon ne put s'empêcher de frissonner face au crépitement de magie présent dans l'air.

_ Est-ce que tout va bien mon enfant ?, demanda une voix douce tandis que le garçon rencontrait un regard bleu doux.

L'enfant acquiesça, se sentant presque rassuré face à l'apparition, acceptant la main que lui tendait la belle jeune femme en robe bleue. Morgana offrit un sourire à l'enfant, s'emparant avec douceur de la main du garçon, l'aidant à se redresser avant de brusquement se tendre, l'air autour d'eux devenant soudainement lourd et oppressant.

Morgana chancela légèrement amenant Merlin à la maintenir contre lui tandis que la princesse était assaillie par la vision d'un homme adulte, aux boucles brunes et aux pommettes saillantes. L'homme portait une armure de chevalier et se tenait face à _Arthur._ L'homme observait Arthur d'un regard dur et froid, déversant un flot de paroles qu'elle ne comprenait pas tandis que Morgana pouvait lire la trahison dans le regard de son frère. Puis l'homme s'avança brusquement, transperçant Arthur de son épée.

La douleur de la blessure causée à son frère arracha une inspiration rauque à Morgana, la noble relâchant précipitamment la main de l'enfant sous le regard surpris de celui-ci. De doux, le regard de Morgana passa à choqué. La princesse pouvait encore sentir la chaleur de la peau de l'enfant sur sa main, comme si ce simple contact l'avait brûlé.

L'enfant tourna son regard vers Merlin. Le sorcier l'observait avec attention, le regard crépitant, Morgana toujours appuyée contre lui. Merlin se combattait lui-même pour ne pas tuer Mordred qui les observait complètement perdu. Si Mordred venait à mourir à cet instant, jamais Arthur ne périrait de la main de ce mauvais druide. Merlin n'avait qu'à tendre la main et murmurer un sort pour que la menace, que cet enfant représentait, disparaisse définitivement.

Soudain les gardes se firent entendre, contraignant Mordred à fuir une nouvelle fois non sans lancer un dernier regard à Merlin et Morgana.

Les gardes les dépassèrent, non sans s'enquérir de la sécurité de la princesse avant de poursuivre leur route.

_ Venez nous rentrons au château, décida Merlin, la princesse restant totalement prostrée dans ses bras.

Merlin décolla la jeune femme de lui sans réellement l'éloigner. Morgana était la princesse, ils n'avaient pas besoin que des rumeurs ou des regards trop curieux se mettent à les dévisager. Surtout pas à cet instant où la jeune femme semblait s'être de nouveau déconnectée de la réalité.

Marchant à un rythme soutenu, le sorcier se détendit légèrement en pénétrant dans le château. Il s'était toujours senti en sécurité entre les lourds murs de Camelot. Morgana était toujours muette, la main fermant serrée sur le bras du serviteur, inconsciente d'avoir partagée sa vision avec le sorcier. Merlin avait tout vu, revécu ce terrible jour où Arthur avait perdu la vie.

Il avait ressenti l'étonnement de la prêtresse et sa douleur face à la blessure mortelle d'Arthur. Son désarroi mais surtout sa détresse face à une telle vision.

Alors qu'ils venaient de tourner dans le couloir rejoignant les chambres royales, Merlin sentit Morgana chanceler, son corps se mettant à trembler. La jeune femme se retourna brusquement, s'accrochant aux épaules de Merlin en inspirant bruyamment essayant de refréner ses sanglots. Merlin la serra contre lui, maladroitement, passant une main réconfortante dans le dos de la princesse pour tenter de l'apaiser.

Morgana s'accrochait désespérément à lui, forçant Merlin à la traîner dans la chambre la plus proche : celle d'Arthur.

La porte claqua quand elle se referma, tandis que le sorcier sentit les jambes de la princesse se dérober, le forçant à les asseoir au sol.

Merlin était le plus à même de comprendre le chagrin qui submergeait Morgana, voir Arthur mourir avait été un des moments les plus douloureux de sa vie, et dans son autre vie, il n'avait été que le serviteur et l'ami d'Arthur, pas un membre de sa famille, pas une sœur aimante qui semblait incapable de blesser le futur roi.

Merlin avait longuement réfléchi depuis la nuit où il avait trouvé Morgana en transe dans la cour. La puissance de la noble et la situation l'avait inquiété, Morgana était de force égale à la sienne et pourtant il avait eu envie de l'aider et de la protéger. Et si quelques doutes subsistaient encore, voir et sentir la détresse de la princesse à cet instant suffisait de le convaincre pleinement que Morgana n'était pas cette prêtresse-là, elle était autre chose.

L'air se mit à crépiter autour d'eux, Merlin constatant que le mobilier commençait à bouger et les fenêtres à trembler. Ses yeux se mirent à briller d'or, sa magie apaisant celle de Morgana, la jeune femme toujours blottie dans ses bras, Merlin pouvait respirer à plein poumons le parfum délicat de cannelle des cheveux de la jeune femme.

Reconnaissant du fait que la princesse soit trop bouleversée pour remarquer ses iris dorées, Merlin savoura avec un plaisir non dissimulé le bonheur de retrouver sa magie comme au premier jour : douce et aimante. Ne plus ressentir la douleur mordante de son propre pouvoir était salvateur.

Est-ce que la magie le pardonnait ? Est-ce qu'en acceptant enfin les conséquences de son acte, en acceptant Morgana, la magie le récompensait ?

_ Dadga..., souffla Morgana dans son cou, faisant frissonner Merlin. Ne m'abandonne jamais Dadga...

_Dadga ?_

**(-)**

_ Cet enfant va tuer Arthur, attaqua Merlin dès qu'il perçut la présence de Kilgharrah. Lors de Camlann, il blessera mortellement Arthur.

_ Cela ne dépend que de toi, Merlin, répondit le Grand Dragon avec douceur. Tu connais l'avenir du petit druide et celui de Roi Présent et à Venir.

_ Alors, il doit mourir..., souffla Merlin.

_ Attends-tu que je te donne ma bénédiction pour cet acte ?, interrogea Kilgharrah. Ou as-tu juste besoin que je te confirme l'inévitable ?

_ Morgana a eu une vision de la mort d'Arthur en touchant Mordred, je n'ai nul besoin que vous me confirmiez un événement dont je connais l'issue, cingla le sorcier.

_ En le touchant dis-tu ?, demanda le dragon d'une voix détachée. Intéressant...

Merlin ignora le commentaire du dragon, méditant, ne prêtant pas attention à l'observation de Kilgharrah ni même au sourire qui commençait à naître sur ses lèvres reptiliennes.

_ Je ne suis pas certain d'être capable de pouvoir tuer un enfant, finit par confesser le sorcier. Quand bien même cet enfant représente la chute d'Arthur.

_ Alors pourquoi avoir remonté le temps, Dieu des Druides, si face à l'adversité, tu es incapable de prendre les décisions qui s'imposent ?, grogna durement le dragon faisant sursauter Merlin.

_ Il me semble que depuis mon arrivée, j'ai remis en question beaucoup de mes principes, répliqua Merlin. J'ai renoncé au Arthur que je connaissais, j'ai appris à composer avec cette vie dont j'ignorais tout, je veille sur Morgana alors oui je n'ai pas honte d'avouer que tuer un enfant est quelque chose qui me répugne.

_ Voilà donc le destin d'Arthur Pendragon scellé, annonça gravement Kilgharrah.

_ Je sauverai Arthur, persista Merlin.

_ Dis-moi Merlin, que représente une mort quand celle-ci permettrait de sauver plus d'une vie ?

**TBC...**

* * *

*** Ryan Star, We Might Fall**


	19. Our hands will never be clean

**Le prochain chapitre marquera donc la fin du premier arc de cette fic mais pas la fin de cette histoire. Nous allons donc conclure la "saison" 1 dans deux semaines.**

**Merci à Colinou pour son rôle de bêta sur ce chapitre, elle a sauvé le timing de la publication ^^**

**Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !**

* * *

**19.**

**Our hands will never be clean.***

Uther réajusta sa cape et sa couronne avant de fermer les yeux, prenant quelques secondes pour lui, pour apaiser la tension qui l'habitait. L'acte en lui-même n'était pas nouveau, il avait déjà assisté à de nombreuses exécutions, ordonner de nombreuses exécutions mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait réussi à s'habituer à cela. Il était Roi mais il restait aussi un homme qui vivait avec de nombreuses morts sur la conscience.

Morgana vint se poster à ses côtés, le prenant au dépourvu. La jeune femme n'avait jamais aimé assister à cela, elle s'y était contrainte, malgré elle. Vêtue de sa longue robe mauve, ses longs cheveux ondulés lâchés, Morgana ressemblait plus que jamais à Viviane à cet instant. Droite et forte dans sa posture, le regard déterminé, la jeune femme le déstabilisait et le plongeait dans son passé.

_ Morgana, souffla Uther. Tu n'es pas obligée d'assister à cela, je ne veux pas que tu y assistes.

La princesse riva son regard à celui d'Uther, le roi sentant son cœur se serrer en avisant la mine inquiète et fatiguée de sa fille. Trop accaparé par ses recherches pour retrouver Arthur, pour tenter de porter secours à la Carmélide, il en avait oublié Morgana.

Uther connaissait sa fille, Morgana était épuisée. Depuis combien de temps ses cauchemars la hantaient à nouveau ? Comment n'avait-il pas pu remarquer plus tôt la détresse de son propre enfant ? N'avait-il pas vécu cela avec Viviane ? Et durant l'enfance de sa fille ? Il l'avait veillée presque autant qu'Arthur, quand Morgana se réveillait la nuit, terrorisée, avant de comprendre qu'il n'y avait que la présence de son frère qui permettait de la calmer.

_ Tu ressembles tellement à ta mère..., souffla Uther pour lui-même avant de secouer la tête pour chasser ses vieux démons. Je refuse que tu assistes à la mise à mort de cet homme Morgana, va te reposer et ce soir nous dînerons ensemble, rien que tous les deux.

_ J'aimerai beaucoup, sourit Morgana, Uther l'embrassant avec tendresse sur le front.

_ Merlin !, appela le roi en remarquant le serviteur posté non loin. Je veux que tu raccompagnes la princesse dans sa chambre et que tu veilles sur elle jusqu'à ce que je puisse la rejoindre.

_ Oui votre majesté, sourit Merlin, le sorcier tendant son bras à la princesse.

Le roi les regarda s'éloigner, rassuré, sans réellement en comprendre la raison, de voir Merlin aux côtés de Morgana. Il avait eu le même sentiment en le voyant interagir avec Arthur. Qui était réellement ce serviteur ?

Reportant son attention devant lui, Uther apparut sur le balcon surplombant la cour du château, son regard se posant brièvement sur le condamné.

_ Peuple de Camelot, cet homme est coupable d'avoir usé d'enchantements et de magie, annonça Uther. En vertu de nos lois, la sentence pour ce crime est la mort. Nous recherchons toujours son complice, l'enfant druide... Quiconque aurait des renseignements sera écouté et protégé.

_ Vous avez laissé votre peur de la magie se changer en haine, souffla l'homme. J'ai pitié de vous.

Uther garda le silence, le regard posé sur la foule. Ce n'était pas sa peur qui avait changé son regard sur la magie mais les effets néfastes que celle-ci avait eu sur sa vie. La magie avait fait de lui l'homme qu'il était maintenant. Elle lui avait autant pris que donné, il le savait parfaitement, à commencer par ses enfants mais la magie venait toujours avec un prix et Uther l'avait durement payé. Trop durement payé.

**(-)**

_ Nous y sommes, souffla Arthur en montrant le château du doigt. Ce soir, nous serons à Camelot.

Arthur s'empara de la main de la jeune femme, la forçant à se remettre en marche, accélérant le pas. Myla pouvait parfaitement comprendre l'excitation et la fébrilité du prince. Arthur rentrait chez lui, auprès des siens, auprès de son peuple.

Il avait quitté le confort de sa vie pour venir la chercher et la protéger, parce qu'ils devaient se marier, mais lui retrouverait sa famille, sa chambre, sa vie tout simplement. Mais elle, quelle était sa place dans la cour de Camelot ?

Son cœur et son âme appartenaient à la Carmélide. Mais que restait-il de sa patrie ? Le royaume était-il à feu et à sang ? Son père avait-il réussi à s'en sortir ? Et qu'en était-il de sa mère ? Beth avait-elle pu gagner Camelot ? Et Misha ? Tant de questions qui demeuraient sans réponses.

Arthur se stoppa soudainement avant de les tirer à l'abri des regards derrière un imposant tronc de chêne, rapprochant Myla de lui jusqu'à faire barrage de son corps en cas d'attaque.

Et Arthur ? Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Pourquoi une telle dévotion pour sa protection ? Que pensait-il de leur futur mariage ? Uther Pendragon prendrait-il le risque de maintenir leurs fiançailles en sachant la Carmélide perdue ?

_ Misha !, s'exclama Arthur, se détachant de Myla pour se précipiter au devant de son ami. Misha !

_ Arthur !, souffla le chevalier. Mon dieu, Arthur !

Le chevalier sauta de selle, se précipitant sur le prince avant de l'étreindre. Myla se décolla du tronc, Misha rencontrant son regard tandis qu'Arthur s'écartait pour laisser les deux Agan se retrouver.

La jeune femme sentit son cœur s'accélérer brusquement lorsque Misha détourna le regard, le visage soudainement soucieux et coupable.

_ Non..., souffla Myla alors qu'une larme se mettait à couler sur sa joue. Non..., Misha combla la distance qui les séparait. Misha, non...

_ Je suis désolé, souffla le chevalier en s'emparant des mains de la princesse. Je suis tellement désolé.

Myla repoussa le chevalier, refusant d'admettre la véracité des propos de son cousin.

_ Ma Reine, souffla Misha en mettant un genou à terre. Puissiez-vous me pardonner un jour...

Misha se releva la tête, le regard humide, figé, incapable de faire face correctement à la situation. Il avait cherché Myla et Arthur dès l'instant où Beth était apparue à Camelot, repoussant le moment où il devrait faire face au chagrin de sa cousine et au sien. Leod avait été comme un père pour lui.

Le désarroi visible sur les traits de la princesse poussa Arthur à sortir de sa torpeur. Myla était en train de s'effondrer, exactement comme il l'avait redouté durant ces dernières semaines. Portant une main à ses lèvres, Myla inspira profondément, tentant de réfréner ses sanglots. Arthur fit quelques pas dans sa direction, tendant la main vers elle. La princesse ferma les yeux, les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues alors qu'Arthur l'enveloppait dans une étreinte, la serrant avec force contre lui. Après plusieurs minutes, Myla finit par serrer le prince contre elle, s'accrochant à lui, pleurant contre son torse, Arthur la berçant contre lui sous le regard défait de Misha.

Arthur s'était fait une promesse, celle de ne pas laisser la princesse seule et il comptait bien l'honorer. Il serait le soutien de la jeune femme durant cette épreuve, celui sur qui elle pourrait se reposer quand elle deviendrait officiellement reine. Arthur était prêt à tout pour cette femme et cela l'effrayait profondément.

**TBC...**

* * *

*** When you break, Bear's Den.**


	20. You're the reason that I'm alive

**Si Dark Horse de Katy Perry m'a inspiré CoM, on peut dire que la chanson dont est tiré le titre est un peu le thème Arthur/Myla**

* * *

**20.**

**You're the reason that I'm alive.***

Légèrement en retrait, Arthur ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder un œil attentif sur Myla. Dès l'instant où ils avaient pénétré dans la salle du trône, Arthur avait prit conscience qu'ils étaient à Camelot.

L'odeur du bois ciré quotidiennement l'avait accueilli tandis que le trône imposant de son père se dressait face à lui. Ici, dans sa demeure, auprès des siens, le prince savait qu'il serait protégé, qu'_ils_ seraient protégés. Sa mission avait été longue, douloureuse et périlleuse mais il l'avait mené à son terme, il avait ramené Myla Agan à Camelot.

Uther posa une fraction de seconde son regard sur le prince, le gratifiant d'un sourire heureux et soulagé avant que le roi ne porte finalement son attention sur la jeune femme inclinée face à lui.

_ Soyez la bienvenue à Camelot, annonça Uther avec chaleur. Sachez que mon cœur vous accompagne dans cette terrible épreuve, souffla le roi, invitant la jeune femme à se redresser.

_ Votre compassion vous honore, Majesté, répondit Myla. Ainsi que votre loyauté, la Carmélide et moi-même ne pouvons que vous remercier pour votre soutien.

_ Leod était un grand homme et un ami, je lui avais promis que sa fille serait en sécurité et je compte honorer ma parole.

_ Quelles nouvelles pouvez-vous m'apporter de mon peuple ? Le Mur était-il toujours debout ? L'armée a-t-elle des rescapés ?

_ Myla, coupa Uther avec douceur. Nous aurons cette discussion mais tout d'abord vous devez prendre du repos, vous restaurez et apaiser votre esprit.

_ Mon peuple est ma seule préoccupation.

_ Je comprends votre inquiétude et votre considération est louable mais vous êtes une jeune reine Myla Agan et pour aider votre royaume vous devez aussi penser à vous. Dans votre état, votre jugement serait faussé.

Myla garda le silence, méditant les paroles du souverain avant de finalement acquiescer. Uther se montrait pragmatique quand elle ne raisonnait qu'avec ses émotions. Elle ne pouvait espérer regagner son royaume sans un esprit clair et logique. Elle devait tout d'abord se reconstruire avant de reconstruire la Carmélide.

_ Votre oncle, le Roi Clovis a été informé de la situation, confia Uther. Une missive de sa part vous sera remise. Il a aussi pensé et à juste titre que vous aviez dû fuir sans rien avec vous, une chambre a déjà été aménagée pour vous, avec des robes venues de France.

Myla s'inclina respectueusement tandis qu'une servante se détachait de l'ombre pour guider la jeune femme laissant Arthur et Uther seuls.

_ Père, salua le prince avec un sourire fatigué.

_ Arthur, souffla le roi en allant enlacer son fils. Que les esprits du bien en soient remerciés, tu vas bien.

_ Quelles sont les nouvelles ?, interrogea avec hâte le prince. Les éclaireurs ? Les chevaliers partis au front ?

Uther leva la main, interrompant les questions du prince.

_ Je te répondrais exactement la même chose qu'à notre jeune reine de Carmélide. Accorde-toi quelques jours de repos. Les destins de la Carmélide et de Camelot sont étroitement liés mais avant cela, tu dois t'accorder un moment pour souffler.

_ Mais...

_ Ce que je pensais être une simple mission de sauvetage s'est transformée en une longue attente, Arthur tu as été absent presque trois mois. Je ne mets pas en doute tes capacités de soldat mais tu restes un homme qui vient de passer trois mois en forêt à risquer sa vie, tu as besoin de repos.

Arthur acquiesça, s'autorisant enfin à relâcher son attention, la fatigue le rattrapant brusquement. Il sentait las.

_ Vous m'avez manqué Père, s'autorisa à confier le prince.

_ Toi aussi mon fils, toi aussi, sourit le roi. Et à ta sœur aussi, Morgana s'est montrée forte et digne durant ton absence, tu aurais été fière d'elle.

_ J'ai hâte de la voir, sourit Arthur avec émotion.

**(-)**

Merlin essuya ses mains sur son pantalon, inspirant profondément pour se redonner une contenance. Il était nerveux, incroyablement nerveux tandis que la porte de la chambre princière pour accueillir Arthur.

Le serviteur se tourna vers le prince avant de s'incliner avec respect devant cet homme si charismatique et puissant. Imposant, le regard fier, la barbe blonde mangeant les joues du prince, Merlin pu pour la première fois contempler le roi à venir. C'était à la fois déstabilisant et gratifiant de voir Arthur ainsi.

Le prince fit quelques pas dans la chambre, avant de s'arrêter devant Merlin, lui tendant la main. Le sorcier resta interloqué, quelques secondes, avant de tendre la main à son tour, Arthur le gratifiant d'une poignée de main chevaleresque, celle qu'il ne réservait à ces hommes, en empoignant avec force l'avant-bras du serviteur.

Morgana l'avait attendu à la sortie de la salle du trône et Arthur l'avait longuement serré dans ses bras, heureux de retrouver sa cadette. Morgana lui avait rendu son étreinte, les yeux brillants de larmes et le prince avait pu observer sa sœur. Il se dégageait de la jeune femme, une nouvelle force et une sérénité troublante qui surprenait et rassurait Arthur. Puis sa sœur l'avait escorté jusqu'à sa chambre, drapée à son bras, lui racontant brièvement les derniers mois à Camelot, le prénom de Merlin revenant fréquemment à la bouche de la jeune femme. Arthur s'en était senti soulagé. Envoyer Merlin auprès de Morgana était l'une des meilleures décisions qu'il avait pu prendre.

Arthur n'eut pas besoin de remercier Merlin, il sut que le serviteur avait compris, son regard parlant pour lui-même. Le prince relâcha le bras de celui qui finirait par devenir son ami avant de se tourner vers la table, humant l'arôme du repas fumant qu'il l'attendait.

_ Je me suis dit que vous préféreriez manger avant de vous baigner, sourit Merlin, Arthur acquiesçant d'un claquement de langue satisfait.

**(-)**

Retrouver Beth avait été un réel soulagement pour Myla. Quand elles avaient été contraintes de se séparer, Myla n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser qu'elle venait de perdre sa seule amie, qu'elle venait de vivre ses derniers moments avec sa suivante mais Beth avait été là, l'attendant dans sa chambre et Myla l'avait serré contre elle, murmurant des paroles incompréhensives contre l'épaule de son amie.

Beth l'avait aidé à se dévêtir, s'occupant de nettoyer sa longue chevelure tandis que la jeune femme s'autorisait un moment de calme dans son bain chaud.

_ Morgana Pendragon est telle qu'Arthur l'avait décrite, confia Beth. Bien que je la trouve plus majestueuse que l'avait confié le prince, poursuivit la suivante en démêlant les longues boucles de Myla. Et Camelot est un royaume des plus accueillants. Vous serez bien ici et nul doute que le peuple vous aimera quand il apprendra vos fiançailles avec le prince héritier.

_ Je serai reine de Camelot un jour, souffla Myla. Et j'espère être une bonne reine mais avant cela je dois me préoccuper de notre royaume et de notre peuple. J'ai promis à Mère que je placerai les intérêts de la Carmélide avant les miens et je compte honorer cette promesse. Je ne laisserai pas mon peuple entre les mains du Roi Cenred.

_ On l'appelle l'Usurpateur, avoua Beth. Il sait que vous vivante, il ne peut être considéré comme légitime sur le trône. Son enchanteresse a créée les ombres pour cela, elle devait vous tuer avant que nous n'atteigniez Camelot.

_ Comment sais-tu cela ?

_ Misha, il m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé après notre fuite et vous constaterez par vous-même qu'une poignée de Carméliens ont demandé asile à Camelot. Le Roi Uther les a accueilli avec joie.

_ J'ai mal réagi envers Misha, confia Myla avec honte. Je lui dois des excuses.

_ Cela a été dur pour tout le monde Myla. Ne vous blâmez pas pour cela.

_ Il me faut remercier Arthur aussi, c'est grâce à lui si nous sommes ici et vivantes.

Beth laissa échapper un gloussement amusé.

_ Vous devez être l'une des rares souveraines à avoir passé autant de temps avec son futur époux et dans des conditions si peu conventionnelles, sourit Beth. Au moins, vous pouvez vous targuez de connaître les défauts de votre futur roi.

_ Je doute que je connaisse Arthur aussi bien que tu le penses Beth. Je ne connais de lui que ce qu'il a bien voulu montrer.

_ Au moins vous savez qu'il ronfle, s'esclaffa Beth. Mais moins que vous, taquina la jeune femme.

_ Beth, s'exaspéra Myla.

_ Il est fait pour être un Agan, poursuivit la jeune femme avec sérieux. Il a été des plus exemplaires, respectant la devise avec honneur, je lui dois ma vie.

_ Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-même, souffla Myla.

_ Il fera un excellent roi, certifia Beth.

Myla garda le silence, sortant de la baignoire, Beth l'enveloppant dans une longue serviette.

_ Le penses-tu réellement ou dis-tu cela pour me rassurer ?

_ Votre père l'a choisi et je doute qu'il aurait choisi un homme indigne de son enfant. De plus Camelot est un allié et je doute que cela change.

_ Pourtant tant que le mariage n'aura pas été prononcé, nous ne serons que des invités dans cette cour Beth, même quand je serai couronnée.

_ Pourquoi vous montrez-vous si défaitiste ?

_ Je ne le suis pas mais Mère m'a..., Myla secoua la tête en fronçant du nez. Je ferai tout ce qui se trouve en mon pouvoir pour que le mariage se passe convenablement mais je dois être certaine avant cela que les intérêts de mon peuple coïncident avec ceux de Camelot, sinon il me faudra étouffer ce projet dans l'œuf. Je ne me pardonnerai jamais la chute totale de notre pays et cela le Roi Uther doit le comprendre.

Beth posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

_ Vous êtes ma reine, souffla Beth. Je serais toujours là et Misha aussi.

**(-)**

Myla remercia le garde qui l'avait escorté jusqu'à la porte du prince Arthur, levant la main, prête à frapper contre celle-ci pour signaler sa présence, quand la jeune femme constata que la porte était légèrement entrouverte.

La poussant un peu plus, la jeune femme se figea en apercevant une femme dans les bras d'Arthur. Vêtue simplement à la chevelure bouclée, Myla put constater à quel point Arthur avait l'air serein et apaisé dans les bras de cette inconnue. Si elle n'avait pas rencontré Morgana Pendragon quelques heures plutôt, elle aurait pu penser qu'Arthur serrait sa sœur contre lui. Pourtant l'étreinte intime renvoya à Myla un profond sentiment de déception, la vérité lui procurant un goût amère dans la bouche. Finalement, elle ne s'était pas trompée quand elle avait certifié à Beth qu'elle ne connaissait pas Arthur.

Laissant retomber sa main, Myla se détourna finalement de la porte, quittant le couloir le plus silencieusement possible.

**(-)**

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis son arrivée à Camelot. Deux semaines durant lesquelles elle avait dû apprendre à composer avec des sujets qui n'étaient pas les siens. Le peuple de Camelot se montrait respectueux et cordial, les Carméliens ne pouvaient s'empêcher de venir la saluer, lui louant les qualités de feu le Roi Leod.

Pourtant la jeune femme restait profondément frustrée par l'inaction dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Le roi Uther était toujours prêt à la recevoir en audience, Myla lui exposant ses idées et le roi l'écoutait avec patience, malgré tout de nombreux points restaient encore obscurs. A commencer par l'enchanteresse du Roi Cenred, nul ne connaissait son visage. Les hommes et les femmes qui l'avait aperçu, donnaient des descriptions différentes. Tantôt jeune, tantôt vieille, à la chevelure de soleil ou aussi vivace que le feu.

Dans ce chaos d'incertitude, Myla avait réussi à trouver un peu d'espoir, grâce au soldat du Mur, William. Il était arrivé peu de temps après le retour du prince Arthur avec une missive pour le roi Uther et si les soupçons étaient fondés, une pour Myla.

La jeune femme avait enfin pu connaître la situation dans son ensemble. Le Mur était attaqué, les paysans contraints de fuir leurs champs, le château avait été assiégé par Cenred et son escouade de mercenaires mais surtout William leur avait donné une arme efficace contre les Ombres. Savoir qu'ils pouvaient maintenant se défendre contre ses ennemis qui la traquaient l'avait soulagé.

Fermant les yeux en inspirant profondément, Myla vit les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrir, dévoilant la cour de Camelot dans son ensemble. Arthur apparut à ses côtés, lui tendant la main avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

Myla avait gardé le silence sur ce qu'elle avait vu, comprenant qu'Arthur avait un passé affectif, elle avait une vision plus noble du mariage, elle avait été forcée d'admettre que si son futur époux voulait conserver sa maîtresse, elle ne pouvait s'y opposer. Alors elle s'était contrainte à sourire, apprenant à connaître une autre facette du prince. Arthur avait de la conversation et un esprit aiguisé et tandis qu'il l'escortait à travers la salle, Myla se fit la promesse de ne pas faillir. Elle continuerait à se battre pour son pays, à sourire et à taire ses émotions les plus profondes. On allait la couronner, la femme n'avait plus sa place à cet instant.

Arthur lui lâcha la main à proximité du trône, Myla s'agenouillant sur le coussin en baissant la tête avec respect face à l'homme d'église face à elle. L'homme la consacra, déposant la couronne royale sur sa tête avant de tendre la main aidant la jeune femme à se relever.

Se tournant vers la cour, Myla rencontrant les regards émus de Beth et Misha, installés au premier rang.

_ Longue vie à la Reine, souffla une voix dans la salle, les sujets reprenant les mots pour les répéter tel un écho.

**TBC...**

* * *

*** Don't Deserve You de Plumb. **


	21. And I can barely look at you

**Voici donc le début du second arc de cette histoire. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que la fic ne commence pas à vous ennuyer, pour ma part j'ai tendance à penser que l'intrigue stagne et j'en suis moyennement satisfaite... Si vous aussi vous avez ce sentiment n'hésitez pas à me le dire et je rectifierai le tir.**

**Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !**

* * *

**21.**

**And I can barely look at you.***

_Quatre mois plus tard,_

Will resta interdit, le regard perdu sur le feu qui crépitait doucement. L'air était particulièrement doux en cette nuit d'été pourtant le soldat ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir glacé.

Merlin jouait avec un long bâton, la tête baissée et le dos voûté, comme si malgré ses dernières confessions, le poids du monde reposait toujours sur ses épaules.

_ Mais..., commença Will avant de se racler la gorge. J'ignorais que tu avais un tel pouvoir...

_ Moi aussi, souffla Merlin. Je suis désolé. J'aurai dû réfléchir aux conséquences mais c'était une mauvaise période pour moi, j'étais dévasté... et en colère alors j'ai agi égoïstement. Je me rends bien compte que mes actes ont tout changé, _absolument_ tout.

_ Est-ce une si mauvaise chose ?, demanda avec douceur l'homme du Mur.

_ Je ne sais pas, avoua Merlin. Après tout, tu es là à mes côtés, Arthur est vivant alors je ne sais pas...

_ Comment je ?

Merlin secoua la tête, le chagrin se lisant sur son visage.

_ Sache juste que tu m'as protégé, comme tu l'as toujours fait.

Will garda le silence, observant le sorcier. Il lui avait fallu l'accord du prince Arthur et de Gaius pour qu'ils puissent aller camper une nuit en forêt, à proximité de Camelot.

A son arrivée, le soldat avait senti que son ami n'allait pas bien. Il pouvait se targuer d'être l'une des rares personnes à connaître Merlin. Il avait vu derrière la facette souriante et enjouée qu'il offrait au prince et aux autres. Merlin n'allait pas bien. Seulement il ne s'était pas attendu à de telles révélations.

Son ami avait dû être plongé dans un profond désespoir pour qu'il en vienne à vouloir remonter le temps et surtout comment Merlin avait-il eu cette possibilité ? Le pouvoir de rendre cela réalisable ? Depuis quand Merlin était-il aussi puissant ?

William n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il était en colère contre Merlin ou peiné. Sa relation et ses souvenirs avec son ami étaient ce qu'il avait de plus précieux mais avaient-ils seulement existé ?

_ Je sais à quoi tu penses.

_ Tu lis dans les pensées maintenant ?, grogna Will.

_ Non, ce n'est pas sorcier de comprendre à quoi tu penses. Tu te dis que tout ce que tu as vécu n'est qu'une illusion.

_ Ça ne l'est pas ?

_ Non, assura Merlin. J'ai réfléchi et fait quelques recherches, j'ai remonté le temps certes mais pas dans ma version de mon histoire à moi mais dans une version alternative de ce qu'aurait pu être notre vie. Je pense que peut-être à cet instant, la même scène se déroule entre un autre Merlin et un autre William.

_ Je ne comprends pas, tu veux dire que plusieurs mondes identiques au nôtre évoluent en même temps ?

_ Oui et les différences résident dans nos choix, dans notre libre-arbitre.

_ C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux non ?, souffla Will. Je veux dire, tu ne penses pas qu'on en aurait au moins conscience ?

_ Non, c'est l'Équilibre, expliqua le sorcier et à cet instant, le soldat n'avait pas l'impression de se trouver devant un simple sorcier. De la même manière que le jour s'oppose à la nuit, le Bien au Mal, l'hiver à l'été, c'est dans l'ordre des choses.

_ Le Bien et le Mal ?

_ On a tous une version opposée à ce que nous sommes. Ici je suis bon, ailleurs je pourrais être maléfique pour garder un équilibre.

_ Comment tu sais tout ça ?

_ Je ne sais pas, avoua Merlin en hochant les épaules. Je le sais c'est tout.

Soudain un cri se fit entendre, strident et dévastateur. Une vague de magie déferla sur la forêt, faisant sursauter William tandis que Merlin se mettait debout, remballant déjà le peu d'affaires qu'ils avaient apporté.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'était ?, souffla Will en frissonnant.

_ Morgana, répondit le sorcier avant de se mettre à courir, défaisant le sort qui les protégeait de la pluie pour étouffer le feu de camp.

_ Merlin ! Attends-moi !, pesta le soldat en se mettant à courir aussi.

Le souffle court, un poids désagréable sur le côté, Merlin s'arrêta à bout de souffle dans la cour du château, découvrant les soldats de la garde qui se relayaient pour faire parvenir des seaux d'eau vers l'aile de la famille royale.

La fenêtre de la chambre de Morgana avait explosé, dévoilant d'importantes flammes dans la chambre de la princesse.

_ Que s'est-il passé ?, souffla Will à ses côtés en inspirant profondément. Une attaque ?

_ Quelque chose que j'espérais ne pas voir se reproduire..., murmura Merlin, le regard perdu sur les flammes.

**TBC...**

* * *

*** Run, Leona Lewis**


	22. Tell me these words are a lie

**Je tenais à remercier WelshFan pour sa review !  
**

**Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !**

* * *

**22.**

**Cover my eyes, cover my ears, tell me these words are a lie.***

_ Je lui ai apporté des couvertures supplémentaires, une bougie était allumée, je l'ai éteinte, certifia Gwen sur la défensive.

_ En es-tu sûre ?, interrogea le roi avec autorité. Un oubli inconscient de ta part peut-être.

_ Je vous jure que je l'ai éteinte.

Gwen croisa les bras sous le regard d'Arthur. La jeune femme était clairement sur la défensive. Dire que ses rapports avec Arthur s'étaient dégradés, était un euphémisme. Arthur recherchait moins la compagnie de la jeune servante et si dans un premier temps, Gwen avait mis son éloignement sur le compte des mois passés en mission, la raison en était pourtant tout autre. Arthur était fiancé à la Reine de Carmélide, certain de devenir son époux sous peu, promis à l'avenir de roi. Guenièvre n'avait pas sa place dans la nouvelle vie du prince et cela la blessait. Elle lui avait tout donné et Arthur...

_ Guenièvre est depuis des années la servante de Morgana, je la crois sur parole, apaisa le prince, la servante ne pouvant s'empêcher de se sentir en colère et reconnaissante de la dévotion encore évidente du prince à son égard.

_ Elle aurait pu brûler vive, s'obstina Uther. Si Guenièvre n'est plus capable d'assumer ses fonctions...

_ Père, il y a une explication des plus plausibles à cela, tranquillisa Arthur. L'orage était violent cette nuit et la foudre a touché le toit du château, l'incendie a pu partir de là, certifia le prince en sachant pertinemment qu'il devrait avoir une conversation avec sa sœur sur la vraie nature de cet incendie.

_ Peut-être, consentit à répondre Uther.

_ Quelle autre explication y aurait-il ?

_ Un incendie magique, assura le roi d'une voix extrêmement calme dardant sur le prince un regard perçant.

Arthur se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise face au regard inquisiteur de son père. Pourtant le prince fit de son mieux pour garder un visage des plus impassibles, prêt à tout pour protéger Morgana si comme il le pensait, sa sœur était la responsable de ce nouveau problème.

_ Je vais aller m'enquérir de l'état de Morgana, annonça Arthur. Peut-être pourriez-vous vous joindre à moi ?, proposa Arthur en tentant de détourner l'attention du roi.

Uther acquiesça, ordonnant aux gardes de sécuriser la chambre princière.

_ Comment nos ennemis auraient-ils pu accéder aux appartements de Morgana ?, reprit le roi.

_ Il y a tellement de gardes que cela devrait être impossible, consentit à reconnaître Arthur.

_ Et pourtant, quelqu'un y est parvenu.

_ Je ne vois pas comment, répondit Arthur avec aplomb.

_ Moi si, on s'est attaqué à ma fille et cela est intolérable.

Arthur ferma les yeux, tentant de garder son calme face aux déclarations de son père. Il comprenait aisément l'inquiétude que ressentait son père et Arthur la partageait même si c'était pour une toute autre raison.

**(-)**

Uther embrassa une dernière fois Morgana sur la tempe, la serrant brièvement contre lui avant de finalement quitter la chambre laissant les deux héritiers au trône seuls. Arthur poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de se laisser tomber sur le second fauteuil.

_ Raconte-moi Morgana, souffla Arthur avec fatigue. Que s'est-il réellement passé ?

_ C'est moi, j'ai mis le feu à ma chambre, j'ai allumé la bougie.

Arthur ferma les yeux, appuyant avec ses poings sur ses paupières. Il avait craint cela avant même que Morgana ne lui confirme. C'était tellement évident que l'incendie avait été déclenché de l'intérieur de la chambre et Arthur croyait Gwen quand elle certifiait que les bougies avaient été soufflées. Son explication bancale était la seule qu'il avait trouvé sur le moment mais même son père n'y avait pas cru.

_ Tu as fait tomber une bougie ?, demanda-t-il sans vraiment y croire.

_ Non, souffla Morgana en frissonnant. J'ai regardé la flamme et elle a commencé à grandir, quand j'ai compris ce qui se passait c'était trop tard, je n'arrivais plus à stopper sa progression. Je suis désolée Arthur.

_ Je t'interdis de t'excuser !, gronda l'aîné. Nous allons réparer cela.

_ J'ai l'impression de devenir folle Arthur, avoua la jeune femme après un moment de silence. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je perds le contrôle.

_ Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de tes pouvoirs, répondit Arthur en allant serrer les mains de sa sœur. Morgana si tu commences à avoir peur de toi-même... Je vais arranger cela, promis le prince.

_ Comment ?!, s'écria la princesse en se relevant. Père suspecte la magie, c'est évident ! Qu'est ce que tu feras quand il en viendra à me suspecter ?

_ Jamais il ne ferait une telle chose !, grogna Arthur avec colère. Je comprends ta peur Morgana mais tu ne dois pas la laisser te contrôler ! Père t'aime au point de déclencher une seconde purge !

_ J'ai des cauchemars Arthur, cracha avec hargne la jeune femme. Des visions, tu ne peux le nier, je t'ai prévenu pour la Carmélide avant que nul ne puisse être au courant, j'ai même des visions en touchant certaines personnes et maintenant ça ! Je mets le feu à ma propre chambre ! Je suis un monstre !

La gifle partit avant même qu'Arthur ait conscience de son geste, interrompant Morgana dans son monologue avant qu'Arthur ne la serre contre lui en soufflant qu'il était désolé. Morgana resta les bras ballants, sous le choc, sentant les larmes couler sur ses joues, avant de finalement serrer Arthur contre elle.

**(-)**

William avait envie de frapper Merlin, _très fort_, sur la tête ou de le secouer jusqu'à ce que son ami se rende compte d'à quel point sa décision de ne rien faire était une erreur en soi.

_ Elle ignore ce qui se passe et en souffre terriblement, souffla le soldat avec colère.

_ Que puis-je y faire ?, demanda le sorcier avec impuissance.

_ Tu te moques de moi !, grogna Will. Est-ce que tu as tout oublié de la conversation que nous avons eu dans les bois ?! Dis-lui la vérité ! Dis-lui qu'elle ne risque rien, qu'elle ne doit pas avoir peur de ses pouvoirs, qu'elle n'est pas seule !

_ Je ne peux pas faire ça.

_ Bon sang Merlin !, tonna Will en donnant un coup de pied dans un livre qui traînait sur le sol. As-tu oublié à quel point tu te sentais seul et incompris quand on était plus jeunes ? Comment tu t'isolais pour ne pas risquer d'ébruiter ta magie ? Tu es celui qui m'a confié un jour que ta solitude et ta peur avaient fini par disparaître quand j'ai su et qu'on est devenus amis. Tu l'as vécue toi-même, cette peur de soi...

_ Tu ne comprends pas, répliqua le sorcier. Je sais que tu penses bien faire mais Morgana est...elle a toujours été...une faiblesse, ma faiblesse.

_ Un jour Merlin, il faudra que tu apprennes à faire face à tes actes et que tu arrêtes de te cacher derrière cette facette que tu offres aux autres. Le choix est simple : soit tu l'aides soit tu la laisses sombrer. Tu ne pourras pas toujours te cacher derrière la loi de la magie pas après tout ce que tu as fait.

**TBC...**

* * *

*** Tears of an Angel.**


	23. I'll be your soldier

**Avec quelques jours d'avance, voici le nouveau chapitre, un de ceux que j'avais hâte de vous faire lire. **

**WelshFan, merci encore.**

**Bonne lecture à vos remarques et n'oubliez pas Je suis Charlie, vous êtes Charlie, Nous sommes tous des Charlie.**

**A dans deux semaines.**

* * *

**23.**

**I'll be your soldier***

Merlin referma le livre qu'il était en train de lire en voyant Morgana pénétrer dans l'atelier de Gaius. L'appréhension serra l'estomac du sorcier, tandis que Morgana faisait quelques pas avant de refermer la porte de l'appartement.

_ J'avais espéré que Gaius serait présent, souffla la jeune femme avec fatigue.

_ Il s'est absenté, répondit Merlin, un goût amère dans la bouche, l'impression de déjà-vu renforçant son malaise. Mais il ne devrait pas tarder. Peut-être puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ?

_ J'aurai aimé une potion de sommeil, la plus puissante si possible.

Merlin délaissa définitivement son livre pour se lever, faisant face à la sorcière, Morgana reculant de quelques pas. Le serviteur fronça les sourcils tandis que la princesse refermait les bras autour d'elle, cachant ses mains.

_ Princesse ?, appela Merlin avec douceur. Tout va bien ?

_ J'ai peur Merlin, avoua la jeune femme. Peur de ce que je pourrai faire dans mon sommeil.

_ Vous ne ferez rien durant votre sommeil Morgana et personne ne vous nuira, Arthur y a veillé.

_ Tu ne comprends vraiment pas Merlin, n'est-ce pas ? Ou alors tu ne veux pas comprendre !, répliqua avec venimosité la jeune femme.

Merlin se tendit, serrant les poings, détournant le regard clairement mal à l'aise. La voix de Will résonna dans son esprit, le poussant à dire la vérité. Apaiser Morgana était tout ce qu'il souhaitait mais il avait peur, terriblement peur de ce que ces mots pourraient déclencher. Il n'était pas aussi borné qu'aimait à le penser son ami, bien sûr qu'aider Morgana à cet instant pouvait la rallier à sa cause mais cela serait-il suffisant ? Le sorcier avait longtemps cru que l'amour porté à autrui quel qu'il soit était suffisant pour abattre des montagnes mais il avait durement appris que parfois l'amour n'était finalement pas assez puissant pour sauver une personne.

Morgana secoua la tête, laissant retomber ses bras, avant de finalement se détourner, quittant l'atelier du médecin de la cour.

**(-)**

Merlin déposa le plateau du dîner sur la table, commençant à dresser les couverts quand Arthur posa devant lui un poignard le faisant se figer dans ses gestes. Là, face à lui se trouvait _le poignard_ qui aurait dû servir à tuer Morgana Pendragon lors du banquet de son arrivée à Camelot. Celui que Dame Helen avait lancé dans sa tentative d'assassinat, celui que Merlin avait recherché quand sa magie lui avait permis de se relever. Celui qu'il n'avait _jamais_ retrouvé...

_ J'étais prêt à attendre, dévoila Arthur en tirant une chaise, poussant Merlin dessus, avant de lui-même s'installer à table. Et je comptais attendre que tu aies suffisamment confiance en moi pour me dévoiler la vérité, tant que ton silence ne nuisait à personne, j'aurai continué à jouer mon rôle de parfait ignorant. Mais c'était avant que cela ne se mette en travers de la mission que je t'avais confié Merlin, je t'ai donné une tâche, la plus importante qui soit et tu sembles juste te laisser porter par les événements.

Merlin déglutit avec difficulté, sous le choc, complètement tétanisé sur sa chaise, le regard fixé sur le poignard responsable de cette situation.

_ Ma sœur est de loin la personne la plus importante dans ma vie. C'est mon rôle de la protéger et bien souvent cela implique la protéger d'elle-même. Morgana vit dans l'angoisse constante d'être démasquée et exécutée. J'aime à croire qu'un jour elle comprendra que notre père l'aime à un tel point, que jamais il ne pourrait ordonner la mise à mort de sa propre fille, mais cela Morgana semble ne pas vouloir le comprendre. Mais maintenant, sa magie devient incontrôlable et malgré tout ce que je pourrai essayer de faire, je dois me rendre à l'évidence, je ne suis pas celui qui peut l'aider actuellement. Cette personne c'est toi Merlin et vraiment ces derniers jours, j'étais à deux doigts de te mettre une raclée pour te forcer à intervenir et je crois que je risque de perdre patience si tu continues à rester muet.

Merlin sursauta, son regard rencontrant celui d'Arthur. Le sorcier ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, assimilant les paroles du prince. Arthur _savait_.

_ J'ignorais que vous étiez capable de parler autant, souffla Merlin.

Le bras d'Arthur se détendit pour aller frapper l'arrière du crâne du sorcier, Merlin pouffant face au geste si empreint de familiarité. Un sourire sincère finit par naître sur les lèvres du serviteur, Merlin tendant la main à Arthur. Après quelques secondes, le prince finit par la serrer avec respect.

_ Les druides pourront peut-être aider la princesse, dévoila Merlin. Mais je ne peux le certifier totalement. Elle est une Pendragon et cela risque d'être un obstacle, de plus cela va nécessiter une escapade en dehors de Camelot.

_ Les druides sont pacifiques, certifia Arthur. Et je suis prêt à leur jurer protection s'ils aident Morgana.

_ Tous les druides ne sont pas aussi neutres que vous le pensez Arthur. Beaucoup ont encore en mémoire la persécution de Camelot et seront prêts à éliminer les héritiers au trône.

_ Je suis prêt à prendre un tel risque si cela permet d'aider ma sœur.

Merlin acquiesça tandis qu'Arthur se mettait à déguster son dîner, le sorcier se plongeant dans ses pensées. Arthur savait et acceptait sa condition et Merlin devait bien reconnaître que cela le soulageait d'un poids, pour autant cela ne résoudrait pas le cas de Morgana. Arthur avait connaissance de sa magie et de celle de sa sœur mais cela était-il suffisant pour changer le cours du destin ?

_ Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?, finit par demander Merlin. Au tout début je veux dire, vous ne saviez pas quelles étaient mes intentions à votre égard.

_ Tu m'as sauvé la vie Merlin ainsi que celle de Morgana alors je pense ne pas avoir pris un grand risque en présumant que tu n'étais pas un danger.

_ Cela aurait pu être un piège pour endormir votre méfiance.

_ Cela aurait pu en effet, consentit à admettre le prince. Mais j'en doute.

_ Pourquoi ?, questionna Merlin curieux.

_ Parce que pour une raison qui m'échappe encore Merlin, tu sembles incapable de vouloir me faire du mal. Je peux sentir que ton investissement et ta loyauté à mon égard sont sincères et cela me suffit, même si j'ai du mal à saisir comment j'ai pu me rendre aussi inestimable à tes yeux.

_ C'est pour cela que vous avez cru en mon innocence quand Morgana a été empoisonnée ?

_ Sachant que tu étais un sorcier, c'était évident que tu n'avais rien à voir là-dedans et cela démontre une nouvelle fois ton implication face à ma sécurité. Tu pensais dur comme fer que c'était ma coupe qui contenait le poison et non celle de Morgana.

_ C'est parce que j'ai déjà vécu ça, répliqua Merlin avant de se mordre la langue. Je veux dire j'ai déjà eu affaire à des poisons, une fois à Ealdor plusieurs villageois ont bu de la même eau contaminée et...

_ Je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu ta dernière phrase Merlin, coupa le prince.

**(-)**

Assis sur leurs lits, Merlin et Will poussèrent un soupir avant de se laisser tomber en arrière en même temps.

_ Eh ben, souffla Will. Tu as une idée d'où aller ou tu vas improviser ?

_ Je vais plus ou moins suivre ce que je sais de mon précédent passé tout en improvisant sur ce qui se passera avec Arthur et Morgana.

_ Vous partez demain matin ?

_ A l'aube, confirma Merlin.

Soudain Merlin se mit à rire, faisant sourire Will à son tour. Malgré l'évolution des pouvoirs de Morgana, Merlin ne sentait enfin bien, en paix avec lui-même. Arthur ne se rendait probablement pas compte d'à quel point son aveu sur son secret, qui finalement n'en avait pas été un, avait libéré Merlin. Avec Arthur et William à ses côtés, Merlin savait qu'il pouvait tout accomplir, même l'impossible. Il allait sauver Morgana Pendragon d'elle-même.

**TBC...**

* * *

***I'll be your soldier, Gavin Degraw  
**


	24. Maybe one will look on down and tell us

**Merci encore pour vos reviews toutes plus chaleureuses les unes que les autres !**

**Pardon d'avance...(ça c'est pour éviter les tomates en review, faudrait pas que je finisse noyer dans du ketchup^^)**

**Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !**

* * *

**24.**

**Maybe one will look on down and tell us who we are.* **

_ Soyez prudent Arthur, sourit Myla en resserrant son châle autour d'elle.

_ Promettez-moi de veiller sur le roi, souffla le prince, son regard posé sur la fenêtre de la chambre d'Uther.

_ Je le ferai, certifia la jeune reine.

Arthur acquiesça, le regard au loin, plongé dans ses pensées et ses émotions qui le prenaient aux tripes. Convaincre son père que Morgana avait besoin de s'éloigner de Camelot n'avait pas été chose aisée. Le prince ne pouvait s'ôter de l'esprit que leur père pouvait les aider, que jamais il ne pourrait faire quoi que se soit contre sa propre fille, mais Morgana restait campée sur ses positions, la peur de mourir, la puissance de ses pouvoirs, tout cela obscurcissait la raison de la jeune femme. Bien sûr, il avait trouvé un allié en la personne de Merlin mais Arthur ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur.

Pas de sa sœur mais _pour_ sa sœur.

Myla le sortit de ses sombres pensées en lui serrant la main, comme pour le soutenir dans cette épreuve alors qu'elle ignorait la vérité. Arthur lui offrit un sourire loin d'être convainquant avant de rapprocher la jeune femme pour finalement la serrer contre lui. Il avait bien conscience d'outrepasser les convenances mais la reine était sa future épouse, une femme forte et sage et il ne restait qu'un homme, il avait ses faiblesses et Myla était la seule avec qui il réussissait un tant soit peu à relâcher sa vigilance. Il avait besoin de cette étreinte et la jeune femme sembla le comprendre tandis qu'elle refermait ses bras autour de lui, brossant avec douceur ses cheveux, Arthur alla cacher son visage dans le cou de la reine, inspirant son parfum, s'imprégnant de sa force et de sa douceur. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela avec Guenièvre, un tel sentiment de bien-être, la certitude qu'à cet instant, il se trouvait là où il devait être.

Finalement, Arthur se détacha, s'accordant le droit d'embrasser Myla sur la tempe avant de grimper sur son cheval pour rejoindre Merlin et Morgana qui l'attendait. Le prince fut accueilli par deux grands sourires.

_ Taisez-vous, grommela le prince dans sa barbe, Merlin et Morgana se lancèrent un regard avant de rire.

**(-)**

Merlin tourna la tête, intrigué et légèrement soucieux. Ils étaient déjà passés par cet endroit de la forêt les rapprochant du campement des druides d'Ascétir, il en était persuadé. Arthur vint se poster à sa hauteur, l'interrogeant du regard, faisant comprendre au serviteur qu'il n'était pas dupe et qu'il avait lui aussi remarqué ce qu'il se passait.

_ Merlin, chuchota Arthur pour ne pas alerter Morgana. Es-tu sûr de réellement connaître le chemin ?

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel, en secouant la tête, irrité et exaspéré par la remarque du prince. Bien sûr qu'il connaissait le chemin, il connaissait chaque recoin ou presque de cette forêt mais une force inconnue et puissante les empêchait de se rendre là où le sorcier le désirait.

Ne prenant pas la peine de répondre, le sorcier s'avança jusqu'à l'endroit où le sentier menant au campement aurait dû se trouver. Fermant les yeux en concentrant ses sens sur la nature, Merlin leva la main avant de la poser sur une barrière, invisible et pourtant bien présente. Les druides de ce campement n'avaient pas le pouvoir de créer un tel sort. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose voulait les empêcher de se rendre à destination.

Étendant ses sens, Merlin constata que la barrière semblait former un chemin, les repoussant vers l'Est, loin des druides et d'Aglin pour les amener droit vers une plaine où un immense lac reposait tranquillement dans les brumes. Le sorcier rouvrit les yeux brusquement en sursautant, inspirant profondément pour tenter d'apaiser son cœur qui s'était emballé en reconnaissant le lieu.

_ Merlin ?, appela Arthur. Tu te sens bien ?

Le serviteur avala plusieurs fois, avant de secouer la tête. Pourquoi ce lieu ? Pourquoi Avalon ?

Merlin ne voulait pas y retourner, il craignait trop les conséquences d'un tel acte. Arthur était vivant et se rendre vers Avalon le confronterait à la mort de son ami. Merlin n'avait pas fait son deuil, il s'était plongé corps et âme dans ses recherches, ne s'arrêtant que pour se restaurer ou dormir. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de pleurer la mort d'Arthur et ensuite...ensuite il s'était retrouvé ici dans un nouveau Camelot avec un autre Arthur.

_ Merlin ?, appela une nouvelle fois le prince avec inquiétude. Merlin ?

Le sorcier ouvrit la bouche dans le but d'inspirer de l'air mais étrangement cela lui sembla impossible. Sa vision se troubla et son corps devient aussi lourd que de la pierre, le forçant à chuter au sol.

_ Merlin !, s'écria Arthur en posant ses mains sur les bras du serviteur. Merlin regarde-moi !, ordonna le prince.

Merlin tremblait, de froid, de peur, de chaud. Il n'arrivait plus à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, la panique le submergeant. L'air de la forêt devint plus lourd, plus étouffant faisant haleter Arthur. La nature les entourant s'éveilla faisant sursauter le prince. Les arbres se mirent à gémir, les pierres à léviter tandis que la terre l'oppressait. Soudain Morgana vint se poster à ses côtés, le repoussant loin du sorcier, Arthur chutant sur ses fesses.

_ Reste loin de lui Arthur !, tonna la jeune femme d'une voix rauque tournant un regard doré vers son frère. Ne t'approche surtout pas !

Morgana s'agenouilla, son regard pailleté d'or s'ancrant à celui de Merlin le faisant s'illuminer à son tour, lui tirant un halètement. Guidée par son instinct, Morgana posa une main sur la gorge du sorcier, son regard plongeant dans celui de Merlin, comme si soudainement le trop plein d'énergie se faisait aspirer par la jeune femme, les entourant d'un halo d'une clarté aveuglante. Arthur tenta de s'approcher avant de se reculer en ramenant son bras contre lui, gémissant à cause de la brûlure sur le bout de ses doigts.

_ _Merlin._.., haleta Morgana. _Dadga_...

Arthur ferma les yeux en sentant le souffle de l'explosion sur son visage avant de les rouvrir pour constater qu'une femme se tenait face à lui, tenant entre ses mains une orbe bleue les protégeant de l'implosion magique qui se trouvait face à eux.

_ Morgana !, s'écria Arthur avant de se heurter à un mur invisible. Morgana !

_ Vous ne pouvez les rejoindre Arthur Pendragon, souffla la femme avec difficulté. Les approcher signerait votre mort.

_ C'est ma sœur !

_ A cet instant, elle ne l'est plus non. Ce sont les Puissants. L'un a perdu le contrôle de sa magie tandis que l'autre tente de la réguler. Si vous les approchez, vous finirez brûlé.

_ Qui êtes-vous ?

_ Une Prêtresse, répondit la femme, la sueur commençant à perler sur son front. Et quelqu'un qui cherche à vous sauver la vie, clarifia-t-elle en avisant l'air interrogateur du prince.

_ La forêt..., souffla Arthur en voyant les arbres se consumer. Elle meurt...

_ Elle renaîtra, n'ayez crainte Arthur Pendragon.

_ Ma sœur ?

_ Ne risque rien, elle est la seule à pouvoir approcher le Dieu des Druides et y survivre.

Le calme réapparut soudainement, Merlin et Morgana chutant au sol tandis que la Prêtresse relâchait le bouclier pour permettre à Arthur de se précipiter aux côtés des deux sorciers. La forêt les entourant reprit vie tandis que le prince constatait que Morgana tenait fermement la main du serviteur.

Brossant les cheveux de sa sœur avec douceur, Arthur se tourna vers la femme qui l'avait protégé en attente d'une réponse.

_ Ils vont probablement rester inconscients quelques heures, si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous conduire dans un lieu où vous serez en sécurité.

_ Si vous tentez quoi que se soit, sachez que je n'hésiterai pas à vous tuer, avertit Arthur en prenant Morgana dans ses bras tandis que la Prêtresse faisait léviter Merlin.

**TBC...**

* * *

***We might fall, Ryan Star**


	25. We are the dust of dust

Bon je vous dois quelques explications pour ce chapitre. On peut dire que '_**We are the dust of dust**_' introduit les bases de l'UA sur Uther (non je n'ai pas abandonné l'idée) et si à la lecture vous vous dites WTF !? Rappelez-vous que déjà que CoM I est un UA mais que celui sur Uther (CoM II) sera _**un UA d'un UA.** _

Ensuite si vous avez l'impression que l'auteur fume le calumet de la paix quand elle se sent inspirée ou quand elle écrit, je vous dirai que ouais vous avez raison, j'assume vive le calumet de la paix ^^

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire à dans 2 semaines.

Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !

* * *

**25.**

**We are the dust of dust.***

Vingt années, c'était le temps qu'il s'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait pénétré dans cette caverne. Vingt longues années durant lesquelles il avait fait ce qui était en son pouvoir pour préserver son peuple. Vingt années à porter un deuil et une colère qui lui avaient drainé jusqu'à la moindre parcelle d'énergie.

_ Montre-toi, souffla Uther, en serrant sa main gantée sur l'embout de sa torche. Montre-toi Dragon.

Le roi attendit avec patience. Il n'était pas pressé, il avait laissé des instructions, durant quelques heures, le royaume pourrait se passer de lui. Gaius et Geoffrey étaient là en cas de problème. Uther ne renoncerait pas, c'était une discussion qu'il aurait dû avoir depuis bien longtemps.

Finalement, une légère brise vint caresser son visage lui apprenant que le Grand Dragon allait apparaître sous peu et malgré lui, Uther se sentit frissonner en constatant la magnificence dont faisait preuve la légendaire créature, même sous captivité.

Kilgharrah le considéra longuement, muet et observateur avant de finalement incliner la tête, brièvement, en signe de respect face au rang de l'homme face à lui.

_ Uther Pendragon, souffla Kilgharrah. Bien des années ont passé depuis notre dernière rencontre. Je me demande bien ce qui vous pousse à sortir de votre mutisme.

_ Mes enfants, répondit le roi. Mais cela, vous le savez déjà.

_ Je vois que vous êtes toujours le même, direct et pragmatique.

Uther inspira profondément, ses souvenirs le menant vers sa jeunesse, cette époque où il considérait encore la magie comme son alliée et le Grand Dragon, élu parmi ceux de son espèce, comme un clairvoyant. Et peut-être qu'inconsciemment, cela était encore le cas, sinon pourquoi serait-il descendu ici ? Pourquoi aller quérir les paroles de la créature si ce n'était pour les vieilles croyances qu'Uther avait eu tout au long de sa jeunesse ?

_ Il fut un temps où je venais quérir vos conseils, confia Uther.

_ C'est ce qui vous mène ici ?, s'étonna Kilgharrah. Mes conseils ? Pourquoi vous conseillerais-je alors que vous m'avez enchaîné ?

Uther ne chercha pas à argumenter. Après tout, le dragon avait raison, Uther l'avait réduit à une simple créature enchaînée dans les tréfonds de la Terre mais le roi avait besoin de réponses et il les obtiendrait, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Kilgharrah dû repérer le changement en lui, la créature l'observant maintenant avec méfiance.

_ J'aimerai savoir qui se trouve face à moi, souffla Kilgharrah sur ses gardes. Le Roi ou le _Chasseur_ ?

Le regard déterminé et sans compassion du roi pétrifia Kilgharrah, fournissant à lui seul une réponse suffisante. Nul n'avait plus aperçu cette facette de la personnalité d'Uther depuis qu'il était devenu Roi, même quand la Purge avait été déclenchée, le Roi était resté à l'écart, donnant des ordres sans jamais prendre part.

Kilgharrah connaissait bien cette part d'ombre du roi, combien de fois avait-il rencontré Uther dans ses jeunes années quand il n'était encore que le soldat, fils bâtard de Richard Pendragon ? Les Éclaireurs de Camelot avaient été craints dans les autres royaumes, particulièrement leur chef, Uther le Chasseur, c'était ainsi qu'on l'avait surnommé. Le jeune homme d'alors était un redoutable soldat, dénichant les créatures magiques qui enfreignaient les lois sacrées de la Magie et des Hommes. Kilgharrah le savait, l'homme face à lui avait les moyens de le faire parler. Uther avait toujours été spécial, il avait été un Élu.

_ Arthur et Morgana, reprit Uther.

_ Ils ont une destinée, coupa Kilgharrah.

_ Qui êtes-vous pour décider du destin des hommes !, tempêta Uther, sa prise se renforçant sur la torche. Du destin de mes enfants !

_ Cela n'est pas de mon propre chef mais de celui de la prophétie, tempéra le Grand Dragon.

_ Ils ne seront pas des pions dans votre grand échiquier de l'avenir, je ne le permettrai pas !

_ Les Anciens Écrits ne mentent pas, Chasseur, vous plus que quiconque ne pouvez l'ignorer. J'ai vu ce que la vie vous a pris Uther, ne me croyez pas insensible à votre peine.

Le roi ferma les yeux, l'émotion brute et douloureuse le paralysant.

_ Je n'ai toujours été qu'un pion dans votre grand dessein, souffla Uther, la voix rauque. Mon destin avait été décidé avant même que je n'accède au trône.

_ La Purge était inévitable, l'avenir n'était pas clairement défini mais vous étiez celui qui avait le pouvoir de créer un nouveau monde et vous l'avez fait. Vous avez joué votre rôle.

_ Sans aucune liberté d'expression, rien de ce que j'ai pu faire ou dire n'était de mon propre chef.

_ Il y a pourtant certains actes que vous avez commis qui n'étaient pas prédits. Vous avez _vous-même_ décider de bannir Viviane au lieu de l'exécuter comme le voulait la loi. _Vous_ avez décidé de garder Morgana auprès de vous, en sachant ce qu'était réellement sa mère, _vous_ l'avez même reconnue comme légitime alors qu'elle aurait pu n'être qu'une simple pupille ou une bâtarde comme vous durant votre jeunesse.

_ Jamais je n'aurai permis que ma fille soit une bâtarde et souffre du regard des autres !, tempéra Uther avec hargne.

**(-)**

_ Que sont les Puissants ?, demanda Arthur, fixant avec méfiance la tasse de thé face à lui.

_ Il est intéressant de noter que vous ne demandez pas qui ils sont, sourit la prêtresse en enroulant ses mains autour de sa propre tasse.

_ Pourquoi le ferais-je ?, s'étonna Arthur. Vous m'avez vous-même dévoilé leurs identités quand nous étions dans la forêt. Votre nom par contre reste un mystère entier.

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Nimueh, le regard de la prêtresse se posa sur les deux corps endormis près d'eux. Les _Puissants_, ces êtres auxquels la jeune femme n'avait pas voulu croire, encore trop meurtrie par son emprisonnement, dévastée par la mort de sa protectrice Morrigan. Nimueh s'était isolée des espoirs de la Magie, malgré les signes, malgré ces deux naissances auxquelles elle avait assisté en spectatrice lointaine. Mais maintenant, pouvait-elle encore ignorer le murmure de la magie alors que celle-ci s'éveillait ?

_ Il fut un temps où les Hommes et la Magie coexistaient ensemble, dévoila la prêtresse. Pas en paix mais presque. Il y avait une stabilité, un équilibre qui permettait à tous d'évoluer. Cette époque n'était pas épargnée par son lot de cruauté, bien entendu, nous ne vivions pas dans une utopie. Les Rois et les Reines d'Antan accordaient une place particulière à la Déesse-Mère et au Dieu des Druides. Les alliances étaient sacrées, bénis par leurs pouvoirs et leurs sagesses.

_ Dieu des Druides, c'est ainsi que vous avez nommé Merlin, s'étrangla Arthur.

Le regard d'Arthur se fixa sur Merlin, encore inconscient, le considérant avec plus d'attention. Merlin était-il aussi...puissant que le pensait la prêtresse ?

_ Que est-il passé ensuite ?, interrogea le prince, curieux, son regard toujours posé sur son serviteur.

_ Une des disciples de la Déesse-Mère s'est crue au-dessus des autres, souffla Nimueh avec douleur. Elle était encore trop jeune et enivrée par son pouvoir pour comprendre que ses actes allaient causer la destruction de cet équilibre qui perdurait depuis plusieurs générations. En pensant faire le bien, elle n'a fait que précipiter l'implosion de la magie et la haine des hommes, c'est à cause de cela que votre père déclencha la Purge...

_ Ma mère, murmura Arthur. C'est d'elle dont vous parlez, je sais que c'est à cause de sa mort que mon père a fait ce qu'il a fait.

_ Je suis désolée, Arthur, sincèrement désolée, répondit Nimueh, les yeux brillants. Pour préserver les Enfants de la Magie, la Déesse-Mère brûla jusqu'à la moindre parcelle de son pouvoir.

_ Quel rapport avec ma sœur et Merlin ?

_ Il a été prédit que la Déesse-Mère et le Dieu des Druides se révéleraient à une époque où les souffrances seraient telles qu'ils devraient être rendus aux Hommes. Ensemble, ils veilleraient sur la Magie et sur l'avènement du Plus Pur des Croyants.

**(-)**

**TBC...**

* * *

*** Sleeping at last - Light**


	26. Say something, I'm giving up on you

**Et voilà par ce chapitre, on clôture le second arc de cette histoire, je reconnais qu'il était court mais l'arc numéro 3 va nous amener loin dans le temps et presque vers le final de cette fanfic. Il s'est avéré aussi que j'avais un agenda biologique à respecter (et je suis déjà en retard !) alors il fallait bien conclure ce que je vous raconte depuis...plus d'une dizaine de chapitre, 14 pour être exact et je pense que ça se ressent dans l'écriture, j'en suis désolée.**

**Sinon j'espère que vous aimez les paillettes, les feux d'artifices et le sucre au point d'en avoir des caries^^**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture et à vos remarques !**

* * *

**26.**

**Say something, I'm giving up on you.**

**I'll be the one, if you want me to.***

_ Misha !, tonna Myla, le regard dur. Je ne suis pas seulement ta cousine et ton amie, je suis ta Reine ! Je t'interdis de me tourner le dos.

Le chevalier se retourna, offrant un regard colérique à la jeune femme. Myla le toisait, les bras croisés et le regard flamboyant, véritablement en colère et Misha se fit la réflexion que c'était une des rares fois où il voyait sa cousine perdre sa maîtrise d'elle-même. Il n'était pas aisé de lire en la jeune femme, Myla avait toujours clairement dissimulé ses émotions à autrui, elle ne dévoilait que ce qu'elle souhaitait montrer aux autres, mais là à cet instant, la jeune reine avait lâché la bride à ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment. Elle apparaissait dans tout sa complexité et sa splendeur.

_ Je me suis ouverte à toi parce que j'avais confiance, souffla la reine de Carmélide. Comment oses-tu me juger.

_ Si vous consentez à donner votre accord à cela, Majesté, je cesserai d'être un Agan et un Carmélien. Je préférerais encore devenir un chevalier errant.

**(-)**

Morgana rêvait, elle le savait. Cette sensation qu'elle ressentait, c'était la même que celle de ses cauchemars ou plus récemment de ses visions, comme quand elle avait touché le petit garçon dans la ruelle. Elle marchait, confiante, se rapprochant de la lisière d'une forêt. Pour la première fois, la jeune femme n'avait pas peur de ce qu'elle vivait et ressentait. Elle se sentait sereine et en sécurité.

Morgana plissa des yeux alors que le soleil se reflétait sur la surface de l'eau, la princesse découvrant une plaine brumeuse se jetant dans un immense lac.

_ Pourquoi, s'exclama une voix d'homme, cassée par les pleurs et le chagrin. Pourquoi...

Morgana s'approcha lentement et silencieusement, presque honteuse d'assister au chagrin de cet homme qu'elle pouvait enfin apercevoir. L'homme n'était pas vieux, habillé simplement dans des habits de qualité, il serrait contre lui le corps d'une femme, allongée sur le sol.

_ Laisse-moi te sauver, Morrigan..., sanglota la voix. Laisse-moi remonter le temps pour empêcher Nimueh et le Chasseur de s'unir dans la destruction de notre monde. Ne brûle pas jusqu'à la moindre parcelle de ton pouvoir pour protéger Avalon.

_ Non, souffla Morrigan. Non, c'était écrit, tu le sais, rien n'aurait pu empêcher cela. Les Hommes ont besoin de vivre par eux-mêmes pour se rendre compte de ce qu'ils auront perdu. C'est ainsi, ils en tireront une leçon et en ressortiront grandis. Ne laisse pas ta colère obscurcir ce qu'ils valent réellement.

_ Les Hommes me privent de mon épouse et de ma future descendance et tu me demandes de ne pas leur en tenir rigueur... Morrigan...

_ Ils te surprendront et quand viendra ton temps, nous serons réunis à Avalon. Dans cette partie du monde qui n'attend que nous, là où nous veillerons sur les Enfants de la Magie. Tout ira bien Dadga.

Soudain la scène se troubla légèrement pour laisser apparaître une troisième silhouette, effondrée au sol, le corps secoué de sanglots tandis qu'une barque en flammes s'éloignait sur l'étendue d'eau, le corps d'une femme reposant sur un nid de feuilles à ses côtés. Morgana frissonna violemment en faisant quelques pas en comprenant que la silhouette n'était nul autre que Merlin.

_ Ils sont tellement semblables Merlin et Dadga, souffla une voix à ses côtés, la prenant par surprise, la même voix que celle de la femme qui gisait allongée dans les bras du premier homme, une voix ressemblant à la sienne. Tu ne trouves pas Morgana ?

_ Je ne connais pas bien Merlin, répondit la princesse. Encore moins Dadga.

_ Vraiment ?, s'amusa Morrigan. Comme tu ne connais pas Merlin, reprit avec un sourire amusée la déesse. Ni mon époux, tu ne sais donc pas qu'ils ont le cœur brisé, que la colère a réveillé en eux un désir de revanche et d'injustice. Dadga veut remonter le temps, parce qu'il en a le pouvoir et Merlin est en train de penser à peu de chose près la même chose, il veut remonter le temps parce qu'il en a _presque_ le pouvoir. Cet instant vient de sceller nos destins à tous. Tu l'as déjà ressenti n'est-ce pas, cette impression que Merlin en savait plus qu'il ne le montrait.

_ Constamment depuis son arrivée, souffla Morgana.

_ Ces hommes, Morgana, sont nos destins et nos pertes.

**(-)**

_ Pourquoi ?, demanda Arthur. Pourquoi ferait-elle une chose ? Pourquoi Morgana plutôt que mon père ?

Nimueh garda le silence, prenant le temps de réfléchir à ses paroles. Pouvait-elle dire la vérité au prince Pendragon ? Le voulait-elle ? _Oui._

La prêtresse ne voulait plus vivre dans les mensonges, ni dans la solitude et peut être que la vérité l'éloignerait du peu de personnes avec qui elle pourrait dialoguer mais cela en valait la peine, elle serait à nouveau en accord avec elle-même. Savoir que la Déesse-Mère Morrigan était à quelques mètres d'elle, lui donnait le courage qui lui avait cruellement fait défaut ces dernières années. Elle le sentait Morgana Pendragon et Morrigan étaient en train de devenir une seule et même personne.

_ Morgause, commença Nimueh. Plus connue sous le nom de l'enchanteresse de Cenred tient votre sœur pour responsable de la mort de sa mère.

_ Mais c'est ridicule, s'exclama Arthur. Morgana est incapable de faire du mal à quelqu'un si ce n'est à elle-même.

_ Morgause est la première née de Viviane et Gorlois, révéla la sorcière.

_ Viviane... Vous voulez dire que Morgause est...

_ La demi-sœur de Morgana, confirma Nimueh. Et une femme dangereuse, très dangereuse sire.

_ Nul n'a été capable de la décrire correctement. Les témoignages ne sont d'aucune utilité, pesta Arthur.

Nimueh ferma les yeux, essayant de donner une réponse convenable au prince avant de se rendre compte avec horreur que Morgause portait plusieurs visages. La sorcière avait osé apposé un charme d'illusion sur elle, la privant d'une partie de la vérité.

_ Ma mémoire a été altérée à mon insu, je ne vous serais d'aucune aide pour cela.

Arthur serra les poings, se sentant impuissant face aux paroles de la prêtresse. Pourquoi l'avertissait-elle ? Pourquoi l'aidait-elle ? Qu'avait-elle à y gagner ?

_ Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? Que gagnez-vous dans tout cela ?

_ L'absolution de mon péché, souffla Nimueh. Le droit de peut-être pouvoir être pardonnée pour mon erreur. En vous aidant, j'espère gagner le pardon de Morrigan et gagner le droit de rejoindre les miens à Avalon.

_ Morgana vous voulez dire, vous espérez le pardon de Morgana.

_ Morgana, Morrigan, deux noms presque semblables pour une seule et unique personne, la Déesse-Mère.

_ Qu'est-ce Avalon ?

_ Cela mon jeune prince est un secret que je ne vous dévoilerais pas. Je vous en ai déjà trop dit. Je vais vous quitter Arthur, votre sœur et votre serviteur sont en train de se réveiller. Sachez que vous trouverez toujours un refuge sur mon île. Allez en paix jeune Pendragon.

_ Pourquoi ne pas rester ? Vous pourriez la revoir.

_ Je n'ai pas gagné ce droit encore. Votre cœur est pur Arthur, il est votre force tout comme la jeune reine que vous protégez, ne l'oubliez jamais.

Nimueh disparut brusquement, laissant Arthur avec des questions sur la langue et un profond sentiment de confusion.

**(-)**

**Cinq jours plus tard.**

_ C'est le lieu idéal pour méditer, souffla Arthur en venant s'installer aux côtés de Myla. Avec cette vue sur la ville et la forêt, cela permet de relativiser. Pourquoi m'évitez-vous Myla ?, interrogea le prince après quelques secondes en se tournant à demi vers la reine.

Myla détourna le regard, s'éloignant du prince et de sa présence rassurante. Était-ce parce qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie de nombreuses fois ? Parce qu'il l'avait soutenue que Myla se sentait bien aux côtés d'Arthur ? Comme si rien ne pouvait plus lui arriver parce qu'il était là, avec elle ou était-ce plus qu'elle ne voulait se l'admettre à elle-même ?

_ Si nous nous marions, prendrez-vous une maîtresse ?, interrogea la jeune femme, le regard fuyant.

Arthur fronça les sourcils, se rapprochant de la reine, une de ses mains se posa sur la joue de la jeune femme, avec douceur, Myla ferma les yeux à ce contact, savourant la chaleur du prince.

_ _Quand_ nous serons mariés, souffla Arthur avec douceur. Vous serez la seule femme avec qui je souhaiterai partager mon lit. Jamais je ne vous ferai un tel affront, Myla. Je ne nie pas ma relation passée avec Guenièvre, je sais que vous êtes au courant, même si vous avez gardé le silence, mais cela a pris fin à notre arrivée à Camelot.

_ D'accord, murmura Myla, sa main alla s'emparer de celle du prince en la retirant de sa joue.

_ Et Myla, ce n'est pas _si_ nous nous marions, parce que je vous épouserai de cela je suis certain mais j'aimerais savoir ce qui s'est passé durant mon absence pour que vous puissiez reconsidérer notre future union.

Une larme échappa à la jeune femme et cela troubla profondément Arthur. Voir Myla pleurer était douloureux pour lui. Il détestait entrapercevoir la tristesse sur les traits fins de la jeune monarque, il ne supportait pas de la voir pleurer. Du bout du pouce, Arthur essuya la larme de la jeune femme, se retenant de la serrer contre lui, se retenant de l'embrasser parce qu'il en avait envie, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas mari et femme, parce qu'ils étaient des gens royaux et qu'ils se devaient de respecter les règles de conduite, des règles, qui à cet instant, étouffaient Arthur.

_ Que feriez-vous si on vous proposait une alliance qui mettrait un terme aux souffrances de votre peuple Arthur ? Si cela permettait d'éviter une guerre et d'autres morts inutiles, prendriez-vous le risque d'accepter ? Quand bien même cela trahirait ce que vous dicte votre cœur ?

_ Cenred, comprit le prince. Il vous a offert le mariage.

_ Si je consent à l'épouser et à faire de lui le roi légitime de Carmélide, il rendra sa liberté et son autonomie à mon peuple. Quelle genre de reine je serais si je plaçais mes sentiments avant mon pays ? Mon premier devoir est envers mon peuple, il doit toujours passer en premier.

_ Vous serez une grande reine, Myla, votre cœur et votre bonté feront votre grandeur. Mais Cenred est un homme violent et barbare et son enchanteresse a juré notre perte, jamais je ne laisserais un tel homme poser la main sur vous ni même vous approcher.

_ Arthur..., l'interrompit Myla. Vous ne mesurez pas la portée de vos mots, ce que vous dites...

_ Ce que je suis en train de dire c'est qu'il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas pour vous, la coupa Arthur. La Carmélide retrouvera sa liberté pour qu'elle puisse acclamer et aimer sa reine, je vous en fais la promesse. Je me battrai à vos côtés si vous acceptez de me laisser faire. Laissez-moi être votre époux, votre roi, votre force. Myla, laissez-moi être vôtre à jamais.

**(-)**

Arthur était nerveux. Ce n'était pas que soudainement il se mettait à douter de son choix, il n'avait jamais été aussi sûr de lui qu'à cet instant. Mais ce moment était important, solennel, il était le début de quelque chose. Le début d'une promesse faite à lui-même mais aussi à une jeune reine, qu'il avait conquit par la seule force de sa volonté. Arthur avait promis à Myla d'être son égal et de l'aimer. Arthur croyait en Myla plus qu'en lui-même. Elle était sa lumière dans ce monde fait de guerre et de trahison. Et alors qu'elle s'avançait dans la grande salle silencieuse, au bras d'Uther, dans une robe blanche qui dévoilait toute sa beauté, Arthur comprit qu'il était tombé sous le charme de la jeune femme lors de leur rencontre dans les bois. Arthur l'aimait, tellement, qu'il ne parvenait pas à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Elle était son âme-sœur, son véritable amour.

Uther s'arrêta près d'Arthur, s'autorisant le droit d'embrasser la jeune reine sur le front, un geste paternel qui réchauffa le cœur de la jeune femme. Uther Pendragon avait tenu le rôle que feu Leod Agan aurait dû avoir en ce jour où un mariage royal se déroulait. Le premier depuis une décennie.

Agenouillés devant l'homme d'église, Arthur signa en premier le registre avant de relever la tête en tendant la plume à Myla.

_ Moi, Arthur Pendragon consent à lier ma vie, mon destin et mon âme à Myla Agan, récita le prince. A jamais, rajouta Arthur dans un murmure à peine perceptible.

_ Moi, Myla Agan consent à lier ma vie, mon destin et ma vie à Arthur Pendragon. A jamais.

Arthur tendit la main à la jeune femme, les faisant se relever tandis que la salle se mettait à applaudir, Morgana était en train d'essuyer ses larmes tandis qu'Uther la serrait contre lui, ému à son tour.

Arthur se tourna vers sa jeune épouse, un sourire sur les lèvres avant de légèrement se pencher pour effleurer les lèvres de Myla. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé sur le rempart quelques jours plutôt. Celui-ci était plus formel, plus protocolaire, un simple effleurement de lèvres pourtant quand Myla se pencha une seconde fois pour joindre leurs lèvres, avec une tendresse et une intimité qu'ils découvraient encore, Arthur sentit son cœur battre plus rapidement, tandis qu'il cherchait à prolonger le baiser qui démontrait à tous que le jeune prince était déjà profondément épris de son épouse. Ce mariage venait de sceller plus qu'une alliance éternelle entre deux royaumes, ce mariage qui avait commencé comme une alliance politique venait de se sceller par une promesse d'amour.

**(-)**

Merlin releva la tête de son livre en entendant des talons claquer sur les dalles de la cour extérieure, Morgana se tenait devant lui, dans une robe somptueuse, les yeux encore brillants de joie. Merlin lui devait la vie, il le savait, ce jour-là dans la forêt d'Ascétir, la prêtresse lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle l'avait sorti de désarroi.

_ Arthur te cherche, informa la jeune femme. Les festivités touchent à leur fin et il voudrait que tu fasses quelque chose pour lui.

Merlin referma son livre en se relevant, grimaçant face à son engourdissement après des heures passées assis seul sur les marches. Sitôt les vœux prononcés, Merlin s'était éclipsé, heureux de voir Arthur aussi épanoui aux côtés de la reine de Carmélide.

_ Morgana, je voulais vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait dans cette forêt.

Un sourire tendre fleurit sur les lèvres de la princesse, la jeune femme attrapa la main du serviteur avant de se mettre en marche, forçant Merlin à lui emboîter le pas.

Arthur les attendait dans sa chambre, ayant réussi à retarder la consommation du mariage de quelques minutes avant que les nobles chargés de les observer ne viennent effectuer leur mission.

Myla se trouvait à ses côtés, calme, caressant Archimède qui reposait sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte.

_ Merlin, Morgana, nous souhaiterions avec Myla que vous bénissiez notre union, dévoila le prince.

Merlin se tendit en même temps que Morgana, les deux sorciers se rapprochant pour faire front alors qu'instinctivement, ils reculaient vers la porte pour fuir.

_ Vous avez ma parole que vous pouvez avoir confiance, les rassura Arthur en grimaçant, ayant parfaitement conscience qu'ils les mettaient au pied du mur.

_ J'ai grandi dans un royaume où la magie est pratiquée en toute liberté, intervint Myla. Un des plus proches conseillers de mon père était un sorcier. Le Mur a été bâti à l'aide de la magie. J'ai le plus grand respect pour vos dons. Soyez sans crainte votre secret sera bien gardé avec moi.

Merlin et Morgana échangèrent un regard, communiquant silencieusement avant d'acquiescer d'un même mouvement.

_ Joignez vos mains gauches, demanda Merlin. Morgana, trouvez-nous un lien permettant de les lier.

La princesse retira un des longs rubans ornant sa chevelure avant de l'enrouler autour des mains liées des jeunes époux.

Merlin tendit la main à Morgana, la jeune femme lui offrant avec confiance, les deux sorciers encadrèrent Arthur et Myla tandis que Merlin soufflait les paroles à la sorcière. Morgana acquiesça, faisant luire ses yeux de paillettes d'or, Merlin s'autorisant enfin à montrer son regard doré de sorcier à Arthur.

Les deux regards dorés s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se lâcher tandis que le ruban se mettait à étinceler face à leurs paroles, la magie les habitant bénissant l'union des jeunes époux exactement comme elle le faisait dans l'Ancien Temps quand les monarques faisaient appel au Dieu des Druides et à la Déesse-Mère. Quand le ruban cessa de luire, Arthur se pencha vers Myla, capturant ses lèvres tandis que Morgana laissait échapper un éclat de rire avant de s'éclipser au bras de Merlin. La magie était en train de renaître elle le sentait.

**TBC...**

* * *

*** Say Something, Christina Aguillera.**


	27. Do what we have to when we fall in love

Bon alors **quelques explications** sur le chapitre précédent. **Morrigan et Morgana** assistent toutes les deux à **deux événements marquants pour Merlin/Dadga**. Pour l'un c'est **la mort de la déesse** qui lui fera remonter le temps parce qu'il est le** Dieu des Druides et du Temps**. Pour l'autre c'est **la mort d'Arthur,** avec le cadavre de Morgana à leurs côtés, qui lui fera **songer à remonter le temps** parce que peut-être qu'avec ces capacités à ralentir le temps, il peut carrément le changer. **C'est ainsi que Merlin et Dadga deviennent une seule et unique personne** dans l'univers de CoM et comme Morrigan le dit si bien, ces deux hommes seront leurs destins et leurs pertes.

Qu'est ce que j'aime écrire sur eux en ce moment !

**Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !**

* * *

**27.**

**We do what we have to when we fall in love.* **

**Deux mois plus tard.**

Sa relation avec Morgana avait changé depuis le mariage d'Arthur. La jeune femme était plus sereine, plus en paix avec elle-même. Quoi qu'il ait pu se passer sur l'Île Fortunée, cela avait épanoui la princesse.

Curieusement, Arthur était resté assez vague sur leur séjour là-bas, leurs dévoilant seulement qu'ils étaient en sécurité sur l'île et qu'ils le seraient toujours. Merlin avait bien ressenti l'empreinte magique de Nimueh mais il avait gardé le silence, ne sachant pas ce qu'Arthur connaissait de la prêtresse et plus important encore, ne sachant pas si cette Nimueh ressemblait à celle de son passé. Cela avait été long mais Merlin réussissait maintenant à faire la différence entre ce qu'il croyait savoir et ce qui se passait réellement.

Mais quoi qu'il ait pu se passer durant leur inconscience, cela avait profondément changé le regard de Morgana. De nombreuses fois, Merlin la surprenait en train de l'observer avec une lueur dans le regard, un éclat qui lui faisait penser que la sorcière savait quelque chose d'important mais qu'elle garderait le silence en le veillant.

C'était troublant d'ailleurs de voir à quel point ils s'étaient rapprochés. Merlin était étonné de voir que sa relation se rapprochait presque de celle qu'il avait avec Arthur. _Presque_ et c'était bien là que résidait son nouveau problème. Par moments, il avait envie de plus avec la princesse, beaucoup plus, surtout quand elle le regardait avec ce sourire, qui illuminait son visage, parce qu'elle avait réussi à faire disparaître la tasse qu'elle observait pour la faire réapparaître devant le sorcier.

Les longs cheveux de Morgana tombèrent sur son épaule tandis que la jeune femme se penchait au dessus de son épaule pour regarder ce qui l'occupait depuis ces deux derniers mois. La chevelure de la jeune femme sentait la vanille et Merlin se combattit de toutes ses forces pour ne pas juste tourner la tête et inspirer profondément. Il était un serviteur, un homme du peuple et plus important encore Morgana était en train de devenir une amie et une alliée et Merlin ne pourrait se le pardonner s'il faisait tout capoter maintenant.

_ Est-ce que tu écris tes mémoires ?, demanda la jeune femme, taquine.

_ J'écris sur la magie, répondit Merlin. Je note mes connaissances sur ce que je sais.

_ Un livre d'éducation ?

Merlin acquiesça d'un signe de tête en reposant sa plume. C'était une idée qu'il avait eu après qu'Arthur et Myla aient quitté Camelot pour leur lune de miel. Bénir le mariage royal comme dans l'ancienne religion avait éveillé en lui son envie de transmettre. Créer les bases pour éduquer la future génération.

_ C'est une excellente idée, sourit Morgana. Je suis ta première élève et je peux dire que tu es pédagogue, Merlin.

_ La magie est instinctive chez vous Morgana, je vous ai juste appris à vous canaliser.

_ Ne sois pas si modeste, sourit la jeune femme. Tu es un bon professeur Merlin.

Le serviteur sentit ses joues chauffer, lui confirmant qu'il était en train de rougir devant Morgana et sa magie qui ronronnait de contentement n'aidait pas à l'apaiser.

**(-)**

Gaius déposa le bol de soupe devant Merlin avant de prendre place, doucement pour préserver ses vieux os. Fidèle à sa promesse, le vieil homme avait surveillé Merlin le plus possible sans éveiller les soupçons du jeune serviteur.

Merlin était devenu un homme différent de celui de son arrivée. Moins brisé et plus ouvert. Gaius avait parfaitement reconnu ce regard d'homme blessé par la vie. Le regard d'un homme qui luttait contre ses propres démons. Il avait déjà eu un tel regard tout comme le roi. Gaius savait que Merlin avait vécu quelque chose de traumatisant avant son arrivée à Camelot. Il ne savait juste pas quoi et Hunith avait été incapable de le renseigner.

Mais depuis ces deux derniers mois, le sorcier irradiait de puissance. Gaius pouvait ressentir l'aura magique de Merlin autour de lui. Grande, puissante et écrasante et à voir l'attitude de son pupille, le médecin ne pouvait que présumer qu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte et cela devenait un problème, parce que si lui l'avait ressenti alors cela voulait dire qu'une personne qui avait été entraînée depuis son plus jeune âge à repérer, réguler et éliminer la magie l'avait senti aussi. Et cela l'inquiétait profondément.

La main de Merlin posée sur son bras le sortit de ses pensées sous le regard soucieux du sorcier.

_ Tout va bien Gaius?, s'enquit Merlin.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas mon garçon, j'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées, le rassura le médecin.

_ Elles ne devaient pas être reluisantes, vous aviez l'air soucieux.

Gaius reposa le morceau de pain qu'il allait porter à sa bouche, observant Merlin presque trop intensément, le serviteur se dandina sur le banc, mal à l'aise.

_ Te souviens-tu de l'arrivée de Misha Agan à Camelot ?

_ Oui, il était grièvement blessé, répondit Merlin. C'était un miracle qu'il soit parvenu jusqu'à Camelot encore vivant.

_ Mais il était condamné, l'infection, qui perdurait dans son corps depuis trop longtemps, devait le tuer. Eh puis tu l'as soigné.

Merlin resta silencieux, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir Gaius. Merlin avait déjà guéri des personnes de cette façon, Arthur principalement en agissant ainsi dans son autre vie. Prudent, le sorcier croisa les mains sur ses cuisses, attendant de savoir ce que Gaius voulait lui dire.

_ Tu l'as soigné et j'ai clairement vu la magie te blesser, _intentionnellement_, jamais encore je n'avais vu la magie agir de la sorte envers son porteur depuis la Purge. Alors je me suis demandé ce que tu avais pu faire pour que ta magie te blesse au point de me faire penser que peut-être tu pouvais en mourir.

Merlin était livide, ses poumons le comprimaient rendant l'air douloureux. _Gaius savait_ et même si le vieil homme ignorait quoi, il savait qu'il avait fait quelque chose de suffisamment répréhensible pour que la magie le blâme. Gaius ne savait pas que Merlin avait laissé Arthur mourir parce qu'il avait été incapable de le sauver, Gaius ne savait pas qu'il avait retiré un cristal de l'ancre pour remonter le temps. Gaius ne savait rien de cela mais il _suspectait_ quelque chose et cela fit remonter la culpabilité et les remords de Merlin.

_ Calme-toi mon garçon, souffla Gaius d'une voix apaisante en voulant serrer l'épaule du sorcier.

_ Ne...me...touchez...pas, souffla Merlin en portant ses mains sur son crâne en grimaçant.

Il pouvait sentir son contrôle lui échapper progressivement, menaçant de le submerger et Merlin le savait : s'il perdait le contrôle, il blesserait Gaius c'était inévitable.

Gaius resta interdit, surpris et inquiet pour son pupille alors que les objets autour d'eux commençaient à léviter. Si quelqu'un venait à pénétrer dans l'atelier du médecin, c'en était fini du serviteur royal.

_ Respire Merlin, l'encouragea Gaius. Respire, il ne t'arrivera rien, respire.

La porte de l'atelier s'ouvrit, glaçant Gaius d'effroi avant que la porte ne se referme rapidement, Morgana se précipitant aux côtés du serviteur.

_ Merlin, souffla Morgana en posant ses mains sur les joues du sorcier. Calme-toi Merlin, tu dois réguler ta magie.

Morgana s'empara des mains du sorcier, le forçant à lâcher ses cheveux en croisant leurs doigts dans une poigne ferme.

Merlin ressentait la présence rassurante de la magie de Morgana autour de lui et même si cela n'était pas suffisant pour l'aider à reprendre le contrôle, le sorcier savait qu'en cas de problème, la princesse protégerait Gaius. Quant à savoir comment la jeune femme avait su que Merlin perdait pied, restait un mystère.

Brusquement le sorcier s'écarta de Morgana, la faisant légèrement chanceler avant que Merlin s'empare du couteau sur la table et s'entaille profondément le bras arrachant deux cris d'horreur à Morgana et Gaius.

La douleur brusque et fulgurante suffit à l'apaiser tandis que le sorcier se laissait tomber au sol, Morgana se précipitant sur lui. Une main douce passa dans ses cheveux et Merlin sentit la fatigue et le contre coup de ses émotions le submerger. Le front du sorcier se posa sur l'épaule de la jeune femme avant que Merlin ne sombre dans un sommeil réparateur.

**TBC...**

* * *

*** Everybody lies, Jason Walker**


	28. Preparing to do anything

**SURPRISE !**

**Eh oui, on est mardi et oui je sais ce n'est pas la semaine de publication mais aujourd'hui en ce 7 Avril, CoM a 1 an alors tadam ! Chapitre anniversaire !**

**Que dire ? Que je vous remercie du fond du cœur de me suivre depuis aussi longtemps ? Que j'aime vos reviews ? Putain carrément ouais ! MERCI MERCI MERCI !**

**Cette histoire partie d'une simple chanson et d'une obsession/fascination pour les time travels qui ne cesse d'évoluer, les personnages ne cessent d'évoluer et l'intrigue va encore plus loin que ce que j'avais prévu initialement. Qui sait peut-être qu'on se verra encore dans 1 an parce que ça ne sera pas fini ? *moment rêve de l'auteur qui croit qu'elle va faire 200 chapitres, hein Colinou ^^***

**Concernant ce chapitre : JE ME SUIS ÉCLATÉE SUR LA FIN ! Oh yeahhhh Mais alors d'une force et j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

**Quand à nous on se dit au dimanche 19 pour la suite.**

**Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !**

**(WelshFan, je te donne rendez-vous en fin de chapitre pour la réponse à tes reviews)  
**

* * *

**28.**

**Prepared To Do Anything* **

La coupe contenant le sang sacrifié vola dans les airs avant de s'étaler contre le mur, chutant au sol avec un bruit qui résonna contre les pavés de la pièce. Morgause observa le sang qui s'écoulait sur le mur, le visage encore figé par la colère de sa dernière vision. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, l'union d'Arthur Pendragon et Myla Agan semblait indestructible, protégée par une force que Morgause parvenait à peine à comprendre. Si seulement la Agan avait consenti à faire de Cenred son époux et son roi, alors Morgause aurait pu la façonner à son image, la transformer en pantin. Cette jeune impertinente aurait pu devenir la pointe de l'épée qui aurait détruit Camelot et les Pendragon. La Carmélide était un royaume puissant, vaste, mystérieux avec des ressources inestimables. Et plus important encore, la Carmélide possédait le Mur d'Hadrien. Les soldats du Mur étaient prêts à donner leurs vies pour les Agan, malgré leur neutralité pour les conflits internes entre les royaumes ce peuple à part entière appartenait à la Carmélide depuis des générations.

_ Morgause ?, appela Cenred en pénétrant dans les appartements privés de la jeune femme.

Le roi resta interdit devant le spectacle face à lui avant de finalement ignorer l'odeur encore prenante de l'encens mêlée au sang dans la pièce. Si Cenred avait eu un quelconque doute sur ce que son alliée venait de faire, le cadavre gisant sur le sol était à lui seul la confirmation de l'acte magique.

Cenred respectait et admirait Morgause. C'était une femme tout en contraste. Tellement passionnée dans ses actes qu'il s'était laissé charmer par le projet ambitieux de s'allier aux saxons pour s'approprier la Carmélide et renverser Camelot. C'était audacieux et dangereux mais Cenred avait vu les possibilités lors de sa rencontre avec Morgause, une rencontre qui avait changé sa vie banale de dirigeant. Son royaume bien qu'étendu n'avait jamais pu rivaliser avec les six autres royaumes. Et puis la prêtresse lui avait ouvert sa couche et le monarque aimait ses nuits passionnées avec la jeune femme malgré la folie latente de la sorcière.

_ Quelqu'un travaille dans l'ombre !, pesta la sorcière. Quelqu'un déjoue mes plans. Un être puissant. Le sacrifice du sang ne m'est d'aucune utilité, je vais devoir me rendre à Camelot.

_ Et prendre le risque de dévoiler ton identité ?, s'étonna le roi.

_ Nul ne connaît mon visage, je dois voir par moi-même ce qui se passe réellement là-bas.

**(-)**

Will réajusta le foulard cachant son visage avant de s'engouffrer dans les passages secrets composant le château de Carmélide. S'approcher autant du château sans éveiller de soupçons avait été un travail fastidieux et terriblement long. Quand le jeune couple royal avait décidé de quitter Camelot après leur mariage, la reine avait confié une mission au soldat. William s'était senti important et considéré tandis que Myla lui expliquait qu'il devait porter une missive au conseil du Mur avant de se rendre dans son château.

La jeune femme s'était entretenue avec lui dans une pièce, abandonnée dans une des ailes ouest du château de Camelot, en compagnie de son époux et du seul autre membre de sa famille. La missive avait été scellée par le sceau carmélien, prouvant ainsi la véracité des propos inscrits sur le parchemin. Puis le chevalier Misha Agan avait déroulé une carte jaunie par le temps, légèrement déchirée tandis que la reine lui indiquait un passage lui permettant d'entrer et de sortir librement à la barbe des soldats de Cenred. Si la reine avait été confiante sur ce point-là, Arthur lui avait cependant recommandé d'être prudent. Tromper un homme était aisé, tromper une Ombre l'était moins et nul n'avait de garantie que ces créatures de la magie noire n'avaient pas investi les coins les plus secrets du château de feu Leod Agan. _Rydym yn amddiffyn y rhai nad ydynt yn gallu amddiffyn eu hunain **_, l'avait alors salué la reine en lui serrant la main avec respect tandis que Misha Agan reprenait les mêmes paroles. William s'était promis de réussir quitte à y laisser la vie.

**(-)**

Merlin ouvrit les yeux, papillonnant des paupières en sentant des larmes apparaître face à la clarté éblouissant sa chambre. L'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil, le serviteur se redressa, en se frottant les yeux, surpris de trouver un bandage sur sa main. Quand s'était-il blessé ? Comme pour répondre à sa question, les souvenirs lui arrivèrent brusquement en le faisant haleter. Il avait failli blesser Gaius, il avait failli blesser son presque père. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il plus à garder le contrôle sur sa magie ? Merlin n'avait jamais eu à gérer sa magie, cela avait toujours été inné en lui alors pourquoi n'y parvenait-il plus ? Le sorcier ne savait honnêtement pas ce qui était le pire : son contrôle précaire sur sa magie ou les blessures de celle-ci ?

Chaussant ses bottes, Merlin descendit les trois marches le séparant de la pièce principale avant de se figer en apercevant Gaius attablé devant le petit-déjeuner. Le vieil homme offrit un sourire à Merlin, l'invitant à prendre place.

_ Je suis désolé Gaius, souffla Merlin d'une petite voix, tel un enfant pris en faute.

_ Mon enfant, soupira le médecin. Il n'y a pas d'excuse à prononcer, je vais bien, rassura le vieil homme.

_ Mais j'aurais pu...

_ Mais cela n'a pas été le cas, coupa Gaius. De nous deux, je suis celui qui doit probablement s'excuser pour t'avoir poussé ainsi dans tes retranchements. J'oublie parfois que la magie peut être obscur, incompréhensible même pour les initiés.

Merlin garda le silence, l'estomac noué par les émotions. Gaius agissait comme si rien ne s'était produit, comme si l'incident n'aurait pas pu se clôturer de la pire des manières. Si Gaius réussissait à passer au-dessus, ce n'était pas le cas de Merlin.

_ Merlin, regarde-moi, exigea Gaius. Je ne prétends pas tout connaître de la situation pour me permettre un jugement mais j'en sais suffisamment sur la vie pour savoir reconnaître les signes de blessures émotionnelles. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'es arrivé, je ne comprends peut-être pas l'étendue de ta peine mais ces derniers mois m'ont démontré que si tu sais prendre soin des autres, tu es en revanche incapable de prendre soin de toi-même. Quoi que tu aies pu faire Merlin avant ton arrivée à Camelot, il faut que tu comprennes que cela est le passé, tu dois aller de l'avant.

_ Pour venir ici Gaius... j'ai dû commettre un acte interdit...

_ Rien ne te force à me confier ton péché Merlin et si tu le souhaite, tu peux garder ton secret. Quand tu as soigné Misha Agan, je m'étais promis d'enquêter sur toi, sur tes capacités. Quoi que tu crois avoir fait Merlin, tu dois te pardonner.

_ Non, pardonner serait oublier, répondit le serviteur, la voix rauque, des larmes visibles sur les joues. Je ne veux pas oublier, je ne mérite pas le pardon.

Gaius poussa un soupir de fatigue avant de se relever. Le médecin s'était longuement entretenu avec la princesse, Morgana lui avait révélé bien des vérités, certaines terribles qui lui faisaient encore peu peur à l'heure actuelle. Il avait juré de garder le secret sur les révélations de la jeune femme ainsi que sur l'étendue de leurs vrais pouvoirs.

_ Nul ne se déteste plus que toi-même, Emrys, souffla Gaius en faisant sursauter Merlin. Et si tu es incapable de le faire, moi je te pardonne Merlin.

**(-)**

Le cri traversa les lèvres de la servante avant qu'elle ne s'effondre au sol dans un bruit mou, telle une poupée de chiffon. La carafe de vin se brisa sur le sol faisant sursauter Uther et Morgana. Le roi se releva précipitamment, renversant son siège avant de tirer Morgana derrière lui.

Les gardes n'eurent que le temps de tirer leurs épées avant de tomber, morts presque instantanément sous le regard horrifié de Morgana et d'Uther.

_ Père..., souffla Morgana avec peur.

_ Reste derrière moi, ordonna le roi, le regard visé sur les deux Ombres leur faisant face.

La princesse acquiesça, inspirant profondément pour arrêter de trembler. Elle devait garder son calme, elle pouvait le faire, Arthur lui avait appris à manier l'épée, elle pouvait se défendre. Elle pouvait le faire. Elle _savait_ le faire.

_ Quand je te le dirai, tu sortiras par la porte de service, Morgana, ordonna Uther d'une voix ferme.

_ Je peux vous aider, Père...

_ Non, tu vas faire ce que je te dis Morgana et sans discuter.

_ Mais Père, les Ombres...

_ Maintenant !, tonna Uther en repoussant la jeune femme loin de lui.

Morgana trébucha, inconsciente que sa magie irradiait d'elle tel un signal d'alarme puissant. Le tocsin se mit à sonner sans raison apparente tandis qu'un serviteur courait à travers les couloirs du château alors qu'Uther repoussait les Ombres qui tentaient de les approcher.

_ Cours Morgana !

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur Merlin, le sorcier se figea en avisant la scène, Morgana rencontra son regard alors que le sorcier commençait à ralentir le temps pour se rapprocher de la princesse tandis que Morgana levait le bras, faisant voler Uther loin de la trajectoire de l'épée d'une des Ombres.

Le roi s'écrasa sur le sol en gémissant, surpris d'entendre l'épée s'abattre contre le sol là où il s'était trouvé quelques secondes plus tôt, alors que le choc de sa collision avec le mur lui faisait fermer les yeux face à la douleur irradiant de son crâne.

Morgana resta interloquée, comprenant enfin ce qu'elle venait de faire avant de se sentir tirée dans une étreinte protectrice, Merlin faisant bouclier de son corps alors qu'il les déplaçait dans la salle à l'opposé des Ombres.

D'un mouvement de main, Merlin envoya Morgana aux côtés d'Uther, referma les portes de la salle avant de faire face aux deux Ombres. Là où de simples hommes voyaient de la brume noire derrière le masque figé dans un cri, Merlin voyait les corps, les âmes retirées puis corrompues avant d'être réintégrées, Merlin voyait la mort et à cet instant, il se sentait puissant. Jamais ces pantins de Morgause ne s'approcheraient de Morgana, jamais il ne permettrait une telle chose, ces hommes étaient morts, ils retourneraient dans le néant avant d'avoir le temps d'envisager de tuer Morgana. C'était son rôle de veiller sur la princesse, c'était une mission qu'Arthur lui avait confiée avec confiance, c'était à lui de veiller sur son élève, sur la Déesse-Mère.

D'un même mouvement, les Ombres attaquèrent Merlin avant d'être repoussées au sol, tandis que le sorcier les saisissaient par leurs masques, leur empêchant ainsi de se relever. Les yeux du sorcier s'illuminèrent d'or, devenant tellement incandescent que Morgana avait l'impression d'observer les flammes d'un feu tellement pur qu'elle sentait des frissons s'emparer d'elle. La magie irradiait de Merlin tandis que les Ombres se mirent à gémir sous la clarté qui émanaient de leurs masques avant de se figer pour partir en poussière sur le sol, ne laissant que les contours d'un corps mort, rendu à la poussière.

**TBC...**

* * *

*** Preparing to do anything, Sherlock BBC soundtrack season 2.**

**** Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-même en gallois.**

* * *

**WelshFan : J'écris aussi avec les traits de l'acteur à force, c'est plus simple d'imaginer certaines scènes avec son visage en tête. Merlin se mutile, oui il fallait bien stopper la crise et Morgana ne va pas faire tout le travail à chaque fois non plus alors tada ! Ce qu'il manque à Merlin ? Une ancre pour se contrôler. Je suis spéciale ? Tu en redemandes ? Pas de souci à te faire, Merlin va recommencer *mouahaha* Ah le Mergana mais que j'aime le Mergana et qu'est ce que j'aime écrire sur eux et qu'est-ce que je me combats pour pas les faire aller trop vite alors que je veux juste qu'ils aillent vite ! Tu aimes Myla ? C'est vrai ? C'est grâce à elle que la grande majorité de mes intrigues ont vu le jour tu sais, sans elle et sa création, on en serait resté à une fic où Merlin remonte le temps et sauve Arthur mais elle est apparue et CoM est devenu ce qu'elle est actuellement : mon bébé d'écriture. Pour Guenièvre euhhhh, je statue encore sur son sort... alors je te dis pas non mais je ne te dis pas oui non plus.**  
**30 ou 40 ans peut être pas mais cette histoire est loin mais alors LOIN d'être finie, ça aide aussi d'avoir une amie auteur qui rebondit à chaque idée que j'ai, si elle n'avait pas compris et adhéré à ma énième lubie, cette histoire aurait été proche d'être complete plutôt qu'in-progress, Merci Colinou ! Pas de problème pour moi, j'adore les longues reviews et je ne sais pas faire de courte réponse ^^ A bientôt !  
**


	29. End of Era

***se racle la gorge* J'avais dit le 19 Avril ? Vraiment ? Bon ok je suis en retard mais tout ça c'est de la faute de Carry on d'abord ! Et aussi d'un léger syndrome de la page blanche... Nan vraiment désolée pour cette coupure mais hey I'm back ! J'espère du moins...**

**Une fois n'est pas coutume, Uther est génial, sisi je vous assure mon Uther est juste extra ! Et mon Merlin est toujours aussi chiant et mon Arthur a encore décidé de bouffer un kilo de sucre dans ce chapitre parce qu'il est en mode fluff à fond... Oui oui je sais, malgré mes grands airs, j'aime le fluff, j'avoue na !**

**Sinon mon blabla vous vous en foutez donc il ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire : Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !**

**(WelshFan, ta réponse se trouve en fin de chapitre)  
**

* * *

**29.**

**End of Era.***

Uther reposa le rouleau de parchemin, pensif et étrangement satisfait avant de finalement porter son attention sur Morgana. Les membres du conseil avaient élu un médiateur, chargé de l'informer des actions mises en place durant les quelques heures où il n'avait pu assurer sa fonction de roi. Sa blessure à la tête le faisait encore souffrir malgré tout Uther avait écouté, attentivement, l'homme chargé de lui rapporter que la princesse héritière avait pris le royaume en main, n'hésitant pas à proclamer que durant l'absence du roi et du futur roi, c'était à elle de prendre les décisions, évinçant ainsi le conseil. Uther n'avait pu retenir un sourire en entendant les propos du médiateur, Morgana était sa fille et à cet instant, il se sentait fier d'avoir élevé une telle enfant.

_ Je n'aurais pas pris de meilleures décisions face aux événements, sourit Uther. Tu as bien fait Morgana.

_ Votre majesté, souffla la jeune femme en baissant la tête avec une révérence.

_ Morgana, regarde-moi, ordonna Uther en mettant de côté les parchemins. Nous devons parler de l'attaque des Ombres de l'Enchanteresse.

Morgana se tendit avant de relever la tête en inspirant profondément. Elle avait su à l'instant où le roi l'avait fait quérir qu'elle n'échapperait pas à cette discussion ni même à la sentence qui en découlerait. Pour autant, elle ne regrettait pas son acte, sa magie avait agi d'elle-même pour protéger son père et son roi, si une telle situation se produisait à nouveau, Morgana savait qu'elle agirait exactement de la même manière.

_ Je sais ce que tu as fait, je sais pourquoi cette épée ne m'a pas atteint, souffla Uther. Tout comme ta mère, tu possèdes de la magie.

Morgana ouvrit la bouche, stupéfaite, ne sachant quoi dire tandis qu'Uther repoussait ses draps pour se lever, non sans une grimace. Le roi combla la distance entre eux avant de serrer la princesse contre lui.

_ Je l'ai su dès l'instant où tu es venue au monde, Morgana, confia Uther en essuyant les larmes silencieuses de la jeune femme. Viviane était une Grande Prêtresse, disciple de Morrigan, quand j'ai compris ce qu'elle était vraiment, j'ai su que tout comme elle, tu posséderais le don.

_ Je suis prête à accepter ma sentence, père, murmura Morgana.

_ Morgana, gronda le roi. Il y a dix-huit ans, j'aimais ta mère tout autant que j'ai aimé Ygerne et jamais je n'ai pu me résoudre à l'exécuter. Tu es ma fille, il est impensable pour moi de t'envoyer sur le bûcher.

_ Mais je suis une enfant de la magie, Père et vous avez juré de détruire la magie, me laisser en vie, c'est contredire vos paroles.

_ Non, tonna Uther. Je sais que ma colère envers la magie m'aveugle mais pas au point de condamner mon propre enfant. Si j'avais dû prendre une telle décision cela aurait été le jour de ta naissance et pas une seule fois cette pensée ne m'a traversé. Ne vis pas dans la crainte de mourir parce que cela n'arrivera pas.

Alors que Morgana prenait Uther dans ses bras, la jeune femme sentit l'air autour d'eux devenir plus lourd, presque trop pesant, l'empêchant de respirer convenablement tandis que ses yeux devenaient noirs. Avant même que la jeune femme ne puisse réellement comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Morgana fut assaillie par une vision qui la glaça d'effroi.

__ Il est l'heure que je parte, souffla le roi d'une voix fatiguée._

__ Non, vous n'allez pas mourir, réfuta Arthur en secouant la tête, les larmes coulant sur ses joues._

__ Je sais que tu me feras honneur, le rassura Uther. Comme toujours. Tu es déjà un grand roi._

__ Je ne suis pas encore prêt à vous succéder, s'obstina Arthur. C'est encore trop tôt._

__ Il y a longtemps que tu es prêt, mon fils, je vais m'éteindre en sachant le peuple en sécurité. Tu as toujours aimé Camelot. _

__ J'ai encore besoin de vous, souffla l'héritier au trône. J'aurai toujours besoin de vous. _

__ Je sais que je n'ai pas été un bon père. Je vous ai trop souvent négligé ta sœur et toi faisant passer ma colère avant tout autre chose. _

__ Ne dites pas cela, murmura Arthur. Vous avez été un père formidable pour Morgana et moi et Mary vous aime profondément. _

__ Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir montré à quel point je vous aime, souffla Uther. Tellement désolé..._

__ Je vous en prie, ne dites pas cela !_

__ Sache-le Arthur, je t'ai toujours aimé, tu es mon fils._

__ Père..., sanglota Arthur. _

Uther se détacha de la jeune femme, l'embrassant sur le front avant de lui ordonner d'aller se reposer, inconscient du trouble qui habitait la princesse. Sous le choc, engourdie par la douleur, Morgana regagna ses appartements en pleurant silencieusement.

**(-)**

Un sourire vint fleurir sur les lèvres d'Arthur en avisant la scène face à lui, un tableau qui gonflait son cœur d'amour et d'envie, comme si à cet instant, il pouvait se représenter Myla et leur futur enfant tandis que la jeune femme faisait la lecture aux plus jeunes de ces neveux et nièces.

Partir s'isoler en Cornouailles avait été une bouffée d'oxygène dans leur quotidien. Loin de Camelot et de la Carmélide, loin des conflits, de la guerre et des complots. Quand Arthur avait soumis cette idée après leur nuit de noces, il s'était à moitié attendu à ce que la reine refuse, préférant partir à la conquête de son royaume. Myla n'en avait rien fait, elle avait accepté avec un sourire et un soulagement évident. Sa femme était fatiguée, rongée par l'inquiétude. Elle avait tout perdu ou presque, si pour lui Myla Agan était la Reine de Carmélide, pour beaucoup, elle était devenue la Reine sans Royaume. Alors ce voyage au sein de la famille de sa défunte mère était apparu comme une bonne idée. Ils n'étaient plus un futur roi et une reine mais juste Arthur et Myla et sa tante avait été plus que ravie de les accueillir. La Duchesse de Tintagel était respectée dans la Cornouailles.

_ Votre mère l'aurait aimée, souffla Linda avec un sourire en avisant Myla qui faisait la lecture aux enfants avec un sourire paisible sur les lèvres.

_ Vous le pensez ma tante ?, demanda Arthur.

_ Cette femme, Arthur, possède entre ses mains un immense pouvoir et de grandes responsabilités, confessa Linda. Elle est encore jeune, pourtant malgré les horreurs qu'elle a vécu, elle a conservé la bonté innée de son père. Elle aura besoin de vous Arthur, de vous plus que quiconque, comme Uther a eu besoin de votre mère quand il a accédé au trône. Et vous, Arthur vous possédez le cœur de votre mère, et votre cœur est sien, alors oui ma sœur l'aurait aimée.

_ Je l'aime, avoua Arthur en baissant les yeux avec gêne. Et j'attends le moment où elle le réalisera enfin. Je sais que notre union n'avait que pour but d'unifier en un seul royaume la Carmélide et Camelot, mais je l'aime vraiment.

_ Vous n'avez pas besoin de me le dire, sourit Linda. Cela se voit et elle vous aime aussi. Soyez patient, elle finira par vous le dire.

Un serviteur entra silencieusement dans la pièce, s'excusant d'une révérence avant de tendre un parchemin à Arthur, le prince le remerciant d'un signe de tête. Le sceau en sire indiqua que la missive venait de Camelot et plus précisément de Morgana. Brisant la sire, Arthur s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de se tendre en lisant les quelques mots de sa sœur : _Notre père sait. _

Myla délaissa le livre qu'elle était en train de lire, pour se diriger vers Arthur, inquiète par le visage soucieux de son mari.

_ Arthur ? Que se passe-t-il ?, demanda la jeune femme.

_ Nous devons rentrer à Camelot Myla, répondit le prince en tendant le parchemin à la reine.

_ Nous partirons demain, confirma la jeune femme. Ne vous tracassez pas, le rassura Myla en passant une main douce sur les traits soucieux du prince. Si vraiment Morgana était en danger, Merlin nous aurait déjà prévenu.

**(-)**

Merlin garda le silence, conscient qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il ne pourrait dire pour expliquer son comportement des derniers jours. Après l'attaque, le sorcier avait fui, abandonnant Morgana et sa promesse mais Merlin avait été tellement effrayé par sa propre puissance, qu'il avait craint de faire plus de mal en restant aux côtés de la princesse. Ce qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait tué les Ombres, cet afflux de pouvoir, cette sensation de puissance, il s'était senti presque comme un dieu, comme une personne qui pouvait faire le mal, qu'il s'était senti sombrer dans ses propres démons. Alors il avait fui, lâchement... Fui alors que Morgana avait dévoilé sa magie à Uther.

Seul, caché dans une caverne proche du château, Merlin s'était fait une promesse à lui-même, celle d'apprendre à contrôler sa puissance pour que jamais il ne puisse blesser ceux qu'il aimait : Arthur, Morgana, Will, sa mère et Gaius. C'était à lui de contrôler sa puissance et non l'inverse, même si cela devait s'avérer être difficile. Ce combat de tout instant, Merlin était prêt à le mener, particulièrement quand il voyait le chagrin inscrit sur les traits de la princesse.

Morgana souffrait, Merlin pouvait le ressentir au travers de sa propre magie. Quelque chose s'était produit durant son absence. Morgana s'empara de la main du sorcier, la serrant avec force avant de faire passer le bras de Merlin sur ses épaules, se serrant d'elle-même contre le serviteur. Merlin se figea, stoïque et surpris avant de finalement se laisser aller. Morgana finirait par lui dire ce qu'il se passait, ce n'était qu'une question de temps et si la princesse souhaitait son réconfort qui était-il pour le lui refuser ? Sa prise sur la princesse se resserra, Merlin respirant profondément l'odeur délicate de la jeune femme en fermant les yeux. Il apprendrait à se contrôler. Pour elle.

**TBC...**

* * *

*** End of Era, Immediate Music.**

* * *

**WelshFan : La meilleure sur le fandom ? Waouh ça me flatte et ça émeut aussi, merci ! Je connais Mirrors, d'ailleurs c'est drôle parce que j'ai dû découvrir cette fanfic une semaine avant de poster le chapitre anniversaire et la commenter en direct à Colinou en m'extasiant en direct, la pauvre je vais lui dédier une stèle à Colinou. **

**Ouais vive le gallois qui me vaut toujours des grands moments de traduction pour essayer de donner quelque chose et du coup vive l'anglais parce que ben c'est tellement plus simple de passer de l'anglais au gallois. Est-ce que je vais oser tuer Merlin ? Mouahahahah j'aime cette question et tu n'auras pas la réponse dans cette review, il faudra continuer à lire pour savoir si je vais oser le faire ou pas ^^ Donc je ne peux pas le tuer mais je peux le transformer en Dark Merlin ? Juste pour savoir :)  
**

**C'est normal de répondre et ça me fait plaisir à chaque fois et de te lire et de te répondre, ça serait quand même plus simple si tu avais un compte pour te répondre en mp direct :p**

**Elle t'a plu la scène Mergana ? Non parce que j'en ai chié pour la pondre celle là, comme pour tout le chapitre d'ailleurs... mais hey Mergana quoi ! **

**Myla n'est pas aussi douce, innocente et pure qu'elle donne l'impression de l'être, pour le moment c'est parce qu'elle est en second plan mais attends de la voir partir à la reconquête de son royaume, elle va tous les pulvériser à coup de valar morghulis et dracarys, bref elle va être en mode I'm The Queen ! **

**Les druides vont finir par arriver oui et on entendra parler d'Emrys/Dadga/Merlin plus souvent aussi, là encore faudra attendre la reconquête de la Carmélide.**


	30. Take control of who you are

**Publication ! Ce qui signifie que je suis officiellement en vacances d'écriture et presque en vacances tout court. Alors concernant le prochain chapitre, il ne sera pas publié avant le 21 Juin parce que j'ai vraiment besoin d'un break un vrai ! Sans jongler entre le boulot et mes deux fics. Désolée pour vous mais sinon titesouris va finir interner/emprisonner pour cause de mutilations, tortures et morts en pagaille...**

**Concernant ce chapitre, il a été écrit 2x, Jarvis m'a rendu folle à cause de ça ! Il est court, mea culpa et se termine sur un cliff, vous voilà prévenu mais hey y'a du Mythur (oui oui j'invente un surnom à mon propre ship) et du Merthur ^^**

**WelshFan, comme d'hab :)**

**Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !**

* * *

**30.**

**Take control of who you are.***

Arthur aimait tout du corps de Myla. La douceur de sa peau, l'odeur de celle-ci. La façon dont son grain s'électrisait quand il l'effleurait du bout du doigt. Le prince aimait tout particulièrement comment la jeune femme fondait sur lui, le souffle erratique, les lèvres entrouvertes tandis qu'elle prenait du plaisir. Dans leurs moments d'intimité, dans ces moments où ils s'aimaient avec passion et tendresse, Arthur adorait cajoler la jeune femme de caresses. La voir lâcher prise, comblée par le plaisir qu'il lui procurait... Arthur sombrait volontiers dans ce tourbillon violent d'émotions. Ce qu'il ressentait avec sa femme était _magique_.

La main de la jeune femme se referma dans les cheveux humides du prince, les emprisonnant dans une prise ferme tandis qu'Arthur repartait à l'assaut de ses lèvres, avalant sans vergogne les discrets sons de la jeune femme. Il pouvait la sentir, cette tension qui le traversait, le faisant frissonner. Myla s'arqua contre lui alors qu'Arthur enfouit son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme, la mordillant légèrement quand l'apogée de son plaisir lui fit fermer les yeux. Dieu qu'il aimait Myla de tout son être.

Myla fit naviguer ses mains sur les flancs du prince, lui arrachant des frissons et un gémissement de contentement avant de l'embrasser sur la tempe. Arthur releva la tête, ancrant son regard à celui encore assombri par le plaisir de sa compagne, avant de fondre une nouvelle fois sur ses lèvres avec violence. La jeune femme lui rendit son baiser avec fougue, un sourire sur les lèvres en resserrant Arthur contre elle. Les jeunes époux n'eurent pas conscience que la porte de leur chambre venait de s'ouvrir avant qu'un glapissement ne fasse sursauter Arthur, le forçant à se décoller de sa femme.

_ Merlin !, hurla Arthur en recouvrant totalement Myla. Bon sang Merlin ! N'as-tu donc jamais appris à frapper aux portes !

_ Pardon, souffla le serviteur, les yeux fermés, le visage rouge d'embarras, le plateau encore en main. Pardon...

_ Sors !, tonna Arthur avec colère et exaspération. Sors !

Le plateau claqua sur la table avant que le serviteur ne déguerpisse en vitesse, manquant de se prendre les pieds avec la porte sous le soupir d'Arthur.

_ Mais qui a nommé cet incapable à mon service, s'exaspéra le prince en se laissant tomber aux côtés de Myla, veillant à ce que le drap la recouvre au cas où le sorcier aurait la mauvaise idée de revenir.

_ Ton père il me semble, sourit la jeune femme en caressant la nuque du prince. Ce n'est pas si grave et je pense que Merlin était le plus gêné de tous.

_ Mais il...il devrait savoir que de jeunes mariés ont leur vie intime.

_ Arthur, dois-je te rappeler que notre nuit de noce était loin d'être intime, tempéra Myla. Je doute que Merlin ait eu le temps d'apercevoir quoi que se soit et maintenant, on peut être sûr qu'il apprendra à frapper avant d'entrer.

_ Il n'empêche que je devrais le traîner à la chasse pour la peine, il a horreur de ça, pouffa Arthur avec un sourire sur les lèvres en se souvenant de la mine contrariée du serviteur à l'évocation du mot 'chasse'. Ou alors je devrais faire de lui une cible pendant que tu pratiques l'arc.

_ Ou alors, nous pourrions reprendre ce que Merlin a interrompu, suggéra la jeune femme.

Arthur bondit sur la jeune femme avant de se mettre à la titiller, la faisant éclater de rire et se débattre.

**(-)**

_ Ferme la porte Merlin, ordonna Arthur en croisant les mains sous son menton, le regard posé sur le serviteur.

Le serviteur s'exécuta, mal à l'aise, encore gêné par la scène qu'il avait interrompu en début de journée. Arthur le fixait en silence, rendant son embarras angoissant. C'était quelque chose avec lequel il avait dû apprendre à composer : les silences et les regards d'Arthur. Bien souvent, cela en dévoilait plus que la plupart des mots que pouvait employer le prince.

_ Arthur, concernant ce matin, je...

_ Nous ne reparlerons pas de ce matin, coupa le prince. Et tu vas définitivement apprendre à frapper avant d'entrer Merlin. Si je t'ai fait demander, c'est que je souhaiterais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.

_ Bien sûr, sourit le serviteur, c'était une situation avec laquelle il était familier.

_ Sais-tu ce que c'est ?, demanda Arthur en désignant la bague sur la table à ses côtés.

_ Le sceau de la Reine Myla, répondit le sorcier, incertain.

_ J'ai dû user de nombreux talents pour que ma femme concède à me le céder brièvement, lui apprit le prince. J'aimerais que tu fasses perdurer une tradition pour moi, je veux que tu me le tatoues au même endroit que les Agan. Ensuite, j'aimerai que tu crées deux nouvelles bagues où le sceau des Pendragon et des Agan seront liés pour Myla et moi-même.

_ Je suis ni tatoueur ni orfèvre, répliqua Merlin en fronçant les sourcils.

_ C'est vrai mais tu es un sorcier, sourit Arthur. C'est pour cela que je veux que tu le fasses, parce que je te fais confiance Merlin, je sais que je peux m'en remettre à toi pour ces demandes.

_ Vous croyez vraiment en mes capacités ?, hoqueta Merlin.

Le sorcier n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de montrer à Arthur ses nombreux talents de son vivant. Il s'était contenté de lui dévoiler la vérité à l'aube de sa mort. Mais le prince qui lui faisait face connaissait sa véritable nature, Arthur l'avait pleinement accepté et cela Merlin avait encore du mal à le réaliser et à l'admettre.

_ Si tel n'avait pas été le cas, jamais je ne t'aurai demandé de bénir mon union, Merlin, répondit avec patience et douceur le prince. Je sais que ta situation est loin d'être idéale à Camelot. Mon père te ferait condamné à mort pour le simple fait que tu respires, malgré tout j'ai l'envie et l'audace de croire que cela finira par changer. Un jour tu seras plus qu'un simple serviteur.

_ Je suis heureux d'être le vôtre, souffla Merlin. Et je sais que vous serez un grand roi, c'est votre destin. Je sais que mon avis ne compte pas, que je ne suis qu'un homme du peuple, un serviteur mais je ne vous mens pas quand je vous dis que vous serez le plus grand roi que Camelot n'ait jamais connu.

_ Je te crois Merlin, sourit Arthur. Et maintenant au travail.

**(-)**

_ Si je ne vous connaissais pas mieux, je dirais que vous avez l'air heureuse Myla, nota Beth quand la jeune reine referma la porte du salon attenant à la chambre princière.

_ Ou des crampes d'estomac, souffla Morgana narquoise. Mon frère peut donner des crampes d'estomac.

_ C'est une possibilité en effet, consentit à admettre la suivante.

Myla secoua la tête, amusée par le comportement de son amie et de sa belle-sœur. Étonnamment, Beth et Morgana s'étaient immédiatement entendues et cela la ravissait de voir que son ancienne vie carmélienne et celle qu'elle vivait actuellement à Camelot se mariaient parfaitement.

_ Vous êtes impossible toutes les deux, sourit Myla en prenant place. Et oui, je suis heureuse, je le reconnais.

**(-)**

Arthur tourna brièvement le regard vers Myla avant de reporter son attention sur le cortège qui remontait l'allée principale de la salle du trône. Le silence qui régnait dans la salle était étouffant, presque irréel. La tension était palpable dans l'air, les chevaliers sur leurs gardes, prêts à intervenir au moindre geste suspect. Arthur était prêt à intervenir en cas de doute et il le savait, Merlin veillait aussi caché dans l'ombre d'un des piliers.

C'était la Prêtresse de l'Ile Fortunée qui avait averti Arthur des intentions de l'Usurpateur Cenred et de son Enchanteresse. L'attaque des Ombres de celle-ci n'avait été qu'une diversion sur leur réel motif : celui de se rendre à Camelot pour demander audience, auprès du souverain et de la Reine sans Royaume. C'était un moyen de narguer l'ennemi mais aussi d'évaluer ses forces.

Quand Arthur avait eu vent de ce projet, il en avait immédiatement averti son père et Myla et pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait la jeune femme, Arthur avait pu voir l'éclat de la haine brûler dans les yeux de la reine. Uther s'était montré plus pragmatique, proposant que les autres souverains des royaumes alliés soient présents durant l'entrevue avec Cenred. Myla avait adhéré à cette idée.

_ Vos Majestés, salua Cenred quand il fut à portée de voix. Petite Reine, poursuivit-il en s'adressant à Myla, un sourire condescendant sur les lèvres.

**TBC...**

* * *

*** Take Control, Kodaline**

* * *

**WelshFan : Lu, c'est bien comme salutations ^^** **Tu sais qu'il paraît que la nuit s'est fait pour dormir :) Je suis pas sûre que tu l'adore ce chapitre... En l'écrivant, je me suis fait l'effet mi-figue mi raisin... et j'étais bien énervée aussi, résultat tout est saccadé mais voilà, I'm only human. **

**Uther ne découvre pas vraiment le secret de Morgana, il le savait déjà mais je peux comprendre que cela soit dérangeant. Mon Uther est différent de celui de la série, il a été élevé dans la magie, a été formé à la reconnaître et puis plus important que tout : il a reconnu sa fille ! Alors je le voyais mal la condamner à mort. J'ai vraiment hâte de vous faire découvrir les petites parties sur sa vie avant la Purge. **

**Yep j'ai lu Mirrors et je l'ai adoré ! Nan on ne souffre pas de maladies anormales, on communique juste nos émotions ^^ **

**Alors pour répondre à tes petites règles, techniquement, il existe plusieurs morts, tout dépend de la dimension et de la signification de ce qu'on veut lui donner : le commencement d'autre chose ou la fin de toute chose. Personnellement, je suis pour ma première idée, le début d'une nouvelle vie. **

**Ensuite, on peut être dans la lumière en commettant certains actes terribles parce que sur le coup, on n'avait pas le choix, on peut prendre les plus mauvaises décisions en pensant faire le bien. **

**Amen !**

**Dragoon est excellent je suis totalement d'accord !**


	31. Warriors

**Je sais j'avais dit pas avant le 21 oui mais voilà durant la semaine avant les vacances, j'ai été prise d'une frénésie d'écriture et 2 chapitres sont nés en 6 jours, un record pour moi.**

**Alors titesouris est partie en vacances, en Bretagne, elle s'est tapée des trips purement Arthurien au milieu de ces paysages d'étendues vertes avec la mer et les cailloux. titesouris est revenue de son voyage avec plein plein plein d'idées pour CoM ! MOUAHAHAHA !**

**Que dire de ce chapitre ? Mouahahaha !**

**A dans deux semaines !**

**Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !**

* * *

**31.**

**Warriors.***

L'affront ne passa inaperçu pour personne tandis que Cenred se contentait de détailler du regard Myla, forçant Arthur à inspirer profondément pour ne pas planter son épée au travers du corps du Roi Usurpateur. Son regard sur sa femme était clairement malsain et envieux et Arthur sentait son sang-froid s'effriter.

_ Ainsi donc voici Arthur Pendragon, poursuivit le monarque avec détachement. Le prince que vous avez choisi d'épouser alors que vous pourriez être Reine. Il semblerait, jeune fille que vous ne possédiez pas l'intelligence de votre père.

La moquerie était clairement destinée à Arthur pourtant le chevalier ne broncha pas. Le prince savait que ce n'était pas à lui de dire quoique se soit. Il était peut être l'époux de Myla mais pas le roi, il se devait de rester à sa place même si cela lui en coûtait.

_ Je suis la Reine de Carmélide et vous feriez bien de vous en souvenir _Glyfe**_, gronda Myla. Vous m'avez peut être acculée dans un autre royaume, vous m'avez peut être pris mon château mais vous n'êtes rien.

_ Et pourtant, sourit Cenred nullement impressionné. J'ai en ma possession un objet qui m'en confère le droit au contraire. Je sais que vous l'avez vu, je peux sentir votre regard dessus depuis tout à l'heure.

_ Vous n'êtes pas digne de le porter. Vous pouvez me menacer, tenter de me tuer mais jamais mon peuple ne vous acceptera. Vous n'êtes rien. Un souverain du Sud qui ne comprends pas l'âme du Nord. Viendra un jour où vous abdiquerez et sachez que ce jour là, je ne vous montrerai aucune pitié.

_ Nous verrons jeune Agan, nous verrons, sourit Cenred, son regard ancré à celui d'Arthur. Peut-être devrais-je défier votre époux lors d'un tournoi pour vous démontrer qu'un prince n'est rien contre un roi.

L'écho du gant de fer résonna sur les dalles en pierre tandis qu'Arthur descendait l'estrade pour se poster face au monarque.

_ Prouvez-le, défia le prince avec froideur et aplomb.

**(-)**

Arthur suivait Myla dans les couloirs, la jeune femme marchait avec rapidité, ses talons résonnant contre le sol avec force, annonciateur de la colère que ressentait la reine. Myla finit par rejoindre leur chambre, laissant la porte ouverte qu'Arthur referma quelques secondes plus tard derrière lui, faisant brusquement augmenter la tension dans la pièce.

_ Comment as-tu pu faire une telle chose ?, tonna Myla en dardant un regard noir sur le prince. Ne pouvais-tu donc pas encaisser l'affront sans broncher ?

_ Il en allait de mon honneur de chevalier, répliqua Arthur. Je ne suis peut-être que ton époux et sujet mais je suis avant tout un soldat.

_ Comment oses-tu ?, hoqueta la jeune femme. Est-ce donc tout ce qui t'intéresse ? Porter la couronne ?

_ Myla, tempéra le prince. Tout chevalier qui se respecte ne peut passer outre un tel affront, je serais passé pour un lâche auprès de mes hommes. Mes frères d'armes et ma cour. Je suis le futur roi de Camelot, ils doivent savoir que je suis prêt à me battre pour eux, à les protéger. Cenred affirmait clairement le contraire.

_ Tes frères d'armes ? Ta cour ?, riposta la jeune femme.

_ Camelot est mon peuple, répliqua avec fermeté Arthur. Il est de mon devoir de les protéger.

_ Es-tu en train d'insinuer que je ne fais rien pour le mien ? Que je laisse mon peuple mourir sans m'en préoccuper ?

_ Je n'ai pas dit ça.

_ Mais tu le penses.

_ Ne me donne pas le mauvais rôle dans cette histoire Myla, cingla le prince avec colère. Tu es celle qui prends les décisions. Tu es celle qui a choisi d'envoyer Misha parlementer avec les Pictes, celle qui a infiltré un soldat du Mur dans son propre château. Tu es bornée et j'admire cette qualité chez toi mais tu dois apprendre à me faire confiance.

_ Tu crois qu'il s'agit de ça ? Tu penses que je ne te fais pas confiance ? Je t'ai choisi Arthur ! Ce jour-là, sur le rempart, je t'ai choisi alors que mon ennemi m'avait fait une proposition qui aurait apporté la paix à mon royaume.

_ Quand il s'agit de la Carmélide, tu ne me fais pas confiance, tu ne fais confiance à personne, finit par avouer le prince.

_ Mon pays et moi-même ne faisons qu'un, si tu l'oublies, tu oublies qui je suis réellement ! Ne fais pas cela Arthur, ne me force pas à choisir entre la Carmélide et toi.

_ Je ne te demanderai pas de choisir Myla parce que je connais déjà la réponse à cette question. Tu choisirais la Carmélide. Entre ton peuple et le mien, c'est lui que tu choisiras toujours.

_ Je suis leur reine.

_ Et moi le futur roi du mien. Camelot sera toujours ma priorité.

_ Alors nous y sommes, souffla Myla. Il aura suffit d'une rencontre pour que notre division soit complète. Camelot contre la Carmélide. Un prince contre une reine.

_ Tu es une enfant Myla, gronda Arthur. Une enfant devenue reine trop tôt, une enfant qui ne connaît pas la guerre. Tu dois apprendre à faire des concessions.

_ Et toi un prince tellement imbu de lui-même qu'il est certain de gagner contre un roi qui est un des meilleurs combattants des royaumes souverains.

_ Je connais ma valeur au combat et peut-être que tu devrais apprendre à la connaître aussi. Depuis le début, tu es certaine que je sortirai perdant de ce duel. Pas une seule fois tu as eu confiance en mes capacités de combattants.

Arthur quitta la chambre laissant la jeune femme seule. Comment la situation avait-elle pu dégénérer à ce point ? Jamais encore Myla et lui s'étaient opposés l'un à l'autre avec autant de force et cela l'effrayait. La main encore sur la poignée, Arthur entrouvrit la porte, son regard posé sur la jeune femme. Les mains posées sur son ventre, Myla pleurait silencieusement, faisant se serrer le cœur d'Arthur. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : celle d'entrer à nouveau dans leur chambre pour aller prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras, sécher ses larmes et l'embrasser. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il était temps qu'ils gouvernent en égaux, il était temps que Myla apprenne à se reposer sur lui, même si pour cela, il devait refermer cette porte et la laisser seule. Il était temps qu'il arrête d'être l'ombre de sa femme.

**(-)**

_ Merlin, selle les chevaux, ordonna Arthur en pénétrant dans l'officine de Gaius. Nous sortons.

Merlin échangea un regard avec le médecin avant de se lever, suivant Arthur jusqu'à l'écurie. Le prince resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que Merlin ait terminé de préparer les chevaux, grimpant sur sa monture avant de se mettre en marche sous le regard pesant du sorcier. Merlin connaissait cette facette d'Arthur, le prince avait besoin de s'isoler et de parler.

Alors qu'ils venaient de pénétrer dans une petite clairière, Arthur les fit stopper, attacha sa monture avant de se laisser tomber près du cours d'eau. Merlin vint s'installer à ses côtés, attendant patiemment qu'Arthur prenne la parole.

_ Ne te marie jamais Merlin, souffla Arthur avec un soupir.

_ Eh ben, c'est un des rêves les plus enviés par les hommes : se marier et fonder une famille, répondit tranquillement le serviteur. Il suffit juste de trouver la bonne personne.

_ Cela ne rend pas la vie de couple plus facile pour autant.

_ La Reine Myla est aussi authentique et obstinée que vous l'êtes, il est normal de vous opposer.

_ Têtue, fière et loyale, approuva Arthur avec un sourire.

_ Tout comme vous, sourit Merlin. Je..Je dois bien avouer que je ne pensais pas que vous l'épouseriez, avoua le serviteur avec prudence.

_ Tu ne la juges pas digne d'être Reine de Camelot ?, questionna avec intérêt le prince.

Arthur n'avait eu aucun doute sur son union avec la jeune femme. La première fois qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle, il avait su qu'elle serait sa reine. Certain qu'elle lui appartiendrait autant qu'il allait lui appartenir. Il ne pouvait l'expliquer clairement mais cette certitude s'était ancrée en lui depuis le tout début.

_ Quand je suis arrivé l'année dernière, vous étiez avec Gwen alors j'ai pensé que peut-être un jour, elle deviendrait Reine de Camelot.

_ Guenièvre ?, s'étonna Arthur, le laissant pensif. Je suppose que oui, cela aurait pu être une possibilité. Si j'avais aimé Guenièvre comme j'aime Myla et que j'avais été roi, peut-être qu'une fille de roturier aurait pu monter sur le trône, même si Père aurait désapprouvé.

_ Ça c'est certain, murmura le sorcier pour lui-même.

_ Mais dès l'instant où Myla est entrée dans nos vies, cette hypothétique idée est morte avant même de grandir. J'aime Myla, Merlin, je l'aime même si en ce moment, j'ai envie de la secouer pour lui montrer qu'elle a tort. Je suis l'homme d'une seule femme il semblerait, comparé à d'autre.

_ Je sais, affirma Merlin avec aplomb.

_ Tu dis cela Merlin comme si tu m'avais déjà vu avec une femme, sourit Arthur.

Merlin cligna des yeux, conscient qu'on se rapprochait trop de son secret. Un secret qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à dévoiler.

_ Eh bien, vous auriez pu choisir de garder Gwen en maîtresse, vous n'auriez choqué personne, c'est presque une coutume tellement cela en est normal dans d'autres royaumes.

_ Non, jamais je n'aurais pu tromper ma femme, même si je n'avais pas été amoureux d'elle, jamais je n'aurais pu faire une telle chose.

Le silence se fit face aux paroles du prince, chacun savourant le calme et la simplicité de ce moment. Un moment entre deux hommes qui se parlaient sans faux-semblants. Merlin avait toujours aimé ses moments avec Arthur. Ces instants où il se sentait l'égal du prince.

_ Allez-vous vraiment combattre Cenred ?, finit par demander Merlin faisant soupirer Arthur.

_ Je viens juste d'avoir cette conversation avec ma femme, je ne tiens pas à la recommencer avec toi, grogna Arthur. Pourquoi pensez-vous tous que je vais perdre !

_ Je ne le pense pas, sourit Merlin. Vous êtes le meilleur chevalier de Camelot, un fin stratège.

_ Je t'en prie, va le dire à ma femme, persifla le prince.

_ La Reine Myla le sait, contredit le serviteur. Je ne prétends pas connaître l'ampleur de votre dispute mais je ne pense pas qu'elle doute de vos capacités, je pense qu'elle est effrayée à l'idée de vous perdre.

_ Tu présumes trop, Merlin.

_ Vous ne le voyez pas, n'est-ce pas, comprit Merlin. L'amour qu'elle vous porte. Elle vous regarde comme vous pouvez la regarder, elle le cache juste mieux que vous. Arthur, si Cenred vous bat, elle perdra son mari en plus de son royaume et je doute que cette fois, elle réussisse à se relever et cela Cenred le sait. N'oubliez pas que je viens de son royaume, on connaît tous la cruauté dont il peut faire preuve, il est juste plus calculateur que pouvait l'être son père et plus intelligent aussi. Il savait parfaitement qu'en frappant le cœur de la Reine, il pouvait la détruire complètement.

_ Elle m'aime vraiment tu crois ?, demanda avec incertitude le prince.

_ Vous êtes un crétin Arthur si vous ne l'avez pas encore comprit, pouffa Merlin.

_ Je suis content que tu sois là Merlin, avoua le prince.

_ Et je suis content d'être là aussi, sourit le sorcier. Vous vous sentez mieux ?

_ Si tu parles de ça à qui que ce soit, je te tuerai de mes propres mains, Merlin, menaça Arthur avec un sourire. Et surtout pas à ma sœur !

_ Oh Morgana le sait déjà, rit Merlin en évitant la frappe du prince. C'est une femme, elles savent ces choses là, bien avant nous d'ailleurs. Alors vous vous sentez mieux ? Parce que j'aimerais essayer un sort sur vous pour une certaine requête que vous m'avez faite.

_ Laquelle ?

_ Le tatouage, je pense avoir trouvé la bonne formule et mes derniers essais étaient concluants. Je pensais que je pourrais le renforcer avec ma magie pour que vous sachiez toujours où se trouve la Reine Myla.

_ Tu pourrais faire cela ?, s'étonna le prince.

_ Je peux faire beaucoup de choses Arthur, confia Merlin avec gravité.

_ Je sais Merlin, souffla Arthur. Je sais très bien qui tu es.

_ Non, vous ne le savez pas.

_ Tu pourrais être surpris Merlin Dadga Emrys, Dieu des Druides, répondit Arthur avec solennité, faisant hoqueter le sorcier. Maintenant, tatoue-moi que je rentre voir ma femme.

**TBC…**

* * *

*** Warriors, Imagine Dragons**

**** Opportuniste en gallois, à défaut d'avoir trouvé usurpateur**

* * *

**WelshFan :** **Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait fait rire, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire aussi, du moins le début, je ricanais toute seule devant Jarvis (Jarvis, c'est mon ordinateur ^^)**

**Le passage où Uther va parler à Kilgharrah est à l'heure actuelle, un de mes préférés, de toute manière dès que ça concerne Uther je ne suis pas impartiale mais hey c'était Giles bien avant d'être Uther aussi ! Et j'adorais Giles ! *titesouris qui se revoit 10 ans en arrière devant Buffy…***

***A moins que tu me dise ça pour me préparer à l'inévitable, et que tu avais prévue de le tuer depuis le début, c'est ça hein ?!**  
**Je vais être paranoïaque à chaque chapitre à cause de toi maintenant.* MOUAHAHAHA, la seule à savoir en partie ce qui va se passer c'est Colinou :) comme elle, tu apprendras à te méfier de mes mouahahahaha :p**


	32. A Hero Will Rise

Je vais tenter de faire court sur mon speech de début de chapitre.

**Je dédicace ce chapitre à Colinou** ! Du début à la fin, que se soit pour la première scène qu'elle a reçu accidentellement quand je m'auto-mailais pour m'envoyer des parties écrites dans le métro le matin à 6h ou pour toutes les modifications faites dimanche dernier, où elle a encore subi toutes mes questions, mouahaha et le reste. Et enfin pour son rôle de bêta correctrice sur ce chapitre. Alors je vous invite à dire **merci à Colinou et à aller lire sa fic Amis de Toujours.** C'est une magnifique reveal magic où le lien entre Arthur et Merlin est Wow et où Morgana est Fucking Awesome ! Et plein d'autres choses. Vous ne le regretterez pas !

J'ai adoré réécrire ce chapitre, ce voyage en Bretagne a reboosté mon imagination et les trois derniers épisodes de GoT ont fait faire un pop dans mon esprit, vous comprendrez sur la fin.

WelshFan, tu m'avais demandé si j'allais intégrer un personnage de la Légende Arthurienne, à l'époque je ne savais pas encore, c'est chose faite, il est là mais je ne suis pas certaine que t'apprécie ma vision, mouhahahah. On se retrouve en bas comme d'hab !

Je vous invite aussi à lire ce chapitre avec la musique du titre : A Hero Will Rise de Future World Music

Oui bon ok mon speech n'est pas court, on s'en fiche.

Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !

* * *

**32.**

** A Hero will rise.***

_ Parle moi de toi, exigea Arthur en observant le sort faire tranquillement son œuvre. Je sais juste que tu viens d'Ealdor et que tu es l'un des plus puissants sorciers jamais nés.

_ C'est déjà plus que certaines personnes, souffla Merlin avec précaution. Ma mère s'appelle Hunith et vous avez déjà rencontré Will mon ami d'enfance.

_ Qui est un soldat du Mur actuellement en mission pour ma femme.

_ Que pourrais-je vous dire d'autre ?, questionna Merlin, omettant sciemment Kilgharrah, la prophétie et son propre retour dans le passé.

_ Tu as bien un père ?

_ Comme tout le monde, ce n'est pas la magie qui m'a créé.

_ Cela aurait pu Emrys, sourit Arthur en faisant frissonner Merlin. Je me souviens de la naissance de Morgana. J'étais très jeune mais je me souviens de ce jour-là.

Merlin releva la tête, intrigué par les propos du prince. Il avait déjà compris que Morgana était plus puissante que celle qu'il avait connue à son autre époque. Mais jusqu'à quel point ?

_ Je devais avoir entre quatre et cinq ans, poursuivit Arthur. J'ai quelques souvenirs de Viviane, la mère de Morgana. Ce n'est pas grand chose, des impressions principalement. Je me souviens de l'odeur de sa peau, Viviane sentait tout le temps la lavande. Je me rappelle que j'aimais beaucoup cette odeur, elle m'apaisait. Je sais aussi que c'était une femme très gentille, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sais avec certitude que c'était une femme douce et aimante, comme ma sœur. Le jour où Morgana est née, Viviane me racontait une histoire, sur Morrigan et Dadga, je crois. Non je suis certain qu'elle me parlait d'eux et puis après on m'a enfermé dans ma chambre.

_ Parce que le travail avait commencé, supposa Merlin.

_ Je l'ai senti Merlin, confia Arthur. J'ai senti la magie irradier dans le château. Je n'étais qu'un enfant mais je sentais sa puissance sans réellement comprendre ce que c'était vraiment. J'ai échappé à la vigilance de ma nourrice jusqu'à me retrouver dans la chambre de ma sœur. Elle pleurait avec force et mon père...mon père était anéanti je crois.

_ Il venait de bannir la mère de son second enfant, souffla Merlin encore chamboulé par le simple fait qu'Uther ait choisi de laisser vivre la prêtresse plutôt que de l'achever.

_ Les yeux de Morgana brillaient d'or, pas comme quand tu lances un sort mais comme si on avait fait fondre de l'or directement dans ses yeux. Quand je me suis penché sur son berceau et que je lui ai pris le bout des doigts, elle a arrêté de pleurer et ses yeux sont devenus bleus d'un seul coup. C'est à ce moment là que mon père a vu que j'étais là.

_ Pourquoi vous me racontez cela Arthur ?

_ Parce que ce jour là dans la forêt quand tu as eu cette crise, tu avais le même regard que ma sœur à sa naissance. Et j'ai su que Morgana et toi étiez liés. Je sais qui tu es Merlin et je sais qui est ma sœur, je ne sais juste pas ce que cela signifie réellement.

(-)

La flèche alla directement se planter au centre de la cible avec un simple sifflement d'air. Elle avait toujours aimé pratiquer l'arc, c'était un art qui demandait une grande concentration. Tout disparaissait instinctivement de son esprit quand elle bandait son arc, ses pensées étaient tournées vers sa flèche et non plus vers tout ce qui composait sa vie depuis presque une année.

La température extérieure avait commencé à chuter. L'air se faisait plus frais mais Myla venait du Nord, elle était habituée à des températures plus extrêmes. Sa tunique en lin blanche à manche longue et son veston de cuir étaient suffisant pour qu'elle ne souffre pas de la sensation de froid. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas octroyée le droit de se vêtir de son pantalon en cuir et de ses bottes plates à cuir souple. Vêtue ainsi, elle avait l'impression de se retrouver chez elle, en Carmélide, même si les brumes n'accompagnaient plus le ciel. A cet instant, elle avait l'impression de se retrouver elle-même, la princesse et non plus la reine. Cette jeune fille insouciante qui passait ses journées à monter à cheval, à tirer à l'arc et à se promener en forêt. La joie simple de lire un livre, de converser à cheval avec Beth, tout cela lui manquait.

Camelot l'avait accueillie à bras ouvert mais l'aurait-il réellement fait si Myla n'avait pas été destinée à épouser Arthur ? Elle n'était pas naïve, elle savait qu'entre les murs de Camelot, elle n'était considérée que comme la femme d'Arthur. Pas comme une femme indépendante, pas comme une reine mais comme l'épouse du futur roi et elle comprenait. Le peuple de Camelot ne lui devait rien, il ne la connaissait pas dans le fond, pas comme son peuple.

Archimède hulula faiblement avant de venir se poser sur son épaule, ses griffes se resserrant sur elle, comme pour la tirer de ses sombres pensées. Soudain, un bruit attira son attention, la faisant pivoter, l'arc prêt à tirer.

_ Petite reine, sourit Cenred, en s'arrêtant à quelques pas de la jeune femme. Quelle coïncidence.

_ J'en doute, répliqua la jeune femme, impassible.

_ Allez-y, décochez-la, provoqua le roi, railleur. On n'a eu cesse de me vanter vos talents d'archère, je doute qu'à cette distance, vous puissiez me manquer.

Myla resserra sa prise sur son arc en inspirant profondément pour tenter de se calmer. Cenred cherchait à la provoquer, elle le savait pertinemment. Cette provocation, aussi puérile soit-elle, était tentante malheureusement.

A cette distance, le roi n'y survivrait pas et ainsi Myla mettrait fin au règne illicite du souverain sur son royaume, à cet instant, elle détenait le pouvoir ultime : celui de sauver son peuple et Arthur. Elle aimait profondément la Carmélide, sa patrie était ses racines mais Arthur... Myla ne pouvait envisager l'avenir sans Arthur à ses côtés, elle ne pouvait se permettre de le perdre, pas dans sa condition, ils avaient des projets et des rêves. Et Cenred était l'homme qui se tenait entre son avenir avec Arthur et sa patrie, décocher cette flèche serait tellement facile. Peut-être même trop facile.

_ Je ne vous donnerai pas cette satisfaction _Glyfe_, finit par répondre Myla en abaissant son arc. Quoique vous attendiez de moi, vous ne l'obtiendrez pas.

Cenred eut un éclat de rire, se rapprochant une nouvelle fois de Myla, avant de pousser un gémissement de douleur en se tenant la main. Archimède fixait le souverain avec un regard de prédateur, prêt à mordre une nouvelle fois l'homme, si celui-ci se rapprochait trop près de sa maîtresse.

(-)

_ Qu'en pensez-vous ?, demanda Merlin avec appréhension en observant la main tatouée du prince.

_ Il est parfait, approuva Arthur. Est-ce qu'il va luire ainsi tout le temps ?

_ Non, seulement le temps que le renforcement magique finisse de s'installer, expliqua le sorcier. Je devrai faire la même chose sur la reine Myla pour que vous puissiez savoir si elle est en danger ou non.

_ Merci Merlin, sourit Arthur. J'apprécie vraiment.

Le tatouage était magnifique, Arthur n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux, Merlin avait su répondre à sa demande avec brio. Porter ce tatouage signifiait beaucoup pour lui. C'était comme si une part de Myla était maintenant en lui, pour l'éternité et cela n'avait pas de prix pour Arthur. Son lien avec sa femme était particulier, ils étaient les deux moitiés d'une même âme.

_ Rentrons Merlin, ordonna le prince en passant ses gants.

(-)

_ Merlin, peux-tu nous laisser s'il te plaît ?, ordonna Myla en pénétrant dans l'antichambre où Arthur terminait d'enfiler son armure.

_ Oui madame, s'exécuta le sorcier en baissant le regard. J'attendrai dans le couloir, signala-t-il avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Arthur reposa ses gants de cuir sur la table avant de se tourner, faisant face à la jeune femme. Campé sur ses deux pieds, le dos droit et le regard ferme, le prince avait tout de la stature du soldat sûr de lui. La dispute était peut-être passée mais aucune excuse n'avait été proférée, pour les deux époux, l'autre avait tort. Aucun n'était prêt à céder face à l'autre, pas encore.

_ Ne devrais-tu pas être dans l'arène aux côtés de mon père ?, interrogea Arthur avec désinvolture.

_ Je vais aller le rejoindre, confirma la souveraine. Je voulais te voir avant.

_ Pour me faire comprendre une nouvelle fois que cela est une mauvaise idée ?

Myla ferma les yeux en soufflant sous le regard attentif d'Arthur. Quand le prince avait rejoint son épouse après son escapade avec Merlin, il avait trouvé la jeune femme dans leurs appartements, repliée sur un fauteuil, enroulée dans une épaisse couverture avec Archimède posé sur le dossier. Le rapace l'avait observé d'un regard perçant rendant Arthur fébrile, jamais le prince n'avait ressenti autant de menace émanant de l'oiseau qu'à cet instant, le faucon était prêt à lui bondir dessus.

Myla l'avait caressé avec douceur, l'apaisant en gallois et l'oiseau avait consenti à laisser Arthur approcher. La jeune femme lui avait raconté son entrevue avec Cenred et Arthur avait dû reconnaître que la reine l'avait impressionnée en épargnant la vie de l'Usurpateur. Puis Arthur lui avait montré sa main et le prince avait pu voir ce que Merlin lui avait dit : l'éclat de l'amour que lui portait la reine avait brillé dans son regard. Myla l'aimait, Merlin avait raison.

_ Je comprends pourquoi tu fais cela Arthur, finit par répondre la jeune femme. Le peuple de Camelot t'aime, ils ont foi en toi, tes hommes te respectent, ils ont de l'admiration pour toi. Et Cenred cherche à détruire cela. Je sais aussi que tu es un excellent guerrier, un admirable chasseur et un homme bon et juste.

_ Que cherches-tu à me dire Myla ?

_ J'ai appris à connaître l'homme que tu es quand nous étions dans les bois et même si je suis toujours en colère contre toi, j'ai moi aussi foi en toi Arthur, dévoila la jeune femme. Je crois en toi Arthur, plus que tu ne le penses.

Myla s'empara de la main gauche du prince avant de poser ses lèvres sur le tatouage qu'Arthur abordait avec fierté. Quand le prince lui avait montré le lys tatoué à son retour, Myla avait senti une bouffée d'amour s'emparer d'elle face au geste d'appartenance d'Arthur. Le prince portait le sceau de sa famille, avec son acte, il prouvait qu'il était aussi un membre de la famille Agan, tout comme Misha et elle. Myla savait que son père aurait aimé Arthur et elle ne pouvait qu'admirer la sagesse dont avait fait preuve l'ancien roi de Carmélide en proposant leur union à Uther Pendragon.

Les lèvres d'Arthur se posèrent sur les siennes tandis que le prince la serrait contre lui avec force. L'emprise du prince se renforça quand la jeune femme lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille, le rendant fébrile, extatique, heureux et plus amoureux encore. Il gagnerait face à Cenred.

(-)

_ Le combat respectera le code de la chevalerie. C'est un combat à mort, annonça Uther avant de frapper dans ses mains, annonçant ainsi le début du duel.

Arthur fit son entrée dans l'arène sous les cris de la foule qui l'encourageait tandis que le roi Cenred pénétrait à son tour dans la cour. Les deux hommes se firent face, se saluant de l'épée avant que le silence ne se fasse dans l'arène. Cenred fut le premier à attaquer. Une attaque rapide et brutale qu'Arthur évita avec aisance.

Myla se tenait sur le bord de sa chaise, crispée, ne cessant de se tordre les doigts sous l'anxiété. Quand Arthur chuta au sol avec un craquement sinistre, la jeune femme faillit se lever, seulement pour être maintenue sur son siège par Uther qui venait de lui prendre la main. Bien qu'inquiet, le roi resta calme et essaya de rassurer Myla et Morgana. Le prince se releva, l'épaule pendante mais l'épée toujours fermement en main.

Le combat était acharné et commençait à s'étirer dans le temps, sous les exclamations de la foule quand enfin Arthur réussit à désarmer et déstabiliser le roi, en le faisant chuter au sol et en l'immobilisant.

_ Vous avez perdu, votre Grâce, haleta Arthur en posant le bout de sa lame sous la gorge du roi, forçant ainsi Cenred à rester au sol.

Raffermissant sa prise sur son épée, Arthur ôta le gant gauche du roi avant de retirer l'anneau de Leod Agan que portait l'Usurpateur, avant de serrer le sceau dans sa main.

_ Et cela ne vous appartient pas, poursuivit le prince. Soumettez-vous et j'épargnerais votre vie.

_ Qui vous dit que j'ai perdu Arthur Pendragon ?, répliqua Cenred dans un éclat de rire. Tout se déroule comme je le voulais.

Arthur releva la tête, son regard sondant la foule avant que son œil aperçoive des silhouettes vêtues de longues robes transparentes bleues. Les silhouettes se redressèrent, les visages dissimulés derrière des masques figés dans un cri.

_ Myla, comprit Arthur. Protégez la reine !, hurla le prince avant de se détourner de Cenred, permettant ainsi au roi de se relever et de le frapper dans le dos.

_ Arthur !, s'horrifia Myla. Arthur !

Les chevaliers de Camelot entourèrent la reine et la princesse tandis que les silhouettes se mettaient en marche, commençant à attaquer les soldats et certains villageois qui les gênaient dans leur progression.

Arthur ne put s'empêcher de gémir en sentant la lame s'enfoncer sous son bras déjà meurtri par le combat qu'il venait de mener. Le prince chuta au sol, la respiration coupée alors que son regard se posait sur Myla et Morgana côte à côte, entourées d'Uther et de soldats.

_ Merlin, murmura le prince. Merlin sauve-la, je t'en prie...

_ Je vais avoir l'honneur de vous tuer Arthur Pendragon, sourit Cenred en levant son épée. Je prendrais soin de votre reine, ne vous inquiétez pas. La Carmélide sera enfin mienne et l'abdication des Agan complète.

Arthur se redressa, esquiva l'épée avant de faire face à Cenred. Merlin courait dans sa direction, prêt à intervenir quand le prince lui hurla de protéger Myla. Le sorcier fronça les sourcils, avisa la situation avant de se remettre à courir pour le rejoindre.

_ C'est un ordre Merlin !, hurla Arthur. Ne t'occupe pas de moi ! Protège Morgana et Myla !

_ Votre serviteur ne pourra rien contre les Sœurs de l'Obscurité, sourit Cenred. Peu importe ce qu'il tentera, Myla Agan quittera Camelot de gré ou de force.

_ Jamais !, cracha Arthur en ramassant son épée. Myla a eu la clémence de vous épargner, je ne ferai pas la même erreur.

Morgana savait qu'elle pouvait se protéger avec sa magie et même si son père ne la ferait pas exécuter pour ça, cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle pouvait en user librement sans risquer de faire s'effondrer les règles du royaume. Alors quand un des soldats finit par mourir, la princesse s'empara de son épée pour essayer de se défendre et de se protéger. Arthur l'avait formé au combat quand elle avait été en âge de porter une épée et de supporter son poids. Elle n'avait peut-être pas la force d'Arthur mais elle possédait sa dextérité. Morgana pouvait au moins veiller à ce que ces femmes sorties de nulle part ne s'emparent pas de Myla.

Alors qu'elle allait prendre la parole, Morgana fut surprise de voir la reine sortir deux dagues de ses bottes en cuir, avant de se souvenir que les femmes du Nord, villageoises comme nobles savaient se défendre au minimum. A elles deux, elles pouvaient tenter de quitter l'arène.

_ On doit sortir d'ici, annonça Morgana.

_ Je ne quitte pas Arthur, riposta Myla.

_ Myla, ici je ne peux pas user de magie et Merlin non plus, on doit quitter l'arène.

_ Morgana attention !, s'exclama Myla en enfonçant une de ses dagues dans une des femmes qui venaient d'apparaître derrière Morgana.

Une autre apparut tout aussi soudainement, forçant Morgana à tendre la main devant elle, ses yeux se mettant à luire d'or quand la femme chuta au sol, une épée plantée au travers du dos tandis qu'un homme se tenait derrière. Grand, musclé et âgé, l'homme évalua la situation, troublant Morgana quand elle comprit que ce mystérieux inconnu ne possédait qu'un seul œil valide.

_ Jehan, souffla Myla.

Jehan offrit un sourire à la jeune femme en retirant son épée avant de la lever tandis qu'un groupe d'hommes vêtus de noir apparaissaient dans l'arène forçant les femmes à fuir. Un cri strident résonna dans la cour, les faisant grimacer tandis que les silhouettes et Cenred se volatilisaient, laissant derrière eux le silence caractéristique du chaos.

_ Myla !, s'écria Arthur en accourant, avant de s'affaisser face à sa blessure, le sang coulant abondamment de sa plaie.

_ Arthur..., souffla Myla en posant un regard horrifié sur la blessure de son époux. Merlin !

_ Je suis là Madame, répondit le sorcier en apparaissant couvert lui aussi de sang. Je vais m'occuper du prince jusqu'à ce que Gaius le soigne.

_ Si vous devez user de magie, faites le vite, intervint Jehan en faisant signe à ses hommes de les entourer.

_ Qui êtes-vous ?, grogna Arthur en tentant de se relever, tandis que Merlin le soulageait de sa douleur alors que Morgana procédait à un sort de guérison basique pour stopper le saignement.

_ Allez-y Déesse Mère, mes hommes vous cachent, vous pouvez pratiquer librement votre art.

_ Jehan, que faites-vous ici ?, interrogea Myla. Pourquoi avoir quitté le Mur ?

_ Madame, nous devons parler. J'ai un message de votre cousin.

Arthur inspira brusquement en sentant sa plaie se refermer alors que Morgana se redressait, annonçant qu'elle avait terminé et qu'il était l'heure d'avoir les réponses à leurs questions.

_ Voici Jehan Lancelot, Commandant du Mur d'Hadrien, annonça Myla.

**TBC.**

* * *

*** A Hero Will rise, Future World Music.**

* * *

**WelshFan** : En manque de mes chapitres ? C'est gentil, merci. T'as vu comment il était long celui-là ? C'est le second plus long de CoM ^^

Kilgharrah va revenir très bientôt ne t'inquiète pas, Merlin a besoin de lui et moi aussi.

Je sais que Buffy c'est loin et vieux ! Et moi tu crois pas que je ne me sens pas vieille quand je retombe sur des diffs ?! Non mais Buffy et Angel c'était le Roméo et Juliette version vampire quoi ! Ne parlons pas d'Angelus, qu'est ce que j'aime quand Angel est en mode Dark vampire ! (NE PAS ME LANCER SUR BUFFY JE VAIS JAMAIS ME TAIRE)

Je n'ai jamais réellement suivi How Met mais ouais je reconnais que ça fait un petit truc de les voir ailleurs. Le pire je crois c'est Alex dans Criminal Minds, j'avais trop bugué devant la télé !

Bon alors contente que Lancelot soit là ? :p


	33. Dust of Time

**33.**

**Dust of time.***

_Lancelot..._

Le nom laissa Merlin pantois tandis que l'homme saluait Myla avec respect, une lueur de joie dans le regard.

_Lancelot..._

L'un de ses meilleurs amis, le seul qui avait su son secret et qui l'avait accepté avec, exactement comme l'Arthur qu'il côtoyait depuis 10 mois.

_Lancelot..._

L'homme qui s'était sacrifié pour le sauver lui, et non Arthur. Le défunt chevalier était une de ses défaites, au même titre que Morgana. Rendre la paix à son âme ne l'avait pas apaisé, le goût amer de la culpabilité ne l'avait jamais quitté. Comment pourrait-il lui faire face alors qu'il était responsable de sa mort, tout cela à cause de sa lâcheté. Si seulement Merlin avait osé s'ouvrir à Arthur, bien des drames auraient été évités. Mais le sorcier avait toujours remis l'instant où il devrait dévoiler la vérité à Arthur, se convainquant lui-même qu'il avait le temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard.

L'envie de vomir s'empara de Merlin le faisant grimacer. Le fait qu'il soit couvert de sang n'aidait en rien à calmer son haut-le-cœur. Il avait l'estomac au bord des lèvres et une furieuse envie de pleurer.

Il manquait d'air, il étouffait, il avait mal. Sans prêter attention à ce qui pouvait l'entourer ou même se raconter, Merlin quitta l'arène sous deux regards inquiets. Morgana échangea un regard avec son frère avant de s'excuser, prenant la même direction que le sorcier quelques instants plus tôt.

(-)

Kilgharrah releva la tête en sentant une présence dans sa tanière, le tirant du profond songe qui peuplait son sommeil. C'était un beau rêve, doux, apaisant et vecteur d'espoir.

Le dragon cligna des paupières, souhaitant garder quelques instants de plus ces images à la saveur bien réelle. Kilgharrah avait rêvé de la splendeur d'Albion. De ce royaume où la magie prospérait à nouveau, aidant, soignant et bénissant la vie de tous êtres. C'était tellement paisible, emplit de joie et de rires d'enfants. Deux particulièrement l'avaient accompagnés: Mary et Ewain. Kilgharrah ne les connaissait pas mais le dragon s'était senti en paix et heureux au contact de ces enfants.

Il rêvait souvent d'Albion, ses rêves devenant de plus en plus réels et doux là où la colère et la mort l'avait toujours accompagnées. Albion n'était plus fait de cendres mais de couleurs et cela le rassurait. L'avènement d'Emrys et du Roi Présent et à Venir était proche et le dragon y croyait plus que quiconque. Il avait sacrifié sa vie et sa liberté pour permettre que cela se produise.

Merlin s'effondra à genoux devant le dragon, presque au bord de la corniche, les vêtements en sang et cela suffit à totalement réveiller la créature. Le sorcier semblait hagard, le regard vide.

_ Merlin ?, hoqueta le dragon en se redressant.

Seul un gémissement lui répondit alors que le sorcier saisissait, entre ses mains, sa tête en la serrant avec force.

Les murs se mirent à trembler, faisant chuter poussières et gravas sous le froncement de sourcils reptiliens. Merlin se mit à frapper le sol, avec force, sans se préoccuper des cailloux qui entaillaient sa peau, amenant un peu plus de sang sur le sorcier.

Kilgharrah resta interloqué, sous le choc, ne sachant pas quoi faire ou quoi dire pour calmer le sorcier qui semblait perdre ses moyens de seconde en seconde. Il ne savait même pas ce qui avait provoqué cette crise de magie. Il n'avait pas menti quand il avait dit à Merlin que sa magie le punissait, Merlin était puni pour ses actions certes mais certainement pas pour celle d'avoir remonté le temps. Mais quand le jeune serviteur s'était présenté à lui, le dragon avait commencé à perdre espoir et apercevoir une version d'Emrys aussi mélancolique, dévastée et fade l'avait mis en colère alors le Grand Dragon avait quelque peu altéré les faits. Ne prenant pas en compte les réels sentiments de l'humain.

Il n'avait eu cesse de murmurer son nom quand les Puissants étaient morts. _Emrys, Emrys, Emrys_... Puis un second nom était apparu plus tard, _Dadga Emrys_ et Kilgharrah avait senti la flamme de l'espoir s'embraser jusqu'à ce qu'il rêve du jeune Merlin Dadga Emrys, de sa vie passée et de celle qu'il était amené à vivre. Mais Kilgharrah avait été égoïste et maintenant il comprenait son erreur. Merlin était jeune, il avait encore besoin de conseils, surtout sur sa magie qui souhaitait plus que toute chose s'exprimer librement, comme avant quand le Dieu des Druides et la Déesse-Mère peuplaient encore le monde des vivants.

_ Merlin, respire, ordonna avec autorité mais douceur le dragon. Tu dois te concentrer, trouver une ancre pour apaiser ta magie.

_ Je...J'ai besoin de..., se mit à pleurer Merlin.

_ Cela peut être n'importe quoi : une odeur, un son, un souvenir, une personne. Si tu trouves ton ancre, ta magie se stabilisera d'elle-même.

_ J'ai...toujours été ma propre...ancre.

_ Mais aujourd'hui, tu n'as plus foi en toi-même et elle le ressent. Ferme les yeux Merlin, ferme les yeux et inspire profondément, ta magie peut te guider, te montrer sa propre ancre, écoute-la.

(-)

Myla passa une main dans les cheveux d'Arthur, ne se souciant nullement que les mèches blondes aient été rendues collantes par la transpiration et la poussière. Quand Gaius avait pris en charge Arthur, la jeune femme n'avait pas voulu le quitter, qu'importe que son comportement passe pour trop libéral, qu'importe que Jehan doive attendre pour délivrer son message, il était hors de question qu'elle quitte son époux, pas après avoir failli le perdre.

_ Je vais bien Myla, sourit Arthur. Cesse de t'inquiéter pour moi.

_ Twpsyn**, souffla la reine avant d'embrasser la tempe du prince.

_ Tu as entendu Gaius, ma blessure à l'abdomen n'est si pas grave, apaisa le jeune homme en posant une main possessive sur le ventre de la jeune femme.

_ J'ai vraiment cru que... J'ai eu peur Arthur, grommela la jeune femme en caressant la nuque son compagnon.

_ C'est terminé maintenant, tranquillise-toi s'il te plaît. Merlin veille toujours sur moi et Morgana aussi, tu le sais bien.

_ Je t'avais dit que ce duel était une mauvaise idée, souffla Myla avec un air boudeur qui fit rire Arthur.

_ Parle-moi de Lancelot, sourit Arthur en se redressant tandis que Gaius s'installait devant ses baumes et remèdes que le prince devrait prendre.

_ Jehan est le Commandant du Mur et l'un des plus vieux amis de mon père. Ils ont combattu ensemble, dans l'armée Carmélienne avant que Jehan ne s'engage pour le Mur quand la paix dans le royaume fut ramenée. Père en a fait mon parrain et oncle à ma naissance, c'est aussi lui qui m'a appris à manier l'épée, sourit Myla avec nostalgie. Cela avait le don de rendre Mère furieuse quand je rentrais avec l'apparence d'une souillon.

_ Tu as l'air de beaucoup l'aimer, sourit à son tour Arthur.

_ En effet et malgré ma joie de le revoir, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter quant à ce qu'il va nous raconter. Le message de Misha doit réellement être important pour que Jehan prenne le risque de laisser le Mur à ses généraux.

_ Il paraît qu'il est majestueux, souffla Arthur. Père n'a jamais voulu que je m'y rende, même pour une simple visite, je pense qu'il savait que je risquais de ne pas rentrer s'il autorisait mon excursion.

(-)

Morgana ne s'était pas précipitée à la suite de Merlin, préférant s'arrêter à l'entrée de la caverne du Grand Dragon pour laisser le temps au sorcier de calmer ses émotions et sa magie. Elle avait ressenti au plus profond d'elle-même le trouble et la douleur du jeune homme, quand Sir Jehan Lancelot s'était présenté à eux et Morgana n'avait pas eu de mal à comprendre que Lancelot faisait partie du passé de Merlin.

Ce passé qu'elle avait découvert quand Morrigan lui était apparue. La scène au bord du lac ne l'avait jamais réellement quittée, la marquant profondément. Voir ces deux hommes si semblables et si différents, pleurer leurs peines pour ne finalement former qu'un seul être, l'avait marquée à vif. Morgana comprenait comment Merlin et Dadga étaient devenus une entité à part entière, voir Arthur mort sur ce rivage lui avait coupé la respiration. Arthur était tout ou presque pour elle, il était son grand frère, son ami, son confident. Si l'Arthur qu'elle avait vu mort, représentait la même chose pour Merlin, alors prendre le risque de réécrire l'histoire était tentant. Morgana aurait probablement fait de même si elle en avait eu le pouvoir.

_ Tu as d'autres pouvoirs tout aussi puissants, résonna une voix dans sa tête.

_ Bonjour Morrigan, sourit la sorcière avec douceur, depuis qu'elle s'était connectée à la magie de Merlin, elle ressentait la déesse en elle en une présence apaisante et puissante.

_ L'heure est proche Morgana, nous allons bientôt former qu'une seule entité nous aussi.

_ Tu ne seras plus là alors, s'attrista la princesse.

_ Je serai toujours avec toi Morgana, tu es celle qui était destinée à me faire revivre, nous ne pourrons plus communiquer mais nous n'en aurons plus besoin, nous serons enfin complètes. L'arrivée de Jehan Lancelot marque le début d'une nouvelle époque et la nuit du Samain approche à son tour.

_ Il appartient au passé de Merlin n'est-ce pas ?

_ Merlin a en effet connu un autre Lancelot dans son ancienne vie, c'était un ami qu'il chérissait.

_ Tu sais comment il est mort ?

_ Non et cela ne nous servirait à rien de le savoir. Merlin a besoin d'apprendre à se pardonner, à vivre outre ses remords. Dadga lui ressemble tellement, prompt à souffrir en silence, en refusant d'admettre qu'il a besoin de moi. Merlin a besoin de toi Morgana, plus qu'il ne le pense, plus que tu ne l'envisage toi-même. Tu possèdes le don d'avenir, tu vois et tu ressens. Il viendra un jour où tu devras le forcer à choisir, tu devras toi aussi faire des choix lourds de conséquences, peut être même qu'il te détestera pour ça, mais tu devras garder à l'esprit que cela est nécessaire.

_ Est-ce que tu sais comment Arthur est mort ? Celui de Merlin je veux dire.

_ Oui, confirma Morrigan. M'unir à Dadga développe mon don de vision. Je vois énormément de choses. Des possibilités de vies, certaines aboutissent et d'autres non. C'est toujours terriblement beau et angoissant de découvrir d'autres mondes. Parfois j'en garde le souvenir et parfois non. Sache juste qu'à l'heure où Camelot a fleuri, les graines de sa destruction ont été semées elles aussi. Les prophètes ont annoncé le fléau d'Arthur, Morgana. Tu ferais bien de le redouter. Car il le traque tel un fantôme jour et nuit sans relâche. A moins d'agir au plus vite, même vous, vous ne sauriez le faire sortir du cercle constant et éternel de son cruel destin.

_ J'ai eu une vision en touchant un enfant où je voyais Arthur mourir, es-tu en train de me dire que cet enfant va tuer Arthur.

_ L'avenir n'est pas gravé Morgana, cet enfant pourrait ou ne pourrait pas tuer Arthur, c'est bien souvent nos actions qui précipitent les événements. Maintenant va, Merlin a besoin de toi. Salue Kilgharrah pour moi.

La présence de Morrigan s'effaça progressivement jusqu'à ne laisser qu'un écho de sérénité. Morgana était troublée par les paroles de la Déesse, était-ce donc cela sa mission, empêcher la mort d'Arthur ?

Morgana secoua la tête, avant de descendre dans les profondeurs de la caverne. Elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans l'antre du dragon, Uther lui ayant fermement interdit de se rendre à cet endroit. Arthur aussi avait eu la même interdiction mais il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête et comme aujourd'hui, Morgana s'était retrouvée à attendre à l'entrée des escaliers, en priant pour qu'aucun garde ne l'aperçoive.

Son regard tomba sur Merlin, à genoux sur le sol, le serviteur respirait profondément les yeux fermés, sous le regard inquiet du dragon. Le reptile releva les yeux pour arquer un sourcil en avisant sa présence, avant de se reconcentrer sur Merlin.

Merlin pouvait sentir sa magie s'apaiser progressivement alors qu'un sourire lumineux accompagné d'une douce odeur de vanille le berçait. Kilgharrah avait raison, il se sentait mieux en pensant à cette odeur et à cet éclat de joie qu'il pouvait imaginer dans le sourire de son ancre. Le destin était ironique et sa magie tout autant car jamais Merlin n'aurait pu envisager que cette femme deviendrait son point d'ancrage. Pourtant le Grand Dragon l'avait prévenu un jour,_ l'avenir de Morgana et le tien sont désormais irrémédiablement soudés,_ mais Merlin n'avait pas compris le sens réel de ces paroles. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Soudain l'essence de vanille qui l'accompagnait dans ses pensées devint plus forte et plus entêtante, forçant le sorcier à ouvrir les yeux, seulement pour découvrir que Morgana se tenait devant lui, à genoux, émue. La main de la jeune femme se posa sur sa joue, la caressant avec douceur, un soupir tremblant échappa à Merlin. Les yeux de Morgana brillaient, rendant ses iris bleues plus envoûtantes tandis que la jeune femme posaient ses lèvres sur la tempe du sorcier. Merlin ferma les yeux à ce contact, se laissant aller à la douceur de ce geste d'intimité.

Morgana se décolla du sorcier, sans pour autant s'éloigner, leurs regards s'accrochèrent jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent avec douceur, leurs faisant fermer les yeux tandis que des étincelles de magie les enveloppaient.

Un sourire vint fleurir sur les lèvres de Kigharrah alors que le dragon tournait la tête pour laisser leur intimité aux deux jeunes sorciers. Albion était proche.

**TBC...**

* * *

*** Dust of time, Seysey.**

**** Crétin.**

* * *

**WelshFan** : Rassure toi, celui-la a une taille normale ^^ mais un autre long devrait arriver d'ici quelques chapitres.

Je trouve les dragons de GoT extrêmement réaliste pour ma part, vraiment vraiment réaliste ! C'est vrai que John Hurt était parfait dans le 50th anniversary, je pense que c'était le plus humain des trois. The Warrior. Tu apprendras qu'il ne faut jamais me lancer sur Doctor Who ! Ever Never ! Une fois par an, je deviens une geek ermite qui s'enchaîne les saisons sans ne rien faire d'autre que ça, je redeviens une femme de Cro-Magnon. Yep j'ai connu Colin dans DW avant Merlin, dans la saison 4 avec Ten dans Midnight, c'est le 12 de mémoire. Ca m'avait d'ailleurs fait bizarre de passer du gothique au sorcier et j'ai eu du mal à l'apprécier dans Merlin au début, parce que je trouvais son jeu dans DW authentique et excellent, à contrario j'ai trouvé Merlin fade au début.

J'suis en retard sur Bones, j'ai pas vu les épisodes après la coupure hivernale, mais je trouve que Bones s'essouffle et c'est terrible parce que j'adore Bones !

Cherche pas de Jehan dans la légende, Jehan n'a de légende que son patronyme Lancelot, Jehan est la forme médiévale du prénom Jean. Mais il va être plein de surprise ce vieux grizzli.

J'ai jamais pu me pifer le Lancelot de Merlin moi...

EURK ! Non y'aura rien avec Myla comme tu as pu le constater dans ce chapitre vu le rôle qu'il a auprès de la jeune femme. D'ailleurs l'adultère de la reine de Camelot ne sera pas repris dans CoM, j'en ai longuement débattu avec Colinou et on est tombé d'accord, Myla et Arthur pas de tromperie et je crois que je ne pourrais pas écrire ça, j'aime trop le Mythur pour ça ^^

C'est bon tu as eu la réponse à ta question de où était la réaction de Merlin ? Ben elle était là, elle attendait au chaud.

Vive les longues reviews ^^


	34. I'm Sending You Away

**Non non je ne vous avais pas oublié, c'est juste que j'avais un peu zappé la date de publication, titesouris a cru que le temps était figé... Mais tadam, le chapitre est là ^^**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

**Sinon instant pub ! Avec Colinou, on est des grandes fan de Teen Wolf et...on va participer à une convention, si si je vous assure on a trop hâte ! Et de ce fait, on a créé/repris une page facebook pour élaborer un book qui sera donné à l'actrice Eaddy Mays (Victoria Argent) alors si comme nous, vous êtes fan de la série et que vous voulez laisser un petit mot à l'actrice, n'hésitez pas à venir sur notre page (enlever tous les *) : **https*:/www*.facebook* /*FanbookEaddy*Mays **ou si le lien ne fonctionne pas, vous pouvez aussi taper dans facebook : Fanbook Eaddy Mays The Spark Zenista Convention.**

**Sur ce Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !**

* * *

**34.**

**I'm Sending You Away***

Le silence accueillit le baiser alors que Merlin se détachait de la princesse, soudainement horrifié par son acte. Seigneur qu'avait-il fait ? Morgana Pendragon n'était pas une simple femme du peuple, elle n'était pas l'une de ces jeunes paysannes avec qui Merlin pouvait avoir des relations. Non, Morgana Pendragon était de sang royal, elle était une princesse, le Roi aurait sa tête si cela venait à s'ébruiter. Arthur allait le...

La main de Morgana se posa sur sa nuque, brossant avec douceur ses cheveux, coupant ainsi court à sa panique et ses pensées. La jeune femme l'observait, absolument pas perturbée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Merlin l'avait embrassée et Morgana semblait parfaitement à l'aise avec ça alors que lui paniquait.

Morgana leva les yeux au ciel avant de prendre appui sur Merlin pour se relever pour finalement se tourner vers le Grand Dragon.

_ Madame, salua Kilgharrah en baissant respectueusement la tête.

_ Grand Dragon, sourit la jeune femme. Une vieille amie vous salue.

Kilgharrah ferma les yeux d'émotion. La Déesse-Mère ne l'avait pas oublié et Morgana Pendragon ressemblait tellement à Morrigan qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir à faire à des jumelles. Le même visage fin, les mêmes yeux bleus doux et perçant. Même leurs longues chevelures brunes étaient semblables.

_ C'est pour moi une immense joie et une fierté de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer Morgana Pendragon.

_ Le plaisir est partagé Grand Dragon, sourit la jeune femme. Arthur m'avait dit que vous étiez majestueux et je dois reconnaître que mon frère avait raison.

Merlin observait l'échange totalement ébahi. Certes, le sorcier avait acquis qu'il vivait dans une autre réalité mais cela ne l'empêchait de se fier à ses propres souvenirs et d'aussi loin que Merlin pouvait s'en souvenir, Kilgharrah n'avait toujours montré que du mépris pour celle qu'il appelait l_a sorcière._

_ Je vais aller voir comment se porte Arthur, annonça Morgana. Et voir ce que cette attaque a déclenché. Arthur voudra probablement te parler Merlin, ne crois pas qu'il n'a pas vu ton bouleversement quand Lancelot est apparu.

_ Je...

_ Arthur est un crétin mais un crétin observateur alors tu n'y échapperas pas et peut-être qu'il serait temps que tu dises _toute_ la vérité à mon frère.

_ Arthur connaît la vérité, souffla Merlin perdu.

_ Seulement que tu possèdes des pouvoirs. Il ne sait pas pourquoi tu es là, ni même ce que tu as fait pour y parvenir.

Merlin se figea, le souffle coupé par ce que signifiaient réellement les paroles de Morgana. La jeune femme offrit un dernier salut maladroit en Ancien Langage, sous le sourire de Kilgharrah qui fut plus qu'heureux de lui enseigner l'exacte prononciation.

Finalement, le Grand Dragon reporta son attention sur Merlin, notant avec amusement la surprise peinte sur le visage du sorcier.

_ Je dois te remercier Merlin, grâce à toi j'ai pu rencontrer la Déesse-Mère une nouvelle fois.

_ Pourquoi ?, demanda le sorcier. Pourquoi surnommer Morgana Déesse-Mère ? Pourquoi m'appeler Dieu des Druides ?

_ Parce que c'est ce que vous êtes, répondit Kilgharrah. Tes actions ont conduit à réécrire l'histoire et dans celle que nous vivons actuellement, Morgana Pendragon se trouve être la réincarnation de la Déesse-Mère Morrigan, épouse du Dieu des Druides Dadga.

_ C'est impossible, souffla Merlin. Impossible !

_ Morgana Pendragon tout comme Morrigan possède le don de vision, dévoila Kilgharrah. Dans ton autre vie, la Déesse-Mère, ou la Grande Reine comme elle pouvait être appelée, était peu connue. Mais ici, elle était considérée comme une visionnaire et par d'autres comme la Déesse de la Guerre et de la Mort et quelque part, elle l'était. Morrigan apparaissait auprès des plus valeureux pour leur montrer leurs voies et les guider durant leur mort. Bien entendu, comme tout être, elle possède elle aussi sa part d'obscurité, les colères de Morrigan étaient destructrices. Pourtant sa bonté et sa gentillesse faisaient d'elle une déesse aimée par le peuple magique. Elle était à l'écoute des siens, elle s'est sacrifiée pour protéger le peuple durant la Purge. Son altruisme envers les autres était sa plus grande qualité. Mais les visions de Morrigan... Certaines pouvaient la glacer d'effroi à un point où la folie menaçait de la submerger, c'est pour cela qu'il a été donné aux dragons la faculté de pouvoir connaître certaines visions de l'avenir, du présent et du passé. Ainsi, Morrigan pouvait se reposer sur ma race pour partager son don. Et il viendra un jour Merlin, où Morgana tout comme Morrigan en son temps, aura besoin d'un dragon, pour la soulager de ses visions, pour l'empêcher de sombrer dans la folie.

Merlin se laissa chuter au sol, assimilant lentement les paroles du Grand Dragon.

_ Et le Dieu des Druides ?, demanda Merlin avec appréhension.

_ Dadga, le Dieu du Temps et de la Guerre entre autre chose. Sa faculté à manipuler le temps faisait de lui un guerrier redoutable. Mais tu connais cela par toi-même Merlin. Tu a reçu le don de manipuler le temps autour de toi depuis ta naissance. Combien de fois as-tu été contraint de le faire dans ton autre vie pour sauver Arthur ? Il a été décidé que le Dieu des Druides revivrait à travers toi quand tu as remonté le temps pour empêcher le destin funeste du Roi Présent et à Venir, scellant ainsi nos destins à tous. Ce qu'il faut que tu comprennes Merlin, c'est qu'il n'y a pas une mais plusieurs versions de Morrigan et Dagda. Dans ton autre vie, Morgana et toi étiez ce qu'il y avait de plus éloignés de la Déesse-Mère et du Dieu des Druides. Pourtant vous étiez complémentaires.

_ Là d'où je viens, murmura Merlin. Vous m'aviez dit que nos avenirs étaient irrémédiablement soudés.

_ Et ils le sont, confirma le dragon. Morgana Pendragon est la lumière tapi dans l'obscurité de ta magie, elle est l'amour au cœur de ta colère.

_ Mais cette attraction que je ressens pour Morgana, ce baiser qui n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu, est-il de mon fait ou de Dadga ?

_ Pourquoi vous différencier alors que vous ne faites qu'un ?, interrogea Kilgharrah. Cette attirance pour Morgana Pendragon est-elle donc si nouvelle Merlin ?

_ Non, consentit à avouer le sorcier.

(-)

Myla observait les différents monarques réunis dans la salle du trône, écoutant ce que chacun avait à dire sur ce qu'il comptait de faire de la Carmélide, du Roi Cenred et de la présence de Jehan. La jeune femme tenait encore entre ses mains, le second parchemin destiné à elle seule, celui rédigé en gallois, une missive que les monarques avaient désiré lire avant de constater que la langue du Nord était obscure pour eux car elle était trop proche de de l'Ancien Langage, mais pas pour elle. C'était une lettre de Misha, le chevalier avait réussi à entrer en contact avec les Pictes et le peuple druidique était prêt à coopérer mais il avait des exigences, dont une qu'elle avait du mal à comprendre. Mais à cet instant, ce n'était pas ce qui l'agaçait, non, c'était les autres rois qui discutaient impunément du sort de la Carmélide sans même la consulter ou prendre en compte sa présence. Et personne, hormis elle, ne pouvait décider de ce qu'il adviendrait de son peuple et il était temps que les souverains comprennent qu'elle n'était pas qu'une jeune femme avec une couronne. Myla était reine.

La jeune femme reposa le parchemin sur la table avant de poser ses deux mains bien à plat, pour se redresser coupant court au débat qui animait la pièce.

_ Cornouailles, Pays de Galles, Orcanie, Camelot, débuta Myla avec aplomb. Vous pensez tous pouvoir décider du sort de la Carmélide et du Mur. Mais il semblerait Vos Majestés que vous oubliez que l'actuelle Reine de Carmélide se trouve à vos côtés, dans la même pièce que vous.

_ Vous n'êtes pas Roi jeune fille et l'art de la guerre ne convient pas aux femmes, répliqua le souverain d'Orcanie.

_ Nous combattrons l'injustice du Roi Cenred avec la justice, intervint Arthur en se levant à son tour, pour faire front avec Myla. La Carmélide est un royaume puissant qui reviendra à sa souveraine sous peu, au lieu de nous quereller sur ce qu'il conviendrait de faire, nous devrions laisser la Reine décider.

_ Vous portez le sceau de Leod Agan, constata le souverain du Pays de Galle.

_ Mon époux n'a peut pas encore été couronné Roi mais cela ne signifie pas qu'il ne gouverne pas en tant que tel, enchaîna Myla avec conviction, amenant un sourire discret sur les lèvres d'Arthur.

_ Et que comptez-vous faire ?, interrogea Uther.

_ Une alliance avec le peuple Picte, avoua Myla. Je connais votre ressentiment envers les druides et la magie Uther mais la Carmélide n'a jamais été une ennemie de la magie. Cenred et son enchanteresse ont utilisé la magie afin de détruire mon royaume et briser la lignée des Agan. La magie est la pièce manquante à cette guerre. Et je compte bien accepter les conditions du peuple Picte pour que l'alliance soit fortifiée.

_ Les Pictes sont un peuple violent, répliqua l'Orcanie. Des druides qui prennent les armes pour tuer et s'entre-tuer.

_ Ce sont vos actions et vos préjugés qui ont forcé les Druides à fuir pour créer le peuple Picte, il y a vingt ans. Vos querelles incessantes entre souverains, la Purge pour le royaume de Camelot. Pourquoi croyez-vous que Cenred ait réussi aussi facilement à asservir un royaume ? Les alliances sont faibles, contra Myla.

Uther garda le silence, les mains croisées sous son menton. _Vos enfants ont une destinée_, c'était ce que le Grand Dragon lui avait dévoilé. Arthur venait de sceller la sienne en s'affirmant aux côtés de Myla. Uther l'avait su à l'instant où ils les avaient vus ensemble. Quand ils étaient rentrés sains et saufs à Camelot après de longs mois de cavale, il avait su qu'Arthur et Myla feraient de grandes choses. Il avait compris au regard de son fils qu'il ne pourrait plus lui dicter certains actes. Arthur était devenu Roi à l'instant où Myla s'était tenue à ses côtés. Et Myla Agan était une femme brave et déterminée. Et si pour le bien de tous, Camelot devait se tenir aux côtés de la Carmélide et des Pictes alors Uther était prêt à le faire. Pour Arthur et pour Morgana.

(-)

Arthur vérifia que Myla dormait toujours profondément avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. La jeune femme était tombée de fatigue très tôt et Arthur avait été sur le point de la rejoindre, couché contre elle, les bras enroulés autour de sa femme quand deux coups discrets avaient résonné contre la porte.

_ Que se passe-t-il Merlin ?, interrogea Arthur en se frottant les cheveux.

_ Il faut que je vous parle Arthur, c'est important.

Le prince observa longuement Merlin avant d'acquiescer, lui ordonnant de le suivre sans faire de bruit avant de rouvrir la porte pour désigner la pièce attenante à ses appartements. Merlin traversa rapidement la chambre, pour pénétrer dans le bureau alors qu'Arthur refermait la porte derrière eux.

_ Parle Merlin, ordonna le prince.

**TBC...**

* * *

*** I'm sending you away, Oblivion Ost**

* * *

WelshFan : Ah ouais Hunith a joué dans GoT ? Ben tu m'en apprends une bonne là, mais bon, je peux pas dire qu'elle m'ait énormément marquée dans Merlin aussi. Tant qu'il en soit, moi GoT j'adore et en plus ça m'inspire ^^

T'as déjà eu le temps de regarder la nouvelle série de Colin ? Humans ? J'hésite encore à la commencer. En tout cas j'ai hâte que celle de Bradley commence "Damian" parce que moi je l'ai adoré dans izombies et du coup j'ai envie de le voir dans autre chose aussi. En parlant de Colin aussi, je te conseille la série de la BBC The Fall, déjà Jaime Dorman est excellent, Gillian Anderson fabuleuse, y'a Balinor aussi et Colin a été la bonne grosse surprise de la saison 2 !

Personnellement, je vais réinterpréter le Graal dans CoM, et j'ai PLUS QUE hâte d'y être ! Y'a que Colinou qui sait les grandes lignes et ça avait l'air de lui plaire aussi :)

Ouais enfin un vrai moment de ship entre Morgana et Merlin, c'était pas prévu comme ça ni même là d'ailleurs mais au final je suis contente du rendu.

Lol eh bien on verra si tu seras la première pour une troisième fois ^^


	35. Nothing can be explained

**J'ADORE CE CHAPITRE ! **

**Et en plus, tout le monde s'en fout mais j'ai terminé d'écrire avec Colinou assise sur le canapé à côté de moi ^^ Ouais c'est de l'anecdote ça ! **

**Non mais vraiment j'aime ce chapitre et j'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi !**

**A dans deux semaines,**

**Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !**

* * *

**35.**

**Nothing can be explained*.**

_ Je ne sais pas par où commencer, souffla Merlin.

Arthur tira deux chaises, offrant au serviteur de s'asseoir. Il sentait que la discussion à suivre serait bien trop sérieuse pour ce début de nuit.

_ Peux-tu faire en sorte d'allumer les bougies ?, demanda Arthur en s'installant à son tour.

Merlin chuchota quelques mots faisant s'illuminer les bougies et le feu dans la petite cheminée de la pièce. Le silence s'installa dans le bureau, Merlin préférant observer ses mains plutôt que de prendre la parole. Jamais Arthur ne l'avait senti aussi tendu qu'à cet instant. Tendu et presque inquiet comme si le sorcier s'attendait à être puni ou condamné.

_ Commence par ce que je sais déjà, proposa Arthur. Tu viens d'Ealdor et tu es un sorcier, le Dieu des druides.

_ C'est plus compliqué que ça, répondit Merlin. Bien plus compliqué.

Le sorcier serra ses mains avant de les enfouir dans les poches de sa veste. Merlin poussa un soupir agacé, dévoiler l'entière vérité n'était pas aussi simple que cela. Il se sentait mis à nu, vulnérable. Arthur détenait son avenir entre ses mains et Merlin ne pouvait honnêtement pas dire comment le prince allait réagir.

_ Cela a-t-il un rapport avec Jehan Lancelot ?, demanda avec douceur Arthur. J'ai vu ta réaction quand Myla l'a présenté.

_ C'est ridicule mais je ne m'étais pas attendu à le retrouver ici, confessa Merlin.

_ Tu as connu Lancelot dans ta jeunesse ?

Merlin secoua la tête, amenant un regard perplexe à Arthur.

_ Je ne comprends pas ce que tu essayes de me dire Merlin.

_ J'ai connu Lancelot dans..dans...dans mon autre vie, murmura le serviteur.

Le silence accueillit les propos du sorcier, forçant Merlin à relever les yeux vers Arthur seulement pour découvrir que le prince avait un air totalement perdu. Un second soupir traversa les lèvres de Merlin, comment faire en sorte qu'Arthur comprenne la situation dans sa globalité ?

_ Que savez-vous du Dieu des druides Dadga ?

_ Qu'il se trouve juste en face de moi, sourit Arthur amenant une grimace sur le visage de Merlin.

_ Pas tout à fait, je ne suis que sa réincarnation, je vous parle du Dieu qui évoluait durant la jeunesse de votre père.

_ C'était un sorcier de guerre redoutable, répondit Arthur. Un guerrier craint et admiré. Dadga avait la faculté de manier le Temps à sa convenance, il était aussi considéré comme le Seigneur du Temps pour cela. Cependant c'était un Dieu, je doute qu'on puisse réellement connaître l'étendue de ses pouvoirs.

_ Comment vous savez tout ça ?, s'exclama Merlin ébahi, même lui n'en savait pas autant.

_ Eh bien quand j'ai été en âge de comprendre que ma sœur possédait des pouvoirs magiques, j'ai...disons que je suis allé visiter la bibliothèque personnelle de mon père. Lui dérober la clef avait été assez simple d'ailleurs. Et je me suis informé, j'ai lu sur la magie, sur ceux qui la possédaient, j'ai observé les portraits de Dadga et Morrigan. Tu sais Merlin, tu lui ressembles. Vos yeux sont semblables.

Merlin ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Arthur ne cessait de le surprendre.

_ Vous êtes tellement éloigné de lui, souffla Merlin en secouant la tête. Différent sans réellement l'être.

_ Mais de quoi parles-tu à la fin ?!, s'exclama Arthur.

_ Le Temps, répondit le sorcier. C'est notre faculté à manipuler le temps qui font que Dadga et moi-même sommes compatibles. J'ai toujours eu le pouvoir de ralentir le temps autour de moi quand il fallait que j'agisse vite. C'est comme cela que j'ai pu vous sauver lors du banquet où Dame Helen a tenté de vous tuer. J'ai ralenti la scène pour pouvoir vous écarter de la trajectoire du poignard.

_ En quoi cela concerne-t-il Lancelot ?, interrogea Arthur perdu.

_ Il y a un an, après un événement traumatisant et douloureux, je me suis instruit jusqu'à être capable de pouvoir mener à bien mon projet : remonter le temps pour empêcher cet événement. Je n'appartiens pas à cette version de l'Histoire Arthur, dévoila finalement le sorcier. Quand j'ai décidé de passer à l'acte, j'étais persuadé de remonter dans mon propre passé au lieu de ça, je me suis retrouvé dans cette réalité. Ma conscience et celle du Merlin de ce monde ont fusionné pour donner l'homme qui se trouve face à vous.

Arthur resta silencieux, prenant le temps de réellement comprendre le sens des paroles du sorcier. Le prince pouvait voir à quel point cela était difficile pour Merlin de se confier et dans le même temps, à quel point ça le soulageait d'enfin admettre la vérité.

_ Quand tu as commencé à travailler pour moi, débuta Arthur avec précaution. Je t'ai demandé si tu avais déjà servi un noble et tu m'as répondu que non. Ce jour là tu m'as menti ?

_ Oui, confirma Merlin.

_ Pour qui Merlin ?, demanda avec autorité Arthur. Pour qui as-tu pris la décision de remonter le temps ?

_ Cette personne est morte dans mes bras, confessa le sorcier. C'était mon ami, un homme pour qui j'aurais donné ma vie une centaine de fois, mais je n'ai rien pu faire, rien ! Parce que je n'ai jamais eu le courage de lui dévoiler mes dons. Il a su que j'étais un sorcier qu'une fois mourant.

_ Qui ?, redemanda Arthur.

_ Le meilleur homme que je n'ai jamais rencontré. _Vous..._ Et je vous demande pardon pour vous avoir menti toutes ces années. Je suis désolé d'avoir totalement changé votre histoire Arthur mais je ne voulais que vous sauvez la vie.

Arthur se terra dans le silence sous le choc face aux révélations de Merlin. Le prince n'avait jamais compris comment il avait pu gagner la confiance et la dévotion du paysan, mais maintenant, Arthur savait pourquoi Merlin veillait et veillerait toujours sur lui.

_ Là d'où j'viens, vous êtes marié à Gwen. Vous l'avez anobli puis fait d'elle la Reine de Camelot. Vous avez choisi de vous entourer d'hommes sans aucun titre de noblesse pour constituer votre garde rapprochée de chevaliers. Morgana n'a jamais été reconnue comme votre sœur, pas du vivant de votre père, elle n'était qu'une simple pupille. Vous aviez de l'affection pour elle mais vous n'avez jamais été proches et..., la main d'Arthur se posa sur l'épaule du sorcier, la serrant avec compassion alors que Merlin constatait qu'il s'était mis à pleurer.

_ Il n'y a rien à pardonner Merlin, répondit Arthur. Absolument rien, répéta le prince en saisissant les épaules du sorcier. Tu es un homme comme on en rencontre peu Merlin Emrys, un homme brave. Et si l'Arthur que tu as connu avait autant de respect et de considération que je peux moi aussi avoir pour ta personne, alors sache qu'il s'en est allé sans te tenir rancune. Il n'y a rien à pardonner dans ton acte Merlin.

Le serviteur passa la manche de sa veste sur son visage, essuyant les larmes qui coulaient abondamment sur ses joues. Arthur serra une dernière fois les épaules du sorcier avant d'aller contempler les flammes de la cheminée. Il ne mentait pas au sorcier quand il lui disait qu'il n'y avait rien à pardonner pourtant, cela n'empêchait pas le fait qu'il se sente étrangement dérouté par ce que cet homme était prêt à faire pour lui. C'était à la fois gratifiant de savoir qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur Merlin et dans le même temps, perturbant de savoir tout ce que Merlin avait fait pour lui. Remonter le cours du temps, pour lui, _un prince quelconque_.

_ Est...Est-ce que...vous avez des questions ?, demanda Merlin, la voix cassée.

_ Sur quoi ?, interrogea Arthur en se tournant à demi pour regarder le serviteur.

_ Votre autre vie.

_ Je ne veux pas connaître les détails de ce qui a pu être et pourrait être Merlin, répondit le prince après quelques minutes. Je ne veux pas passer le reste de mes jours à regarder par dessus mes épaules. Je ne suis pas un homme qui vit dans la crainte Merlin et je ne le serai jamais. Je ne veux pas connaître la vie de ton autre Arthur, j'en sais déjà trop. La mort ne m'effraie pas. Je pourrai mourir sur un champ de bataille, je pourrai mourir durant la guerre qui va éclater sous peu mais je pourrai aussi mourir vieux dans mon lit aux côtés de Myla. L'avenir est une grande aventure que je veux découvrir par moi-même.

Un sourire vint fleurir sur les lèvres du sorcier alors qu'un léger éclat de rire franchissait ses lèvres. Arthur venait de faire preuve d'une grande sagesse, une sagesse qu'il avait lui-même mis du temps à acquérir.

**TBC...**

* * *

*** ****Nothing can be explained, Bleach OST  
**

* * *

**WelshFan : Je compatis ça va faire bientôt 2 mois que je ne suis plus en vacances... Alors la réaction d'Arthur ? Il est bien mon Arthur, n'est-ce pas ? Ouais je suis fan de mon Arthur :) **

**Je sais pas si y'a des gens anti GoT, probablement que oui. Certes, ce n'est pas le même univers mais moi j'aime, ce que j'aime moins c'est qu'on me gonfle avec les "oui mais dans les livres..." putain cette phrase je n'en peux plus franchement. **

**Supernatural ? 10 ans que je suis fidèlement cette série, 10 années de ma vie, je veux dire, elle va dépasser les Stargate, Farscape et autre. SPN c'est un peu mon oxygène, je ramène tout à ça, je porte l'amulette de Dean tous les jours ou presque ! Mon Ipod s'appelle Team Free Will ! Castiel m'a inspiré mon Merlin qui détruit les Ombres en les touchant, comme quand Cas tue des démons ! OUAIS THE FLASH C'EST TROP DE LA BALLEEEEEEEEEE ON EST ARCHI FAN AVEC COLINOU ! Je veux dire Marvel ! MARVEL ! (et oui je m'en fous que la CW n'est pas le logo Marvel) MARVEL ! Mon ordinateur s'appelle Jarvis ! J.A.R.V.I.S ! Plus geek tu meurs !**

**Heu je me suis léger emballée là dans ma réponse...**


	36. Morrigan

Que dire ? Ça fait longtemps ? Oui je sais.

Mais le chapitre est finalement là et même si je suis loin d'être convaincue, on m'a certifié (merci Colinou) que ouais c'était bien.

Je vous fait la promesse d'essayer de ne plus mettre autant de temps pour publier, et de recommencer à prendre du temps pour moi, pour que l'écriture redevienne un plaisir, et vraiment CoM est toujours un plaisir mais je pense que j'avais besoin de faire un break sur Merlin, à arrêter de m'arracher les cheveux parce que j'y arrivais pas et que je tenais pas les délais. Écrire sur Teen Wolf m'a aidé à me remettre à CoM, me vider la tête aussi.

Little-Katsu, je ne t'ai pas oublié loin de là, ce que je t'ai promis arrivera dans l'autre fandom, ça sera sous la forme d'un drabble (je n'écris que ça en ce moment), dès qu'il sera terminé, je te ferais signe pour te le faire lire avant la publication dans le recueil.

Welshfan : comme d'hab.

Bonne lecture et à vos remarques

* * *

**36.**

**Morrigan.**

**Un mois plus tard.**

Arthur resserra sa prise sur la garde de son épée, absolument pas disposé à se débarrasser de son arme. Il était un chevalier, un soldat, se séparer de son arme lui était inconcevable.

Le druide continuait de l'observer nullement perturbé par la colère silencieuse du prince. Enveloppé de sa cape, le capuchon dévoilant que partiellement son visage, l'homme restait silencieux, attendant la décision des personnes face à lui. Il avait reçu des ordres et comptait bien les respecter qu'importe que la femme face à lui ait demandé audience. Qu'importe que cette femme soit une reine.

Myla fut celle qui prit la décision, tendant son arc au druide qui acquiesça avant de reporter son attention sur Arthur. Le prince poussa un soupir irrité avant de finalement retirer son épée de sa ceinture pour la tendre brusquement à l'homme qui ne broncha pas. Le regard du druide se posa brièvement sur Merlin et Morgana avant de finalement se tourner vers Jehan. Un sourire vint fleurir sur les lèvres de l'homme alors qu'il partageait une accolade avec le Commandant du Mur. Un des leurs était de retour.

_ Le Conseil vous attend, annonça finalement le druide. Vous serez évalué individuellement sur vos motivations et vos actes.

Silencieux le groupe se mit en marche, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans la forêt. Arthur se colla presque à Myla, inquiet quant à la tournure des événements. On venait de le désarmer. Le prince accordait bien volontiers le bénéfice du doute aux Pictes, il ne voulait pas croire qu'ils leur voulaient du mal, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il approuvait ce qui se passait depuis leur arrivée sur le territoire Picte. Misha devait être celui qui les accueillerait mais son ami avait été absent, remplacé par un druide froid, silencieux, dégageant une aura dangereuse.

Myla serra son bras, un petit sourire encourageant sur les lèvres. La jeune femme savait se défendre, Arthur devait garder cela à l'esprit et grâce à Merlin, le futur roi pouvait ressentir la présence apaisante de sa femme à l'intérieur de son âme, comme s'ils ne formaient qu'une seule et même âme.

Après la confession du sorcier, après des jours passés à être mal à l'aise l'un envers l'autre, le prince avait finalement demandé au sorcier s'il pouvait tenir sa promesse et renforcer le tatouage de Myla par la magie, pour les lier. Merlin avait été heureux de s'exécuter.

Archimède siffla avant de venir se poser sur l'épaule de Myla, le regard perçant, les griffes acérées. L'animal était le fidèle protecteur de sa maîtresse, Arthur savait qu'il pouvait s'en remettre au faucon, Archimède protégerait toujours Myla. La reine caressa avec douceur la tête du faucon sous le regard attentif d'Arthur.

Leur traversée sur les eaux avait duré un bon mois, les rapprochant inexorablement de la fête du Samhain. Décembre s'était installé avec son manteau blanc et ses températures glaciales. Et plus le bateau remontait dans le Nord et plus Arthur avait pu voir de la glace se former progressivement sur l'eau. Le Nord était un territoire qu'il se devait d'apprivoiser, Myla s'y était parfaitement sentie à l'aise, plus souriante et plus apaisée que durant son séjour à Camelot. La jeune femme retrouvait ses racines et Arthur devait bien se l'avouer, les paysages qu'il avait vu défiler durant leur périple l'avaient enchanté. Des collines aux murs bruts, des plaines vertes à perte de vue, la brume qui accompagnait fidèlement le décor nordique rendait l'atmosphère plus ensorcelante et mystérieuse. Le Nord était une beauté sauvage. Tout comme Myla.

(-)

Les doigts de Morgana frôlèrent ceux de Merlin, avec légèreté pourtant le sorcier ressentit parfaitement la caresse. Vérifiant que le couple royale et le druide ne faisaient pas attention à eux, Merlin s'empara de la main de la jeune femme, entrelaçant leurs doigts tout en poursuivant leur route. Le sourire que lui renvoya Morgana fit palpiter son cœur et crépiter sa magie avec tendresse.

Merlin pouvait ressentir en son for intérieur, ses pouvoirs s'agiter depuis qu'ils étaient entrés en territoire picte, comme si sa magie ne demandait à s'exprimer librement, le sorcier devait user de son plus profond self-contrôle, durement réacquis, pour brider son alter-ego. La colère qu'il ressentait au plus profond de son âme n'était pas que la sienne, il le savait. Tant de colère l'effrayait.

La traversée du bois ne dura pas longtemps, très vite ils se retrouvèrent à la lisière d'un village. L'air embaumait les encens, la nature et la magie les faisant frissonner. Arthur posa un regard émerveillé sur ce qui les entourait. Le village n'était pas bien différent de ceux qui peuplaient Camelot mais leurs habitants eux étaient bien différents.

Le druide les conduisit vers la plus imposante des demeures sous les regards curieux des habitants avant de frapper trois fois contre le panneau en bois pour signaler leur présence. La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même, l'homme se décalant pour les inviter à entrer. Le groupe pénétra à l'intérieur faisant ainsi face à une longue table en bois, où six personnes les attendaient : trois femmes et trois hommes et tous d'un âge se rapprochant de celui de Gaius.

_ Voici donc Myla Agan, Reine sans Royaume et Arthur Pendragon, fils du Chasseur, souffla une des femmes.

_ Nous vous remercions d'avoir accepté de nous accorder une audience, répondit avec douceur Myla. Puisse les Esprits du Bien nous guider durant notre séjour parmi vous.

_ Avant d'accéder à une audience, jeune femme, il vous faudra faire face à vos peurs et à la vérité, ainsi nous serons ce qu'il se cache dans vos cœurs. Nous allons vous tester, si vous refusez, vous serez escortés à la frontière de notre territoire et si vous refusez de quitter notre royaume, vous serez exécuté, répliqua avec fermeté un des conseillers.

_ Nous respecterons vos lois et vos coutumes, répondit avec sincérité Myla.

_ Votre parole n'a aucune valeur pour nous tant que vous n'aurez pas été jugé, répliqua une des femmes. Vous êtes peut-être une femme du Nord mais cela est notre unique point commun.

_ Nulle parole ne prévaut celle d'une reine, intervint Arthur. Nous sommes venus en amis, ne nous traitez pas avec hostilité. Les Druides sont un peuple pacifiste, l'auriez-vous oublié ?

_ Pas les Pictes, répliqua avec colère un des ancêtres. Vous êtes un Pendragon, votre parole vaut encore moins que celle de la Reine sans Royaume. S'il n'avait tenu qu'à nous, vous seriez mort à l'instant où vous êtes descendus de votre bateau, Pendragon !, cracha le conseiller.

Merlin écarquilla les yeux sous la véhémence des propos tenus par l'homme âgé. Le sorcier connaissait la haine que le peuple magique vouait au royaume de Camelot, mais entendre de tels mots l'estomaquait. C'est seulement quand la main de Morgana se détacha de la sienne, qu'il ressentit pleinement la colère de la princesse. L'air venait de se charger de magie le rendant plus pesant.

Morgana avança de quelques pas pour s'arrêter aux côtés d'Arthur et Myla, dévoilant des yeux aux iris rouges tandis qu'une paire d'ailes noires apparaissaient brièvement avant de disparaître.

_ Voici Morgana Pendragon, souffla Myla. La Déesse-Mère.

**TBC...**

* * *

**Welshfan:** La dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé, tu me disais que tes vacances avaient été plus longues que les miennes, nous sommes le 26.09, il est 17h42, je suis en vacances depuis les midi ! Enfin !

Mon Arthur, c'est un peu mon personnage révélation, c'est dingue j'écris une fic centrée sur Merlin mais au final c'est Arthur qui est là, qui prend toute la place et qui se révèle et ben je l'aime, c'est mon Warrior of Love Arthur !

Où est passé le stupide Arthur qui s'énerve et emmerde Merlin ? Je ne sais pas, je dirais qu'il n'est pas dans cette optique, je sais que dans la série c'est un point important entre eux, mais à l'heure actuelle, tout est tellement sombre dans CoM que ce n'est pas le moment pour la rigolade, je pense ? Il est quelque part, il attend cet Arthur, au chaud, il reviendra quand il reviendra.

J'ai rien contre voir Sam souffrir, j'ai du mal avec Sam, beaucoup de mal, mets moi dans la Team Dean depuis le tout début.

Si je sais que Flash c'est DC, c'est ça le pire...il est avec mon pote Batman en plus... Mais que veux-tu je me suis emballée, en fait si je pouvais mixer certains des Avengers avec certains de la Ligue des Justiciers, je serais la plus heureuse du monde, oh et puis merde je le fais, Flash ben il est pote avec Iron Man et puis c'est tout na !


	37. Druidic Dreams

Et voilà la suite ! Et rassurez-vous ce chapitre est plus long que le précédent ^^

J'espère qu'il vous plaira parce que moi j'étais en standing ovation pour Arthur !

On remercie la bêta Colinou comme toujours !

* * *

**37.**

**Druidic Dreams*.**

Arthur se rapprocha de Myla et Morgana jusqu'à saisir leurs mains. Entouré de sa sœur et de sa femme, le futur Roi de Carmélide se sentait indestructible. Il comprenait la réaction du Conseil Picte. La Purge déclenchée par son père avait été un terrible génocide, seulement Arthur était le type d'homme à juger autrui sur ses actes et non sur son nom. Il était Arthur Pendragon certes, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était comme son père.

La prise du prince se renforça sur la main de sa sœur, forçant la jeune femme à détourner le regard pour regarder son aîné. Les yeux de Morgana étaient toujours aussi rouge mais Arthur n'en avait cure. Morgana était sa cadette, sa famille, il savait que jamais elle ne pourrait le blesser. Ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin de mots pour se comprendre, depuis leur plus jeune âge, ils étaient capables d'avoir des conversations muettes.

Quand Arthur fut certain que Morgana avait retrouvé toute la maîtrise de ses pouvoirs, le prince se tourna vers Merlin, lui ordonnant d'un regard de venir s'occuper de sa sœur. Merlin s'exécuta, Morgana allant se réfugier dans ses bras avec un regard encore passablement agacé.

_ Comme ma femme l'a dit, nous sommes prêts à respecter vos conditions, annonça Arthur. Vous souhaitiez la présence du Dieu des Druides et de la Déesse-Mère c'est chose faite. Nous nous soumettrons à l'épreuve d'évaluation mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous nous laisserons traiter comme si nous étions moins que des hommes.

_ Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir sur nous Pendragon, agressa un des Conseillers.

Arthur inspira profondément, le regard posé sur les sages du Conseil. Il était important pour lui que ces hommes et ces femmes acceptent de les écouter et peut-être même de les aider. Myla fondait de grands espoirs sur leur collaboration. Depuis le début, Cenred se servait impudemment de la magie à son propre avantage, il était temps qu'ils en fassent de même. Merlin et Morgana avaient beau être puissants, ils ne pouvaient pas mener une guerre et une reconquête à eux-seuls. C'était l'union qui ferait leur force. Et cette union devait passer par une alliance avec les Pictes.

_ Je fais la promesse solennelle de consacrer ma vie au service de la Magie. Je donnerai à mes Dieux le respect et la gratitude qui leur sont dus. J'exercerai mes dons avec conscience et dignité. Le respect de la Magie sera mon premier devoir. Je tairai les secrets de la Magie. Quoi qu'il advienne, j'aurai le plus grand respect pour la Magie et l'Humanité. Je n'userai pas de mes dons contre autrui, même sous la colère. Je fais cette promesse sur mon honneur et sur ma vie.

Un silence estomaqué frappa l'assemblée tandis que tous les regards se tournaient vers Arthur.

_ Tel est le serment que vous avez juré de respecter, poursuivit le prince charismatique et imperturbable. J'ai bien conscience que de simples mots ne pourront effacer les années de douleur et de perte. Mais nous devons tous réapprendre à coexister ensemble, même si cela semble impossible. Nous devons nous unir pour espérer vaincre le Roi Cenred et son Enchanteresse.

_ Cenred et son Enchanteresse sont une menace pour vous, rétorqua une des sages. Le territoire Picte se trouve hors de portée de l'Usurpateur. Qui vous a appris ce serment ?, s'enquit la vieille femme.

_ Viviane, répondit avec honnêteté Arthur. Parfois, j'ai le sentiment que Viviane savait ce qu'elle faisait quand elle me racontait les exploits de Morrigan et Dadga.

_ Viviane possédait le don de prémonition, avoua une des femmes. Elle était une Prêtresse aimée et respectée.

_ Vous êtes un Maître des Mots, Jeune Pendragon, souffla un des hommes. Nous allons mettre votre cœur à l'épreuve pour voir si celui-ci semble aussi pur et sage que vos paroles.

_ J'accepte, sourit Arthur.

_ Vous pourriez vous dévoiler et ainsi nous donner l'occasion de nous venger de votre père, prévint un des sages.

_ Arthur est brave, intervint Morgana en venant se placer aux côtés de son frère.

_ Loyal, affirma Myla en se tournant vers son époux.

_ Et juste, compléta Merlin en venant se placer vers le prince à son tour et terminant ainsi le cercle formé par les deux époux royaux et la princesse.

(-)

_ Aucune magie ne doit interférer avec cet encens, annonça une des sages en avançant vers Arthur avec une coupelle dans les mains. Vos guides devront rester en dehors de votre épreuve, ils ne pourront intervenir ou influencer vos décisions. Cette fleur provient des montages du Nord, inhalée, elle aura le pouvoir de lever vos inhibitions et de dévoiler vos peurs, vous ne pourrez nous mentir, ni vous mentir à vous-même. Maintenant respirez Arthur Pendragon et dévoilez-vous.

Arthur se pencha au-dessus de la coupelle, respirant les vapeurs de la fleur enflammée par la Sage Picte. L'inhalation lui brûla les poumons et lui fit tourner la tête alors que la femme s'éloignait pour laisser Arthur seul au milieu de la tente, sous les regards attentifs des druides et de ses compagnons.

Soudainement la pièce et ses occupants devinrent flous rendant Arthur légèrement nauséeux. L'air semblait s'être réchauffé jusqu'à en devenir suffoquant. Les pupilles dilatées, Arthur sentit la tête lui tourner alors que l'ombre d'un druide apparaissait à ses côtés.

_ Ouvrez votre esprit, souffla le druide. Libérez-vous de vos contraintes. Et maintenant dites nous à quoi pense votre âme.

Arthur papillonna des paupières avant de se mettre à sourire pour finir par s'accroupir pour ouvrir les bras en grand. L'illusion lui rendit son étreinte, rendant Arthur heureux et fier. Le regard du prince se posa sur Myla avec amour et douceur. Inconsciemment, la main de la reine se posa sur son ventre.

_ Nous savons que la Reine sans Royaume porte votre enfant, dévoila le druide. La magie de votre serviteur est puissante mais rien ne saurait cacher la vie de notre regard. Est-ce votre enfant que vous voyez ?

_ Oui, confirma Arthur avec le regard bienveillant d'un père aimant.

_ Cette plante a aussi le pouvoir de faire naître des prémonitions. L'enfant que vous voyez face à vous sera celui qui vivra à vos côtés, si les Dieux le permettent. L'amour qui transparaît envers votre enfant est pur et authentique. Maintenant, votre cœur sera éprouvé sur les vérités du passé.

Les membres du Conseil frappèrent deux fois dans leurs mains, faisant ainsi apparaître Nimueh au centre de la pièce, enchaînée et bâillonnée.

_ Savez-vous qui est cette femme ?, demanda le druide.

_ La Prêtresse de l'Île Fortunée, répondit Arthur.

_ Connaissez-vous son nom ?

_ Non.

Merlin ferma les yeux face à ce qui se déroulait devant lui. Le sorcier savait que Nimueh, tout comme dans sa propre époque, était la responsable de la mort d'Ygerne. Merlin n'avait jamais pu s'ôter de l'esprit, l'image de la douleur et de la colère d'Arthur, quand Morgause lui avait dévoilé les circonstances de sa naissance. Merlin savait au plus profond de lui-même que sans son intervention, Arthur aurait tué Uther sous le coup de la colère pour mieux se détruire par la suite, submergé par le remords. Il comprenait ce que les druides essayaient de faire mais revivre la souffrance d'Arthur était un calvaire.

Surtout que si Arthur échouait, les druides n'hésiteraient pas à le condamner à mort et cela Merlin ne pouvait le laisser faire. Il n'avait pas pris tous ces risques pour laisser son ami mourir face à un conseil Picte.

_ Cette femme fut une des prêtresses de la Déesse-Mère, dévoila le druide. Une de ses favorites. Morrigan l'a tirée d'une famille violente et l'a pratiquement élevée. Mais l'ivresse du pouvoir s'est révélée être un poison pour cette femme et pour notre peuple. Son ambition et son égoïsme ont été le facteur déclencheur de la Purge menée par votre père. Cette femme est autant responsable de la mort de nos frères et de nos Maîtres que l'est votre père. Voici Nimueh, la femme qui prit la vie de votre mère pour créer la vôtre.

Le regard d'Arthur s'ancra à celui de Nimueh faisant baisser la tête à la prêtresse.

_ La magie a toujours été puissante chez les Pendragon. Vous le savez, votre père n'était pas destiné à devenir Roi, il n'était que le bâtard. Mais le destin, la magie et Morrigan ont vu le potentiel d'Uther, la roue de la destinée s'est enclenchée et votre père fut déclaré héritier et fils légitime peu de temps avant la mort de son frère aîné Henry, faisant de lui le futur roi de Camelot. Quand il accéda au trône, Ygerne et lui étaient mariés depuis de nombreuses années et avec son couronnement vint la lourde tâche que celle de concevoir un héritier au trône des Pendragon. Votre mère était incapable d'enfanter alors Uther se tourna vers la magie et vers Nimueh. Avec son pouvoir de Vie et de Mort, elle prit une vie pour vous créer vous : Arthur Pendragon. Et cette vie fut celle d'Ygerne Pendragon. Sa mort, le jour de votre naissance, déclencha la colère et la haine et la Purge d'Uther Pendragon. Que répond votre cœur à cela Arthur ?

Arthur resta un long moment silencieux face aux aveux et à l'image de Nimueh devant lui, l'esprit embrouillé et pourtant clairement lucide face à ce qui se déroulait. Cette plante extériorisait toutes ses émotions. Arthur avait confiance en Nimueh, il avait choisi de lui faire confiance, lors de leur rencontre dans la forêt, quand elle l'avait sauvé de la magie de Merlin et Morgana, Nimueh l'avait protégé et offert un gîte sûr où demeurer.

La prêtresse lui avait parlé de ses remords, l'avait mis en garde contre l'Enchanteresse Morgause. Arthur avait pu voir la douleur, la honte et l'espoir dans le regard de la sorcière.

Finalement, Arthur inspira profondément pour s'avancer vers Nimueh. Le regard dur et froid, le prince attendit que la prêtresse redresse la tête dans sa direction pour la toiser.

_ Prêtresse Nimueh, débuta Arthur la voix serrée par l'émotion. Avant de gagner le droit d'implorer le pardon de Morrigan, vous allez devoir prouver votre bonté. Puisqu'une vie vaut une vie pour maintenir l'équilibre de la Magie, vous êtes condamnée à vouer la vôtre à la Reine Myla et plus particulièrement à notre futur enfant. Vous serez chargée de veiller sur lui, de le protéger de votre vie si cela s'avère nécessaire. Si vous deviez faillir à votre mission, Morrigan, la magie elle-même ne saurait vous protéger de ma colère. Myla ?, interpella Arthur en se tournant vers son épouse.

_ Que Justice soit faite, approuva Myla. Puissiez-vous vous montrer digne des Esprits du Bien et de la clémence de mon époux.

_ Morgana ?, demanda Arthur.

Les iris de la jeune femme s'illuminèrent de rouge alors qu'elle hochait la tête.

_ Que Justice soit faite, affirma Morgana.

_ Merlin ?

_ Je veillerai à ce que ce pacte soit respecté, acheva le sorcier comme une promesse.

**TBC...**

* * *

***Druidic Dreams de Adrian Von Ziegler** (allez l'écouter ça vous donnera une idée de l'image que je me fais des Pictes et de l'univers des prochains chapitres, on va rester avec nos amis Pictes pendant un moment)

* * *

**WelshFan :** Je sais, en ce moment j'ai du mal à tenir le délai des deux semaines de publication, la faute à tout plein de projets, au manque de temps et du fait que je ne veux pas écrire un chapitre juste pour écrire un chapitre. Autant ma série de drabble, j'écris ça sans me poser de questions, autant CoM c'est pas possible, c'est mon bébé cette fic, la bâcler ne serait pas lui rendre justice.

Ben là aussi Arthur c'est imposer, c'est une ode à Arthur cette fic !

Arthur va avoir de quoi charrier Merlin dans pas longtemps rassure toi :)

Me rappeler toutes les souffrances de Dean c'est pas cool mais en même temps, j'ai jamais autant grommeler contre Dean que quand il était heureux et en ménage avec Lisa au début de la saison 6. Dean n'est Dean qu'en étant 90% Crap !

* * *

**MERCI ENCORE POUR TOUTES VOS REVIEWS, VOUS ME DONNEZ DE LA JOIE !**


	38. I just want you

_Bêta-Reader : BunnyJack97 anciennement Colinou._

_Auteur : PumpkinSpy anciennement titesouris._

_#PrayforParis #PrayforFrance #PrayforPeace #PrayforHumanity_

* * *

_(Les phrases en italique représentent les dialogues par pensée.)_

* * *

**38.**

**I just want you.***

La déclaration du prince laissa le Conseil pantois. Arthur Pendragon était un homme emplit de surprise. Nul doute qu'il tenait sa force de caractère du Roi Uther. Arthur ressemblait à l'homme qu'avait été Uther avant que la haine submerge son cœur.

_ Arthur Pendragon, commença la plus âgée des femmes. Par cette épreuve, vous avez démontré que votre cœur était capable de bonté et de clémence. La sorcière aurait mérité la mort pour ses actes. Elle a plongé notre monde dans le chaos. Nos maîtres ont disparu à cause d'elle.

_ Aurais-je échoué à cette épreuve si j'avais ordonné son exécution ? Auriez-vous vu là l'occasion de ma propre mise à mort ?

Le Conseil demeura silencieux sous le regard d'Arthur.

_ Est-ce pour cela que vous l'avez épargné ? Pour sortir victorieux de cette épreuve ?, gronda le Conseil d'une seule et même voix.

_ Je n'ai pas épargné Nimueh parce que je devais réussir, mais parce que c'était la seule chose _juste_ à faire. Ce n'est pas la victoire que je cherche, c'est la Paix. La paix entre nos peuples. Nous devons construire l'avenir, ensemble. Sans frontière. Sans peur.

_ Nous verrons jeune Pendragon, vous êtes un homme comme on en rencontre peu Arthur Pendragon, sourit la femme avant d'échanger un regard avec ces compagnons. Aussi longtemps que vous respecterez nos règles durant votre séjour, vous serez les bienvenus, _tous_. Une fête va avoir lieu ce soir, vous êtes invités à vous joindre à nous. La nuit du Samain est proche, nous entrons dans des jours de célébrations. L'heure est aux festivités, nous reprendrons vos épreuves plus tard.

Myla remercia le Conseil avec un sourire sincère. La fatigue se lisait clairement sur le visage de la Reine, qui malgré les circonstances, restait digne et fière. Arthur rejoignit Myla, inquiet malgré tout par les traits tirés de sa compagne. Cela ne passa inaperçu auprès des femmes du Conseil.

_ Nous allons faire préparer des tentes pour vous permettre de vous reposer. Le banquet ne débutera pas avant quelques heures. Si vous le souhaitez notre chaman peut examiner la Reine pour s'assurer que l'enfant et la mère se portent bien.

_ Cela serait appréciable, acquiesça Arthur. Merci. Merlin, détache-la, ordonna le prince en posant son regard sur Nimueh avant de quitter la tente en compagnie de Myla et de l'une des anciennes du Conseil.

Le sorcier claqua des doigts, faisant disparaître la corde et le bâillon de la prêtresse, l'aidant à se redresser quand il constata que Nimueh était incapable de tenir sur ses jambes.

_ Maître, souffla Nimueh. Je...

Le regard de la sorcière se posa sur Morgana le faisant tressaillir.

_ _Je vous interdis de la regarder_, ordonna Merlin dans l'esprit de Nimueh. _Vous n'avez pas gagné ce droit encore. Arthur n'est pas le seul dont vous devrez vous soucier si un malheur devait arriver à la Reine, à l'enfant et à Morgana. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?_

_ _Oui Maître_, acquiesça Nimueh en baissant la tête.

_ _Néanmoins, je tenais à vous remercier d'avoir protégé Arthur dans la forêt._

Le regard de Nimueh s'illumina face aux paroles de Merlin. Devant elle se tenait un des Puissants, son maître avait pris les traits du jeune Emrys et les prophéties sur Merlin Emrys étaient nombreuses.

_ Je sais que j'ai commis de nombreux péchés, murmura Nimueh. Mais le Prince est un enfant né de ma magie. J'étais trop jeune pour savoir réellement maîtriser mon pouvoir mais pas une seule fois je n'ai regretté d'avoir permis la naissance d'Arthur. Mon seul regret est d'avoir pris la vie de la Reine Ygerne et de ce fait, causé la Purge. Je ne voulais pas priver le prince de sa mère.

Merlin observa longuement Nimueh avant d'acquiescer et de laisser la prêtresse seule. Les paroles de Nimueh étaient lourdes de sens pour lui. Cette Nimueh là ne prenait pas des vies pour le plaisir, elle avait réellement voulu aider Uther à avoir un héritier, elle avait voulu donner une famille au roi.

Et Merlin _savait_.

Il savait que derrière la décision de Nimueh se cachait quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu empêcher : le Destin.

Quelle que soit la décision prise par la sorcière, Ygerne Pendragon aurait trouvé la mort parce que c'était sa destinée. Ygerne devait mourir sans quoi jamais Uther ne se serait tourné vers Viviane et conçu Morgana.

Le destin était quelque chose de cruel et d'inéluctable, Merlin le comprenait maintenant. Arthur allait mourir parce que c'était sa destinée, le sorcier ne pourrait jamais empêcher cela, Camlann allait se produire et Merlin assisterait à cela, impuissant, une nouvelle fois.

La main de Morgana se posa sur la nuque du sorcier, apaisante, sortant Merlin de sa triste réalisation. C'est ainsi que le sorcier prit conscience que les objets se trouvant dans la tente s'étaient mis à léviter, en réponse à sa magie qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer.

La tente s'était vidée de ses occupants, les laissant seuls et leur offrant un moment d'intimité. Merlin aimait le regard que Morgana posait sur lui, avec ses yeux remplis de tendresse, le sorcier se sentait vivant et puissant. Alors profitant de ce moment loin des regards des autres, Merlin se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de la princesse. Morgana lui rendit son baiser, enfermant Merlin dans une étreinte.

Le baiser dura plusieurs secondes avant que Merlin ne pose son front sur celui de la jeune femme, les yeux fermés et le souffle anarchique.

_ Tu as entendu le Conseil, souffla Morgana. L'heure est à la fête, pas à la tristesse.

Merlin acquiesça avant de prendre Morgana dans ses bras.

(-)

La conseillère les laissa seuls dans la tente, les avertissant que la chaman viendrait à leur rencontre rapidement.

Myla la remercia en gallois, récoltant un sourire de la vieille femme avant de poser son regard sur Arthur. Un Arthur particulièrement silencieux depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Merlin et Morgana.

Son époux se confiait peu, montrait rarement ses sentiments. Elle le savait, Arthur était pudique. Elle n'avait pas besoin du sort de Merlin pour voir que son compagnon était bouleversé. La jeune femme s'installa aux côtés du prince, silencieuse. Arthur baissa la tête, les coudes sur les cuisses et les mains dans les cheveux, se dérobant ainsi du regard de Myla.

Délicatement, Myla posa sa main sur la nuque d'Arthur, la massant avec douceur. Le prince se crispa brièvement avant de relâcher la pression. Le corps secoué de légers tremblements, Arthur se recroquevilla presque sur lui-même avant que Myla n'enroule ses bras autour de lui.

Entendre son époux pleurer était douloureux. Pas une seule fois, Myla ne prit pas la parole et Arthur lui en fut reconnaissant.

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre à l'entrée de la tente les prenant par surprise. Myla effaça avec douceur les larmes d'Arthur avant de l'embrasser. Le prince la serra contre lui avant de se lever pour laisser Myla et la chaman seules.

(-)

Arthur porta le verre à ses lèvres, savourant l'hydromel servi par les Pictes tandis que Myla partageait une conversation animée avec Misha qui les avait rejoints depuis peu. L'ambiance était clairement détendue et festive.

Les mets circulaient en virevoltant magiquement de convives à convives. De petits groupes s'étaient formés pourtant Arthur ne ressentait pas cette différence d'appartenance sociale, comme lors de leurs propres banquets. Chacun discutait, débattait ou riait avec l'autre avec naturel. Les Pictes étaient à la fois unis et indépendants.

L'éclat du rire de Morgana attira l'attention d'Arthur qui se mit à observer Merlin et sa sœur entourés d'enfants qui ne cessaient de courir vers eux, avec des regards émerveillés. Morgana s'amusait à rire avec les petites filles qui s'étaient collées à elle sous le regard un peu perdu de Merlin. Le tableau était attendrissant.

La musique changea pour devenir plus entraînante. Les enfants délaissèrent les deux sorciers pour se mettre à danser, vite rejoints par les adultes. Un sourire sur les lèvres, Arthur se fit la réflexion que le Nord était accueillant. Le Nord comme les Pictes. Arthur en avait eu un aperçu avec Misha, puis Myla et les Carméliens qui avaient trouvé asile à Camelot. Et maintenant le peuple Picte, même s'ils devaient encore convaincre le Conseil qu'ils étaient venus en amis.

_ Voudriez-vous danser Arthur ?, demanda Myla avec ce vouvoiement imposé par la présence des autres, il n'y avait que dans leur intimité que le couple pouvait oublier le protocole.

_ Je ne sais certainement pas danser cela, souffla Arthur penaud en portant son regard sur les danseurs.

Myla fronça le nez, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres tandis qu'elle se levait, incitant le prince à faire de même.

_ C'est une danse du Nord, sourit la jeune femme. Je vais vous apprendre.

La jeune Reine leva la main droite, imitée par Arthur qui vint poser sa paume contre celle de son épouse, alors que Myla le saluait en baissant la tête avant de s'incliner en une légère révérence. Les deux époux furent rejoints par Morgana qui tirait un Merlin rouge de gêne.

Arthur et Myla échangèrent un sourire avant que la jeune femme ne commence à bouger, Arthur se mettant à la suivre. Myla menait la danse mais cela n'avait que peu d'importance pour lui. Il prenait plaisir à danser avec sa femme.

Le regard du prince se posa sur sa sœur cadette qui rayonnait de bonheur, un sourire qui ne la quittait plus depuis quelques temps, les yeux pétillants de joie, Arthur sentit une immense bouffée de gratitude l'envahir. Morgana s'était apaisée dès que Merlin était entré dans leurs vies. Et même si Arthur n'avait pas encore eu _la _discussion avec le sorcier, il pouvait voir l'attachement et la tendresse que les deux divinités réincarnées partageaient. Et le prince ne pouvait que leur souhaiter une chose : partager le même amour qu'il vivait avec Myla quotidiennement.

**TBC...**

* * *

*** I Just Want You de Robert Duncan (Castle OST)**

* * *

**WelshFan :** Rassure-toi je n'ai pas pris ta remarque pour un reproche. Comme j'ai dit je vais essayer d'être plus régulière ce qui est le cas là *fierté*

C'est pas bien de lire au lieu de bosser ^^

Pour le serment d'Arthur, je me suis inspirée du Serment d'Hippocrate. Remixé à ma sauce, inspiré par Arthur lui-même (Arthur est une source d'inspiration quotidienne, je ne cesse de dire que j'aime Arthur ^^)

Eh oui première référence officielle de la grossesse de Myla, il était temps, je fais traîner ça depuis...*ouvre son dossier CoM sur Jarvis* le chapitre 31 (ah ben tiens j'aurais pensé plus moi)

Pour ce qui est de Merlin et les enfants, tu verras ^^

J'approuve je suis fan des Pictes ! Je me les représente tellement dans ma tête et même si ils sont franchement pas cool avec mon Arthur, ben je les trouve classe et je suis contente qu'on reste chez eux quelques temps et surtout maintenant qu'ils sont là, ils seront là jusqu'à la fin ou presque de la fic.

Alors ce n'était pas une cérémonie traditionnelle (mais elle arrive et j'ai hâte de l'écrire et de vous la faire lire !) qu'as tu pensé de celle-là ?

(-)

**Chamaya** : Ta review concerne le chapitre 12 mais je te réponds maintenant et ici j'ai pas le choix, tu n'as pas de compte aussi. Yeah Teen Wolf ! Et qu'on se le dise ce n'est pas la seule référence à la série que je vais faire ! J'ai toujours trouvé cette devise classe et je trouvais qu'elle s'adaptait parfaitement à la Carmélide et aux Agan.

Pour la tête de Myla, nan j'écris pas en pensant à Allison mais puisque tu regardes la série à Cora mais pas l'actrice dans sa version baby sister de Derek mais dans sa série Reign en Mary Queen of Scots (d'ailleurs si l'image profil de cette histoire se voit toujours, tu as la tête de Myla en gros plan).

Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise vraiment ! Même si CoM est mon bébé et que ben j'aime mon histoire, je disais l'autre jour à ma bêta BunnyJack que j'avais du mal à comprendre l'engouement des lecteurs pour ma modeste histoire. Alors une review comme la tienne ça fait chaud au coeur !

J'espère que tu continueras à lire et à donner ton avis en tout cas merci !

* * *

#PrayforLove.


	39. Seconde Chance

**Bêta-reader : BunnyJack97**

**Bonne lecture et à vos remarques.**

* * *

**39.**

**Seconde chance .***

Merlin s'était levé aux aurores, comme à son habitude, l'aube était encore loin et l'Hiver bien installé. Le sorcier frissonna malgré l'épaisseur de ses vêtements d'hiver qu'Arthur avait insisté pour lui acheter avant leur départ pour le territoire Picte.

Seulement le sorcier était indécis. Devait-il comme à l'accoutumée apporter son petit-déjeuner à Arthur et la Reine Myla ?

Merlin avait bien vu depuis leur arrivée, les regards émus et émerveillés des Pictes. Certains l'avaient même appelé Dadga durant le banquet de la veille. Et cela lui laissait une drôle d'impression.

Merlin n'avait jamais eu à composer avec des personnes qui le vénéraient. Il avait bien eu des interactions avec des druides dans son passé, mais ceux-ci s'étaient contentés, dans le meilleur des cas, de le conseiller. Mais c'était rare, seul Alator le Catha l'avait réellement aidé. Les autres s'étaient contentés de l'observer de loin, à attendre que Merlin fasse éclore un miracle : la réhabilitation de la magie.

Alors est-ce que les Pictes jugeraient Arthur condamnable s'il continuait à agir comme son serviteur ? Après tout c'était ce qu'il était. Et puis, est-ce que les Pictes attendaient de lui quelque chose de particulier ? Merlin était complètement perdu par ce qu'il vivait et ce qu'il ressentait. Morgana ne semblait pas avoir les mêmes incertitudes que lui, elle s'était si rapidement adaptée à la situation, survolant tout cela d'un regard et d'un sourire.

Arthur vint se poster à ses côtés, bras croisés et le regard perdu sur le ciel. Merlin se tourna à demi vers lui, surpris.

_ Vous êtes debout ?, souffla Merlin. Et habillé ?!

_ Je ne suis pas un idiot Merlin, grogna Arthur. Je sais m'habiller tout seul.

Un sourire amusé se forma sur les lèvres du sorcier. Se chamailler avec Arthur lui manquait. Il y avait moins de légèreté dans leurs vies. Moins d'occasions pour rire. C'était triste mais c'était ainsi. C'était la vie tout simplement.

_ Je t'entends penser d'ici Merlin.

_ Je ne savais pas que vous lisiez dans les pensées, pouffa le sorcier.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de lire tes pensées pour savoir à quoi tu penses, cela se lit sur ton visage. Tu penses aux Pictes, tu te demandes comment agir envers eux. Tu te demandes ce qu'ils attendent de toi. Et plus important encore, tu ne comprends pas pourquoi ils te regardent avec tant de dévotion et loyauté. C'est déstabilisant n'est-ce pas ?

_ Comment vous...?

_ Comment je sais cela ?, coupa Arthur. Parce qu'à ton arrivée à Camelot, tu me regardais exactement de la même manière, Merlin.

Arthur tourna finalement son regard vers le sorcier.

_ C'était différent pour moi, je venais de vous quitter, je vous connaissais.

_ Il en va de même pour les Pictes, un jour je te montrerai le portrait de Dadga, les Pictes doivent probablement en avoir un. Sans être exactement jumeaux, vous vous ressemblez tellement que cela en est troublant. Je te l'ai déjà dit, vous avez les mêmes yeux.

_ Je ne sais pas quoi faire, avoua Merlin. La plupart du temps, je me contente d'improviser tout en gardant à l'esprit ce que j'ai déjà vécu. Et tout est tellement différent que... Je n'ai jamais eu de à composer avec un groupe d'individus tel que les Pictes. Des druides oui et pour la plupart, neutres ou indifférents mais certainement pas avec _ça_.

La main d'Arthur se posa sur l'épaule de Merlin la serrant avec force.

_ Tu vas y arriver Merlin, certifia Arthur. Tu seras un bon leader.

_ Vous le pensez vraiment ?

_ Bien sûr et je serais toujours là pour t'offrir conseil et soutien si tu en as besoin.

_ Vous êtes certain de ne pas vous êtes cogné la tête ?, demanda Merlin en fronçant les sourcils.

La main d'Arthur alla ébouriffer les cheveux du sorcier en arrachant une protestation à celui-ci. Pourtant, Merlin ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Cette confiance qu'Arthur lui accordait, le serviteur l'avait toujours souhaitée. Bien sûr, son Arthur lui avait toujours fait confiance mais il n'avait connu que la moitié de l'homme qu'il était vraiment.

_ Merlin, appela Arthur en se tournant complètement vers le sorcier. Je dois te demander quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important, souffla Arthur en posant une main sur la nuque de Merlin.

_ Oui bien sûr, déglutit le sorcier, Arthur était devenu brusquement plus sérieux.

_ Me ferais-tu l'honneur de devenir mon Sorcier de la Cour ?, demanda le prince avec solennité.

_ Vous...vous le pensez vraiment ?, hoqueta Merlin, les yeux brillants.

_ Je ne veux nul autre que toi à mes côtés, certifia Arthur. Je te confierais ma vie et mon royaume sans hésiter.

La main d'Arthur se resserra sur la nuque alors que des larmes se mettaient à couler sur les joues du sorcier. Ce qu'Arthur venait de lui demander…

_ Et… Et la Reine Myla ?, interrogea Merlin d'une voix rauque.

_ Myla approuve aussi, sourit Arthur. Elle te fait tout aussi confiance que moi, elle s'en est remise à mon avis. Quand la Carmélide sera de nouveau nôtre et que Myla montera sur le trône, nous te nommerons Sorcier de la Cour. Si tu le désires, bien évidemment, ajouta Arthur. Nous ne voulons nullement te forcer.

Merlin baissa la tête, ému.

_ Arthur… Je veux dire l'autre Arthur, celui de mon passé. J'ai… J'ai toujours souhaité pouvoir l'aider et le servir, pas en tant que serviteur mais en tant que moi : Merlin Emrys et…et mes espoirs sont morts le jour où il est décédé. Et vous…vous…

Arthur garda le silence, gagné par l'émotion de son nouvellement Sorcier de la Cour, alors guidé par une impulsion, le prince poussa Merlin contre lui, sa main quitta la nuque du sorcier pour aller le serrer contre lui dans une étreinte. Merlin l'enserra dans ses bras à son tour en hoquetant bruyamment.

Les deux hommes ne se rendirent pas compte qu'ils étaient observés par quelques Pictes depuis que le prince avait rejoint le Dieu des Druides. Et même si la discussion entre eux demeurait un secret, l'étreinte entre les deux hommes fit naître des sourires et de la bienveillance à l'égard d'Arthur.

(-)

**TBC**

* * *

***Seconde chance, Blake Neely Flash Season 1 OST**


	40. You Are Enough

**Bêta-reader : BunnyJack97**

**Vous avez frôlé la catastrophe et si ce chapitre est tel quel remerciez ma bêta parce que sinon...non vous ne voulez pas savoir ce qui aurait dû se passer à l'origine ^^ **

**Bonne lecture et à dans 2 semaines !**

* * *

**40.**

**You Are Enough.***

Myla inspira profondément durant plusieurs secondes avant de rouvrir les yeux. D'inquiet, son regard passa à déterminé.

Myla ne pouvait pas échouer à cette épreuve. Les Pictes avaient décidé de la tester sur ses capacités à l'instar d'Arthur. Soit. Myla réussirait, c'était l'avenir de sa patrie qui était en jeu. Après une dernière inspiration, la jeune femme entra dans la tente, qui avait été magiquement agrandie, pour se retrouver face au Conseil et aux chefs de clans.

Arthur, Merlin et Morgana se tenaient en retrait, installés sur un banc non loin du Conseil. Arthur l'observait avec confiance, lui communiquant son amour et sa force d'un simple regard. Morgana demeurait parfaitement impassible. La princesse était devenue plus mystique et envoûtante depuis qu'ils étaient en territoire Picte. C'était troublant de voir l'aura magique qui se dégageait inconsciemment de Morgana.

Merlin avait le regard rivé sur elle, prêt à intervenir au moindre signe suspect. Myla savait qu'Arthur avait donné ses consignes à leur futur Sorcier de la Cour et s'il y avait bien une chose que Myla avait appris à respecter et admirer, c'était la dévotion du sorcier envers son époux.

_ Myla Agan, commença l'ancienne. Vous allez être testée par cette assemblée. Votre cœur et votre esprit ne pourront nous mentir. Nous vous demandons de venir inspirer l'essence des vapeurs de la fleur.

Myla s'exécuta sans crainte. Merlin lui avait assuré que cette plante ne ferait aucun mal à l'enfant qu'elle portait. Et même si Myla était prête à tout pour reprendre la Carmélide, elle n'était en revanche pas prête à risquer la vie de son futur enfant.

L'air autour d'elle devint plus flou et plus entêtant, comme si son esprit se retrouvait coincé dans un étau. Dans cette torpeur qui pouvait habiter un être humain quand il était souffrant. Ce n'était pas désagréable mais cela n'était pas forcément plaisant non plus.

_ Que voyez-vous ?, demanda la femme d'une voix profonde.

Myla dut déglutir plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir être certaine de répondre.

_ Mon père, répondit la jeune femme, une boule dans la gorge.

_ Que fait le Roi Leod Agan ?

_ Il est assis sur son trône, souffla Myla en faisant quelques pas avant de se figer. Il est mort.

_ Vous êtes mariée au futur roi de Camelot, pourquoi souhaitez-vous vous battre pour la Carmélide ?

_ C'est ma patrie, mon peuple, répliqua avec aplomb la jeune femme.

_ Est-ce par fierté ? Ne supportez-vous pas d'avoir été battue par le Roi Cenred ?

_ L'Usurpateur ne m'a jamais affronté, ni moi, ni mon père ou notre armée. Il a usé de fourberie et de magie pour s'emparer d'un pays qui n'était pas le sien.

_ Lorsqu'on joue au jeu du pouvoir, on gagne ou on meurt. Il n'y a pas de juste milieu.

_ Je ne renoncerai pas sans me battre !, s'exclama avec force Myla.

_ Vous êtes prête à défier Cenred ?

_ Je suis prête à défier le diable lui-même si cela me permet de récupérer mon royaume, souffla Myla. J'ai demandé une alliance avec le peuple Picte parce que mon père vous respectait. Pour lui, vous étiez un des peuples les plus fascinants et puissants. La Carmélide n'a jamais été votre ennemie. Pourquoi le deviendrait-elle maintenant ?

_ Vous comptez sur nous pour gagner, intervint un des sages. Votre armée a été décimée.

_ Camelot se battra aux côtés des soldats fidèles à la Carmélide. Les soldats du Mur aussi. Notre Sorcier de la Cour également.

Les membres du Conseil et les chefs de clan échangèrent plusieurs regards, discutant entre eux à voix basse, rendant l'atmosphère fébrile. Myla sentait leurs regards sur elle, ils l'étudiaient activement et la jeune femme n'était pas certaine d'aimer la tournure que prenait cet entretien.

_ N'oubliez pas que sous l'emprise de l'encens, vous ne pouvez nous mentir mais aussi vous mentir à vous-même, jeune Myla Agan. Quelle serait votre décision si le peuple Picte décidait de s'allier à vous, à la seule condition que vous demandiez l'annulation de votre mariage avec Arthur Pendragon.

Myla se figea, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra brutalement alors que son regard se posait sur celui d'Arthur.

_ Arthur Pendragon contre les Pictes. Quelle est votre décision ?

_ Je ne laisserai personne, ni vous, ni l'Usurpateur, m'imposer ces choix. Non, il y a certaines lignes que je ne franchirai pas, même si cela devait aider mon pays. Je préfère faire face aux conséquences et échouer plutôt que de me laisser manipuler par vous. Une Reine qui s'incline n'est pas une Reine.

L'aînée du Conseil eut un sourire face à la réponse de la Myla. Les chefs de clans se mirent à parler en même temps, rendant les propos difficiles à comprendre, pourtant Myla n'omettait rien, occultant du mieux qu'elle pouvait le regard brûlant d'Arthur sur elle. Les Pictes dialoguaient entre eux, inconscients que Myla comprenait parfaitement ce qu'ils se disaient et peut-être était-il temps de rappeler qu'elle n'était pas qu'une reine et une épouse.

_ Hanes yn cael ei ysgrifennu gan y goroeswyr. Ac yr wyf yn sicr bod, intervint Myla dans un gallois parfait. Je suis une femme du Nord et une Carmélienne, le gallois est ma langue natale.

(-)

Myla porta la main à son carquois, s'empara d'une flèche avant d'armer son arc. La jeune femme était encore furieuse de la tournure de sa mise à l'épreuve.

Après qu'elle ait refusé de répondre à la question du Conseil, Myla avait quitté la tente sans un mot et sans un regard. Arthur n'avait pas cherché à la rattraper et Myla lui en était reconnaissante. Arthur aurait essayé de l'apaiser et ils auraient fini par se disputer.

Elle n'avait aucune rancune envers son époux seulement de l'amertume.

Myla inspira profondément, sa respiration se stabilisa d'elle-même quand son arc fut bandé. La flèche se décocha, allant se planter au milieu de la cible avec précision. Myla aimait Arthur. Elle se l'avouait bien volontiers. Elle ne l'avait peut-être pas encore dit à son époux mais tous ses gestes le démontraient.

Elle l'avait choisi en dépit de l'alliance que lui proposait l'Usurpateur. Elle portait en elle le fruit de leur union. Ils n'étaient pas qu'un couple royal, une simple alliance. Ils s'aimaient. Mais son amour pour Arthur l'avait mise devant un choix qu'elle ne souhaitait pas faire. Myla s'était retrouvée tiraillée entre la Femme et la Reine.

Soudainement Myla pivota, pointant son arc vers l'écho des pas qui l'avait pris par surprise.

La femme face à elle leva les mains en signe d'apaisement et Myla la reconnut brusquement.

_ Reine Annis, souffla Myla. Pardonnez mon offense, j'ignorais que c'était vous.

_ Il n'y a aucune offense, Reine Myla, rassura la Reine. Je suis heureuse de vous voir mon enfant, sourit Annis. Comment allez-vous ?

Myla baissa la tête alors qu'une envie de pleurer s'emparait d'elle. Myla avait toujours admiré la Reine Annis.

_ Myla, souffla Annis en venant poser une main réconfortante sur le bras de la jeune femme. Allons, pleurez si vous en ressentez le besoin, nous sommes entre femmes. Je comprends bien que cette année n'a pas été des plus aisées pour vous. Ne craignez aucun jugement de ma part.

Myla sentit les larmes se mettre à couler sur ses joues sous le regard d'Annis avant d'éclater en sanglots. Annis enveloppa ses bras autour de Myla, la serrant contre elle, laissant la jeune femme pleurer sans jamais chercher à l'interrompre. Les larmes étaient bien souvent libératrices.

Myla finit par se calmer, Annis la relâcha avant de l'observer avec un regard maternel, avec douceur, la Reine essuya les larmes de sa cadette.

_ Vous y arriverez Myla, certifia la Reine. Vous sauverez votre patrie.

_ La sauver ? Je ne sais pas comment, hoqueta Myla.

_ Je suis convaincue que vous trouverez un moyen Myla, peut-être pas aujourd'hui ou demain mais vous y arriverez. Vous êtes forte, tellement forte. J'ai l'impression de revoir la petite fille qui courait dans les couloirs de mon château, comme si c'était hier. Celle qui était déterminée et espiègle. Carleon se battra à vos côtés, soyez-en sûre mon enfant.

_ Merci, sourit Myla à travers ses larmes. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez chez les Pictes.

_ Je suis arrivée il y a peu. J'ai immédiatement demandé à vous voir. Arthur m'a raconté votre entrevue avec le Conseil Picte.

_ J'ai échoué.

_ Je n'en suis pas si certaine. Vous êtes encore là après tout. Les Pictes ont offert de partager avec Carleon et moi-même leur festin et leur demeure. Si vraiment, une alliance n'était pas sur le point d'être signée, ils n'auraient pas accepté de devenir nos hôtes aussi facilement.

_ Vous avez laissé votre royaume ?, s'exclama avec surprise Myla.

_ Bedwyr règne en notre nom, sourit Annis. Il viendra un jour où notre fils devra prendre notre relève.

_ Comment va Bedwyr ?, s'enquit Myla avec un réel sourire.

Annis s'empara du bras de Myla, les forçant à se mettre en marche pour rejoindre le village.

_ Déçu de vous savoir mariée, rigola Annis. Cependant, il vous envoie son amitié et ses meilleurs vœux. Ainsi qu'à votre époux. Parlez-moi d'Arthur.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Myla à l'évocation du prénom de son époux. Arthur Pendragon était la moitié de son âme, sa demeure.

**A suivre.**

* * *

***Sleeping At Last - You are enough**

* * *

**Welsh Fan** : Bien sûr que tes reviews m'ont manqué, j'ai cru que ça y était, CoM était devenu tellement insipide que cette histoire ne t'intéressait plus, alors bien sûr que recevoir l'email d'alerte m'a fait sourire !

Deux mois de vacances, je te déteste !

La cérémonie va arriver, elle se met en place doucement mais elle arrive, il faut d'abord s'imprégner de l'univers des Pictes avant de vraiment savourer LA cérémonie parce que ça va être LA cérémonie de dingue !

Nan le bébé d'Arthur et Myla n'a rien à voir avec DW et River, c'est juste un bébé ^^

Je suis contente que la relation entre les Pendragon et Merlin te plaisent :)

(-)

**Fantasy of Magie** : Merci ! Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise ! Et ta review fait plaisir à lire !


	41. Merlin & Morgana

**Alors vous avez passé un bon Noël ? Bien mangé ? Bien bu ? Vous avez été sage le Père Noël vous a gâté ?**

**Moi je vous fais un cadeau à ma façon : Un nouveau chapitre !**

**Un chapitre bizarre je vous l'accorde, il est surprenant, dans le bon sens ou non, à vous de me le dire !**

**Merci à ma BJ97 aussi ! (ouais j'ai la flemme d'écrire le pseudo complet bouuuuuuuu) mais une bêta c'est précieux !**

**Bonne lecture à vos remarques et nous on se revoit en 2016 !**

* * *

**41.**

**Merlin &amp; Morgana.**

Les bougies s'allumèrent d'elles-mêmes alors que Merlin pénétrait dans la tente du Conseil. Le regard de Merlin croisa celui d'Arthur avant de se poser sur Morgana. C'était une mise à l'épreuve, sa mise à l'épreuve.

_ Notre magie est puissante, débuta la conseillère. Mais pas autant que la vôtre, Maître, votre mise à l'épreuve sera différente. L'encens ouvrira votre cœur et votre esprit mais il n'est pas suffisamment puissant pour vous confronter à la vérité et à votre peur la plus profonde. Mais une personne l'est suffisamment pour nous tous.

Merlin écarquilla les yeux, tenta de faire un pas en arrière avant de constater avec effroi qu'il était bloqué sur place. Le regard de Merlin rencontra celui de Morgana alors que la jeune femme se redressait, imposante. Morgana vint se placer face à lui avant de poser une main sur la joue du sorcier.

_ Morgana, souffla Merlin. Ne fais pas cela.

_ Ne me combats pas, Merlin, tu ne ferais que rendre cette épreuve plus difficile.

_ Ne me force pas à te faire du mal, gronda le sorcier.

Le regard du sorcier se fit plus dur alors que sa main s'emparait du poignet de la jeune femme, Morgana grimaça avant de se courber.

_ Cela suffit !, intervint Arthur en se levant.

_ Restez en dehors de cela Arthur Pendragon, gronda le Conseil d'une même voix. Votre Sorcier de la Cour doit être testé, incarner Dadga n'est pas une tâche aisée, si Merlin Emrys refuse d'affronter sa peur, il ne sera jamais digne d'être un Puissant, celui dont parle les prophéties. Maintenant restez en dehors de cela !

Morgana inspira profondément avant de relever la tête, dévoilant des iris rouges sang tandis qu'une paire d'ailes apparaissait dans un éclair avant de disparaître. Merlin frissonna violemment, ce n'était plus seulement Morgana qu'il affrontait mais aussi Morrigan. Les deux jeunes femmes ne formaient qu'une seule et même entité.

La colère gronda en lui, puissante et dévastatrice. Les objets présents dans la pièce se mirent à voler, certains commençant à imploser d'eux-mêmes avant de se reformer, comme s'ils ne venaient pas juste d'être détruits.

Comment Morgana osait-elle le trahir une seconde fois ? Comment osait-elle se dresser devant lui après tout ce qu'elle avait fait, à lui, à Arthur et à Camelot. L'encens s'infiltra dans son esprit tel un poison, décuplant sa rage. Morgana avait tué Arthur.

_ Sors de ma tête, ordonna Merlin en resserrant son emprise sur sa magie faisant haleter Morgana.

La magie déferla sur eux faisant chuter Morgana. La jeune femme se retrouva à genoux, pantelante alors que Merlin la toisait, le regard noir.

_ Affronte-moi Grande Prêtresse, cingla Merlin. Affronte-moi Morgana. Il est temps de payer pour tes crimes.

_ Ne bougez pas !, s'écria le Conseil en voyant Arthur faire quelques pas. Ce n'est plus votre serviteur à cet instant. Merlin et Dadga ne font plus la différence entre cette réalité et celle qu'ils revivent. Merlin ne fait plus la différence entre l'illusion de l'épreuve et la réalité. N'avancez surtout pas.

Morgana se releva, chancela légèrement avant de se stabiliser. Merlin ne la regardait plus avec cet éclat d'affection dans le regard, il l'observait comme étant son ennemie, comme la personne qu'il détestait le plus. Pourtant les pensées et les souvenirs de Merlin étaient limpides dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. C'était une autre Morgana Pendragon qu'il voyait, celle qui incarnait sa plus grande peur.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, prenant doucement l'apparence de la Morgana qu'elle voyait dans l'esprit de son compagnon. Vêtue d'une robe noire, les traits pâles et le regard dur, la princesse sentit une autre facette de sa magie s'éveiller. Une part d'elle-même plus sombre, plus torturée. Morgana ressentait une solitude et une souffrance qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvées. Les souvenirs de Merlin continuaient de la traverser, comme des poignards qui transperçaient sa chair, la faisant souffrir tant physiquement que mentalement.

Le cœur de Morgana se brisa sous la morsure de la trahison de Merlin, se revoyant au sol en train de suffoquer parce que le sorcier l'avait empoisonnée, pour sauver Camelot et Arthur. Morgana ressentit parfaitement l'incompréhension et la souffrance de cette autre facette d'elle-même qu'elle ne connaissait pas et par-dessus tout, Morgana ressentait la culpabilité de Merlin.

_ Emrys, gronda Morgana d'une voix rauque. Regarde-moi, regarde ce que tu as fait de moi.

_ Tu es celle qui a choisi de s'allier contre Arthur et contre Camelot, cria Merlin. Tu as préféré embrasser les ténèbres !

_ Celle que je suis devenue, est née le jour où tu m'as fait boire ce poison, souffla Morgana. Le jour où tu as refusé de croire en moi, tu m'as forgée pour devenir ton ennemie. Tu m'as créée à ton image Merlin.

_ Non, tu es celle qui a pris toutes les mauvaises décisions, celle qui a tué ceux qu'elle appelait amis, tu as détruit Albion, tu as tué Arthur ! Ne me mets pas tes actions sur le dos !

_ Alors pourquoi t'en vouloir autant ?, interrogea Morgana d'une voix douce. Pourquoi te sens-tu coupable pour ma mort alors que tu devrais être soulagé ? Pourquoi avoir remonté le temps ?

_ Pour Arthur ! Pour qu'il ait une chance de vivre la vie qu'il mérite !

Merlin affrontait sa plus grande peur, Merlin l'affrontait mais la vérité devait être énoncée clairement par le sorcier. Merlin devait s'avouer la vérité, même si elle lui faisait peur, même si c'était douloureux.

_ Pourquoi avoir permis ma présence aux côtés d'Arthur si je suis une telle menace ?

Merlin secoua la tête, des larmes visibles dans les yeux. C'était dur d'admettre ce qu'il avait tenté de cacher durant toutes ses années à Camelot. Douloureux et pourtant inévitable.

_ Parce que je t'aimais !, hurla le sorcier. Je t'aimais malgré tout ce que tu as pu faire à moi et aux autres. Je t'aimais quand je t'ai transpercé avec Excalibur ! Je t'aimais alors que j'aurais dû te détester ! je t'aimais alors que c'était interdit !

Le silence se fit dans la tente alors que Morgana reprenait son apparence. Merlin s'effondra sur le sol, secoué par des sanglots, alors qu'il frappait le sol avec ses poings. Arthur échangea un regard avec Morgana, avant de se précipiter aux côtés de son ami. Le prince garda le silence ne sachant pas quoi dire, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de voir et entendre. Morgana s'accroupit à ses côtés, le visage fatigué.

La jeune femme essuya les larmes du sorcier, avec tendresse et amour avant de se pencher pour embrasser Merlin alors qu'Arthur grommelait dans sa barbe, face à l'instant d'intimité entre sa sœur et son sorcier.

_ Je te pardonne Merlin, souffla Morgana. On te pardonne toutes les deux pour ce qui a pu se produire dans le passé, dans ton passé. Mais nous sommes ensemble maintenant, je suis à tes côtés.

Merlin acquiesça avant de serrer Morgana dans ses bras avec force. Le sorcier pouvait déjà sentir ses remords et sa culpabilité disparaître progressivement.

_ L'épreuve est terminée, annonça le Conseil. Vous avez tous prouvé votre loyauté et votre cœur, vous êtes digne d'être les amis et les alliés des Pictes. Demain le Samain sera là et avec lui, l'union du Dieu des Druides et de la Déesse-Mère. Il est temps que la Magie retrouve ses deux plus puissants enfants.

_ Quand vous dites union, vous parlez d'un mariage ?, hoqueta Arthur.

_ Une union magique et charnelle, confirma une des aînées.

Arthur s'étouffa sous les paroles de la vieille femme avant de tourner son regard vers Merlin, qui souriait à Morgana, comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Avec détermination, le prince s'empara de l'oreille du sorcier avant de tirer dessus, le forçant à se relever sous les protestations de Merlin.

_ On doit parler Merlin, grogna Arthur. De ton futur mariage avec ma sœur et crois-moi tu ne vas pas aimer cette conversation et moi non plus.

_ Arthur, souffla Morgana en rougissant.

_ Oh non, non, je ne veux rien entendre concernant la magie et des dieux, non là il s'agit de la vie, du cœur et de la vertu de ma petite sœur. Merlin et moi avons des choses à nous dire.

Merlin se fit traîner hors de la tente sous le regard amusé du Conseil et gêné de Morgana.

**A Suivre.**

* * *

**Fantasy of Magie** : MERCI !

* * *

**WelshFan :** La nuit c'est fait pour lire ! *Dit la fille qui dort presque plus*

Bon tu as compris pourquoi j'ai dit que le prochain rituel va être THE FESTIN ? Il va être grandiose ce chapitre 42 ! Grandiose !

Myla est géniale ^^

Merci de continuer à me lire.


	42. Oh Freedom

**Bêta-reader : BunnyJack97**

**#Always.**

**Les références à Harry Potter sont inconscientes mais je trouve que c'est un bel hommage à rendre au regretté talentueux Alan Rickman. **

**Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !**

* * *

**42.**

**Oh Freedom.***

Arthur s'éloigna de quelques pas, tournant le dos à Merlin. Le regard posé sur la vaste plaine embrumée face à lui, le prince inspira profondément pour tenter de se maîtriser avant cette mise au point.

Merlin sembla comprendre, gardant le silence, en proie à ses propres doutes et peurs. Lui, Merlin Emrys allait devenir un homme marié. Et cela l'effrayait. Jamais Merlin n'avait pris le temps de s'interroger sur ce qu'il souhaitait pour sa vie personnelle. Il y avait toujours eu quelque chose à faire, un ennemi à combattre, Arthur à sauver, alors sa vie amoureuse...

Il avait eu un coup de cœur pour Freya, c'était indéniable. La jeune femme était sans défense, brisée par sa malédiction et Merlin avait voulu faire quelque chose pour elle. Sa mort avait été douloureuse, bien sûr, mais Merlin avait vite fait son deuil, _très vite_ fait son deuil.

Sans doute parce qu'à cette époque, il aimait déjà Morgana Pendragon sans en avoir conscience, sans se l'avouer. Il avait senti son cœur se briser le jour où il avait fait le choix d'écouter Gaius et de garder sa magie secrète, il avait su le jour où il avait pris la décision de l'empoisonner, pour sauver Camelot, que jamais Morgana ne lui pardonnerait. Et l'avenir l'avait prouvé. Il avait fait de Morgana la Sorcière Noire. Il avait fait d'elle la Prêtresse à l'origine de la mort d'Arthur.

_ Merlin, tonna Arthur d'une voix dure en se tournant vers lui, le regard froid. Est-ce que tu aimes ma sœur ?

_ Arthur, croyez bien que j'ignorais les intentions des Pictes nous concernant. Je suis aussi surpris que vous.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé Merlin, grogna avec hargne Arthur. Je me suis toujours opposé à mon père quand il envisageait de marier Morgana à un souverain pour une alliance. _Toujours_. Je préférais que ce soit moi qui ait la charge d'assurer un mariage politique plutôt que ma sœur. Je voulais que Morgana puisse bénéficier d'un mariage d'amour. Par chance, il se trouve que j'aime Myla et que notre union n'est pas seulement royale. Alors ce n'est pas pour voir ma sœur se retrouver enfermée dans une alliance politique. Parce que c'est exactement ce que c'est, qu'importe que vous soyez les réincarnations de Dieux, qu'importe la Magie.

_ Arthur...

_ Aimes-tu ma sœur Merlin ? coupa Arthur. Et je veux une réponse sincère et pas arrachée de force parce qu'on t'a soumis à une épreuve mystique.

Merlin se laissa choir sur le sol, déstabilisé. Le sol était froid et humide, et le sorcier put sentir le mordant de l'air glacial du Nord s'infiltrer au travers de son fin pantalon. Arthur exigeait de l'honnêteté, c'était ainsi que fonctionnait leur relation depuis que le prince savait pour lui.

_ Oui, souffla Merlin avec lassitude. Oui je l'aime.

Arthur hocha la tête pour lui-même.

_ Parce que tu t'y sens obligé ? A cause de vos réincarnations mutuelles ?

Merlin garda le silence, méditant la question légitime d'Arthur. Aimait-il Morgana parce qu'elle était Morrigan et lui Dadga ? Non, Kilgharrah lui avait dit qu'ils étaient les versions les plus éloignées des Dieux dans son autre vie et passé et pourtant, il aimait déjà la jeune femme à cette époque.

_ Non, je l'aimais déjà avant de remonter le temps pour vous sauver, confessa Merlin, le rouge aux joues. Je crois qu'en remontant le temps, ce n'est pas seulement vous que j'ai voulu sauver mais aussi Morgana. Je me souviens qu'en pénétrant dans la Caverne de Cristal, j'ai pleinement ressenti sa magie, comme si elle était encore là, vivante et je me suis posé une question. Une simple question : comment aurait été Morgana si elle avait été reconnue par le Roi et pas seulement comme sa pupille ? Aurait-elle été différente si elle avait vécu entourée par l'amour de sa famille et non dans la peur. Je me rends compte aujourd'hui que pour elle, je suis prêt à tout, au même titre que pour vous.

**(-)**

_ Votre Altesse, salua Annis en apercevant Morgana. J'ai cru comprendre que des félicitations étaient de rigueur.

Morgana s'empourpra légèrement sous les sourires de Myla et Annis.

_ Carleon et moi-même sommes honorés de pouvoir assister à votre union avec Merlin, poursuivit la reine. Avoir la chance de rencontrer les réincarnations de Dieux et d'assister à leur mariage est un honneur et un privilège.

_ Annis est une femme du Nord, tout comme moi, elle a été élevée avec les coutumes de la Magie et ses légendes, expliqua Myla face à l'incompréhension de Morgana. Morrigan et Dadga, leurs histoires étaient les contes que me racontaient mon père et ma nourrice au moment du coucher.

_ L'épopée de l'histoire d'amour entre Dadga et Morrigan, souffla Annis, le regard pétillant. Leur lien a fait rêver plus d'une femme. Un tel amour et une telle dévotion entre deux personnes… Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de les rencontrer de leur vivant, mais les légendes racontent qu'ils étaient capables de se comprendre d'un regard. Dadga pouvait ressentir les émotions de Morrigan, même quand ils étaient séparés par plusieurs royaumes. Une histoire d'amour et de magie chevaleresque. Votre père a eu l'occasion de rencontrer Morrigan dans sa jeunesse. Peut-être pourriez-vous lui demander de vous conter leur entrevue.

_ Vous sentez-vous bien Morgana ?, interrogea Myla en fronçant les sourcils en remarquant l'absence de la jeune femme.

_ C'est…C'est juste que je dois faire quelque chose mais j'ignore ce que cela est vraiment, souffla la princesse, le regard posé sur la tente qui avait accueilli les mises à l'épreuve.

Myla suivit le regard de la princesse, avant de se relever en voyant Morgana s'avancer vers la demeure sans en avoir conscience.

_ Morgana ?, appela Myla. Morgana ?

Le regard voilé de la princesse rencontra le sien avant que Morgana ne disparaisse brutalement sous le hoquet de surprise de Myla. La jeune femme sursauta violemment quand Merlin se matérialisa devant elle en compagnie d'Arthur.

_ Où est Morgana ?, interrogea le sorcier avec urgence en relâchant Arthur qui chancela légèrement.

_ Elle a soudainement disparue, répondit Myla.

_ Elle semblait ailleurs, intervint Annis. Elle a dit qu'elle avait quelque chose à faire mais qu'elle ne savait pas quoi.

_ Merlin l'a ressenti, grogna Arthur en inspirant profondément pour combattre sa nausée. Il est soudainement devenu fébrile et soucieux à la fois et ensuite, on s'est retrouvés devant vous.

Le regard de Merlin se posa sur la tente avant que le sorcier ne s'éclipse une nouvelle fois seulement pour être repoussé dans les airs avant de s'effondrer au sol. Merlin avait juste rebondi sur la tente, créant une ondulation autour de celle-ci.

_ Nimueh, grogna Merlin en se redressant, les iris inondés d'or. Retire cette barrière _immédiatement._

_ Pardonnez-moi, Maître mais je ne peux vous laisser approcher de cette tente, ni vous, ni le Prince.

_ Ne me force pas à te faire du mal, Nimueh, gronda Merlin en faisant trembler le sol sous sa colère.

Merlin tendit le bras, faisant avancer la Prêtresse de l'Ile Fortunée par la seule force de sa volonté et de sa magie. La prise du sorcier se resserra sur la gorge de la sorcière, la faisant haleter.

_ Merlin !, tonna Arthur. Calme-toi !

_ Je dois rejoindre Morgana, gronda Merlin, le regard ancré à Nimueh. Je te tuerai si tu m'empêches de le faire, tu le sais Nimueh. Retire cette barrière ou meurs.

_ Je… C'est.. Protection.

_ C'est un bouclier de protection Merlin, clama Arthur avec force. C'est avec ça qu'elle m'a protégé dans la forêt quand tu as perdu le contrôle de ta magie. Nimueh ne cherche pas à nous nuire.

_ Arthur Pendragon dit vrai, confirma une des Sages. Vous ne pouvez intervenir dans ce qui va se produire Dieu des Druides.

_ Je vous conseille de ne pas tester ma patience, ni ma colère ! J'exige de voir ce qui se passe dans cette tente !

_ La tente a disparu Merlin, apaisa Arthur. Merlin, s'il te plaît, calme-toi et regarde. Il s'agit de ma sœur, je suis tout aussi inquiet que toi.

Merlin inspira profondément, plusieurs fois, avant de relâcher Nimueh pour concentrer son attention sur la tente, qui avait brûlé sous l'intensité de la magie de Morgana. La jeune femme se tenait immobile alors qu'une corneille noire volait face à elle.

Morgana ouvrit les bras, sous le regard inquiet d'Arthur et hypnotisé de Merlin, alors que la corneille se mettait à battre violemment des ailes pour finir par foncer vers la princesse et pénétrer dans son corps, faisant pousser un cri strident à Morgana. La force du cri et de la magie qui s'échappa de Morgana fit éclater le bouclier protecteur de Nimueh, les faisant tous chanceler. Morgana s'effondra sur le sol, alors qu'une fumée noire s'échappait de ses lèvres.

Arthur poussa un cri d'effroi en voyant Morgana immobile sur le sol. Alors qu'il se mettait à courir dans sa direction, la jeune femme grogna avant de revenir à elle pour finalement se relever. Arthur se stoppa brutalement alors que Morgana se tournait vers eux.

D'immenses ailes noires l'encadraient, presque comme un cocon tandis que le regard bleu azur s'était éteint pour laisser place à des iris rouges. Les yeux de Merlin se mirent à s'illuminer d'or alors que la magie de Morgana le traversait par vagues. Il pouvait sentir sa magie gronder furieusement, pour s'exprimer librement.

_ Déesse-Mère, soufflèrent les Pictes avant de se mettre à genoux face à l'incompréhension d'Arthur, de Myla et d'Annis. Déesse-Mère, vous êtes de retour.

Morgana les observa tous, intensément avec douceur et sérénité puis son regard se posa sur Merlin. Le sorcier combla la distance entre eux pour se précipiter sur Morgana, vérifiant avec urgence que celle-ci n'était pas blessée, avant de l'attirer dans un baiser passionné. Les ailes de Morgana se refermèrent sur eux, les protégeant du regard de l'assemblée qui s'était réunie depuis plusieurs minutes.

A plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là, Morgause sursauta violemment avant de se courber face au déferlement de magie qui venait de la traverser. Fébrile, la sorcière fut forcée de s'appuyer contre un mur, pour reprendre une respiration normale. Avec difficulté, Morgause parvint finalement à se redresser, avant de parcourir les couloirs qui la séparaient de son atelier.

Égorger un garde quelconque pour récolter son sang ne lui prit que quelques minutes. Et quand Morgause plongea enfin son regard dans la vision, offerte par le sacrifice du sang, la sorcière se glaça d'effroi avant de renverser la coupe sous le coup de colère.

La magie venait de s'éveiller, brusquement, murmurant son chant à ses adeptes par-delà les royaumes, encore trop précaire pour parfaitement chanter à tous ses enfants. Mais cela n'était qu'une question d'heures, parce qu'à cet instant, Morgause venait de voir les Puissants s'éveiller ensemble. Dadga et Morrigan avaient laissé place à Merlin Emrys et Morgana Pendragon, le Dieu des Druides et la Déesse-Mère.

**TBC**

* * *

*** Oh Freedom, Trills.**

* * *

**Fantasy of Magie** : Le mariage n'était pas pour cette fois mais j'ai essayé ! Super fort mais ça a donné...ça mais promis le prochain sera le bon (Pumpkinspy croise les doigts pour réussir)

Merci pour ta review en tout cas !

* * *

**Mure-Framboise** : Merciiiiiiii ! Ca fait toujours plaisir de voir des personnes découvrir cette histoire et l'aimer !


	43. A Celtic Tale

**Désolée pour l'attente, 3 semaines, je sais mais franchement ce style de scènes c'est pas pour moi. Vous me reprendrez pas à écrire un mariage de si tôt...**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Merci à toutes et tous pour vos reviews ! J'adore les lire alors merci, du fond du coeur.**

**A dans 2 semaines si tout va bien ou à bientôt ^^**

**Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !**

* * *

**43.**

**A Celtic Tale.**

La main de Morgana caressait avec douceur le dos de Merlin, apaisant progressivement la tension du sorcier. Merlin avait vraiment eu l'impression qu'il allait perdre Morgana et cela lui avait fait perdre la maîtrise de lui-même. Il avait ressenti les émotions et la magie de Morgana avec tellement de puissance qu'il en avait paniqué. Il s'était même découvert un nouveau pouvoir.

C'était la première fois qu'il disparaissait d'un endroit pour réapparaître dans un autre en une fraction de seconde. Avec le peu de recul qu'il réussissait à avoir à cet instant, le sorcier reconnaissait qu'amener Arthur avec lui, sans réellement savoir comment son pouvoir fonctionnait, avait été dangereux.

_ Merlin, souffla Morgana. Calme-toi.

Merlin avait bien conscience de dépasser les convenances, en serrant ainsi Morgana contre lui, à la vue de tous, à la vue d'Arthur, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il avait un besoin urgent de se rassurer. C'était trop en trop peu de temps. Le sorcier ne s'était pas encore tout à fait remis de sa mise à l'épreuve. Elle datait du matin et maintenant… Merlin secoua la tête.

_ Merlin, regarde-moi, ordonna avec douceur Morgana.

Le sorcier obtempéra, Morgana l'embrassa chastement avant de rencontrer le regard d'Arthur. La jeune femme n'avait pas eu conscience que ses ailes avaient disparu, trop concentrée sur Merlin. Arthur n'était plus qu'à quelques pas d'eux. Pourtant la jeune femme ne put louper le regard perplexe de son frère et émerveillé des Pictes. Merlin finit par se détacher d'elle pour se poster à ses côtés, gardant une de ses mains dans la sienne.

_ Déesse-Mère, soufflèrent les Pictes. Vous êtes de retour.

Arthur regarda les Pictes avant de se tourner vers sa sœur. Déconcerté, le prince ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser. L'image d'une femme charismatique, puissante accompagnée d'une paire d'ailes se superposait aux souvenirs qu'il possédait de sa sœur.

Morgana lui offrit un sourire le faisant sourire à son tour. Alors passant outre la bienséance, Arthur parcourut la distance qui les séparaient pour prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras. Morgana lui rendit son étreinte, apaisant maintenant Arthur.

_ Ne me fais plus jamais ça Morgana, gronda Arthur. Quand je t'ai vu au sol, j'ai... J'ai cru que...

_ Tout va bien, sourit la jeune femme. Je vais bien. Morrigan est avec moi maintenant, nous sommes toutes ensemble.

(-)

Arthur était impressionné. Il connaissait la magie, il avait en quelque sorte grandi avec elle. Avec la magie de Morgana, il connaissait le Grand Dragon pour être descendu dans la caverne. Plus récemment, il avait appris à connaître la magie de Merlin, puis celle des Pictes et leurs coutumes. Mais cela ne l'avait pas préparé à ce qu'il voyait actuellement.

C'était comme si l'explosion de la magie de sa sœur avait donné le signal pour un rassemblement. Une réunion hétéroclite et franchement inédite pour lui.

Myla se posta à ses côtés, une main sur son ventre maintenant prédominant. La Chaman leur avait certifié que leur enfant naîtrait peu avant le Printemps.

_ Ce sont des Fées, sourit Myla. Et là, tu peux apercevoir des Nains, le groupe silencieux et en retrait sont des elfes.

_ Ils..., Arthur déglutit face à la beauté enchanteresse des hommes et femmes que pointaient Myla.

_ Je sais, s'amusa la jeune femme. Les Elfes sont connus pour leur beauté et leurs nombreux talents de guerriers. Ils sont aussi très sages et protecteurs envers les leurs.

_ Penses-tu que nous verrons d'autres créatures ? chuchota Arthur, mal à l'aise.

_ Peuple ou communauté, époux et non créatures, répondit Myla. Tu pourrais les froisser en parlant d'eux ainsi ou pire, commettre un affront et déclarer un combat.

_ Ce n'était pas mon intention, souffla Arthur en se passant une main sur la nuque.

_ Je pense que vous verrons d'autres communautés, confirma la jeune reine. Le mariage entre Merlin et Morgana représente énormément pour les peuples magiques. Cela signifie que leurs guides et maîtres sont de retour.

Arthur acquiesça avant de plisser des yeux.

_ Des nymphes, informa Myla avant de froncer les sourcils.

Fébrile, Myla prit une des mains de son époux pour la poser sur son ventre. Arthur tourna la tête vers la jeune femme, surpris, Myla était très pudique vis à vis de sa grossesse. Alors qu'il allait interroger son épouse, Arthur sentit un mouvement sous sa main lui faisant écarquiller les yeux. Myla posa sa main sur la sienne, souriant franchement, émue. C'était la première fois qu'elle sentait son enfant avec autant de force. L'air béat qui s'afficha sur le visage d'Arthur lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

_ Je l'ai vu tu sais, sourit Arthur. Notre enfant, pendant mon épreuve. Elle avait ton sourire et ton nez. Elle était magnifique.

_ Arthur... Je... Je suis désolée, hoqueta Myla. Je voulais que ce soit un fils, pour que...

_ Myla, coupa Arthur en l'embrassant. Je suis heureux. Nous aurons un fils la prochaine fois, assura le prince. Je vais aller voir Merlin, poursuivit Arthur sans remarquer la surprise de son épouse.

Myla resta les bras ballants, surprise alors qu'elle suivait Arthur du regard. La prochaine fois ? Arthur envisageait-il déjà d'avoir un autre enfant ?

_ Tout va bien Ma Dame ? demanda Nimueh en s'approchant silencieusement.

Myla secoua la tête, un sourire sur les lèvres. Leur fille ne cessait de gigoter.

_ Juste un peu de fatigue Nimueh, assura Myla.

_ Souhaitez-vous vous allonger avant la cérémonie ? J'ai entendu les Pictes dire qu'elle serait pour le crépuscule.

_ Je veux bien, sourit Myla.

Nimueh acquiesça, baissant respectueusement le regard, tandis qu'elle se mettait en marche aux côtés de la reine. Soucieuse, la prêtresse n'eut pas conscience du regard intrigué que Myla posait sur elle, trop perdue dans ses pensées.

_ Il y a un problème Nimueh ? interrogea Myla en pénétrant dans sa tente, invitant la prêtresse à entrer.

_ Non Ma Dame, assura la sorcière en restant sur le seuil. Je vais veiller à ce qu'on vous apporte un rafraîchissement. Avez-vous faim ?

_ Nimueh, entre, ordonna Myla. Tu me sembles soucieuse et j'aimerais savoir pourquoi. Est-ce parce que tu crains qu'Arthur ou Merlin refuse ta présence au mariage ?

_ Non, Majesté, assura Nimueh. Je suis inquiète à propos de l'enchanteresse Morgause.

_ Pourquoi ? Nous sommes en territoire Picte, Merlin lui-même est présent, je doute qu'elle puisse nous nuire.

_ La magie s'est brusquement éveillée, elle gagne en puissance d'heures en heures, chaque communauté magique peut le ressentir. Je ressens parfaitement mes pouvoirs grandir progressivement en moi. Cela est dû à la fusion entre Morgana et Morrigan. L'Enchanteresse ne fait pas exception. Même si elle souhaite la destruction de Morgana Pendragon, l'appel de la magie risque d'être plus puissant que sa volonté. Et je ne serais d'aucune aide, il m'est toujours incapable de me souvenir de son visage.

_ Nimueh, es-tu effrayée par tes pouvoirs ? finit par demander Myla, après quelques secondes de silence.

_ Il a été prouvé par le passé que mes pouvoirs pouvaient se révéler mauvais. Je suis mauvaise.

_ On ne naît pas maléfique, répliqua Myla avec sagesse. On le devient. Tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne Nimueh, tu as seulement pris de mauvaises décisions, qui ont eu des conséquences néfastes.

_ Vous ne devriez pas avoir de la compassion pour moi Ma Dame, assura Nimueh. Je vous demande de m'excuser, j'ai outrepassé mon rôle à vos côtés. Je vais vous laisser vous reposer maintenant.

(-)

L'excitation les avait progressivement gagnés alors que le soleil commençait doucement à décliner dans le ciel. Le Samain était enfin là et avec lui, l'union des Puissants. Merlin attendait, près d'un imposant chêne, nerveux.

La tenue, offerte par les Pictes, lui offrait un charisme que Merlin n'aurait jamais pensé posséder. Sans être trop luxueuse, ni ostentatoire, elle avait le mérite d'avoir été confectionnée dans des matériaux nobles, la rendant confortable, chaude et surtout plus classe que les vêtements qu'il portait quotidiennement.

Merlin sentait sa magie irradier de lui, par des picotements, comme si sa peau le démangeait. Ce n'était pas désagréable, loin de là, Merlin avait l'impression de flotter dans son propre corps. Quand Morgana apparu aux bras d'Arthur, habillée d'une longue robe blanche, une couronne de fleurs dans les cheveux, Merlin sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Morgana était somptueuse.

L'air se chargea d'un petit quelque chose en plus, des chants commencèrent à retentir, à peine plus fort que des murmures. Merlin savait que c'était du gallois, seulement le sorcier était incapable d'en saisir le sens, toute son attention tournée vers Morgana. Il avait l'impression que l'endroit où il se trouvait, que les personnes autour de lui, disparaissaient progressivement pour ne laisser place qu'à la présence de Morgana.

La jeune femme s'arrêta face à lui. Arthur posa son regard sur le sorcier, le regard azur du prince ressortait étrangement dans le monde flou dans lequel se trouvait Merlin. Arthur serra Morgana contre lui, la gardant dans ses bras plus longtemps que nécessaire, avant de se détacher pour finalement poser une main sur l'épaule de Merlin. Par ce geste, le prince donnait son accord implicite pour unir sa sœur et son Sorcier de la Cour.

_ Plentyn o Lledrith*, annonça l'ainée du Conseil en prenant place. Avec l'arrivée du Samain et notre ouverture sur l'Autre Monde, nous célébrons aujourd'hui l'union charnelle et magique de Merlin Dadga Emrys et Morgana Morrigan Pendragon.

Le silence se fit dans l'assemblée, les murmures des chants résonnaient étrangement dans la clairière, rendant la forêt à la fois envoûtante et effrayante.

_ Par cette union, la Magie sort enfin de son silence. Nos vies, nos terres et nos pouvoirs vont être bénis par l'union sacrée du Dieu des Druides et de la Déesse-Mère. Merlin Emrys, tonna l'aînée. Vous allez maintenant vous unir à Morgana Pendragon, y consentez-vous ?

_ J'y consens, répondit Merlin, la voix tremblante.

_ Morgana Pendragon, vous allez maintenant vous unir à Merlin Emrys, y consentez-vous ?

_ J'y consens, sourit Morgana en plongeant son regard dans celui de Merlin.

_ Veuillez à présent joindre vos mains gauches, paume contre paume, souffla la vieille femme avec émotion. Vos magies vont maintenant se lier et vous unir, à jamais.

Les fils d'or de magie de Merlin se mirent à briller, enveloppant le sorcier avant de se concentrer sur la main du sorcier. La magie de Morgana répondit à l'appel, les fils rouges étincelèrent avant de s'enrouler autour du lien magique créé par Merlin.

_ Dieu des Druides, Déesse-Mère, vous êtes à présent liés par vos magies, sourit l'aînée.

Un applaudissement se fit entendre, suivi d'un second avant que les Pictes ne se mettent à applaudir ensemble, rejoints par les communautés magiques réunies dans la clairière. Nimueh essuya discrètement ses larmes, alors que Morgause se détournait de la cérémonie, pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt, silencieusement, sans que personne n'ait eu conscience de sa présence.

_ Comment je vais expliquer ça à mon père ? souffla Arthur, sous le coup de l'émotion, un bras passé autour de Myla.

Le commentaire fit rire Myla alors que Merlin et Morgana disparaissaient vers la rivière Boyne, pour bénir les terres et la Magie. Myla leva les yeux au ciel quand Arthur lui souffla discrètement qu'il ne comprenait pas comment un mariage et une rivière pouvaient bénir la magie et tous ses enfants.

_ Au moins, eux ont la chance de pouvoir être seuls durant la nuit de leur union, sourit Myla, s'amusant ouvertement du trouble de son époux. Allons Arthur, Morgana est entre de bonnes mains, Merlin est notre Sorcier de la Cour et notre ami.

_ Père va me tuer, grommela Arthur.

Parce que comment allait réagir Uther Pendragon quand il lirait la lettre de son fils ?

**A SUIVRE.**


	44. Can you hold me

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre !**

**Je suis désolée, j'espace de plus en plus les publications mais je fais de mon mieux.**

**Savoir aussi que petit à petit on se rapproche de la fin de cette histoire me bloque...**

**J'espère que vous aimerez.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**44.**

**Can you hold me.***

Arthur laissa son regard voguer sur l'assemblée réunie en ce jour de fête. C'était un beau mariage. Loin des clivages et des protocoles. Le genre d'union qu'il aurait souhaité pour Myla et lui. Des rires, de l'amusement, de la joie de vivre tout simplement. Cela faisait du bien à voir et à vivre, surtout par ce temps de guerre.

Ils étaient en guerre et Arthur ne l'avait pas oublié. En guerre contre l'Usurpateur Cenred qui avait détruit les Agan dans le but de s'approprier la Carmélide et le Mur. Il avait partiellement réussi. La Carmélide avait vu son roi mourir mais le royaume s'était organisé dans l'ombre dans l'attente d'accueillir leur nouvelle Reine. Mais plus important encore, le Mur avait tenu, menant plusieurs batailles de front : contre Cenred, contre les Ombres de l'Enchanteresse Morgause mais aussi contre les Saxons.

Arthur les admirait pour cela.

Les pensées d'Arthur se focalisèrent sur Morgause. Est-ce que maintenant que Merlin et Morgana étaient unis, l'Enchanteresse mettrait fin à ses projets ? Morgause ne pouvait pas se croire suffisamment puissante pour vaincre deux Dieux, n'est-ce pas ?

**(-)**

La prairie était isolée de tout. L'air était froid, les arbres avaient perdu leurs feuilles. Par endroits, de la glace s'était formée sur l'eau. On était dans le Nord. Le temps était rude et l'hiver arrivait.

Pourtant à mesure que Merlin laissait sa magie s'exprimer, le sorcier pouvait voir la Nature reprendre progressivement vie. L'herbe repoussait, le sol prenait progressivement l'aspect d'un matelas vert et confortable. Les arbres reprirent leur aspect estival et l'air se réchauffa au point que la glace se mit à fondre. Merlin n'en était pas sûr mais il lui semblait que même les oiseaux s'étaient mis à chanter.

La prairie était devenue un havre de paix, un cocon confortable prêt à les accueillir. La tension de Merlin se rappela brusquement à lui quand il comprit que sa magie avait tout fait pour qu'ils se sentent à l'aise pour la consommation de leur mariage.

Et Merlin était incroyablement nerveux à cet instant.

Parce que Morgana était une princesse élevée différemment de lui. Leurs statuts sociaux étaient diamétralement opposés, qu'importe qu'ils soient devenus des Dieux. Mais plus important encore, Morgana était sa femme et Merlin avait peur de mal s'y prendre et de rendre tout cela gênant et inconfortable pour eux. Ou pire, douloureux pour la jeune femme.

Etait-il seulement capable de faire cela ? Et si sa magie blessait Morgana ?

Merlin n'était pas certain de réussir à la maîtriser au summum de son plaisir. Il n'avait jamais été intime avec une femme alors il ne savait pas jusqu'à quel point son contrôle sur ses pouvoirs serait affecté.

Soudain les joues du sorcier se mirent à chauffer quand Merlin constata que Morgana venait de délacer sa robe blanche, laissant apparaître ses braies.

Merlin sentit son sang bouillir et sa respiration se bloquer quand Morgana fit glisser sa robe la laissant partiellement exposée au regard de Merlin. L'habit finit par chuter au sol faisant déglutir le sorcier. Les braies de Morgana devenaient transparentes à la lueur du soleil. C'était un jeu d'ombres envoûtant et érotique qui se jouait devant lui.

La princesse était une femme magnifique, Merlin était tombé amoureux d'elle dès qu'il avait posé le regard sur elle, lors de son passé. Mais là, la princesse, _sa femme_ s'exposait volontairement à son regard. Et Merlin la désirait, ardemment.

Alors guidé par son amour et son désir, le sorcier parcourut la distance qui les séparait pour embrasser la jeune femme. De doux, le baiser passa à ardent quand leurs langues se mêlèrent. Les mains de Morgana quittèrent les épaules de Merlin pour venir s'agripper aux cheveux du sorcier. Merlin la serra contre lui, les mains sur les hanches de son épouse. Merlin savait que Morgana pouvait sentir la preuve de son désir mais la jeune femme ne semblait nullement gênée par cela.

Et quand enfin, Merlin les allongea sur le sol, le sorcier put sentir la jeune femme sourire contre ses lèvres.

Merlin ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il s'était attendu pour leur première étreinte respective. Bien sûr, ils étaient trop empressés et maladroits et cela alla beaucoup trop vite pour que Merlin puisse réellement réaliser qu'il était un homme et que Morgana était sienne.

Pourtant, Morgana se colla à lui, pelotonnée dans les bras du sorcier. Et Merlin se sentit bien, en sécurité et stupidement heureux. Alors quand Morgana l'embrassa dans le cou, le sorcier ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de fermer les yeux. Parce que Morgana ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher son cou, de légers mordillements le firent frissonner.

Ils refirent l'amour avec lenteur et passion. Merlin se laissa submerger par ses sentiments. A chaque baiser, à chaque toucher, Merlin avait l'impression de flotter. C'était comme si à cet instant, ils étaient toujours dans la prairie tout en étant ailleurs. Merlin apercevait dans son esprit des monuments qu'il ne connaissait pas.

La grande tour avec une horloge incrustée dedans l'intriguait. Les images dans son esprit étaient floues. Merlin pouvait distinguer des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas. Comme cette chose rouge qui semblait avancer toute seule.

Morgana haleta et les images s'évanouirent de l'esprit du sorcier pour ne laisser place qu'au plaisir. Au plaisir d'aimer sa femme. Au plaisir partagé entre deux êtres qui s'aimaient.

La Magie était de retour.

**TBC...**

* * *

***Can you hold me - NF**


	45. The Sword in the Stone

**Le nouveau chapitre a été long à arriver et je m'en excuse, une fois de plus.**

**La faute à une panne d'inspiration et d'autres projets et comme ce chapitre est un chapitre important, je ne voulais pas le bâcler. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews et votre patience !**

* * *

**45.**

**The Sword in the Stone.**

Uther s'était brusquement éveillé dans la nuit, en sueur et essoufflé. Sa peau picotait, ses paumes étaient moites, des frissons lui parcouraient le corps avec plus ou moins d'intensité. Le roi connaissait cela seulement cela faisait des années, plus de vingt ans pour être exact, qu'il n'avait pas ressenti la magie avec tant d'intensité.

Il était un Pendragon, né bâtard ou non, les Pendragon avaient toujours eu des prédispositions pour ressentir la magie qui les entourait. Et Uther avait toujours été incroyablement doué pour cela. C'était pour ça qu'on l'avait surnommé le Chasseur.

Repoussant ses draps, le Roi enfila une tenue plus correcte que ses vêtements de nuit avant de quitter sa chambre. Les gardes le saluèrent avant de le suivre pour l'escorter assurant ainsi sa protection. Uther les congédia à l'entrée de la caverne avant de s'emparer d'une torche pour descendre dans les entrailles de la terre.

Kilgharrah était allongé sur son rocher, plongé dans le sommeil quand Uther parvint finalement à lui. Pourtant quelques secondes plus tard, le dragon clignait des paupières avant de redresser la tête.

_ Majesté, salua la créature d'une voix endormie.

_ Kilgharrah, salua Uther. Ne l'avez-vous pas ressenti ? L'éveil de la magie ?

Kilgharrah cligna des paupières une seconde fois, secoua la tête pour se réveiller avant de se lever sur ses pattes.

_ Le Dieu des Druides et la Déesse-Mère se sont unis, dévoila le dragon. La Magie est sortie de son silence.

_ Unis ? Vous parlez de ma fille ?! s'exclama le Roi. Ma fille s'est unie avec un inconnu et vous en parlez comme si c'était normal !

_ Allons Chasseur, gronda Kilgharrah. Vous me ferez pas croire que vous ne savez pas qui est le Dieu des Druides. Vous le suspectez depuis son arrivée ici. Ne vous faites pas plus aveugle que vous ne l'êtes réellement.

_ Alors j'avais raison... Ce serviteur... Merlin, il veille sur Arthur et Morgana depuis son arrivée. Il est...

_ Oui, confirma le dragon. Je connais vos capacités mon seigneur. Je sais que vous avez senti sa magie et pourtant vous l'avez laissé vivre.

_ Arthur est attaché à cet homme, se justifia Uther. Et mon fils a du mal à octroyer sa confiance, pourtant Merlin l'a obtenue avec facilité. Au début, je pensais que c'était l'effet d'un sort mais asservir l'esprit d'un homme est plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraît. Et Arthur n'a montré aucun signe d'asservissement…

Kilgharrah souffla longuement avant d'ancrer son regard à celui d'Uther. Il était important que le Roi entende ses prochaines paroles. Il en allait de l'avenir et de la rédemption d'Uther Pendragon. Kilgharrah ne nourrissait plus de haine à son égard. Il avait longtemps haï l'homme dans sa jeunesse, notamment au moment de son emprisonnement mais maintenant, Kilgharrah n'avait que de la compassion pour le Roi qui avait vu sa vie voler en éclats à la mort de son frère Henri. De bâtard, Uther était passé au statut de fils légitime alors qu'il avait été méprisé toute sa vie. Et la magie n'avait pas été clémente avec Uther, loin de là. Elle lui avait offert Arthur mais à quel prix ? Kilgharrah comprenait cela maintenant.

_ Uther Pendragon, commença le dragon d'une voix douce et posée. La Magie vous a énormément pris, je le sais. Elle vous a pris la vie de votre femme Ygerne, elle vous a séparé de la seconde femme que vous aviez réussi à aimer. Je le sais. L'équilibre de votre relation est précaire, vous avez le sentiment d'avoir trop cher payé une vie que vous ne souhaitiez pas. Mais la Magie est sur le point vous offrir de nouvelles choses. La Purge a été terrible mais elle était inévitable, c'était votre rôle vous le savez et maintenant que votre jeu a été joué, vous avez le droit de goûter à une vie plus paisible. Vos enfants sont là pour cela. Vous le savez, ils ont une destinée et les Dieux ont souhaité que leurs destinées soient communes et rachètent vos erreurs passées. Morgana est la Déesse-Mère, vous avez rencontré Morrigan, inconsciemment, vous avez toujours vu les similitudes entre elles et votre fils Arthur, il est le Roi Présent et à Venir, il est prophétisé comme le Plus Pur des Croyants, celui qui sera béni et épaulé par les Puissants, par Morgana et Merlin. Ne fermez pas votre cœur à cela ou vous risquez de perdre vos enfants. Arthur a accepté Merlin à ses côtés en sachant qu'il était sorcier, en sachant qu'il était le Dieu des Druides. Il est plus que raisonnable de penser qu'il en fera son Sorcier de la Cour. Vos enfants auront besoin de vous.

Le silence accueillit les propos du dragon tandis qu'Uther fixait d'un œil absent les flammes de sa torche. Le discours du dragon était sage et le Roi comprenait ce que Kilgharrah essayait de lui dire mais avait-il suffisamment de force pour l'accepter ? Pouvait-il pardonner la Magie alors qu'elle n'avait fait que le persécuter une grande partie de sa vie ? Uther aimait ses enfants, c'était la seule certitude qu'il possédait, il les aimait.

(-)

Arthur releva son épée avant de l'abaisser rapidement pour se tourner sur lui-même. Le pommeau de l'épée tourna dans sa main avec aisance alors que la lame fendait l'air une nouvelle fois. Arthur était en sueur, ne s'économisant pas malgré l'air mordant du Nord. Il avait ce besoin urgent de s'épuiser et de combattre. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas combattu à l'épée.

Son dernier combat remontait à sa confrontation avec Cenred. Un combat difficile et fatiguant. Un combat qu'Arthur avait réussi à gagner avec difficulté. Un combat qui l'avait presque tué. Et Arthur avait l'impression depuis cet affrontement qu'il n'était plus le guerrier qu'il avait été. Il n'avait plus foi en ses capacités.

_ Accepteriez-vous un adversaire ? s'enquit Carléon, son épée en main.

_ Votre altesse, salua Arthur en inspirant profondément. Cela serait un honneur.

Carléon eut un sourire satisfait avant de se placer face à Arthur.

_ Cela fait un moment que je vous observe, dévoila le roi. Vous magnez incroyablement bien la lame. Je comprends mieux d'où viennent les rumeurs clamant qu'Arthur Pendragon est un excellent guerrier.

_ Le mérite en revient à mes hommes, je ne serais rien sans ceux qui m'entourent.

_ Tout de même, je pense qu'un certain mérite vous revient, sourit Carléon. Vous combattez comme un lion sauvage pour sa survie. Et pourtant, nul ennemi ne se trouve devant vous. Quelque chose obscurcit votre esprit, jeune souverain ?

_ Je ne suis pas Roi, rejeta Arthur en attaquant. Ma femme gouverne, je ne suis que l'épée de son pouvoir.

_ Mais vous voudriez l'être, objecta Carléon en parant. Vous êtes né pour devenir Roi.

_ Un jour, je succéderai à mon père, répliqua Arthur, conscient que le souverain, le Roi face à lui, l'étudiait et le jugeait. En attendant, j'ai juré allégeance au Nord et à mon épouse.

_ Pensez-vous que vous feriez un bon Roi ? questionna Carléon en positionnant son épée pour le combat.

_ Je ferai tout pour l'être. Je deviendrai fort et puissant.

_ Vous recherchez donc la puissance, contra Carléon. Pourquoi ? Etre un bon Roi signifie-t-il pour vous être puissant et au-dessus de tous ?

Arthur contracta la mâchoire, cela fût le seul signe d'agacement que Carléon put voir sur le visage du prince héritier de Camelot. Pourtant quand Arthur reprit la parole, le jeune homme parla d'une voix claire et posée.

_ Etre puissant ne fait pas d'un homme un bon Roi, objecta le Prince. Un Roi méprisé et craint par son peuple est un homme faible. Je préfère montrer l'image d'un homme attaché à son peuple plutôt que celle d'un homme régnant en tyran. Il y a trop de tyrans dans notre monde. Trop de Roi pensent avant tout à leur profit personnel avant de penser à leur peuple et à sa sauvegarde. Un Roi sans peuple n'est pas un Roi.

_ Donc votre femme n'est pas Reine si je comprends vos paroles, répondit Carléon, en provoquant sciemment la colère d'Arthur.

_ Ma femme est une Reine et une bonne Reine, elle n'est peut-être pas sur le trône de la Carmélide, elle n'a peut-être pas encore récupéré son royaume mais son peuple l'aime. Elle a leur confiance et leur dévouement. Myla Agan est la Reine de Carmélide et non l'Usurpateur Cenred.

Carléon eut un sourire satisfait avant d'abaisser son épée.

_ Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Leod a jugé que vous étiez l'homme qu'il fallait pour sa fille au détriment de mon propre fils. Je ne vous cache pas qu'en tant que Roi, j'aurai aimé voir mon fils marier à la future Reine de Carmélide mais en vous écoutant parler, je me rends compte que Bedwyr n'était pas suffisamment mature et sage pour Myla et cela Leod l'avait compris.

_ Merci votre altesse, sourit Arthur, heureux d'avoir gagné cette bataille. Myla m'a informé que vos hommes se battraient à nos côtés contre l'Usurpateur.

_ La Carmélide a toujours été notre amie, la mort de Leod n'a pas mis fin à notre engagement envers elle. Mes hommes vous prêteront main forte, soyez en sûr.

(-)

Merlin s'inclina légèrement en voyant la Reine Myla pénétrer dans sa tente.

_ Ma dame, salua le sorcier.

_ Comment vas-tu Merlin ? s'enquit la jeune femme en s'installant sur une chaise.

_ Bien, je vous remercie pour votre sollicitude. Vous portez vous bien ? Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ?

_ J'ai besoin de te parler d'Arthur, dévoila la Reine.

Merlin acquiesça avant de prendre place aux côtés de la Reine. Myla était une femme forte et déterminée et bien souvent, Merlin oubliait qu'elle était encore jeune pour une souveraine. Si Arthur entrait dans sa vingtième année, Myla elle venait à peine d'avoir seize ans et portait sur ses épaules un fardeau important. Mais face à la confiance, au pragmatisme et au charisme de la jeune femme, Merlin oubliait son jeune âge. Elle était sa Reine au même titre qu'Arthur était son Roi. Elle était une bien meilleure Reine que Guenièvre. Gwen ne s'était jamais réellement adaptée au protocole de la Cour, au clivage imposé par la royauté. Et si cela l'avait aidé à garder l'amour du peuple, elle n'avait jamais réellement été crédible aux yeux des nobles.

_ Arthur le cache bien mais je sais qu'il va mal, confia Myla. Son combat et sa blessure contre Cenred ont mis à mal sa confiance en lui-même. Arthur est tellement occupé à croire en les autres qu'il ne sait plus comment croire en lui. J'ai besoin qu'il retrouve foi en l'homme qu'il est. Il est mon Roi mais aussi mon époux. J'ai été élevée dans la magie, tu le sais, je connais les coutumes et les légendes mais aussi les prophéties. Je sais qui est Arthur et quel est son rôle.

Cela laissa Merlin pantois. Il savait le Nord et plus particulièrement les Pictes attachés à la Magie, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une femme comme Myla connaîtrait à ce point la Magie. Merlin avait toujours ressenti le profond respect que Myla vouait à ses pouvoirs et à la Magie, il n'avait juste jamais cru que la reine serait aussi bien informée sur les projets du destin.

_ De là où tu viens, Arthur était-il aussi le Plus Pur des Croyants ?

_ Il était avant tout, le Roi Présent et à Venir, confia Merlin. Nulle prophétie ne parlait du Plus Pur des Croyants, cela je l'ai appris à mon arrivée à cette époque.

_ Etait-il un bon Roi ?

_ Le meilleur, confirma Merlin avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Camelot prospérait paisiblement malgré la menace de…

_ De Morgana ? Tu l'as avoué lors de ta mise à l'épreuve, Merlin.

_ Sa mort a été un véritable déchirement pour moi, souffla Merlin. Perdre Arthur alors qu'il venait à peine d'apprendre que j'étais un sorcier et que contre toute attente, il l'acceptait… Il m'a fallu du temps pour accepter que sa mort ne fut pas de ma faute.

_ Dans nos prophéties, il est dit que le Plus Pur des Croyants porterait le symbole de son pouvoir, montrant ainsi à tous l'étendue de sa force. Choisi par les Dieux et béni par la Magie, Arthur deviendrait ainsi à son tour une légende s'il s'en montre digne.

_ Un symbole de son pouvoir ? interrogea Merlin en fronçant des sourcils.

_ Une épée, souffla Myla. Tu sais de quelle épée je parle, Merlin, je peux le voir dans tes yeux. L'Arthur de ton monde devait avoir la sienne aussi.

_ Une épée bénie par le souffle d'un dragon, confirma Merlin. Mais je n'étais pas certain que cette épée existât ici aussi. Je ne l'ai vue qu'une seule fois, sur un dessin de Morgana.

_ Elle existe et se trouve ici, en territoire Picte. Plantée dans un rocher, elle attend que l'Elu vienne la délivrer de son rocher. Et je crois Merlin qu'il est temps qu'Arthur soit confronté à elle, il est temps qu'il embrasse sa destinée et retrouve foi en lui.

_ Je le pense aussi, Ma dame, sourit Merlin.

_ Peux-tu organiser cela ? Je pense qu'il serait préférable que le Dieu des Druides soit celui qui impose l'Elu à tous, ainsi la légitimité d'Arthur ne sera jamais remise en cause.

_ Je vais aller m'entretenir avec le Conseil Picte et Morgana, n'ayez crainte Ma Reine, Arthur ira bien.

_ Je suis heureuse que tu sois dans nos vies Merlin, tu es un bon Sorcier de la Cour et un bon ami.

_ Vos compliments me touchent Ma Dame, souffla Merlin avec gêne.

_ Cependant je voudrais que tu me fasses une promesse.

_ Bien sûr.

_ Si un jour, tu devais être amené à devoir choisir entre ma vie et celle d'Arthur, promets-moi de choisir Arthur.

_ Majesté, je…

_ Promets-le, exigea Myla en coupant le sorcier. Promets-moi de tout faire pour protéger Arthur. Sa vie avant la mienne.

_ Je vous le promets, jura Merlin en levant la main droite.

(-)

Arthur suivait Merlin dans la forêt. Son ami était venu le chercher, lui proposant de venir faire une balade avec lui et Arthur avait acquiescé. Il aimait passer du temps avec son ami et beau-frère. Cela lui faisait bizarre de se dire qu'il était lié à Merlin avec autre chose qu'un simple lien entre noble et sorcier. Cela rendait leur relation plus forte et plus intime. Merlin tenait tous les rôles à ses côtés, il était son serviteur, son ami, son Sorcier de la Cour, son second et son beau-frère.

_ Que voulais-tu me montrer durant cette excursion ? s'enquit Arthur en se mettant à la hauteur du sorcier.

Pour toute réponse, Merlin lui offrit un regard mystérieux et un sourire confiant. Arthur leva les épaules, ne se préoccupant pas plus de cela de l'absence de réponse. Il avait confiance en Merlin, il savait qu'il pouvait le suivre n'importe où sans avoir à rester sur le qui-vive, parce que Merlin ne chercherait jamais à lui nuire. Et cela était reposant de pouvoir se reposer sur quelqu'un.

Ils finirent par déboucher sur une clairière où des Pictes, des communautés magiques mais aussi Morgana et Myla les attendaient sous la surprise visible d'Arthur. Que se passait-il ?

_ Merlin, chuchota Arthur. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Il est temps que vous embrassiez votre destinée, Arthur, souffla Merlin. Par cet acte, vous allez répondre au souhait de la Magie et devenir ainsi l'homme prophétisé par les Puissants.

_ Merlin de quoi tu parles ? tonna Arthur avec méfiance. Je ne suis prophétisé dans rien du tout, je ne suis qu'Arthur !

_ Tu es plus que cela cher frère, sourit Morgana en s'emparant de la main d'Arthur pour le mener au centre de la clairière, vers un rocher contenant une épée plantée en son sein. Tu es le Roi Présent et à Venir, celui connu comme le Plus Pur des Croyants.

_ Vous allez retirer cette épée de son rocher, Arthur, annonça Merlin d'une voix forte pour que tous l'entendent. Cette épée sera le symbole de votre puissance et de votre légitimité, vous avez été choisi par les Dieux et par la Magie, il est temps que les royaumes le sachent.

_ Je ne… Enfin, elle est plantée dans un rocher ! Un rocher ! s'exclama Arthur.

Le silence accueillit la réplique d'Arthur tandis que Merlin et Morgana allaient se poster aux côtés du rocher en faisant face à l'Elu.

_ Il était une fois une légende, débuta le Conseil. Une légende qui parlait de trésors et d'or, une légende parlant de toutes les créatures magiques. Une légende à propos d'un garçon et d'une fille, de sorciers et de dragons. Toutes les créatures qui ont un jour peuplé les rêves étaient réunies dans cette légende. Une légende qui parlait d'une terre qui serait un refuge et un havre de paix pour tous. Il a été dit que cette histoire prendrait vie quand le Plus Pur des Croyants viendrait au monde. Nous vous avons longuement étudié, mis à l'épreuve et jugé Arthur Pendragon mais maintenant, il est temps de devenir cette légende, saisissez cette épée et devenez cet homme.

Le regard d'Arthur se posa sur l'épée. Le pommeau était vraiment beau. Fait d'or jaune et blanc, il n'avait rien d'ostentatoire et pourtant dans sa simplicité se révélait sa beauté. Arthur pouvait apercevoir des inscriptions sur le haut de la lame, probablement en gallois parce qu'il avait du mal à comprendre ce qui était inscrit. L'épée était belle mais elle était si profondément ancrée dans le rocher, qu'Arthur ne voyait pas comment la sortir de là sans l'aide de la magie.

S'il posait la main sur le pommeau de l'épée et tirait, Arthur allait se ridiculiser parce que l'épée ne bougerait pas.

_ Vous allez libérer cette épée de son rocher, certifia Merlin avec confiance.

_ Non c'est impossible, répliqua Arthur.

_ Arthur, vous êtes le Roi légitime de la Terre Promise d'Albion. Vous avez en vous quelque chose de particulier et vous seul pouvez retirer cette épée. Il suffit d'y croire. Vous serez le plus grand Roi d'Albion, tel est votre destin. Rien, pas même ce rocher ne pourrait se dresser en travers de votre chemin. Ayez la foi.

Arthur s'arrêta devant le rocher, inspira profondément avant de poser sa main sur le pommeau de l'épée. Une agréable chaleur remonta dans son bras, le réconfortant, apaisant ses craintes.

_ Est-ce toi qui fait cela Merlin ? demanda Arthur avec prudence.

Merlin fronça les sourcils avant d'étendre ses sens vers Arthur et l'épée. Et si dans son ancienne vie, Merlin avait dû user de sa magie pour aider son ami à s'emparer de l'épée, il était évident qu'il n'aurait pas à intervenir, parce que l'épée avait réagi au contact d'Arthur. Elle l'avait reconnu, avait reconnu son essence et son âme et l'appelait pour ne former plus qu'un. Arthur était vraiment l'Elu de la Magie.

_ Ce n'est pas moi, sourit Merlin. C'est vous, l'épée sait que c'est vous. Prenez-la.

Arthur ferma les yeux, laissant sa main immobile sur le pommeau, avant de resserrer sa prise sur celle-ci pour finalement tirer dessus. L'épée bougea avant de suivre le mouvement pour finalement complètement se libérer quand Arthur leva le bras.

La puissance qui déferla en Arthur le fit brusquement inspirer alors que la magie de l'épée l'enveloppait dans un cocon de chaleur, le bénissant de son essence avant de l'envelopper d'une bulle incandescente de lumière. La bulle éclata tout aussi rapidement, sa magie allant frapper Arthur avec force.

_ Longue vie à l'Elu ! clama une voix. Longue vie à l'Elu ! se mirent à clamer l'assemblée alors qu'Arthur rouvrait les yeux pour rencontrer les sourires fiers de Merlin, Myla et Morgana.

Arthur abaissa son épée, ébahi alors que Merlin se mettait à genoux, imité par Morgana.

_ Puisse ma vie et ma magie vous guider et vous protéger durant votre règne, souffla le sorcier. Puisse votre instinct et votre sagesse nous guider à travers les âges, Roi Arthur.

**A suivre.**


	46. Hearing

**Je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui prennent encore le temps de lire cette histoire, merci à vous. Sachez qu'il doit rester un peu moins de 14 chapitres et que celui que j'ai commencé à écrire ce matin, m'a foutu le cafard, on va arriver à des moments franchement pas joyeux...**

**En tout cas, bonne lecture et merci à ma bêta aussi, elle m'aide tellement surtout que ça fait 2 ans que j'écris cette histoire, 2 ans ! C'est dingue !  
**

* * *

**46.**

**Hearing*. **

Le Mur d'Hadrien était tel qu'Arthur l'avait imaginé depuis son plus jeune âge. Majestueux, authentique et mystique. Haut de six mètres, les tours avaient été à peine visibles depuis le sol à leur arrivée. La brume qui entourait les plaines, les camps et le Mur avait rendu l'atmosphère irréelle, comme si en arrivant au pied de la fortification du Mur, Arthur avait changé d'univers pour se retrouver dans un monde magique et irréel.

Quand ils avaient quitté le territoire Picte, Myla lui avait parlé du Mur. Elle lui avait raconté ses souvenirs d'enfance, quand elle accompagnait le Roi Leod lors de ses déplacements auprès des Soldats. C'était d'ailleurs la seule fois que la Reine avait adressé la parole à Arthur. Peu de temps avant leur départ, le couple royal s'était disputé. Arthur refusait que Myla les accompagne au Mur, arrivant presque au terme de son grossesse. Myla s'y était opposée, arguant que son peuple et l'armée carmélienne décimée avaient besoin de savoir que leur reine était à leurs côtés, à proximité du champ de bataille, les soutenant. Arthur comprenait les arguments de sa femme et en son for intérieur, il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec le besoin de Myla d'être proche de son royaume et de son peuple. Et si la Reine n'avait pas été sur le point de donner naissance à leur fille, Arthur n'aurait pas protesté. Mais Myla était sur le point de donner naissance à leur enfant justement et Arthur avait été tendu durant tout le voyage.

Inquiet, qu'on ait découvert leur déplacement et qu'on les attaque. Inquiet que Myla souffre de complications ou de douleurs. Inquiet comme un époux et un père pouvait l'être quand il voyait sa femme enceinte se rapprocher d'une guerre imminente.

Ce qui était ridicule comme l'avait si justement stipulé Myla. Merlin était avec eux et sa magie les protégeait. Morgana était aussi du voyage et en tant que Déesse-Mère, sa présence bénissait et protégeait les soldats Pictes et Carléoniens qui les accompagnaient. De plus, Nimueh veillait sur Myla, conformément aux ordres d'Arthur. Nimueh était une grande prêtresse puissante et surtout une femme qui avait déjà aidé d'autres femmes lors d'accouchements. Myla avait eu le don de balayer ses arguments et cela l'avait énervé.

Mais plus encore, ce qui avait agacé Arthur était le fait qu'à la veille de combats importants, Myla et lui ne savaient que se disputer. Cela s'était produit lors du duel contre Cenred et cela se reproduisait alors qu'Arthur devait partir au front d'ici. Et en toute honnêteté, Arthur était nerveux.

Il avait senti le regard des Soldats du Mur l'étudier lors de leur arrivée. Arthur allait être jugé sur le champ de bataille. Aucun des hommes présents, Soldats, Pictes, Carméliens ou Carléoniens n'étaient ses hommes. Les soldats de Camelot étaient maintenus à l'écart par l'Enchanteresse Morgause et ses Ombres, ralentissant considérablement leur progression. Le Roi Uther avait beau persévéré, ses hommes ne seraient pas à leurs côtés durant le début de la bataille. Et Arthur ne s'était toujours battu qu'avec ses chevaliers et son infanterie. Il les connaissait tous, il leur faisait confiance, ils se faisaient confiance. Il fallait du temps pour que la confiance entre des frères d'armes s'installe. Jehan Lancelot avait fait un discours lors de leur arrivée, un silence choqué avait suivi Arthur quand le Commandant du Mur l'avait présenté comme le Plus Pur des Croyants. Les hommes avaient murmuré en voyant Excalibur mais cela n'avait pas suffi. Les Soldats du Mur étaient méfiants et Arthur pouvait entendre les murmures le suivre lors de ses déplacements, entre eux, les hommes l'appelaient _Sassenach** _et le prince ne comprenait pas la signification d'une tel mot.

Myla avait été accueillie sous les applaudissements et les cris de joie. La Reine de Carmélide était aimée au sein du Mur. Les Agan étaient respectés. C'était Myla qui détenait le pouvoir, mettant Arthur dans une position inférieure à elle. Ce qui était là aussi, compréhensible, Arthur n'avait toujours pas été couronné Roi de Carmélide.

D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de garder les identités secrètes de Merlin et Morgana. Il n'y avait que ceux ayant l'Etincelle de Magie qui avaient réellement compris qui étaient la sœur du prince héritier et le serviteur qui les accompagnaient.

**(-)**

Merlin aimait Morgana, il n'avait plus de honte à se l'avouer. Il aimait sa femme. Son caractère obtus, la manière dont son nez se fronçait quand elle souriait, le son de son rire cristallin et son grain de peau. Morgana avait une peau douce imprégnée de l'odeur de la nature. Quand Merlin respirait l'effluve de Morgana, il avait l'impression de se retrouver en pleine forêt, un matin de Printemps. Il aimait cette odeur.

Il était aussi amoureux de sa magie. La magie de Morgana était... Merlin n'arrivait même pas à la décrire. Et alors qu'il ravissait sa bouche avec délice, Merlin se fit la réflexion que sans cette guerre, il pourra bien passer ses journées et ses nuits à embrasser Morgana et à lui faire l'amour.

Ce qui lui vaudrait des ennemis, principalement parce qu'il était un Dieu et un Sorcier de la Cour, celui d'Arthur. Et le prince avait beau être son ami, il doutait qu'il apprécierait de savoir que son sorcier préférait s'adonner aux plaisirs de la chair avec sa sœur au lieu de construire les défenses magiques de son royaume.

Morgana tira sur ses cheveux, le faisant haleter avant d'inverser leur position pour totalement le dominer. Merlin aimait quand Morgana prenait le contrôle, il s'abandonnait avec délice. Morgana l'hypnotisait quand elle le chevauchait, ses longs cheveux noirs la rendaient envoûtante.

Morgana était la seule femme avec qui Merlin se voyait vieillir.

**(-)**

Les hommes et les femmes s'inclinèrent face à Morgause alors que la sorcière remontait le couloir, plongée dans ses pensées ne se préoccupant pas de la cour et des nobles.

La bataille était imminente et décisive. Il était impératif que Cenred réussisse à asseoir son emprise sur la Carmélide et qu'à terme il réussisse à gagner la dévotion du peuple.

Morgause reconnaissait bien volontiers que le royaume du Nord l'avait surprise. Ils avaient perdu leur roi et les pertes humaines dans l'armée carmélienne avaient été importantes, pourtant malgré tout, le peuple respectait la Magie. Morgause avait toujours pu exercer son don sans contrainte mais la menace d'être arrêtée et brûlée pour sorcellerie avait toujours subsisté, la Purge avait eu de nombreux adorateurs, mais dans le Nord, Morgause avait l'impression d'être libre. Libre d'être une sorcière, libre d'être une prêtresse. Jamais elle ne se serait attendue à une telle chose en venant s'emparer de la Carmélide avec Cenred.

Le réveil de la Magie avait été un profond bouleversement pour elle. La nature, les animaux, l'essence même de la vie avaient pris une teinte plus éclatante. Morgause n'arrivait pas à expliquer réellement ce qu'elle ressentait, mais elle avait l'impression de se sentir plus légère, moins ancrée dans ses conflits et ses peurs, tout était devenu plus pur et plus intense. Sa magie avait gagné en profondeur et son désir de vengeance s'était amplifié tout en étant moins sauvage. Comme si l'union des Puissants lui avait permis de gagner en maturité. Mais Morgause exécrait les Puissants, particulièrement Morgana Pendragon. L'existence même de cette femme avait détruit sa vie. Elle avait perdu sa mère le jour où Morgana était née, parce qu'en l'abandonnant Viviane avait cessé vouloir vivre, avait oublié qu'elle avait une autre fille à aimer et à chérir.

Morgause secoua la tête avant de s'immobiliser, constatant que ses pas l'avaient menée jusqu'aux quartiers de Cenred. Son alliance avait le Roi n'avait pas pris la tournure qu'elle escomptait.

Morgause s'était alliée à lui pour sa puissance et l'avantage certain qu'il pouvait lui apporter. Mais contre toute attente, elle avait fini par apprécier le souverain, Cenred était extrême dans ses actions et ses propos mais il était aussi un homme réfléchi et intelligent, plus intelligent qu'elle ne l'aurait soupçonné. Et surtout, le monarque n'avait pas peur d'elle ou de ses pouvoirs. Il la traitait comme un égal et non comme une personne travaillant sous ses ordres. Elle avait honnêtement été surprise de voir à quel point ils fonctionnaient bien ensemble. Ils en étaient arrivés à un point où ils se comprenaient sans avoir réellement besoin de se parler.

Et cela était effrayant. Morgause ne s'était jamais réellement liée à une autre personne. Elle prenait un plaisir certain à partager sa couche avec des hommes mais avec Cenred… C'était différent.

Le roi ne semblait pas surpris de la voir dans ses appartements et Morgause s'autorisa à montrer sa fatigue et son inquiétude pour la bataille à venir. Elle avait été tellement certaine qu'ils gagneraient.

Mais c'était avant que Morgana Pendragon devienne la Déesse-Mère, avant que le Pendragon devienne un Agan et le futur Roi de Carmélide, avant qu'Uther Pendragon décide de s'allier à sa belle-fille malgré son inclinaison pour la Magie.

Et honnêtement, Morgause n'arrivait plus à prédire l'avenir dans le sacrifice du sang. Seul son désir de vengeance subsistait et malgré les derniers événements, malgré la Magie qui inondait ses enfants, la sorcière était prête à tout pour se débarrasser des Pendragon, même si pour cela, elle devait porter le coup fatal elle-même.

**A suivre.**

* * *

*** Hearing de Sleeping at Last.**

****Sassenach (_sas'ə-nahh_ ou _sæsənæk_) est un terme utilisé principalement par les Écossais pour désigner un Anglais ou un étranger, dans le cas de cette histoire, ça sera pour désigner un Étranger donc.**


End file.
